


An Old and New World

by Magic_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Traduction de Lens of Sanity
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Blue/pseuds/Magic_Blue
Summary: Traduction de Lens of Sanity, commencé sur FF. Résumé à l'intérieur. Fan de héros noble, courageux et scintillant, secourant sa damoiselle en détresse du grand méchant V ? Ce n'est pas pour vous. Vous recherchez un peu de folie, beaucoup d'humour et des personnages 'un peu' déjantés : n'hésitez plus, lisez !





	1. Freedom and Other Boring Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old and New World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309537) by Lens of Sanity. 



> Bonjour !  
> An Old and New World est une traduction d'une histoire du même nom écrit par Lens of Sanity sur FF. J'ai commencé ce projet sur FF avec l'approbation de l'auteur. J'ai malheureusement du arrêter en cours de route pendant un moment mais j'ai décidé de reprendre. Comme je passe beaucoup de temps sur AO3, j'ai décidé de publier sur les deux sites. Je vais poster un chapitre régulièrement jusqu'à ce que je rattrape l'état de la traduction sur FF puis je continuerais sur les deux s'il y a des intéressés :)

  **An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

* * *

Résumé original :

Harry rencontre Bella et Sirius à Azkaban... Il en ressort un peu excédé, et beaucoup plus apathique... Puis il y a la Coupe et le Tournoi... Arrivé à la cinquième année, il est un animal complètement différent... Hé, et bien, le monde veut son héros...

* * *

**Prologue : All Blue Skies**

Harry Potter se retrouva à regarder un bout de bois en houx familier, qu'il savait être d'exactement onze centimètres de longueur, contenant une seule plume qui eut autrefois appartenu à un phénix nommé Fumseck. Les choses auraient réellement pu mieux tourner, mais encore, c'était devenu assez standard par rapport à une bonne partie du cours de sa vie, dans l'ordre des choses et ect. Qu'est-ce qu'être attaché à une chaise avec sa propre baguette d'Ollivander pointée sur lui, quand s'entassaient toutes les autres appréciables manigances qui prenaient place depuis ces dernières années, et bordel même toute sa vie ?

Tout a commencé quand Harry était un bébé, âgé de quinze mois, quand un homme vint pour le tuer. Non, c'est trop loin en arrière, donc ce serait mieux de donner la version courte. Il découvrit qu'il était un sorcier, se fit deux amis, abattit un troll, secourut un dragon, tua son prof de Défense, emboutit une voiture volante dans un arbre animé, combattit un essaim d'accromentules, et à la fin de sa deuxième année, il alla secourir la petite sœur de son ami.

Voilà, c'était plus ou moins pour dater les trucs importants.

Il alla secourir la petite sœur de son ami. Non pas qu'il connaissait vraiment bien la fille, vous comprenez si on lui demandait, Harry devrait se remuer les méninges pour retrouver une seule conversation qu'il est eu avec elle, mais des commentaires entendus il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle était... gentille. Vous savez le type, plein de taches de rousseurs et aux sourires timides, qui ne ferait de mal à personne.

Toutefois, c'était la sœur d'un ami, donc dans la plus fine des traditions des contes de fée, il alla à l'une de ces rescousses classiques de princesse. Il y avait le donjon douteux, le monstre effrayant, et la damoiselle en détresse. Sans omettre l'épée magique. Donc il prit l'épée, cria « Aaaarg ! » et finit par pourfendre la bête, c'était un grand serpent venimeux connu sous le nom de Basilik, qui pouvait tuer d'un regard, tout aussi létal que la fameuse lumière verte.

Étant donné qu'Harry avait juste douze ans à ce moment, vous pouvez comprendre que ça n'a pas été facile, alors il s'évanouit une fois la menace écartée. Revenant à lui, Harry remarqua que la jeune fille aux taches de rousseurs et les sourires timides était partie, la bête était toujours morte, et la seule chose restante à part l'épée magique était un petit livre, qu'il prit avec lui et fit son chemin vers la civilisation.

Les choses se détériorèrent pour le Harry Potter de seulement douze ans, car un sorcier démoniaque au maintien aristocratique prit le parti des représentants de l'ordre: il était recherché. L'homme l'avait dénoncé pour avoir tué la jeune fille et être en possession d'un objet de toute évidence maléfique. Le petit livre avait été créé par un sorcier _bien plus_ démoniaque, il y a de cela quelques décennies, celui-ci était, comme Harry, en possession d'une caractéristique magique qui permettait à l'utilisateur de converser avec les serpents.

Proclamant son innocence de toutes les manières qu'il put, Harry ne fut pas cru et même les mots du vieil et sage Directeur furent ignorés, laissant Harry seul sans l'aide des ses amis ou alliés. Sous le couvert de la sécurité publique, il fut enfermé au loin, là où il ne pourrait pas faire de mal : la forteresse d'Azkaban. Non vous pouvez demander, il n'était, si ce n'est, seulement un enfant, et c'était donc ainsi. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était placé dans la section de sécurité minimum, loin de ces créatures cauchemardesques de tissus et chairs pourries.

Il fut placé entre deux autres détenus, ceux qui deviendraient éventuellement ces amis, ils le connaissaient depuis sa naissance : une par réputation, un par le sang. L'homme était un tueur fou maléfique et un vieil ami de ses parents et la femme, une sorcière des ténèbres crainte, qui était toute aussi folle à liée. Néanmoins avec aucune autre compagnie, ils parlaient et jouaient, ils apprenaient un tas de choses. Comme vous le voyez Harry était très populaire dans sa forteresse-prison.

Harry apprit dès les premiers jours que, quand ces infâmes créatures se rapprochaient, il allait voir tous les pires moments de sa vie, se sentant comme si la vie n'importait plus, et qu'aucun espoir ne subsistait. Il découvrit avec chance que s'il projetait du bonheur grâce sa magie, une magnifique brume les entouraient lui et ses amis. Les mauvaises choses étaient encore là, aucun doute là-dessus, mais avec la brume elles pouvaient à peine le toucher.

Alors ils parlaient, rigolaient et jouaient à plein de jeux. Harry apprit que le sorcier maléfique de l'aristocratie avait de nombreuses histoires amusantes et embarrassantes sur lesquelles la femme pouvait l'éclairer et l'homme pouvait révéler le passé de ses parents, méfaits et aventures qui n'arrêtaient pas de le faire rire et de le fasciner.

De longs jours devinrent des semaines, et des mois qui passèrent de cette manière, jusqu'à ce que le vieil et sage directeur vienne et enlève Harry, et avec ces nouvelles histoires apprises ils purent libérer l'homme. Car vous voyez, le vrai traître, ce n'était pas lui mais le rat. C'était assez confus, mais ça avait fonctionné, et le rat fut mis dans la forteresse à la place de l'homme, et l'homme fut libéré à la place du rat, le rat qui était bâti comme un homme. Donc maintenant libérés des créatures et de la forteresse d'Azkaban, l'homme et le garçon passèrent du temps dans la maison de son ancienne famille maléfique, seul le garçon se sentait coupable en laissant son autre amie souffrir là-bas.

Quelques semaines après, Harry pouvait revenir là où tout avait commencé, le château de son école, et ses anciens amis abandonnés. Maintenant la quatrième année arrivait et Harry Potter avait changé.

Harry Potter avait changé, mais le monde demeurait le même.

o0O0o

Note de l'auteur où il explique qu'il voulait quand même redonner le contexte, c'est-à-dire le scénario classique où Harry va à Azkaban, rencontre Sirius et Bella et en ressort transformé. Et là l'histoire commence.

o0O0o

**An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Freedom and Other Boring Things**

o0O0o

''Sirius nous devons la sortir de là !'' Deux personnes cherchaient à travers l'épave qui eut été un jour #12 Square Grimmaurd toutes les baguettes de rechange qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

''Je te l'ai dit Harry, elle est maléfique, le plus maléfique qu'il soit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?'' Sirius Black ressemblait encore à un cadavre réchauffé, à peine sorti de la morgue, ayant été à la prison d'Azkaban pour un tiers de sa vie, des circonstances pareilles ne font pas de bonnes choses sur une personne.

Harry roula des yeux. ''Et je te l'ai dit un million de fois, c'est ce que tout le monde disait de _toi_!'' Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir. ''Et _moi_ en y pensant. Tu ne devrais pas si vite juger les gens Sirius.''

Suite à une seconde attaque d'un flot de Doxies énervées, il décidèrent qu'ils avaient trouvé toutes les baguettes qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. ''Ce n'est pas pareil. Toi et moi _étions_ réellement innocents. Elle n'est pas innocente. Loin de là, elle a même admis sa culpabilité à son procès pour l'amour de Merlin.''

''Toi aussi quand ils t'ont arrêté.'' Lui rappela Harry quand il plaça les huit baguettes sur la table du salon.

Posant la douzaine qu'il avait trouvé, Sirius laissa sortir un ''Aarg'' de frustration et regarda ce qu'ils avaient réussi à grappiller ensemble. Vingt n'était pas si mal du tout, bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. ''Ce n'est pas pareil, je me sentais coupable envers tes parents-, bah, je l'ai déjà expliqué une quinzaine de fois, c'est juste que c'est pas pareil du tout.''

Roulant des yeux, Harry commença à essayer les baguette une à une, empilant les amicales dans une pile et les hostiles dans une autre. ''J'aurais souhaité pouvoir juste aller à la boutique d'Ollivander.''

Saisissant l'opportunité d'un changement de conversation, l'animagus chien sauta dessus. ''Ouais, je sais, mais c'est une des choses que Albus a dû abandonner pour pouvoir te faire sortir, je vais bientôt m'y rendre pour prendre une nouvelle baguette, mais tu ne pourras pas le faire jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge, désolé. Je suppose que nous pourrions essayer une des boutiques dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais je parie ce que tu veux que Lucius s'est déjà assuré que tu n'en obtiendras pas une là-bas non plus, il a certainement travaillé dur pour te garder sans baguette et hors de Poudlard.''

''Est-ce que tu es sûr que ma baguette a vraiment disparu, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu la prendre quand j'étais inconscient ou quelque chose comme ça?'' Le tas amical en contenait seulement quatre, pas beaucoup de choix, et aucune qui ne se rapprochait de son ancienne baguette en plume de phénix.

Sirius y réfléchit même si la question avait été posée un millier de fois. ''Je ne vois pas comment, elle n'était nul part quand ils l'ont cherchée. Tu devras faire avec l'une d'entre elles, au moins pour maintenant.'' Sirius observa Harry alors qu'il se décidait sur un bâton pale assez standard d'une dizaine de centimètres.

''Celle-ci est la meilleure. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose dessus ?''

''C'était la baguette de mon grand-père Pollux Black, orme et cœur de dragon. D'un Magyar à Pointes si je me souviens bien, il avait l'habitude de s'en vanter quand il avait bu trop de vin, et de la manière dont il l'avait utilisé pour mériter son Ordre de Merlin.''

Harry acquiesça et, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas être traqué par le Ministère sous les barrières de la Maison Black, il utilisa un simple charme de mesure appris par le professeur Flitwich en deuxième année. ''Douze centimètres et un quart. Orme tu disais ?'' Il hocha de la tête. ''Oui, ce n'est pas aussi bien que mon ancienne mais ce n'est pas si mal non plus.'' Harry se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un moment, avant de revenir à la réalité. ''Alors comment est-ce que nous allons la faire sortir de là Sirius ?''

Ce dernier se contentât de grogner.

o0O0o

Finissant une sorte de viande en sauce que Harry avait décidé de ne plus jamais manger de sa vie -sérieusement la nourriture d'Azkaban était plus délicieuse et probablement plus nutritive- il changea à contre-cœur le sujet et demanda : ''Est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre ce super impressionnant truc de magie que tu n'arrêtais pas de nous rabâcher depuis des mois ou quoi ?'' Il mit finalement de côté la discussion au sujet de la sortie de son amie de prison -pour le moment tout du moins.

''Le Patronus, oui nous allons le faire maintenant, ça ne prendra pas longtemps vu que tu connais déjà la partie difficile.'' Sirius avait été complètement stupéfié quand Harry avait produit pour la première fois la brume du Patronus, et qu'il l'avait fait sans baguette, sans _baguette_ par Merlin, s'il n'avait pas ressenti les effets par lui-même il aurait dit que c'était impossible.

''Suit ces mouvements de baguette, mais ne fait rien avant que je ne dise que tu y arrives parfaitement.''

Pendant les quinze minutes suivantes, Harry s'acquitta à la tache, se refrénant de faire tout commentaire sarcastique, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les standards inutilement hauts de son instructeur. ''Alors, maintenant quoi ?'' Dit-il irrité.

''Décrit comment tu produis la brume.'' Décrit-le pour la centième fois voulait-il dire.

''Tu invoques juste le sentiment le plus heureux que tu puisses, et puis tu -euh... genre- _projettes_ ça dans la réalité. Simplement tu le _fais_ apparaître, je sais pas, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je le _fais_ c'est tout.''

Sirius avait le même regard que d'habitude à son explication mais éventuellement concéda. ''Sur le dernier mouvement 'brandissant', projettes ce sentiment au bout de ta baguette, facile.'' Harry regarda fixement Sirius dans les yeux pendant un long moment, et finit par se contenter de soupirer et faire avec.

'' _Expecto Patronum_ ''

L'habituelle brume argentée se regroupa en la forme bien définie d'un puissant et majestueux animal. Harry se releva de là où il était et l'observa de plus près, ignorant l'expression surprise de son compagnon. 'Ce n'est pas comme si c'était plus dur _avec_ une baguette, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est aussi étonné.'

''Tu sais Patmol, je pense que tu as raison, c'est plutôt cool. Une magie flashy, comme ce que tu utilises quand tu veux impressionner les gens.'' Dit le garçon aux yeux verts, observant la créature puissamment bâti avec assez d'intelligence alors que celui-ci recherchait une quelconque menace dans la pièce. Finalement il laissa la silhouette argentée se dissoudre. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? … Et bien ?''

''Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi surpris que tu l'ais fais du premier coup...'' Bien que pour quelque raison il _était_ clairement surpris. ''...faire aujourd'hui ? Ce que tu veux, tu retourneras à Poudlard dans quelques jours, est-ce que tu penses que tu es prêt ?''

''Aucune idée, je ne devrais pas être en troisième année par contre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils me font passer alors que je n'ai pas suivi un seul cours de troisième année.''

''C'est encore Albus, je pense qu'il veut que tu sois dans les mêmes cours que tes anciens amis.'' Le visage de Harry se tordit à cela.

'Qui en a quelque chose à battre ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils comptaient encore, où étaient-ils quand je me trouvais à Azkaban? Sains et saufs, voilà où ils étaient, bonne chance pour eux et bon débarras. Hermione était en vie, bien, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Avec le journal de demain proclamant encore une fois que j'ai été relâché sur une technicité, et que je suis une dangereuse menace pour la société, je peux juste imaginer combien voir mes potes d'école aller être amusant. Je suis l'intimidant Répandeur de sang, Héritier de Serpentard, rappelez-vous : craignez-moi Mwouhahahaha. Peut-être que je devrais acheter des robes avec Mage Noir scintillant dans le dos, pour vraiment jouer sur mon côté sombre.'

Harry secoua la tête pour se sortir de son monologue intérieur et commenta : ''Qu'importe Patmol, et si tu m'apprenais quelques trucs pour que je ne sois pas trop rouillé quand j'arriverais là-bas, aucun doute que je devrais me défendre contre à peu près tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre de l'année.''

Ramassant une des baguettes de rechange, il commença sur la précision des sorts, montrant au garçon un simple bouclier pour commencer. ''Rappelles-toi de te concentrer sur des mouvements précis, et effectues-les aussi petits que tu puisse pour que ton adversaire ne puisse pas facilement dire ce que tu lances.''

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée ainsi. Ce n'était pas très différent de la prison, vraiment.

o0O0o

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Harry alors qu'une chouette blanche dont il se rappelait avec tendresse s'engouffra dans la cuisine, -l'elfe de maison grommelant en avait été éjecté assez promptement- et un parchemin orné d'une écriture soignée attaché à sa patte.

''Hé Hedwige, est-ce que je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manquée ?'' Demanda-t-il jetant la lettre toujours fermée sur la cuisinière de style Victorienne.

Elle lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement pendant un long moment alors qu'il caressait gentiment ses plumes, avec tout l'amour du monde. L'animagus arriva à ce moment-là et resta planté sur le seuil, les regardant étrangement pendant quelques secondes, avant de lâcher : ''On devrait aller chercher tes affaires scolaires aujourd'hui Harry.''

''Je n'ai honnêtement pas envie d'être dérangé, ordonne à l'elfe de le faire.'' Sirius regarda le gamin comme s'il était fou. ''… Ouais, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée maintenant que je le sors à voix haut.'' 'Tout allait revenir couvert de saleté ou quelque chose d'autre, ou non: de sang moldu. Absolument tout sera dégoulinant de sang de vies de millier de moldus si cet elfe dérangé arrivait à ses fins.'

''Prépares-toi maintenant. Je pourrais même finir par t'acheter un balais une fois qu'on aura fini.''

''T'embêtes pas, j'ai retrouvé la plupart de mes affaires donc j'ai encore mon Nimbus 2000, tu sais je suis sûr que le professeur Mac Gonagall a beaucoup plus à voir avec le retour de mon balais qu'elle ne le laisse croire.'' Dit Harry en retournant avec sa cape.

''Probablement, elle a toujours été fanatique de Gryffondor remportant la Coupe quand j'allais à Poudlard.'' Ils prirent la cheminée jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et Harry atterrit directement sur ses fesses au grand amusement du plus âgé.

''Ris tant que tu veux, je suis le seul avec une baguette rappelles-toi.'' Il tenta un regard intimidant mais échoua complètement. ''Oublies, vas chez Ollivander tout seul je vais me démerder, je pourrais avoir besoin d'une pause après toute ton agaçante bonne humeur.''

Mis à part d'occasionnels regards terrifiés lancés vers lui, Harry finit son shopping sans trop de problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il paie les livres de la liste de cette année et qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de Fleury&Blott. Il entendit le son aisément reconnaissable de Malefoy junior interrompant ses rêveries. ''Et bien, si ce n'est pas-,''

Un poing s'abattit sur le côté du cou du blond et une main saisit rudement son col, coupant court au commentaire sans doute insultant de Draco Malefoy. Avec ce qui devait sûrement être un regard étonné sur son visage, Draco se retrouva jeté sans plus de cérémonie par la fenêtre, au milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Espionnant son parrain, Harry dépassa négligemment les deux gardes du corps stupéfiés du garçon et déclara simplement : ''Fini ici, prêt à rentrer ?'' Alors qu'il enjambait l'adolescent gémissant.

Sirius observa la scène et en vint à la conclusion évidente que c'était follement amusant car il ne dit rien, et à la place prit le verre cassé et lacéra le garçon dans la foulée. ''Ça semble bien, j' _allais_ m'arrêter manger au Chaudron Baveur mais maintenant j'ai un peu perdu mon appétit.''

''Je cuisine cette fois-ci, tu es nul pour ça, et je suis sûr que l'elfe essaye _involontairement_ de nous empoisonner... Hum, est-ce que tu peux manger les elfes de maison Sirius ? On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.'' Ils continuèrent à discuter légèrement et retournèrent au réseau de cheminée.

o0O0o

Le 1er septembre arriva comme chaque année, les enfants aux yeux brillants trépignant à l'idée d'une nouvelle année d'apprentissage, -ou non apprentissage selon l'étudiant en question- à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Harry se retourna et retomba soudainement dans le sommeil. Finalement il se réveilla vers cinq heure moins dix et reçut l'ordre de prendre sa douche et de se préparer pour transplaner à l'Express.

''Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne peut pas simplement apparaître à Pré-Au-Lard ? De cette façon je n'aurais pas à passer sept putain d'heures dans un train plein de moutons scolaires.''

''Arrêtes de te plaindre Harry et prépares-toi. Je te verrais ce week-end si tu peux trouver l'entrée secrète dont je t'ai parlé. Oh, et rappelles-toi de prendre la Gazette d'aujourd'hui, tu vas adorer la une.'' Harry Potter était un adolescent très typique dans le fait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'école après les vacances d'été, bien que les raisons qui le poussait à ne pas vouloir y aller était un peu plus particulière que cela.

Harry était connu, même mondialement connu, reconnu dans le monde entier depuis son plus jeune âge. Le prochain Seigneur des Ténébreux, les gens frémissaient avec crainte juste à la mention de son nom, saviez-vous qu'il avait déjà battu le plus puissant Mage Noir de l'histoire, quand il était un _bébé_? Un _bébé_ bon dieu, il devait avoir le pouvoir de réduire un continent en poussière, et d'écraser toute armée s'opposant à lui d'un simple geste de la main.

Bah.

Deux ans plutôt, il était un héros, un type de sauveur du monde vénéré. Le genre d'enfant dont vous espérez qu'il finira par épouser votre fille. Puis là Bam, qui a assassiné et mangé une camarade de classe, et oh regarde, qui a achevé le pauvre et bégueillant Quirreldemort? Emprisonné puis haï.

Finissant sa douche et brossant ces dents, Harry décida qu'il devait y avoir un meilleur moyen pour se laver les dents qu'une stupide brosse à dent moldue. Une fois en bas, il posa la question à son parrain. ''Oui, l'incantation est _Integrum Restituere_ mais je ne sais pas les mouvements de baguette alors surdose-le jusqu'à ce qu'il fonctionne.''

''Est-ce que tu n'as pas dit que les mouvements étaient importants pour l'efficacité et la puissance du sort ?'' Demanda-t-il en relevant le conseil ridicule et contradictoire du plus âgé.

''Tu ne vas pas te brosser les dents en duel, allez fais-le et arrête de râler.'' Pointant sa baguette Magyar vers sa bouche, il l'essaya et le trouva surprenamment efficace. Humm. ''Habilles-toi et descends, le Poudlard Express part dans moins de dix minutes.''

Il obéit en grognant, et quinze minutes plus tard Harry était incapable de trouver un compartiment vide. En trouvant un avec un seul troisième année, et trois deuxièmes années dont il devait connaître le frère, il ouvrit bruyamment la porte et leur jeta un regard aussi malveillant qu'un enfant de quatorze ans le pouvait. '' Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans _mon_ compartiment...'' Grogna-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait être menaçant. ''.. Sortez d'ici, hé c'est la Gazette ? Je vais la prendre aussi.'' L'ancien sauveur imposait l'obéissance, un doigt pointant vers la porte.

De manière prévisible, ils s'enfuirent et il plaça le sort de verrouillage _Colloportus_ qu'il avait appris par le passé, et un sort d'intimité que Sirius disait inventé par Rogue entre tous, _Muffliato_ , puis se mit à ignorer scrupuleusement tout ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Potter Attaque Abruptement Un Innocent Élève_

par Rita Skeeter

'Oh ça va être un winner, merci Patmol, vraiment un bon moyen pour me remonter le moral en début de semestre. J'aurais souhaité que Bella soit là, elle est toujours de mon côté.'

Une fois qu'il eut finit l'article, à propos d'un brave Draco Malefoy qui s'était noblement opposé à un dangereux lunatique et avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à le chasser avec seulement quelques blessures mineures il aperçut une brunette aux cheveux touffus dans son champ de vision. Elle frappait à la porte, mais la barrière d'intimité la garda silencieuse et il pouvait prétendre ne pas l'avoir remarqué quand il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Elle ne s'en alla pas avant une heure.

o0O0o

Il était considérablement plus difficile de prétendre ne pas connaître son ancienne amie pendant le repas, c'était assez perturbant qu'elle soit assise aussi près. Mais dans un brillant éclair de prévoyance, Harry la toucha avec un _Muffliato_ avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment trop proche, donc tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre quand elle faisait un quelconque bruit était une sorte de bourdonnement non-identifiable.

A part quelques secousses occasionnelles, et le regard oh-si-familier de peur lancé dans sa direction, Harry trouva le festin étonnamment bon. La nourriture était une des meilleurs qu'il n'ait eu depuis, et bien Poudlard, vers la fin de sa deuxième année.

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard et physicienne personnelle du Directeur Dumbledore, avait donné des nutriments et potions stabilisantes à Harry et Sirius depuis qu'ils étaient sortis d'Azkaban, et il en savourait justement une avec son repas. Les potions nutritives avaient en vérité assez bon goût, une étrangeté vu que la plupart des potions avaient le même goût que si elles avaient été préparées dans un fond de chaussettes puantes. Harry s'était assuré d'apprendre un glamour qui le montrait en train de boire un liquide avec la même couleur et consistance que le sang humain, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas contribué aux expressions effrayées des étudiants.

Écoutant le discours du vieil homme, Harry se trouva intéressé par le futur tournoi, même s'il était déçu de la disparition du Quidditch cette année. Ça faisait trop longtemps depuis son dernier vol.

Puis une horrible pensée lui survint à l'esprit. ''Putain de merde, je vais être forcé de participer à ce putain de truc, à tous les coups !'' Ce n'était _pas_ une question. Ce monde n'existait pas pour que Harry Potter puisse simplement s'asseoir et _regarder_ un tournoi décrit comme horriblement dangereux _sans_ que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il doive y participer.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, à travers les miroirs enchantés, Sirius Black convint avec réticence à sa prévision.

o0O0o

Sirius hurla au Directeur plusieurs fois par semaine entre le festin de bienvenue et Halloween, faisant face à chaque fois à l'assurance qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger, cimentant dans les deux esprits que tout cela allait simplement être inévitable.

Harry fut forcé de passer de simplement ne pas prêter attention à la brune silencieuse, à l'ignorer et aussi lui lancer régulièrement un _Aculeus_ , un maléfice moyen qui provoquait des sortes de piqûres. Elle était, pour certaines raisons, très persistante. Le rouquin qu'une fois Harry eut pensé être un ami fut bien plus pacifique, disons qu'il abandonna après son premier essai.

Plus de deux mois étaient passés, Harry devint bien plus efficace pour se faufiler, il passait régulièrement du temps avec son parrain et connaissait les étagères de la Réserve Interdite probablement aussi bien que la bibliothécaire. Les deux prisonniers récemment libérés ne laissaient aucune place au hasard, des personnes tentaient de les tuer et la chose la plus évidente à faire était d'être vigilent.

Dixit le nouveau et très haï professeur de Harry : _Vigilance Constante_. Honnêtement le sociopathe fou à lier semblait prendre ces rumeurs de Seigneur de Ténèbres dix fois plus sérieusement que le plus paranoïaque des moutons de l'école. Harry se libérant de l' _Imperius_ comme si de rien n'était, lui avait probablement fait plus de mal que de bien dans cet aspect.

''Encore, être immunisé de l' _Imperius_ à vie valait bien d'être transformé en fouine pour vingt secondes, ce putain de Malfoy avait commencé, comment ça c'était _ma_ faute si j'étais forcé d'être celui qui finit ?'' Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

''Est-ce que tu as dis quelque chose Harry ?'' Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus dans un ton très proche du suraigu.

Harry l'ignora avec une aisance due à l'habitude, et se focalisa plutôt sur les porteurs d'espoir du Hall. Il ignorait les élèves de Poudlard pour une raison évidente, c'était clair pour lui maintenant que aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait _possiblement_ être choisi. Il y avait seulement trois places dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il était en robe de Poudlard, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait que les élèves de Durmstrang et Beaubâtons assez convenables pour être choisi par la Coupe de Feu.

Il y en avait quelques uns à Durmstrang qui pouvaient avoir une chance, une étudiante nommée Athena Manos que Sirius avait mentionné comme étant probablement la petite-fille d'un gangster/politicien grec barjo et, après enquête plus approfondie, ayant un pied dans le Circuit de Duel de la prochaine saison.

Victor Krum était aussi un nom connu, il a été à au Mondial qui apparemment s'était tenu en Angleterre cette année. Il avait attrapé le Vif permettant à la Bulgarie de gagner le titre. D'après les dires, il était le _seul_ joueur dans l'équipe, donc cela voulait dire que même si la Bulgarie gagna de seulement vingt points d'écart, Krum l'avait fait tout seul.

C'était plus dur de se prononcer sur les Français, non pas parce qu'ils étaient incompétents ou quoique ce soit, juste qu'il y avait cette vélane assise au milieu de leur groupe, et c'était pathétiquement drôle la manière dont tout le monde s'aplatissait devant la plus petite aura. Harry espérait réellement que quelqu'un _d'autre_ qu'elle serait choisie, même s'il ne pouvait rien trouver à ses camarades, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à supporter une pouffiasse vaniteuse.

''Le représentant de Durmstrang : Victor Krum.'' Il y eu des encouragements et Harry applaudit également avec un peu de ferveur, il voulait voir comment Krum était sur terre autant que les autres.

''Le représentant de Poudlard :...'' Et voilà, ça vient 'Harry Potter', oui, oui, nous savons tous maintenant que je participe, qu'on en finisse. ''… Angelina Johnson.''

'Quoi ? Oh merci bons dieux pour celle-ci. Je suis juste paranoïaque, je préfère être parano que d'être tué dans une compétition débile. ''Le représentant de Beaubâtons : Fleur Delacour.'' Harry applaudit avec autant d'enthousiasme que les autres crétins envoûtés, ça le valait _totalement_. 'Je supporterais un champion aussi chiant pour de si bonnes nouvelles.'

Ouaip, Harry ne fut pas content de ce qui se passa après.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Fight for Your Supper


	2. Fight for Your Supper

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Fight for Your Supper**

o0O0o

Débarquant dans la pièce de réception, Harry la traversa en ignorant les personnes présentes avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur et de se laisser tomber par terre. Au bout d'un moment, Albus et les autres directeurs d'école entrèrent dans la pièce. ''On vous l'avait dit que ça allait arriver putain !'' Explosa Harry avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot. ''Ne t'en fais pas Harry, nous avons pris toutes les précautions pour empêcher les mineurs d'entrer dans le tournoi. Bordel, ça vous rappelle rien, vieux bâtard complètement givré !''

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se relever du sol pour parler. Finalement, le Directeur émit un commentaire : ''Je comprends donc que tu n'as _pas_ entré ton nom dans la coupe ?'' Sans même le gratifier d'une réponse, il croisa simplement les mains sur le ventre pour les retenir de dégainer sa baguette et laissa les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce à leurs chamailleries.

Qui aurait pu deviner, Harry _devait_ honorer un contrat magique, même s'il n'était pas celui qui avait entré son nom dans la coupe. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il pensait à _réellement_ devenir machiavélique et conquérir le monde. S'il était le chef suprême démoniaque de Grande-Bretagne alors les gens devraient entrer par eux-mêmes dans des contrats magiques, et il serait illégal d'y entrer d'autres personnes. Ce serait son premier changement dans la liste établie quand viendrait le jour J.

Finalement, Harry fut renvoyé à la salle commune de Gryffondor et fut une fois de plus forcé d'ensorceler Hermione quand il voulut monter tranquillement au dortoir. Jetant tous les sorts basiques de sécurité qu'il connaissait autour de son lit, Harry apprécia au moins une chose, ce soir-là. Il avait réussi à lancer un commentaire assez cassant à la fille française sur son accent merdique. Il s'endormit avec un sourire atypique sur son visage.

'' _Petrificus_ _Totalus, Mobilicorpus_ ''

"Dire que la matinée avait si bien commencée.'' Harry était sur le chemin du retour du petit-déjeuner quand une voix oh combien reconnaissable le pétrifia et le fit léviter vers une salle de classe vide. ''J'en ai marre que tu me jettes des sorts à tout bout de champ Harry, nous allons parler, et tu vas écouter.'' Harry se demanda brièvement comment il allait parler alors qu'il ne pouvait bouger que les yeux, mais cette pensée semblait distante et négligeable.

Elle traduit son regard meurtrier comme un encouragement à continuer. ''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce dont je me rappelle est d'être revenu de la bibliothèque et d **'** avoir vu les yeux jaunes du Basilic dans le miroir de Pénélope Clearwater. Puis je me suis réveillée, tu étais à Azkaban, Ginny Weasley était supposée morte et ils ne m'ont même pas laissée te voir. Alors tu es revenu à l'école et tu ne parles à personne...'' Il semblait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. ''… et j' _essaye_ de te parler mais tu m'ignores, et tu n'arrêtes pas de me jeter des sorts. Quel est le problème Harry ?''

La brunette relâcha la pétrification et il resta assis silencieusement pendant un moment. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione, tu es en vie et libre, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' C'était à peu près les premiers mots qu'Harry adressait à un étudiant depuis le début du semestre, et la fille d'ascendance moldue se retrouva à court de mot pour répondre.

Rien, elle n'avait rien. Harry se tourna pour partir. ''Je pensais que nous étions amis.'' Gémit-elle de désespoir.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait l'année dernière Hermione ?'' Elle continua à le regarder. ''Tu étais ici à l'école, comme un enfant normal assistant à ses cours. J'étais pris en sandwich par deux lunatiques et forcé de passer un temps fou avec des Détraqueurs. Je ne _veux_ parler à aucun de vous, petits élèves, j'en ai _plu_ _s_ rien à faire, c'est tout.''

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, elle ajouta : ''Tu auras besoin d'aide avec le tournoi, je ne crois pas une minute que tu aies entré ton nom, qu'importe ce que les amis d'Angelina disent.''

''Euh, oui super, bien sûr que j'aurais besoin d'aide Hermione. Est-ce que tu as des idées ?''

Contre toutes attentes, elle répondit instantanément : ''Oui, j'en ai une.''

o0O0o

Trois heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. ''Arg, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?'' grogna-t-il, toujours somnolant alors que ses souvenirs revenaient en force. 'Okay, donc j'ai été kidnappé par Hermione et elle avait une bonne idée pour m'aider dans le tournoi, puis je suis allé en Potion. Oh, c'est vrai, ce stupide foutu prof de potion a essayé de farfouiller dans ma tête.'

Quand tu es constamment plongé dans la peur provoquée par les suceurs d'âmes, tu as besoin de toutes les manières possibles pour les contrer, et même en essayant autant qu'il pouvait, Harry ne parvenait possiblement pas à garder la brume du Patronus active toute la journée, tous les jours. Donc son amie Bellatrix lui apprit quelques bases d'une branche obscure de la magie connue sous le nom d'Occlumancie. Cette magie était utilisée aussi bien pour protéger l'esprit de quelqu'un que pour contrôler toutes pensées et émotions.

Assez étrangement, c'était à l'insistance de Lucius Malfoy qu'Harry _avait_ déjà cette capacité ce qui lui permit de prévenir l'utilisation du Veritaserum pendant l'interrogatoire. Apparemment un Occlumens pouvait courber la vérité quand questionné, et ainsi rendait le sérum de vérité inutile contre un praticien doué.

Donc quand le Maître de Potions moche et graisseux essaya d'entrer dans son esprit, Harry en connaissait assez pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait. Un ' _Levicorpus_ ' suivi d'un ' _Pello_ ' et le pathétique petit homme fut soulevé dans les airs par la cheville et expulsé, volant directement dans son placard à potions, le couvrant par incident d'une palette de différents cocktails.

Il fut assez mécontent et il y eut un petit duel impromptu, un que Harry perdit très rapidement avec perte et fracas, ayant pour résultat lui-même finissant ici, à l'infirmerie. ''Je n'apprécie vraiment pas cet homme.'' Déclara-t-il sèchement pour lui-même.

Madame Pomfresh l'entendit et se rua sur lui marmonnant des malédictions à voix basse tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil au garçon aux cheveux noirs indomptables. Le Directeur Dumbledore était dans la pièce, il avait l'air tout bienveillant et grand-père gâteux au moment où l'infirmière finit. ''Il m'a attaqué avec de la magie noir de classe trois, je ne faisais que me défendre.'' Il déballa l'explication avant que le vieil homme ne puisse commenter. Attaquer en premier, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Dumbledore prit une pause, le temps de changer de tactique. ''En effet, notre estimé Maître Potioniste était loin d'être ravi au regard de ce qu'il a appelé une 'attaque gratuite', et après une enquête plus approfondie, je me suis trouvé intrigué de la manière dont tu étais parvenu à prendre connaissance de l'art magique qu'est l'Occlumancie.''

''Bella m'en a un peu appris. Ça aide avec les Détraqueurs, pas beaucoup mais un peu c'est mieux que rien. Je ne savais pas que Rogue allait utiliser la _Légilimancie_ pour lire les pensées d'écoliers, donc je vais devoir apprendre des trucs plus avancés en plus de toutes les préparations que je vais devoir faire pour cette stupide compétition.''

Il considéra les mots du garçon pendant un temps, incertain d'entendre la confirmation des inquiétudes de Sirius Black à propos de la relation d'Harry avec Mme. Lestrange. ''Tu ne peux pas attaquer tes professeurs sans être réprimandé Harry. Tu devras au moins avoir une retenue, pour aucune autre raison que de prévenir les autres de suivre ton exemple.''

''Je viens de vous dire que c'était de la légitime défense. Je refuse d'être puni pour les actes de cet homme et je suis entièrement préparé à aller devant le DJM* si nécessaire.'' Il rencontra les yeux du vieil homme espérant transmettre la véracité de sa déclaration. Harry savait qu'ils n'écouteraient probablement pas les plaintes d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres en herbe, mais voulait être clair qu'il allait en faire tout un foin. ''Est-ce que _vous_ saviez qu'il utilisait la magie noire sur des mineurs ?''

Le Directeur prit une profonde respiration mais ne répondit pas, alors Harry changea de sujet. ''J'ai parlé à Hermione plus tôt. Vous lui avez donné un appareil qu'elle nomme Retourneur de Temps, avec ça elle a pu se jeter à corps perdu dans ses études l'année dernière. J'apprécierai si vous pouviez m'en trouver un pour que je puisse me préparer pour la compétition à venir.''

Les engrenages étaient clairement en train de s'activer dans la tête du directeur et il répondit avec : ''Que ferais-tu avec un tel appareil ?'' Bien que, Harry aurait parié une bonne somme qu'il l'avait déjà découvert.

''Je veux avoir des jours de trente heures. Je vais enrôler Sirius pour m'aider. Probablement aussi me débarrasser des cours inutiles pour avoir plus de temps pour m'entraîner. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que tout cela est une tentative élaborée pour m'assassiner de façon assez spectaculaire, j'aimerais bien être aussi prêt que je puisse l'être.''

''Faire une telle chose va te vieillir prématurément ...'' Il se perdit dans l'expression du plus jeune, une qui disait clairement qu'en réalité _vivre_ assez longtemps pour que cela devienne un problème mortel n'arriverait très certainement pas. ''… Je vais réfléchir à ta requête, Harry.''

Tandis qu'ils se séparaient, tous deux étaient conscients que les inquiétudes de l'autre avaient été réglées durant la conversation.

o0O0o

Harry se dirigeait vers le septième étage et ce que Patmol avait nommé la pièce Va-et-Vient, qu'apparemment les Maraudeurs avaient découvert pendant leur sixième année. Il passa devant deux Serpentardes de son année. Elles lui donnèrent un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à reconnaître et il les ignora malgré la confusion présente dans son esprit.

Dumbledore avait fini par lui donner un retourneur de temps parce que la magie de la Coupe de Feu le rendait incapable d'aider le Champion de son école, et il décida que si Harry devait se débrouiller seul pour le restant de l'année, alors il lui offrirait le peu d'aide qu'il pouvait apporter.

'Je pense que cela veut dire que je _suis_ réellement le Champion de Poudlard, même s'il n'y avait pas de nom d'école sur le bout de mon devoir de Défense qui a trouvé son chemin jusqu'à la Coupe.' Réfléchit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce jusqu'alors inconnue.

'' _Tarantallegra_ '' Hurla une voix avant même que la porte ne soit fermée, forçant Harry à rouler maladroitement sur le côté pour éviter le maléfice dansant.

Ils échangèrent des sorts pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant qu'Harry ne finisse ligoté comme un cochon. En réalité, il a seulement eu deux ans d'entraînement formel, aucuns instructeurs compétents, donc résister aussi longtemps était un accomplissement en soi.

Sirius, bien sûr, ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce jugement. ''Nul. Je savais que tu serais nul, mais pas à ce point. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais à moitié décent avec la vitesse à laquelle tu apprenais de nouveaux sorts, mais en réalité tout ce que tu fais est juste faux, faux et faux.''

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine depuis la rencontre à l'infirmerie avec le Directeur, et ceci était la première occasion d'accomplir la moindre chose. Ça se passait durant l'une de ses leçons inutiles d'Histoire de la Magie où tout le monde dormait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pourrait en fait _apprendre_ quelque chose à la différence du reste de ses camarades.

Après une éternité, Sirius laissa le garçon descendre et fut accueilli avec une longue série de jurons. ''Tu as essayé de m'attaquer dans le dos juste au moment où je venais d'entrer, je suis stupéfait d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps.''

''Tu étais nul. Nous allons nous focaliser sur ton jeu de jambes et garder ton jet de sort efficace même si tu esquives en plongeant. Une fois que tu auras un niveau décent, nous pourrons revenir sur l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes utiliser le retourneur de temps ?''

''Le reste de l'année, à moins que j'ai une bonne raison pour ne pas le faire, je veux devenir plus fort le plus rapidement possible et la guérisseuse de l'école dit que je devrais m'habituer à un rythme différent de sommeil dans un mois.''

''Eh bien, nous avons deux semaines avant la Première Épreuve, et Albus m'a dit que Charlie Weasley était de retour au pays, et l'homme est un dresseur de Dragon de métier. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir un petit indice quelque part ?'' Harry se contenta d'un petit rire exaspéré à propos d'entorse aux règlements et ouvrit une salve de sorts sur l'animagus.

o0O0o

Six heures et une potion revigorante plus tard, tous deux se détendaient sur des chaises fournies par la pièce ré-ouverte. ''J'ai de plus en plus de regards étranges depuis que j'ai riposté face à Rogue.''

''Je parie, mais de quelle manière est-ce qu'ils sont différents du regard habituel que les gens ont sur toi ?'' Sirius avait trouvé le résultat de plusieurs potions tombées sur son rival d'enfance hilarant. La moitié de ces cheveux manquait - ce qu'il corrigea plus tard en se rasant complètement - et un large pan de son visage fut orange fluo durant trois jours, tout cela _après_ qu'il se soit nettoyé. Ce à quoi il ressemblait avant de se laver valait vraiment le coup d'être vu.

''Ce n'est pas le regard 'Oh non, un Mage Noir va tous nous tuer' habituel, j'ai rencontré deux élèves de Serpentard sur le chemin de l'aller et je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que j'ai déjà reçu avant.''

Sirius semblait un peu amusé et demanda avec légèreté : ''Est-ce que ces deux élèves ne seraient pas de sexe féminin par hasard ?''

''.. Ouais, et alors ?'' Répondit Harry, fronçant des sourcils.

''Alors...'' Incita l'homme, n'aboutissant à rien, il finit par abandonner. ''Alors, jeune homme ignorant, tu es le champion bad boy de l'école qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas être diabolique et qui peut s'en tirer quand il jette des maléfices aux professeurs s'ils l'ennuient, et ce, sans punitions. Ou tout du moins, ça ressemble à ça de leur point de vue, tu as aussi le truc séduisant de l'ex-condamné qui marche pour toi.''

Harry n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre et demanda avec confusion : ''Où tu veux en venir Sirius ?''

''Merlin, où est-ce que tu as passé ta vie, tu devrais être capable de t'en rendre compte tout seul.''

''En prison. J'ai vécu en prison toute ma vie, accouche avant que je te jette un maléfice.''

''Comme si tu pouvais me toucher, petit gars.'' Marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se débarrassait aisément du maléfice arrivant en utilisant un bouclier de duelliste. ''Certaines des filles du château tendent à penser que tu es un gamin fascinant. Bordel tu les as avec le 'pourrait ou pas être diabolique', mais avec le fait d'être un champion et tout le reste, je suis surpris qu'on ne t'ait pas servi de l'Amortentia encore.''

Mettant le gros de tout cela en attente pour le moment, il posa une question plus ou moins hors propos : ''C'est un philtre d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux me dire quel goût il a ?''

Se frottant les sourcils, Sirius répondit : ''Ça a le goût des choses que tu préfères. Un des amis d'Alice a réussi à m'en faire boire en septième année. C'est supposé changer selon la personne qui la boit... pourquoi ?''

''Je me demandais pourquoi mon verre était aussi délicieux hier matin, est-ce que on peut en acheter plus, j'aime vraiment le goût.''

''Est-ce que tu en en train de me dire que tu es immunisé à l'Amortentia ?'' Lâcha-t-il avec incrédulité. ''Attends, tu _as aimé_ le goût et veux en acheter plus ?''

''Je ne sais pas à propos d'être immunisé, mais j'avais ce délicieux breuvage avec mon petit-déjeuner hier et j'avais des pensées tendres sur une des cinquièmes années dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle ou quoi que ce soit et c'est passé quand ce fut mon tour d'être torturé par ce connard de Maugrey.''

Il réfléchit un instant sur cela avant de la chasser de son esprit. ''Tu devrais te trouver une petite-amie, tu as juste à en prendre une qui semble intéressée et soit mystérieux avec elle. Ça te donnera quelque chose à faire quand tu ne t'entraîneras pas.''

''Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à faire déjà.'' Après y avoir réfléchi un moment, il pouvait essayer avec la 'pouffiasse vélane' pour aucune autre raison que le fait d'ignorer son aura semblait immensément l'emmerder. ''Je pense que ces deux Serpentardes s'appelaient Tracey et Daphné.''

o0O0o

C' _était_ en fait aussi simple que ce que Patmol avait dit. Donc Harry se retrouva accompagné à sa première visite de Pré-au-lard par une jolie blonde élancée et une plus petite mais tout aussi belle meilleure amie aux cheveux ébène. C'était quatre jours avant la première épreuve et Harry avait pris la journée entière pour se détendre et essayer d'apprécier la vie.

Il avait aussi fait de son mieux pour suivre les conseils de son parrain : 'rappelles-toi Harry, la moitié de tes remarques doit laisser entendre que tu es diabolique et l'autre moitié que tu es un bon gars. Donne un commentaire ambigu quand l'opportunité se présente et ne soit pas effrayé de te moquer un peu d'elles.' Il lui avait donné beaucoup d'autres recommandations mais comme la plupart des choses que Sirius disait, tout était contradictoire. Il était aussi étonnement bien informé sur le sujet 'fréquenter deux filles en même temps', ce qu'Harry ne prenait pas pour un bon signe, pour certaines raisons.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rita Skeeter a pu écrire de telles choses sur toi.'' Durant l'examen des baguettes, Harry avait été introduit à une reportrice et, pour des raisons perverses et probablement masochistes, il avait découvert qu'il l'aimait bien. La femme était clairement une connasse toxique qui se foutait de tout sauf ce qui pourrait rendre son histoire aussi sensationnel que possible. C'était assez évident que la femme n'avait même pas essayé de cacher qui elle était, étant franche sur ses buts, encore que, de façon un peu tordue.

''Je lui ai peut être fournie intentionnellement quelques citations qu'elle aurait pu amplifier de manière disproportionnée.'' Répliqua-t-il au commentaire de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Elle sembla confuse par cette révélation. ''Intentionnellement ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça, elle t'a fait paraître comme le genre de personne qui, bien que possiblement séduisant et clairement énigmatique, mange des bébés à la nuit tombée.''

''J'ai aimé comment elle a réussi à amener Pollux Black et que la raison de son Ordre de Merlin était pour l'assassinat d'un des ennemis du ministre de l'époque. Une histoire qui, je le sais de source sûre, est une fabrication complète car il a été récompensé pour avoir donné une grande pile d'or. Cependant elle l'a fait, et elle a réussi à fortement induire que mon usage de la même baguette voudrait dire que je vais sans aucun doute suivre ses traces malfaisantes.''

Entrant dans les Trois Balais, la lumière du soleil faiblissant, Harry parvint à rentrer dans une des amies de la fille française qui sortait, ce qui la fit heurter la vélane, qui finit soudainement par trébucher dans la boue. Un commentaire pas si discret que cela à propos de sa 'grâce' aurait été probablement répliqué par la violence, s'il n'était pas rentré en hâte dans l'établissement.

''Tu es _si_ diabolique Harry.'' Reprocha la blonde, de manière taquine.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.'' Rejeta-il d'un ton dédaigneux. ''Du vin ? On m'a dit que le rouge ici était étonnement bon.'' Une autre chose que Sirius avait mentionné, ces deux-là étaient des adolescentes, elles avaient à peu près la même idée de ce qu'était un bon vin que lui, et être capable de pouvoir commander de l'alcool en étant mineur était sans doute un point bonus pour lui.

Quand il rencontra son parrain plus tard cette soirée, il s'exprima simplement sur le sentiment unique et irréfutable de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui : '' S'embrasser à trois, c'est génial.''

o0O0o

'' _Pupugi_ '' taillade en spiral, remonté '' _Pupugi_ ''

''J'ai entendu que tu jouais sur les deux tableaux à la fois avec deux filles de Serpentard Harry.'' Réprimanda la fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Elle était encore un peu nerveuse autour de Harry mais son déplaisir face à la rumeur dépassait largement son niveau d'inconfort.

'' _Pupugi_ '' Un autre faisceau transparent sortit du bout de sa baguette en orme avant qu'il ne réplique : ''Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça Hermione ?''

''Neville était très contrarié hier soir et j'ai finalement réussi à lui faire dire la raison ce matin.'' Harry continua à tirer sur les cibles dans la Chambre sur Demande. ''Il n'était pas content avec certains de tes commentaires qu'il a entendu à propos de Bellatrix Lestrange, et il m'a raconté que tu passais du temps avec deux filles différentes.''

''C'est en même temps donc c'est difficilement 'jouer sur les deux tableaux', n'est-ce pas ? _Pupugi_ '' Se tournant vers l'adolescente, il lui demanda : ''Pourquoi est-ce que Neville se soucierait de ce que je dis sur Bella de toute façon ?'' Apparemment le 'en même temps' était trop en dehors de son domaine d'expérience car cela prit un moment avant que les paroles du garçon s'inscrivent dans son esprit.

''Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère que quand il a prononcé son nom. Je pense qu'il aurait peut-être essayé de te blesser si tu avais été là.'' Harry se contenta d'agiter sa main froidement et retourna à ses sortilèges surdosés. ''Es-tu nerveux pour l'Épreuve ? J'ai entendu Angelina parler de toutes les préparations qu'elle faisait et de tous les Gryffondors qui l'aidaient.''

''Est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de porter les badges pathétiques de Draco ?'' Questionna-t-il, passant sous silence sa précédente interrogation car il _était_ en fait un peu nerveux. Qui ne le serait pas s'il savait qu'il allait affronter un Dragon dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre par l'affirmative, Patmol entra avec un joyeux : ''Je l'ai. J'ai dû aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour l'acheter, et ça a coûté une somme ridicule, mais je l'ai.''

Il tendit une potion pourpre à son filleul qui remarqua : ''Ça n'a pas pu coûter si cher, ce n'est pas _si_ difficile à concocter. Je continue à penser que nous aurions dû choisir le genre sans scrupule tout pointu, ça aurait aidé à compléter l'image.''

L'animagus chien y réfléchit sérieusement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

o0O0o

''Des Dragons ? Oh Seigneur, qui y aurait pensé. Quels genres de personnes font affronter des Dragons à des adolescents ? Je suis, pour une fois, surpris et sidéré par cette tournure d'événements totalement inattendue.''

La tente avec les trois champions inférieurs et un ancien batteur appelé Ludo Verpey regardèrent fixement le jeune garçon qui avait la témérité de débiter cela avec une telle absence de sincérité. Il tira un Suédois à museau court, bleu-gris et il fut prévu qu'il passerait en premier pour récupérer l'œuf doré. Les autres reçurent leurs dragons, un Vert Gallois pour Angelina et la princesse Delacour aurait l'honneur de faire face au Magyar à Pointes.

Quand elle fut seule, l'ancienne coéquipière de Harry grommela : ''Tu le savais depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?''

''Bien sûr, tout le monde le savait, pas toi ?'' Ah l'attitude du diable qui pourrait s'en soucier fit son effet sur la jolie poursuiveuse, spécialement quand elle remarqua que les autres avaient tous l'air d'en avoir déjà connaissance. Donc il l'ignora et, après un geste de reconnaissance envers Krum avec qui il n'avait aucun problème, il se tourna vers la magnifique Fleur et aussi sincèrement que possible, demanda : ''Voudrais-tu un peu d'aide avec le Magyar, ces choses peuvent être assez dangereuses tu sais.''

Les piques répétées au cours des dernières semaines, combinées avec l' _accidentelle_ bousculade dans la boue datant de quelques jours, firent que la femme française était plus agacée par Harry qu'elle n'était inquiète à l'idée d'affronter un Dragon. Tandis qu'elle exprimait son opinion sur le personnage de Harry Potter, il prit une potion pourpre et vieillit de presque de trois ans sous ses yeux. Ignorant sa tirade en cours, il se para d'une élégante cape ornée de l'emblème des Potter et sortit affronter la foule, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air imposant, le genre d'homme qui pouvait faire face à une de ces créatures avec aisance.

Scrutant le terrain, Harry nota la position de l'œuf doré et le fait que le Dragon Suédois était enchaîné au sol. C'était une bonne chose qu'il avait travaillé le sujet des dragons ces deux dernières semaines et savait que cette race était agile dans les airs mais moins à l'aise sur terre. Ils étaient aussi capables de produire une flamme bleue qui était une des plus puissantes, toutes races confondues.

'' _Concussus, Confringo_ ''

Un flash de lumière et un rugissement assourdissant masquèrent le sort d'explosion. Les sortilèges de dommages directs étaient essentiellement inutiles contre des dragons, donc c'était plus une tape amicale qu'autre chose. Juste pour essayer d'avoir son attention.

Sirius lui avait dit que les yeux étaient leur point faible et, après plus de recherche dessus, aussi l'endroit sous leurs pattes/ailes. Essentiellement on peut seulement faire atteindre un sort à l'endroit où le cuir est fin ou entièrement absent, et ces endroits sont loin d'être facilement accessible.

Lançant quelques autres sorts et se faisant une idée de la limite des flammes de cette chose, il réfléchit au fait que son plan original avait échoué dès le début. Léviter des poids lourds et faire tomber la créature dans l'inconscience aurait été sympa mais il n'avait pas la concentration pour transfigurer des choses aussi lourdes, ni l'énergie pour agrandir une des pierres existantes.

''Eh bien, ça ne me mène à rien...'' Marmonna-t-il. ''… J'ai besoin de me rapprocher.''

Il commença à transfigurer lentement un solide bouclier à partir d'un des rochers et, après trois minutes, Harry fut content de sa création, assez grande pour pouvoir se cacher derrière et assez résistante pour supporter le feu du dragon, il espérait. Jetant un sort d'allègement aussi puissant qu'il put, il mit à son bras gauche le bouclier de style médiéval et se dirigea vers la limite de portée des flammes du dragon.

Il entreprit de le harceler avec des ' _Confringo_ ' répétés jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche ses flammes et que Harry doive se replier et prendre le coup. Ce n'était pas très puissant, dû à la distance, alors une fois la chaleur dissipée, il avança aussi rapidement que possible, resserrant la distance avant qu'elle ne puisse faire feu une deuxième fois.

Se recroquevillant derrière sa protection héraldique une fois de plus **,** il pensa : 'C'est probablement une très mauvaise idée.' tandis qu'une vague de chaleur s'abattait sur lui. Plusieurs parties de sa peau roussirent et des torrents énormes de sueurs sortirent de lui jusqu'à ce que les flammes du dragon finissent par diminuer, le laissant dans une tenue horrible mais fort heureusement en vie.

Se débarrassant du bouclier pratiquement détruit, Harry cibla le reptile à sept mètres de lui : '' _Pupugi_ '', et manqua largement la créature, sur la droite. '' _Pupugi_ '' plus près, 'Bordel Harry, tu as juste à toucher l'œil.' Le Dragon récupérait pour une troisième flambée puisqu'il était encore trop loin pour utiliser ses dents ou griffes, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chance. Sinon ce serait le moment du barbecue goût Harry Potter.

Prenant le temps d'une dernière inspiration, il commença les mouvements familiers de baguette, bien rodés après ces dernières journées. Une spirale, remontée '' _Pupugi_ '', un sort coupant de haut niveau, le plus puissant qu'il connaisse, partit à toute allure vers l'œil gauche de l'imposant lézard bleu-grisé. Il pénétra profondément à travers la masse de chair en direction du cerveau.

Le côté droit de son corps tomba instantanément, avec les membres fonctionnels tremblants, entraînant la créature mourante dans un demi-tour pénible d'après ses hurlements remplis de douleur. Assez embêté par les bruits, Harry se tourna face à la foule et murmura '' _Accio Épée_ '' tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette dans la direction de son parrain.

Empoignant l'arme incrustée de rubis qu'il eut une fois utilisée pour tuer un Basilic, il avança vers la bête vaincue, enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans l'œil restant de la pauvre créature, une mort rapide pour un noble animal. Un qui était, comme Harry, enrôlé de force dans une compétition brutale pour le divertissement de sorciers et sorcières ignorants du monde entier.

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry Potter prit une vie de plus, cette fois sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

* * *

Note de traduction :

*DJM : Département de Justice Magique ou DMLE en anglais Department of Magical Law Enforcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : The One Whose Pigtails You Pulled


	3. The One Whose Pigtails You Pulled

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapter III : The One Whose Pigtails You Pulled**

o0O0o

Harry prit finalement conscience du plus monstrueux de tous les maux de tête qui ait eu, quand il s'assit dans les gradins à côté de son parrain. Il se saisit de la potion contre la douleur que Madame Pomfresh lui tendait mais refusa la pommade apaisante car les légères brûlures qu'il avait reçues étaient toutes indirectes. Et qu'il préférait de loin regarder les autres champions que rester assis dans la tente médicale.

''Tu es taré Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te lancer tête baissée sur le dragon ?''

Massant ses tempes, il répondit à la question de Sirius : ''Je n'arrivais pas à avoir un bon angle de tir de loin, et merde, j'ai à peine réussi à en caser un de _cette_ distance. Et puis, tu dis toujours que c'est le résultat qui importe, et ça a marché, non ?''

''Je ne peux pas contredire ça...'' Il hocha de la tête. ''… Tu as produit une Aura visible sur le dernier tir en passant. Ça t'a vraiment propulsé au sommet sur le critère 'être impressionnant'.''

La potion vieillissante commençait à s'atténuer au moment où Angelina se mit en garde contre le Gallois vert. Elle utilisa une méthode similaire à Harry, visant les yeux avec des Conjonctivites et suivi d'un peu de transfiguration, bien loin du niveau d'Harry. A la fin, un grand essaim de petits oiseaux s'amassait autour de la Poursuiveuse, montant peut-être même au millier.

''C'était assez cool.'' Commença le plus jeune. Et dire qu'elle était l'un des seuls champions qui avait improvisé sur le moment.

Lançant un charme de désillusion sur elle, Angelina commanda l'essaim, ou plutôt une volée puisse que c'était des oiseaux, d'attaquer le reptile à moitié borgne. Elle essayait de le distraire et ainsi passer incognito. A peu près huit minutes après, elle était de retour à sa position de départ, sans blessure et radieuse. 'Bien joué, ma prestation était la meilleure, mais c'était pas mal du tout.'

Krum appela l'Éclair de Feu qu'il avait utilisé pour gagner la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, lançant maléfice sur maléfice sur le dragon chinois et plaça deux Conjonctivites consécutives. Cela suffit pour qu'il se faufile sans se faire remarquer. Pendant un bref moment tout du moins, il fut presque réduit en poussière dans sa tentative de retraite.

''C'était très bien la manière dont tu as charmé ce dragon.'' Dit Harry à la quart-vélane dans une approbation condescendante un peu plus tard. ''Il était intéressant de voir que même les reptiles sont affectés par ton aura.''

Elle l'ignora et tenta à la place de prendre le rôle de l'aristocrate distante dont la fréquentation de semblables rebuts anglais n'affectait plus. Harry sourit de ce qu'il espérait être une manière triomphante, essayant le regard que son ancien Professeur de Défense Gilderoy Lockhart utilisait tout le temps : ''Tu as très bien réussi pour une seconde place, tu devrais être fière de toi, _little girl_.''

'Okay, lui ressortir ses propres mots, tu as probablement poussé le bouchon un peu loin Potter, tu n'as pas envie de découvrir s'il existe _réellement_ une chose telle qu'un sort de castration.'

o0O0o

Quand les trois personnes sortirent de la Pensive empruntée au Directeur, Sirius émit le premier commentaire: ''Je t'avais dit que la potion vieillissante serait une bonne idée.''

''Comme tu l'as dit, j'étais super effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?'' Nota Harry avec fierté.

''Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as tué un Dragon Harry, j'ai lu une fois que les sorciers puissants avaient la coutume d'aller essayer d'en tuer un comme une sorte de cérémonie d'initiation. J'ai vérifié la bibliothèque après l'épreuve et tu es le onzième plus jeune dans l'histoire, détrônant Wilfred Elphick du douzième siècle.''

Il réfléchit à cette nouvelle en souriant, la Gazette, de façon prévisible, allait jouer la chose comme un signe indubitable de sa dangerosité et malveillance, mais à ce point Harry était plus ou moins immunisé à la critique.

''Quand je suis passé chercher la Pensive, Albus continuait dans son idée du 'je ne peux vous aider'. Il me parlait de ton 'splendide talent pour produire une brume de Patronus sans baguette' et puis il passa un temps considérable à exercer plusieurs prouesses magiques sans baguette avant qu'il ne me laisse partir.''

''Tu penses qu'il veuille que je lui montre ce que je peux faire sans une baguette ?'' Vraiment, les enchantements sur cette coupe qui l'empêchait de l'aider directement devaient être pitoyables.

''Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne devrions pas ajouter cela à l'entraînement. Par contre tu ne pourras pratiquement compter que sur toi-même, le seul truc de magie sans baguette que je puisse réellement faire est transplaner, me changer en chien et appeler ma baguette. Donc tu devras découvrir par toi-même quoi faire.''

''Aucun livre dessus pour nous Herms ?''

''Ne m'appelle pas Herms, merci beaucoup...'' Elle se renfrogna. ''… et non pas vraiment, tu sembles déjà avoir surmonté la partie la plus dure. Le seul livre décent que j'ai trouvé, après que tu m'aies parlée de la Brume, disait à peu près la même chose que toi : ' _force l'univers à se plier à ta demande, projette ta volonté et la magie suivra'_. Ce que je trouve être assez frustrant, car le livre ne dit pas _comment_ faire une telle chose.''

''On peut continuer comme d'habitude alors.''

o0O0o

Pour Harry, les choses entraient dans un schéma clairement prévisible avec les deux semaines suivantes de trente-six heures par jour : Duel, tir de précision, faculté croissante pour la magie sans baguette et les distractions offertes par ces deux amies Serpentardes. Cette dernière activité ne prenait pas autant de temps qu'il aurait aimé, et semblait disparaître quand il remarqua que 'Daph' -comme elle déteste être appelée- développait un peu d'engouement pour un sixième année, un Poufsouffle qu'il se rappelait vaguement être nommé Colin Digby. Un souvenir qui était manifestement _inexact_ dû au nombre de fois où on le corrigea.

Une autre chose dont il se rendit compte, fut qu'Hermione n'aimait pas être la deuxième meilleure quand on en venait aux études. ''Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute Herms, tu es née en tant que fille et c'est juste que les filles ne sont pas aussi bonnes en math que les garçons. Tu ne peux pas espérer rivaliser avec moi dans un cours comme l'Arithmancie, dans lequel les capacités mathématiques comptent énormément.''

Harry se rappela d'une époque où emmerder intentionnellement les gens dans son passage aurait été l'un des derniers buts de sa vie. Essayer de l'enquiquiner pour être plus puissant magiquement, ou pour savoir conjurer du feu sans baguette ne semblaient pas fonctionner. Mais l'appeler Herms et lui dire qu'elle était intrinsèquement inférieure la faisaient beaucoup plus réagir que quand elle découvrit les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard.

La Professeure Kitty Kat finissait son discours sur la transfiguration entre espèces et la brunette refusait _toujours_ de le regarder ou même de lui parler. Harry se demanda brièvement pourquoi il s'était ennuyé à se montrer en classe alors que Patmol se tapait la tête contre les murs en tentant de lui apprendre la Transfiguration en Duel, d'un niveau bien plus avancé à son non moins doué filleul.

''Potter. Les champions et leurs partenaires devront, comme le veut la tradition, ouvrir le Bal lors de la première danse.'' Harry hocha de la tête, n'ayant pas prêté attention à elle tout au long de son discours de fin de classe. 'Yep, elle disait quelque chose à propos d'un bal, n'est-ce pas ?'

''J'ai rompu avec mes petites-amies Professeur, donc je n'ai pas de partenaires. Je vais passer mon tour.''

Pour certaines raisons, le pluriel l'ennuya plus que l'implication qu'il _passerait son tour_ lors d'un important événement. ''Vous trouverez une partenaire et vous _allez_ danser. C'est votre devoir envers cette école et les traditions.''

Harry avait quelques mots bien choisis à placer mais il fut traîné à la porte avant qu'il puisse récolter une retenue. Une à laquelle il échouerait sans aucun doute possible à se rendre, comme toutes les autres fois où Snivellus -comme Patmol l'appelait toujours- essayait.

''Tu as un rencard pour le Bal de Noël Herms ?'' Il n'aurait probablement pas du tenter de la provoquer avec le surnom alors qu'il l'invitait au bal ou peut-être était-ce plus le sous-entendu 'bien sûr que tu n'as pas de rencard' qui lui fit faire marche arrière.

Le frappant dans les valseuses avec un maléfice cuisant, elle cria : ''Bien sûr que j'ai déjà un partenaire Harry ! Et je n'irai pas avec _toi_ même si tu étais le dernier homme vivant.''

Alors qu'il était plié de douleur, Harry, pour de mystérieuses raisons, eut l'impression qu'il avait contrarié la jeune fille.

o0O0o

''Demande-lui.'' Harry essayait, sans résultat, de transfigurer un chien conjuré en un bouclier solide, une méthode de défense de son Instructeur de Duel, appelée 'Transhields'.

''Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Sirius.'' Ça n'allait pas, la seule façon dont ces boucliers étaient efficaces était si tu pouvais les réussir rapidement. Prendre quarante-cinq secondes, pour _lentement_ changer le tissu vivant en une pierre non vivante, n'était en _aucun_ moyen efficace dans un combat. ''Ne peut-on pas en rester aux sorts de dommage directe ? Je suis au moins assez bon à ça, il n'y a pas de stupides 'monté et mouliné' absurdes.''

''Non, on ne peut pas. Si tu te retrouves contre des Impardonnables ou d'autres sorts noirs, les transhields seront ce que tu voudras avoir entre toi et tes ennemis. Mais n'essaye pas de me distraire, contente-toi de lui demander, tu es un putain de cinglé chanceux, tu as tué un Dragon à quatorze ans, pour l'amour de Merlin tu peux inviter une fille à sortir.''

Soupirant, Harry répondit : ''Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher cette idée, je n'ai même pas _envie_ de sortir avec elle, Sirius. Je pense que tu essayes juste de vivre à travers moi, trouve-toi ta propre vie bordel.''

Il prit un moment pour lancer un regard incrédule à son filleul. ''Personne ne passe _autant_ de temps ou ne traverse _autant_ de difficultés juste pour emmerder une personne, à moins qu'elle soit intéressée par cette personne. C'est comme ce que les Moldus disent :'quand tu es en primaire, tu tires toujours les cheveux de la fille que tu aimes.'.''

''C'est une pouffiasse vaniteuse sans aucune personnalité. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux rien que penser que je pourrais être intéressé.'' L'homme chien fit quelques commentaires sur cette déclaration et au bout d'un moment Harry marmonna, pas assez discrètement : ''Oui et ben, Bella a dit à peu près la même chose.''

''QUOI ! Quand as-tu parlé à Bellatrix ?''

''Euh, ce week-end.''

Sirius ferma les yeux et parut adresser une prière aux dieux. ''Et étant donné que la sécurité maximale de la prison n'autorise pas de visiteur, comment as-tu pu avoir une telle conversation ?''

''Elle était toute seule là-bas Sirius. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je l'oublie, quand même ?''

''S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore réfléchi à des moyens de la faire évader.''

''Je ne _peux pas_ la faire sortir, la seule raison que je puisse rien que m'y introduire, c'est grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité, les Détraqueurs ne semblent pas me voir quand je suis dessous. Mais quand j'ai essayé de la faire évader avec, ils sont devenus de mauvais poils et désagréables.''

Se massant les yeux, l'homme déclara inutilement : ''Elle est maléfique, elle mérite d'être là-bas...'' Le garçon se contenta de rouler des yeux. Changeant de sujet, l'homme commenta : ''… Donc de toute façon elle est d'accord avec moi. Tu devrais juste lui demander.''

''Vas-te faire foutre Sirius Black.''

o0O0o

''Hé, princesse scabieuse, McGonagall a besoin de savoir si tu as un partenaire pour la danse.''

Fleur releva les yeux vers l'interpellateur avec dédain. ''Je n'ai pas encore décidé parmi mes possibles admirateurs. Tu peux lui dire ça.'' Répondit la française de la même façon qu'on envoyait un garçon faire une course.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne fut pas satisfait de cet ordre et donc aggrava plus encore la situation avec : ''J'aurais pensé que tu pouvais utiliser ton Aura pour trouver au moins un partenaire à moitié décent. Cela montre juste combien une personnalité aussi pernicieuse peut nuire à la vie amoureuse de quelqu'un.'' Et il tourna les talons avec une expression de triomphe sur son visage.

''Par simple curiosité, qui exactement _toi_ est-ce que tu emmènes à ce Bal ? D'après les rumeurs tu t'es retrouvé seul, sans intérêt pour l'amour.'' Saleté de Rita Skeeter à nouveau, et dire qu'elle était dans le même dortoir que la jeune et jolie Bella à Poudlard. Son opinion de la journaliste s'effondrait un peu plus, au moins Harry _aimait_ encore Bella.

''J'y vais seul.'' Apparemment une idée jaillit dans sa tête. ''Non, en fait je vais y aller avec _vous_ Mademoiselle Delacour.''

''Quoi ?'' Son cri aigu attira l'attention de nombreuses personnes à table.

''Oui. Ça sera parfait, une Français pathétique voulant escorter le véritable champion. Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe quel partenaire que tu choisiras sera capable d'y aller avec toi, tous tes petits fans iront avec l'Aura vélane de Fleur, te laissant toute seule et abandonnée.'' Elle allait s'opposer pour le principe et il se contenta de déclarer : ''Nous devrions nous retrouver à sept heures quarante-cinq dans le Hall, tu fais de ton mieux pour t'habiller de façon correcte, je ne veux pas que tu arrives et embarrasses le véritable Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.''

Sur ce, il partit, laissant plus que le contingent français sans voix.

o0O0o

Harry ne se sentait pas si bien.

Il avait rencontré la Serdaigle blonde de troisième année pour tenter de négocier un peu d'aide pour son plan et elle avait été d'une certaine façon agréable. C'était assez simple : jeter un charme de confusion sur le Capitaine de Quidditch de Serdaigle Roger Davis pour qu'il pense que _cette_ blonde était en fait Fleur Delacour, les deux Serdaigles pouvaient alors aller s'amuser au Bal de Noël ensemble.

Elle disait que c'était une requête tout à fait raisonnable et demandait uniquement un ours en gélatine jaune, et que cet ours en gélatine devait peser autant qu'elle. Très bien, ça avait un certain sens, et trouver une friandise Moldue puis la grossir assez pour qu'elle soit à la taille demandée ne pouvait pas être si difficile.

Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne l'agrandirait pas elle-même, elle répondit que c'était parce qu'Harry faisait face à la Constellation d' Orion quand il avait initialement sollicité son aide, aussi bien que le fait qu'ils se situaient tous deux dans l'hémisphère nord à ce moment.

Quand il fut remarqué qu'une personne ne pouvait pas voir la Constellation d' Orion dans l'hémisphère sud, elle répondit juste que ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne pouvait voir une chose que cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Cela avait aussi un certain sens, bien que son importance pour des ours en gélatine ne fût pas très claire, mais à ce point, Harry avait un peu de mal à la suivre.

Sa dernière requête, demandée de façon semble-t-il dégagée, était que Harry lui achète une boisson dans un salon de thé lors du prochain week-end de Pré-Au-Lard, et Harry se contenta d'acquiescer de manière un peu confuse.

En s'éloignant de cette conversation, Harry ne se sentait pas si bien. C'était similaire à la façon dont on se sentait quand ton instinct te disait que le vendeur de voitures d'occasion avait gagné quelque chose, et malgré tous tes efforts, tu n'arrives pas à savoir quoi.

''Es-tu prêt pour demain gamin ?''

''Hum, oh, oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver des ours en gélatine plus tard ? J'ai une sorte de mal de tête.''

''Voldemort à nouveau ? Ils deviennent trop fréquents à mon goût.'' Harry s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis qu'il avait eu le Retourneur de Temps, et une des choses qu'il avait remarquée était qu'être aussi fatigué semblait le rendre plus accessible à l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou quelques choses comme ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, était que les migraines craignaient et que les potions contre la douleur avaient un goût horrible.

''Non, non. Pas cette fois tout du moins, souviens-toi juste des ours en gélatine. Ils sont importants.''

''Okay, ours en gélatine, c'est noté. Je veux te faire travailler sur la précision avec cette colonne de feu que tu crées. Je sais que tu as dit que c'était inefficace et épuisant mais ça a quand même le mérite d'être appris.'' Sirius commença à conjurer des petits oiseaux et les fit voler vers Harry. Ce dernier essaya de les enflammer sans baguette.

Sa migraine fut bien pire au moment où il ressortit.

o0O0o

'' _Confundo_ '' 'C'est vraiment bien que son nom soit Luna, au moins le truc avec la lune t'avertit que la fille était totalement dingue.' Pensa Harry, alors qu'il regardait la blonde angélique avancer au bras du sixième année. Il n'apprendra jamais que Luna fredonnait une chanson avec les mots ' _Harry Potter a pété un boulon'_ à ce moment précis.

Parcourant majestueusement le Hall, cheveux blond platine encadrant un visage sans défaut, la Championne de Beaubâtons Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour ressemblait moins à une femme et plus à une déesse intouchable, l'image de la beauté parfaite et élégante. ''Tu es en retard, il est sept heures cinquante-cinq et je t'avais dit d'être ici il y a dix minutes...'' Il marqua une pause et la déshabilla sans vergogne du regard. ''… au moins tu n'as pas l'air si horrible, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'effort mais ça devrait le faire.''

''Je ne suis pas ici pour te rencontrer Harry Potter.'' Son accent revenait en force, elle devait passer un aussi bon moment qu'Harry.

''Non ? Qui déclares-tu retrouver ?'' Demanda-t-il avec légèreté. À sa réponse, il répliqua : ''Le Serdaigle ? Hum, je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais il est déjà dedans. Es-tu sûr qu'il sait que tu as accepté ?''

La jeune femme française sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette déclaration, mais ce fut à ce moment que la voix de McGonagall les appela : ''Champions venez-ici, s'il vous plaît !'' et Harry se saisit de son bras, la précipitant vers le grand Hall.

Angelina était somptueuse, elle était au bras d'un gars dont Harry croyait vaguement se rappeler jouer pour Flaquemare. La même équipe pour laquelle Olivier Dubois avait signé. Et Krum était avec, ''Hermione ?'' S'écria-t-il. Elle répondit triomphalement avec un petit sourire suffisant. Harry se tourna vers Krum et chuchota pas si discrètement : ''Pas mal, c'est une battante alors fais attention à toi.''

''Tu es avec Mlle Delacour Harry ?'' Demanda son amie aux cheveux plus si touffus.

''Oui, c'est une chose de dernière minute. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'elle a ensorcelé ma partenaire.'' Il ne s'ennuya même pas à dire cela avec circonspection. La connexion se fit, la stupéfaction apparut sur le visage de la femme, et quand la partenaire de Harry allait se mettre à crier, il la coupa avec un : ''Souris ma chérie, prétends que tu le savais depuis le début, tu ne veux pas perdre la face devant les caméras maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?''

Tout le monde applaudit quand les champions entrèrent dans le Hall et Harry, utilisant une fois de plus la potion vieillissante pour apparaître un peu plus comme un champion, offrit un sourire fier avec la femme la plus désirable de la pièce à son bras.

Tirant la chaise pour la jeune femme française, Harry prit ensuite place à côté d'une figure sévère et imposante qu'il apprit être l'un des organisateurs, _Monsieur_ Croupton. Harry ressentit une justice inhabituelle dans ce monde, une qui fut subtilement _non_ partagée avec sa compagne. ''J'ai pris la liberté d'informer les Elfes de Maison que ton repas devra être préparé de manière anglaise, comme tu préfères comme tout le monde le sait : plus de graisse, une nourriture riche.''

Qui aurait su que les sorcières de descendance vélane perdaient le contrôle de leur aura quand elles étaient en colère ? Harry fut assez heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas réussir une transformation complète. ''Tu dois être la personne la plus exaspérante que je n'ai jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer.'' Elle grommela cela avec un lourd accent français.

''Pourquoi, merci Fleur, je suis honoré d'être gratifié d'un titre si remarquable.'' Dit-il avec un sourire victorieux. ''Penser que si nous rivalisions dans cette compétition enfantine avec les règles de Durmstrang, tu aurais l'opportunité d'entrer en duel contre moi. Hélas ce fut une option rejetée.''

''Il est probable que je t'aurais tué.'' Harry se contenta d'acquiescer avec condescendance. ''Qu'as-tu fait de mon précédent partenaire, si je puis demander ?''

Cela sortit dans un ton bien plus proche de l'exigence que de la requête, et Harry fit un signe vers le pauvre entiché Roger Davies, pendu aux mots de la jeune fille.

La jeune femme entama le plat de côtes de moutons bien trop cuite, puis finit par laisser tomber et posa une question dont elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse par elle-même : ''Pourquoi faire cela ? Il est clair que tu n'es pas affecté par mon héritage, et il est tout aussi clair que j'ai une forte aversion pour toi. Alors pourquoi faire cela ?''

''Deux de mes amis semblent être sous l'impression que je t'apprécie. Personnellement je pense qu'ils ont tort, mais l'idée m'a tout de même intéressé. Je souhaite découvrir par moi-même s'il y a quelque chose sous ta façade pernicieuse.'' Ce n'était _certainement_ pas la réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait. ''Jusqu'ici il est apparu que mon instinct initial avait raison.'' Bien que la suite était justement le genre de choses auxquelles elle s'attendait.

o0O0o

La danse était intéressante, il resta sur les conseils de son parrain et garda les choses simples, avoir ses mains sur une femme sublime avait ces avantages après tout. Quand la chanson prit fin et que sa partenaire prit la première opportunité pour s'excuser, Harry lui tourna le dos et approcha Angelina sans un second regard en arrière.

''M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?'' Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la deuxième chanson bien plus rapide.

Après un moment elle abandonna le côté rigide et prit une attitude plus sûre, principalement car Harry refusait de la laisser partir et elle aurait été forcée de créer une scène au milieu de la piste de danse pour fuir. ''Que veux-tu Potter ?''

''Directement au cœur du sujet je vois, pas le temps pour des plaisanteries ou les bonnes choses de la vie ?'' Il vit l'expression de son visage et décida de laisser tomber la comédie. ''Bien Johnson, j'irais droit au but. Tu as été le seul champion à entrer dans la première épreuve sans préparation. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tricher est un des aspects principaux de cette chose.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Son ton perdit un peu d'hostilité.

''J'adorais te voir nue et nager dans la salle de bain des préfets avec l'œuf.'' Il continua avec un sourire coquin. ''Mais là encore, je suis peut-être un peu pervers.''

Il s'écarta quand la musique prit fin, laissant l'autre Champion de Poudlard incertaine de si oui ou non son rival voulait aider ou se comporter juste dans sa manière insupportable habituelle.

Retrouvant Sirius dix minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent le second plan. L'idée de base était qu'un événement aussi important que celui-ci était la distraction parfaite pour une farce. Bien que ce qu'ils faisaient était -et même Harry le pensait- un peu méchant.

''Allez, c'est Rogue pour l'amour de Merlin. Comment une farce quelconque qu'on veut _lui_ faire peut être considéré comme méchante ?'' Interrogea l'homme plus âgé.

''J'sais pas, il a essayé de me sauver la vie quand j'étais un petit premier année, il ne peut pas être entièrement diabolique, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Albus l'aime bien.'' Répondit le plus jeune.

''Tu sais, il était épris de Lily quand nous étions à l'école. Après qu'ils aient cessé d'être ami en cinquième année, il a commencé à la suivre un peu partout.''

''Quoi ! Il était ami avec ma mère ? Comment est-ce que personne n'a pu le mentionner avant ?''

Sirius haussa des épaules. ''Ça n'a jamais semblé important.''

''… la suivre ?''

''Un peu, oui.''

''Et puis merde, arrête de parler et commence à ensorceler.'' Le plus jeune ne pensa plus qu'un maléfice de Parlote mixé avec un de compulsion était méchant. Qu'est-ce qu'un Maître Potioniste graisseux et démoniaque commençant à flirter avec des garçons de onze ans, comparé à un type poursuivant sa mère ?

o0O0o

''Tu sais que tes yeux sont vraiment magnifiques au clair de lune.'' Harry débita ainsi sa meilleure et plus banale phrase d'accroche.

''Que veux-tu Harry, il semble que tu as gagné le challenge inattendu de ce soir. Ne pourrais-tu pas me laisser regarder les étoiles en paix ?''

Ils étaient dans le jardin des roses et, à part quelques adolescents préoccupés, ils étaient seuls. Harry avait récemment rencontré une fuyante, et visiblement contrarié, Olympe Maxime sur le chemin. ''Tu sembles triste. Je me serais attendu à de la colère, pas de la tristesse.''

''Tu as eu ton amusement à mon dépend, et finalement je m'en fous maintenant. Non seulement tu es en tête de ce tournoi mais je t'ai vu aider une camarade, même si elle t'aimait clairement bien moins que moi.''

Après être resté debout dans ses pensées pendant un moment, il prit finalement une décision. ''Peux-tu voler ? Genre sur un balai.''

Arrivée à ce point, elle ne s'embêta plus à le questionner et se contenta de répondre : ''Oui, même si je préfère d'autres méthodes. Les balais sont assez inconfortables.''

''Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose de cool.''

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux champions se retrouvèrent sur le toit de Poudlard. Ils semblaient avoir la même sensation que s'ils se trouvaient sur le plus haut sommet du monde, malgré les montagnes assez évidentes aux alentours. ''D'après ce que je sais, le seul moyen de monter ici est en volant, je ne connais aucuns escaliers qui pourraient nous emmener aussi haut. Par les chaussettes de Merlin, personne n'est même sûr du nombre d' _étages_ dans le château. Mais cette vue est l'une des meilleures. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis la seule personne qui s'est demandée ce qu'il y avait tout là-haut.''

La jeune française observa autour d'elle, le panorama était réellement remarquable. On pouvait voir tout : Pré-Au-Lard, la Forêt Interdite, le Grand Lac et tout ce que la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne avait à offrir. ''Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ?''

''Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça semblait juste être la bonne chose à faire. Bella et Patmol ont dit que je devrais te donner une chance. Donc je vais arrêter d'être un connard dans l'espoir qu'il y ait bien plus en toi que ce qu'il n'en parait.''

Deux heures après, Harry partit.

Il aurait pu accidentellement prendre les deux balais.

* * *

Note de Traduction :

Le maléfice de Parlote ou Babbling hex : la personne commence à débiter des phrases sans aucun sens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : It's All about Attitude


	4. It's All About Attitude

**An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

* * *

Chapitre republié et corrigé (thank Minashi!)

* * *

**Chapter IV : It's All About Attitude**

o0O0o

''Tu l'as laissée sur le toit ?''

''Oui.'' Dit Harry, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda l'homme avec exaspération. Une longue pause suivit.

''J'sais pas, ça semblait juste être la chose à faire. Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que j'ai la moindre idée de _pourquoi_ je fais la moitié des merdes que je fais ?''

Après une brève considération sur ce nouvel éclairage de l'esprit de Harry James Potter, Sirius demanda : ''Quand vas-tu la laisser redescendre alors ?''

''Elle ira bien, aussi embêtante qu'elle soit des fois, cette femme est en réalité assez talentueuse. Si elle ne peut même pas lancer un ' _Aresto Momentum_ ' alors elle mériterait de rester là-haut.'' Répliqua Harry, chassant l'idée nonchalamment. ''Donc qu'est-ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui ? Je ne veux pas m'emmerder à faire mes devoirs de Potion. A la place, on ferait mieux de commencer à se préoccuper de l'épreuve de février.''

''Bouclier Consistant.'' Harry se contenta de grogner. ''Oui, et bien ils _sont_ importants. Et ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es l'élève le moins talentueux dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.''

Normalement il aurait contredit un tel commentaire, mais disons qu'Harry commençait à suspecter qu'il _empirait_ en réalité au lieu de s'améliorer. Donc il se restreint. ''Comment est-ce que ça va me préparer à une épreuve se déroulant sous l'eau ?''

''Ça ne le fait pas. Mais t'es nul et nous allons surmonter cela d'une façon ou d'une autre.'' Il commença comme d'habitude en lançant des sorts dans la nouvelle pièce qu'ils avaient trouvée. Tous deux s'étaient lassés d'être dans la même salle de duel et avaient demandé à la Salle-Sur-Demande de nouveaux aménagements. Aujourd'hui c'était une cathédrale semblable à une étendue de déchets, détritus accumulés après un millier d'années de personnes cachant toutes sortes de choses dans l'école.

Après le quatrième maléfice Cuisant aux fesses, Harry perdit patience et le véritable duel commença. Lévitant une vieille hache rouillée dans la trajectoire d'un sort assommant moyen, Harry arriva à toucher son parrain d'un ' _Evebero_ ', le sort stupéfiant qui ne pouvait être inversé avec un simple 'E _nnervate_ '. La chute du plus âgé marqua ainsi une rare victoire pour le plus jeune.

Hermione entra derrière Hermione et les deux filles renvoyèrent une expression identique à la danse puérile de victoire d'Harry. ''Hé les gars, comment ça va ?'' Commença-t-il quand –finalement- il les repéra, saisissant dans la foulée le fait qu'elles semblaient être jumelles maintenant.

''Les gars ?'' Commença-t-elle par demander avant de voir la forme couchée. ''As-tu tué ton parrain Harry ?''

''Nan il ira bien, tous les trois, on devrait lui faire quelque chose pendant qu'il comate, tu ne penses pas ?''

Les sourcils de la jeune fille la plus proche se réunirent en une ligne : ''Tous les trois ?''

Harry appliqua le contre-sort sur Sirius. Puis il fit un geste de la main pour saluer par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione la deuxième fille qui -confiante- lui répondit en retour avec la voix unique d'Hermione.

Surprise, elle parvint à sortir un ''Qui es-tu ?'' tremblant.

''Je suis Hermione Granger, enchantée de te rencontrer.'' Répondit-elle, tendant sa main pour une poignée de main.

''Tu ne peux pas être Hermione Granger, _Je suis_ Hermione Granger.''

''Et moi donc.'' Insista-t-elle de façon obstinée alors que la silhouette nouvellement consciente de Sirius surveillait avec amusement la manière dont elle rendait Hermione de plus en plus remontée.

''Non, tu ne l'es pas. J'exige que tu me dises qui tu es !''

Roulant les yeux, la deuxième fille continua : '' _JE_ suis Hermione, je suis retournée du futur avec l'aide d'un retourneur de temps pour te donner un avertissement inquiétant. Un terrible destin est sur le point de te tomber dessus et sans changements drastiques immédiats, tout prendra fin dans la douleur.'' La brunette vacilla un peu. ''Si je me souviens bien des cinq dernières heures, mon futur moi m'a donnée un avertissement similaire. Il semble que cela a provoqué une chaîne d'événements qui a _causé_ le dit 'destin nous tombant dessus'. Il a été nécessaire que je retourne dans le passé pour donner l'alerte.''

Harry commença lentement à se masser les tempes. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti une seule et unique fois avant d'avoir la migraine, commença de nouveau à se manifester. Après un temps de réflexion, il se souvint du moment où il avait expérimenté cette sensation. ''Tu es Luna Lovegood. Tu as pris du polynectar pour ressembler à Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?''

C'était principalement une supposition mais c'était aussi un instinct qui lui criait que ça ne pouvait être que Luna. ''Peut-être, mais il se pourrait aussi que Luna Lovegood ait _toujours_ été Hermione. Et qu'elle se balade dans le château polynectarisée pour ressembler à une jolie Moldue blonde qu'elle a attaché dans le sous-sol de sa famille.''

Essayant de digérer cette nouvelle info, Harry poursuivit : ''D'accord, disons que c'est le cas. Comment est-ce que vous deux pouvez être dans la même pièce en même temps ?''

''Simple, en utilisant un Retourneur de Temps, celui que j'ai pris pour revenir à temps pour t'avertir du destin tragique imminent, et aussi pour le provoquer en t'en avertissant.''

Harry se demanda brièvement à quel moment sa vie s'était remplie de telles conversations.

o0O0o

Finalement tous les quatre revinrent à la tentative du champion d'apprendre les boucliers solides aka Harry, Sirius, Hermione et Hermione/Luna. Cette dernière présumait simplement qu'elle allait aider et personne ne remarqua réellement qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait été invitée.

Après quarante minutes -et qu'Harry ait une fois de plus échoué à faire un quelconque progrès- la seule brunette restante maintenant, posa une question. ''Dumbledore a dû lancer un _Oubliette_ à deux ou trois premières années après le petit-déjeuner et Rogue marmonnait des choses à propos de vous tuer, tous les deux. Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi ?''

''Probablement pas,'' Répondit instantanément Harry. ''Nous te le dirons quand tu seras grande. C'était un classique.''

''Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les tentatives de la Championne française de voir si oui ou non, Rogue avait besoin d'aide ?''

''Non, en fait.'' Annonça Sirius. ''C'était des circonstances complètement différentes, ton camarade de génie en a décidé ainsi. '' Harry sourit simplement à son parrain. Fleur était en train de déteindre sur lui.

''Allez, on va manger quelque chose, nous devons trouver une stratégie pour cette épreuve pathétique dans le lac.''

Déterminer quelques détails supplémentaires autour du déjeuner prit un bon moment. En gros, tout le monde donnait ses idées et réfléchissait aux types de magie sur lesquels Harry allait se focaliser les deux prochains mois.

Trois jours après le Nouvel An, Hedwige revint de son court voyage pour le continent, une missive d'Apolline Delacour dans ses serres. Trouver un mensonge crédible et approprié afin d'obtenir l'information demandée fut un peu corsé. En effet, faire appel aux parents de Fleur pour des infos devait être quelque chose que ses fans ensorcelés avait déjà dû essayer avant, à de nombreuses reprises.

Il a consciencieusement évité les autres champions depuis leur dernière rencontre, chose difficilement réalisable dans un espace aussi confiné que celui-ci. Maintenant, il était prêt pour le deuxième rendez-vous, peu importe qu'elle le soit ou non.

'Avec leur désir frénétique de faire plaisir, les elfes de maison cuisineront aisément un plat agrémenté d'une sauce au vin', pensa Harry, n'ayant jamais goûté le _Coq au vin_ , qui était apparemment le plat préféré de la jeune femme française. Cependant, retrouver une bouteille de château Rothschild de 1956 pour accompagner le repas était bien plus compliqué. 'Doit-on boire du vin rouge si le plat est déjà cuisiné avec ?' Pensa-t-il impassible.

''Ça ne va pas fonctionner Harry.'' Déclara son amie pessimiste.

''Bien sûr que si. Je vais ajouter une potion dans son verre pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lancer de sorts à tout va quand elle me verra.''

Pas vraiment rassuré face à cette révélation, Hermione indiqua : ''Tu sais que les Potions d'Amour ne vont probablement pas fonctionner non plus. Sans aucun doute une femme telle qu'elle porte toujours un antidote sur elle, même à l'Amortantia.''

''Pourquoi voudrais-tu un antidote ? L'Amortantia est excellent.''

''Oui, eh bien tout le monde ne peut pas se débarrasser des effets comme tu le fais. Et puis tu ne fais que me détourner du sujet. Tu vas administrer une potion d'amour à une femme, c'est mal et je vais être forcée de t'arrêter.''

''Je ne vais pas le faire.'' Protesta-t-il.

''Tu ne vas pas faire quoi ?''

''Ce n'est pas une potion d'amour, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je vais lui donner un Philtre de Paix. Comme ça, elle ne m'attaquera pas et nous pourrons apprécier notre rendez-vous.''

Fronçant les sourcils, son amie fétichiste des livres rencontra un second obstacle. ''D'accord, bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'elle acceptera de te voir ? J'ai entendu quelques-unes de ses remarques sur toi. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment fan de toi.''

Secouant la tête, il poursuivit : ''Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Tu regardes cela de manière trop directe. Elle est _manifestement_ folle de moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de demander. J'obtiendrais dAlbus qu'il transforme son oreiller en Protoloin pour moi. Il est le Directeur donc ses Protoloins fonctionnent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. J'ai déjà volé son oreiller et je peux simplement le remettre là-bas une fois ensorcelé.''

''Son oreiller, ce qui veut dire que tu vas la kidnapper quand elle sera endormie ?''

''Yep, avec un peu de chance elle dort en tenue d'Eve comme moi.'' Finit-il avec un sourire effronté.

Après une très longue pause, la jeune fille dit : ''Je suis de plus en plus inquiète à propos de ton état mental Harry.''

''Est-ce que les choses sont toujours Krummy dans ta vie amoureuse, Hermione ?''

Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

o0O0o

Il était 9h25 le 24 Février et l'air mordant s'infiltrait à travers les robes officielles d'Harry Potter.

''Tu aimes mes bottes ?'' Demanda-t-il à la fille française _toujours_ irritée, mentionnant les bottes en cuir gris-bleu. Sirius lui avait commandé ses bottes en cadeau de Solstice grâce à la peau du dragon de la Première Épreuve. Il avait un portefeuille et une ceinture assortis aussi, il portait également cette dernière en cette occasion spéciale.

''S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas.'' Ordonna-t-elle, dans une voix essayant d'être froide.

Ce qui amusait Harry était que leur second rendez-vous/kidnapping était un événement qu'ils avaient tous deux véritablement apprécié. Et la femme française ne pouvait pas réellement en dire autrement sans qu'eux deux ne sachent qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Le Philtre de Paix l'avait beaucoup aidée à se relaxer et apprécier en toute simplicité ses plats préférés accompagnés de la charmante conversation d'Harry.

Depuis, elle l'évitait comme la peste. C'était donc leur première conversation en plusieurs mois.

''J'aime les bottes, elles crient 'Harry Potter, le Pourfendeur de Dragon', vous n'êtes pas d'accord les gars ?'' Demanda-t-il dans une tentative d'échange avec les champions de second plan.

Angelina était un peu plus chaleureuse depuis qu'elle avait décodé l'indice de l'œuf et découvert, avec surprise, que Harry l'aidait _vraiment_. ''Elles ont un certain style, je pense.'' Répondit-elle et Krum sembla hocher la tête. Harry l'aimait bien, les occasions de chahuter Hermione mises à part, il avait en fait une bonne influence sur elle.

''Merci, tout le monde s'est renseigné sur le sort de Tête-en-Bulle ?'' Cela fit sourire en coin ses adversaires. ''Quoi ?''

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent une sorte de plante et Viktor informa qu'il n'en avait pas besoin d'une. ''C'est quelle plante ?''

''Une Branchiflore, elle permet à un humain de respirer sous l'eau. Nous n'avons pas besoin de sort enfantin comme celui de Tête-en-Bulle.'' La créature en partie magique semblait excessivement enthousiasme d'avoir enfin l'avantage sur lui, pour une raison ou une autre.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient au point de départ, Harry se déplora mentalement de sa fatigue. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à y aller plus doucement à l'entraînement d'hier, en grande partie car Harry était habituellement de nouveau plein de force après une nuit de repos. Et cela ne semblait pas vraiment être un problème. Cependant travailler ce dernier sort lui prit plus longtemps que cela n'aurait dû.

Ajouté à cela un putain de Draco Malfoy et son escouade de brutes idiotes montant une putain d'embuscade sur le chemin du retour, et Harry se retrouvait à participer à cette épreuve dans un cas moyen d'épuisement magique. Cela lui vint brièvement en tête qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir misé sur lui comme gagnant cette fois-ci, il aurait pu faire fortune en misant sur un des perdants.

Un sifflement strident retentit et les quatre champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers étaient lancés. Fleur et Angelina avalèrent leur Branchiflore et leurs corps commencèrent à se métamorphoser, des branchies et d'autres changements apparurent. Appliquant son -maintenant assez décevant- Tête-en-Bulle, Harry remarqua que Viktor Krum fit une transformation animal complète en un requin et disparut dans les profondeurs du lac.

C'était flou et désorientant d'être derrière cette fine bulle d'air, mais l'oxygène était assez importante donc il le supporterait plutôt que de couler. Nageant dans le lac, il découvrit une vérité prédictible : l'eau en février était très, très froide. 'Bordel, elles vont disparaître dans mon corps et ne plus jamais être retrouvées.' Marmonna-t-il, jetant le sort de réchauffement le plus puissant qu'il puisse, alors qu'il disparaissait sous la surface.

Il y avait quatre grands projecteurs, un pour chaque champion, comme cela avait été organisé en tant qu'un événement pour spectateur. La petite chose qu'Harry pensait être la caméra suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Les trois autres champions étaient partis depuis longtemps. 'Je suppose que ce Branchitruc était une bonne idée.' Harry lança le sort non-verbal plus qu'assez pratiqué, la nuit dernière. Un sort inventé pour envoyer un jet d'eau du bout de sa baguette et, dans ce cas précis, le propulsant plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait été capable de nager.

A part la mort par brûlure d'une douzaine de Strangulots et un maléfice explosif aquatique dans une des tentacules du Calamar Géant, arriver devant les ingrédients de potion dans le Village des Sirènes fut assez aisé. Il était le dernier à arriver, donc son idée de désillusionner les autres sacs et de placer des sorts de non-détection* sur la zone pour ne pas qu'on ne les remarquait avait capoté avant même qu'il n'ait pu essayer.

Revenant à la surface, il vit seulement Krum, réalisant la Potion d'Eveil en utilisant ses ingrédients récupérés. Il vit Luna Lovegood endormie sur le sol à côté du seul chaudron non-utilisé. Commençant à concocter la potion, Harry commenta : ''Donc tu es un Animagus ?''

''Da.'' répondit-il affirmativement, bien que préférant clairement ne pas être distrait.

''Mon parrain était sur mon dos pour que je l'apprenne, mais à part être capable de me lécher les boules quand je m'ennuie, je ne vois pas trop l'importance.'' Fit remarquer le garçon à l'apparence d'adulte, fournissant probablement un peu trop d'informations personnelles.

Avec un regard étrange, Hermione s'éveilla, souriant au joueur de Quidditch, et tous deux s'en allèrent.

o0O0o

Luna reprit conscience et se retrouva plonger dans ce regard vert si distinctif. Elle remarqua que de près, Harry avait mauvaise mine. Pinçant l'arrête de son nez comme s'il luttait contre une migraine, il oscillait un peu sur ses pieds tant il devait être fatigué.

''Prête à partir Luna ? On est à la dernière place donc on va devoir être rapides comme l'éclair.''

''Donne-moi ta baguette Harry, tu devrais prendre une petite pause.'' Il obéit sachant que c'était probablement une bonne idée et tous deux prirent le chemin menant à la Forêt Interdite.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry fut obligé d'expulser sans baguette la blonde à travers une sorte de barrière défensive -grand moment de terreur- et elle atterrit accidentellement dans le nid d'un épouvantard. Luna s'occupa de la bête avant qu'Harry ne put même supposer la forme de son épouvantard. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait dû avoir au moins un prof de Défense décent.

La question posée, la fille aux yeux bleus répondit rêveusement : ''Le Loup-Garou qui enseignait l'année dernière nous a montré comment faire. C'est vraiment simple quand tu es préparé.''

'Un Loup-Garou ? Albus doit vraiment embaucher ses professeurs en se basant sur celui qui sera le plus à-même de tuer de façon spectaculaire ses élèves.' Pensa Harry, sans énoncer ses suspicions grandissantes à propos de la santé mentale de l'homme.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se retrouver dans une clairière avec trois totems qui semblaient conjurer et contrôler de dangereux animaux. Harry fut forcé de plaquer la jeune fille au sol pour éviter les serres d'un faucon, puis il la tira hors du champ de portée des totems.

Réfléchissant, il se décida sur une manœuvre subtile. ''Redonnes-moi la baguette, je vais m'occuper de ça.'' Chancelant légèrement de son exténuation, il respira un coup et ignora son cœur battant.

'' _Confringo_ ''

'' _Confringo_ ''

'' _Confringo_ ''

'' _Confringo_ ''

Tombant sur un genou, il réussit un cinquième '' _Confringo_ '' avant que tout n'explose sous le poids de son enchaînement de sorts rapides.

A cause du bruit des totems s'écroulant, personne ne remarqua le chuchotement meurtri du garçon alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

o0O0o

En se relevant, la blonde eut pour seul image un flash rouge et un sourire cruel avant qu'une baguette en Magyar à Pointe la stupéfit. Puis il la transfigura dans une forme plus pratique, un chiot blond assez petit pour tenir dans la paume de la main. Il le rentra dans sa poche et lança une masse puissante et tourbillonnante d'énergie violette qui consuma le reste des défenses des totems.

'Je vais en finir avec cette foutue épreuve et alors, je pourrais en revenir aux choses importantes.' Pensa-t-il, alors qu'il s'éloignait au trot. Il enflamma distraitement le 'Spyfly' qui informait l'audience de son parcours à travers bois.

Entrant dans une clairière où les routes des quatre opposants devaient sans aucun doute se croiser, il vit qu'un seul de ses compétiteurs avait atteint ce point, peu de temps avant. A cette information, il conclut qu'il devait soit être devant, soit être tout dernier.

La personne à la peau bronzée ne le repéra pas, donc le sort de Confusion les toucha elle et son protégé dans le dos sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit. Ils revenaient tous deux sur leur chemin, en direction du lac. Après quelques instants passés à 'piéger' la zone, il se dirigea vers l'arrivée, un air inhabituel de malveillance restant dans son sillage.

o0O0o

Fred et George Weasley n'avaient pas eu une bonne année jusque-là.

Ils avaient investi toutes leurs économies sur Krum attrapant le Vif d'Or à la finale de la Coupe du Monde, un événement pour lequel leur père avait réussi à avoir des places grâce à son ami au département des Jeux et des Sports. Être avec la foule dans la fosse n'était pas confortable, mais ils avaient conclu que ça ajoutait un plus à l'ambiance et à l'amusement. 'Qui voudrait être dans une loge privée, loin des vrais fans ?'

Pourtant, bien que Krum _attrapa_ le Vif d'Or, il le fit un peu plus rapidement que selon la prédiction des jumeaux, réussissant à battre même cette puissante force qu'était les Poursuiveurs Irlandais. Ce fut ce détail qui leur fit perdre leur or, annonçant un revers important dans leur plan post-Poudlard.

La perte de leur sœur, près de deux ans auparavant, avait gravement touché leur famille. Bien que maintenant les jumeaux s'en étaient presque remis, mieux en tous cas que certains membres de leur famille. Alors cette fois-ci, ils utilisaient l'argent emprunté à la petite-amie de Georges, Alicia, dans une tentative pour regagner une partie de leur perte.

Miser sur Angelina ne semblait pas être la bonne chose à faire, puisque Fred n'était toujours pas content de ne pas l'avoir invitée assez rapidement au Bal. En plus, Harry Potter allait sûrement gagner cette épreuve, ses chances étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour avoir l'opportunité de se faire un montant décent d'argent, en misant sur lui. Ensemble, les jumeaux prirent une décision, ils allaient une fois de plus placer leur argent sur Krum. Ses chances étaient plus réduites qu'elles ne devraient l'être et d'après ce qui était en train de se passer, leur chance était en train de tourner.

Angelina et son amie avaient été frappées par une sorte de barrière de Confusion et elles revenaient au Lac. La sorcière française était entrée dans la même clairière et avait été incapacitée par un genre de filet causant de la peine. Elle avait été immobilisée et retirée de la Forêt par les officiels du Tournois. L'écran d'Harry Potter était devenu noir depuis une petite dizaine de minutes, bien qu'il soit toujours dans l'épreuve. Et Krum était proche de l'arrivée.

Il ne restait que deux champions, et les jumeaux priaient à nouveau pour une victoire Bulgare.

o0O0o

'Hum, finir quatre minutes derrière l'illustre M. Krum, la fille a dû lui être d'une grande aide.' Pensa l'homme aux yeux verts, alors qu'il se tenait à côté d'une Luna Lovegood re-transfigurée et les deux gagnants. Il portait un regard impérieux sur les spectateurs médusés et les officiels fatigués du Tournois.

''Et finissant à la seconde place, avec un temps de 28 minutes et 12 secondes : Harry Potter.'' La voix amplifiée de Ludovic Verpey interpella la foule. 'Cet homme n'est que l'ombre de son passé, pathétique.' Il finit par disparaître, entraîné par la foule se pressant au château.

Une heure après, le couloir menant au Bureau du Directeur était piégé depuis belle lurette et l'adolescent portait sa cape d'Invisibilité, attendant pour la prochaine étape de son plan créé à la va-vite. Il vit les yeux du vieil homme se plisser vers l'alcôve sombre dans laquelle il s'était caché. 'Alors Albus est capable de voir à travers la cape, que c'est dommage' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il activait toutes les runes à usage unique gravées à la hâte.

N'attendant pas de voir si la magie d'une des runes avait atteint sa cible, il sortit trente centimètres et un quart d'Orme. Il enchaîna des maléfices puissants de magie noire, tous appris auparavant, pendant ces voyages à travers l'Europe de l'Est.

Une fois de plus, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un rouge malveillant alors que la fumée et le shrapnel étaient dispersés. Il remarqua que son opposant bien qu'âgé était tout à fait indemne, derrière un bouclier protecteur de niveau mage. Dans un sifflement strident inhabituel, le jeune homme de quatorze ans entama un long chant en Fourchelangue. Une énorme masse d'énergie émeraude se regroupa dans la forme d'une créature reptilienne, une sorte de dragon enragé à neuf têtes.

Alors que l'Hydre verte se rapprochait de son ennemi, un vent violent formé par la magie élémentaire expulsa le jeune homme, avec la force d'une tornade, de l'autre côté du couloir dans le mur. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'étourdissement provoquer par le choc de sa tête rencontrant la pierre, il essuya le sang de son visage, éclaircissant sa vision.

''Attention Albus Dumbledore, tu ne voudrais pas blesser ton protégé, n'est-ce pas Albus ? ' _Avada Kedavra_ '.''

L'éclair de l'Impardonnable partit au même moment où l'hydre rencontrait sa cible, il ne lui restait que quatre têtes. Une d'entre elles fut réduite en cendre alors que le vieil homme élevait un solide bouclier pour se protéger, il reçut une morsure comme sacrifice à la place du sort létal vert.

La construction magique fut massacrée par un sabre de lumière blanche. Les deux s'élancèrent, enchaînant les sorts, d'un côté une magie sombre et mortelle, et de l'autre une plus défensive, visant l'incapacité.

Un sourire triomphant passa sur le visage du jeune homme. 'Aucune chance que tu puisses me battre de cette façon, vieil homme.'

o0O0o

Le premier indice que Severus Rogue reçut, sur la situation étrange se déroulant au sein du château, fut une onde magique écrasante, venant du septième étage. Ses autres indices furent les puissants coups, secousses, le fracas et un assortiment d'explosions venant de cette même zone.

Rencontrant la Directrice des Griffondors, il ordonna dans un ton familier : ''Tu t'occupes des élèves, je monte voir en haut.'' Avant de suivre ses propres mots et, la cape tourbillonnante, s'élançant vers la zone de turbulence.

o0O0o

Écartant un sort de découpe noir assez reconnaissable, le garçon aux yeux rouges laissa partir plusieurs sorts d'expulsion et retourna à sa chaîne de magie offensive contre le Directeur habillé de manière toujours aussi grotesque.

''Ah Ssseverusss, comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous.'' Tous les 's' ressemblaient à de long sifflements, tombant à certains moments dans le Fourchelangue. ''Tu vas m'aider à détruire ce vieil homme et tu retourneras au ssservice de ton maître.''

Contre toute attente (du mage noir), le professeur de Potion se mit en marche et se plaça aux côtés du vieil homme sans un mot, ajoutant des sortilèges bien plus violent dans sa direction que ce que recevait le jeune homme jusqu'à maintenant.

''Ne le blesse pas Severus, nous devons le capturer, pas le tuer.'' Ordonna le Directeur.

''C'est bien que tu aies suivi mes ordres avec tant d'efficacité et si longtemps, tant de temps après ma défaite alléguée, Severus. Cependant si tu persistes dans cette idiotie, j'en serais très mécontent.'' Il y eut deux minutes de combat acharné avant qu'un bouclier n'éclate sur un mur de pierre conjuré, sept piques empoisonnées partirent vers les deux cibles aux mêmes instants. Trois d'entre elles transpercèrent le vieux Directeur et une atteint l'épaule du Directeur de Maison.

Un '' _Endoloris_ '' mit à terre un Rogue déjà incapacité, des aiguilles brûlantes perçant la moindre parcelle de son corps agonisant. ''Nous devrions voir si tu es encore ou non d'une quelconque utilité pour moi, Ssseverusss.''

Se tournant vers un Albus Dumbledore essayant de se remettre d'aplomb, par colère il sectionna son bras armé avant qu'il ne puisse être brandi de nouveau, repensant à ce jour si lointain de la visite de cet homme à l'orphelinat de Londres. Le regard rouge fut encore plus déformé par la rage, le bout de cette baguette peu familière brilla d'un magnifique vert.

'' _Avada Ked-_ ''

'' **Non !** ''

Un cri, un hurlement de défi, plus profond et fort que tout ce qu'il n'ait ressenti, mit le garçon à genoux. Du sang sortait de ces diverses coupures et blessures accumulées au cours du combat, une vague distraction comparée au flot de sang qui sortait de sa célèbre cicatrice alors qu'elle s'était rouverte.

Le mugissement étouffé, torturé ne fut pas entendu par le garçon, qui essayait de tout ces forces, une manière désespérée de reprendre le contrôle.

Les doux bras de Morphée finirent par l'envelopper, répondant aux prières de tous, le garçon lui-même fut le plus soulagé.

* * *

Note de Traduction :

* Polynectariser venant de 'polyjuiced', mot anglais inventé par l'auteur. La traduction n'est malheureusement pas de moi (j'avais 'polynecter') mais de ma fantastique bêta, Minashi qui fait un superbe travail !

* Sort de non-détection : afin d'éviter qu'une autre personne ne remarque quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Soit le _Notice Me Not_ spell, en anglais. Malheureusement vu que c'est une invention sortie des fandoms, il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est pratique. Donc j'ai dû inventer une traduction et parce que bon, on ne va pas mettre le sort du _Ne-Me-Remarque-Pas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je trouve que l'histoire peut être par fois déroutante et qu'il faut relire pour comprendre certaines subtilités : les jumelles Hermione, le changement du déroulement de la 2ème Épreuve, Voldy prenant possession de Harry, …
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, me demander des éclaircissements, je répondrais à tout, ou presque... Pour l'animagus de Harry, il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres ou lire la version anglaise
> 
> Prochain Chapitre : Always the Quiet Ones


	5. Always the Quiet Ones

 

 

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Always the Quiet Ones**

o0O0o

Reprenant ses esprits dans son lit bien trop utilisé de l'Infirmerie, Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda le paysage trouble à travers la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas réellement _voir_ grand-chose sans ses lunettes mais il avait passé tellement de temps dans ce lit qu'il pouvait imaginer les branches des arbres avec clarté. Soupirant, il remarqua enfin quelque chose bien plus inhabituel : il semblait être attaché au lit, et pire, il avait un limiteur de magie rarissime autour du cou.

'Oh, maintenant je me souviens. Je suis Voldemort. Qui sait ?' Le son de sa voix sortit en une espèce de grognement, ce qui attira l'attention de l'infirmière. La peur présente dans son regard était bien dissimulée.

Quand il finit l'effroyable potion mise dans sa gorge, il réussit à poser une importante question. ''Est-ce que Albus a survécu à ces piques empoisonnés et Rogue aussi, je suppose ?''

L'observant pendant un long moment, Madame Pomfresh finit par répondre. ''Oui. Ils vont bien, tous les deux. Le bras du Directeur s'est rattaché assez facilement.'' C'était dit dans un ton neutre, incertaine de la façon dont les nouvelles seraient reçues.

''C'est bien. Et, vous pouvez vous détendre, je suis de nouveau Harry.''

''Tu nous pardonneras, si nous restons sceptique avant de le tester, j'en suis sûre.'' Interrompit l'homme aux airs de grand-père, alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

''Bien sûr.'' Déclara Harry dans sa position inconfortable. ''Je suis devenu un Occulmens assez accompli, donc je serais probablement capable de résister au Veritaserum.'' L'homme semblait indemne, ce qui était un bon signe. Harry ne souhaitait pas vraiment que ce vieux farceur se casse une hanche ou quelque chose d'autre.

''Je vais t'administrer trois gouttes de toutes façons et je souhaiterai aussi que tu abaisses tes défenses mentales. Je crois que je suis suffisamment qualifié dans l'art de la Legilimancie en de telles circonstances pour pouvoir même vaincre les compétences en Occlumancie de Tom.''

Le garçon acquiesça et observa une baguette pointée directement entre ses yeux. Après un ' _Ligilimens_ ' chuchoté, Harry autorisa ses défenses à tomber à l'assaut étonnamment doux de la magie d'esprit.

Vingt _longues_ minutes plus tard, le Directeur accepta de le sortir de ses liens et l'adolescent déclara : ''Vous me devez un dîner.''

''Que veux-tu dire, mon garçon ?'' Demanda Dumbledore, bien qu'il ait clairement entendu les mots de Harry.

''Cette expérience a une valeur émotionnelle bien plus significative qu'une année entière de sexe. Vous me devez un dîner, dans un restaurant _très_ raffiné.'' C'était annoncé de manière directe, comme une chose qui _allait_ se passer de toute façon. ''Maintenant, est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?''

Le changement soudain de conversation prit de court le vieil homme. ''… Oui, j'ai une théorie très détaillée, Harry. Une qui renforce mes suppositions sur l'immortalité du meurtrier de tes parents.''

''Vous allez partager ?''

Un froncement de sourcil incroyablement frustrant durcit le visage de l'homme.

''Je ne peux pas. La magie qui m'a empêché de te donner de l'aide, semble aussi m'empêcher de... ''Il y eut une longue pause. ''… Je me trouve dans l'incapacité de même _penser_ à ces choses en ta présence, en ce moment j'ai une envie pressante de discuter avec toi de mes chaussettes une fois de plus. C'est très fatigant.''

''Nous pourrons discuter dès que ce stupide tournois sera achevé alors.'' Dit le garçon, bien plus fermement que n'importe quel autre garçon de quatorze ans n'en aurait le droit. Sans compter l'homme à qui il parlait, celui considéré par beaucoup comme le plus puissant du monde.

''Oui, nous le devrons. Je l'aurais bien fait après ta libération de Azkaban, si je n'avais pas souhaité te donner du temps pour récupérer de cette épreuve.'' Ce qui frustrait le vieil homme était qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui conseiller de ne pas trop utiliser de magie, ce qui aurait bien aidé quand le temps serait venu de concourir dans la dernière épreuve.

'Peut-être que si j'informe à plusieurs reprises Sirius Black de combien il peut être usant d'utiliser la magie. Si je continue de lui dire pourquoi je trouve qu'il est toujours mieux d'éviter un tel épuisement, il comprendra.'

''J'aurais besoin de votre Pensine, je dois réfléchir à certaines choses aussi.''

o0O0o

'' _Avada Kedavra_ '' Un jet vert traversa la Salle-sur-Demande et le bébé panda conjuré tomba raide mort sur le sol directement.

''Si la rumeur se répand que tu fais ça, ils vont être encore _plus_ convaincus que tu es devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres.'' Sirius n'aimait vraiment pas ce nouvel aspect des sessions d'entraînement.

''Au point où j'en suis, je suis en réalité étonné que tu puisses penser que leurs opinions ont, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'importance pour moi.'' Voyant que l'homme mûr allait faire un autre commentaire sur la manière dont la magie peut être intrinsèquement mauvaise, Harry continua. ''Je n'ai pas juste sauté sur ce truc non plus. J'ai à nouveau vu Bella et elle m'a dit d'être prudent avec certains de ces trucs utilisés cette nuit-là. Et elle a suggéré que je travaille les Impardonnables en premier parce qu'ils sont les plus sûrs à apprendre sans professeur.''

''Tu vas finir à nouveau en cellule tu sais, et cette fois tu ne seras _pas_ innocent.''

''Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais Sirius. Si je tue quelqu'un avec un ' _Reducto_ ' dans le visage, il sera tout aussi mort et, soyons honnête, ce serait bien plus douloureux de cette façon. Pense juste à cela comme un stupefix un peu plus permanent, pour des personnes que tu ne souhaites plus voir. Prend ton vieil ami Queudver, il ferait un très bon exemple en tant qu'être humain que tu pourrais vouloir 'stupéfier' de cette manière.''

C'était très étrange, sans mentionner l'expérience douloureuse survenue pendant la Seconde Épreuve du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Après avoir détruit l'obstacle des Totems, c'était comme s'il observait par ses propres yeux mais tout en étant incapable de bouger son corps ou de _penser_ par lui-même. Toujours est-il qu'il voyait et il se _sentait_ même contrôler la magie à un niveau bien supérieur que tout ce dont il avait été capable jusqu'à maintenant.

Les inconvénients surpassaient de loin les bénéfices, bien sûr. Mais l'expérience en elle-même était toujours très précise.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait soudainement toute la connaissance malheureusement. Il aurait vraiment voulu être capable de créer une structure magique de la forme d'une hydre sans avoir à travailler. Grâce à la Pensine d'Albus, il a pu travailler le Fourchelangue -Chant que Harrymort avait utilisé- dans l'essentiel, cela faisait appel à un pouvoir fort ancien. Et donc il fallait utiliser un langage bien trop raffiné et fleuri -mais à cause de l'avertissement de Bella, il avait décidé de ne pas tenter réellement d'en faire une par lui-même sans la présence d'un instructeur compétent.

Repousser l'apprentissage de cette super masse tourbillonnante de magie violette fut aussi une décision qu'il fut peu disposé à prendre. Comme la plupart des maléfices noirs qu'il a utilisé dont un que Sirius nommait le sortilège des cordes ou des chaînes, ils étaient presque tous interchangeables.

Pour l'instant, Harry se résignait essentiellement à apprendre les deux Impardonnables qu'il était certain maintenant de pouvoir réaliser. Cela était certainement dû au souvenir très _vivant_ de l'émotion nécessaire pour les réussir. Le sort de Mort lui demandait de vouloir la mort de sa cible et celui de Torture, le désir de voir sa cible souffrir.

Assez simple en soi, et Luna était très intéressée à apprendre à proprement lancer ' _Avada Kedavra_ ' pour les mêmes raisons que Harry : c'était clairement un sortilège très utile.

''Je ne pense toujours pas que tu devrais apprendre cela Harry. Ils sont appelés les Impardonnables pour une bonne raison.'' S'acharna une fois de plus sa plus vieille amie. Hermione -à la différence de Luna- ne voulait vraiment _rien_ avoir à faire avec ça. Et elle déployait des efforts considérables afin de 'le ramener à la raison', pour ainsi dire.

''J'apprends seulement deux ou trois nouvelles choses, quel est le problème, tu apprécies bien ' _Zbax_ ' le Destructeur de Bouclier, non ?'' Dit-il, écartant son inquiétude.

Hermione protesta immédiatement. ''Briser le bouclier de quelqu'un n'est pas la même chose que de les tuer, et tu le sais, Harry !''

A part les deux Impardonnables, ils avaient mis la main sur un Voile d'Expulsion plutôt habile, un moyen de surpasser le fameux ' _Sectumsempra'_ de Rogue, un que même Sirius n'avait jamais vu avant. Et ils avaient aussi vu le préféré d'Hermione, le Destructeur de Bouclier.

Usant de son tout nouvel atout, même pas sorti de la Pensine, Harry changea sans baguette les iris de ses yeux en un rouge sombre et malveillant. ''Ah gamine, je crois que tu ne m'es plus d'aucune néces _sss_ ité'' Finit-il en s'attardant de nouveau sur le sifflement Fourchelangue.

''J'aimerai que tu ne fasses pas ça Harry, c'est flippant.''

''Sirius aime bien, et même toi dois admettre que l'expression de Rogue en Potion était tordante.'' Ce que Harry trouva assez perturbant était que VoldePotter -ou qu'importe comment ils allaient le nommer- semblait en fait sous-entendre que _Hermione_ était la raison pour laquelle Krum avait gagné l'Épreuve. Ce serait amusant, mais ce serait aussi assez … étrange et il décida de toute façon de ne pas le mentionner à son amie aux cheveux broussailleux.

Souriant, son parrain ordonna : ''Met le souvenir de Snivellus dans la Pensine Harry, je veux le revoir.''

Secouant la tête, Harry s'exécuta tout en exigeant de nouveaux animaux conjurés à tuer sans merci. ''Okay, mais je veux plus de bébés panda Sirius !''

o0O0o

Harry l'avait repoussé depuis trop longtemps déjà, mais il _avait_ promis à son amie blonde une tasse de thé à -ce qu'il découvrit plus tard- être cette monstruosité qu'était le salon de Madame Pieddodu. Le salon de thé était en dehors de l'avenue principale de Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait une réputation bien plus horrible pour un étudiant moyen qu'un sortilège Impardonnable. Cela même quand ce n'était _pas_ la Saint-Valentin, l'endroit était toujours dégoulinant d'assez de douceurs sucrées pour provoquer du diabète chez une personne non avertie.

Au moins le temps n'était pas mauvais, il aurait préféré un déluge de pluie et une bonne vieille tempête. Mais voilà, un temps sec et venteux l'emportait sur l'averse et en Écosse, pour mars, ce n'était pas si froid. Certaines choses, au moins le temps, auraient pu être véritablement pire.

''Dérides-toi Harry, ça va être amusant.'' Insista la blonde démoniaque, débordante de joie.

'Si je n'avais _pas_ refusé la plupart des week-ends de janvier, disant que je devais m'entraîner pour l'épreuve, ce serait fini depuis longtemps.' Pensa Harry, découragé. ''Je vais t'acheter le thé le plus cher qu'on trouve ici Luna. Essaie juste d'être la plus brève possible, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'on pourra dire bonjour au frère d'Albus quand on aura fini ?''

Il n'était pourtant _pas_ optimiste.

Traversant la rue en direction du salon redouté, sa compagne s'arrêta. ''Oups, quelle étourdie. J'ai oublié la surprise.'' Puis elle sortit une Potion dont Harry avait une bonne idée de son utilité.

'Yep, Polynectar une fois de plus. Sacré bonne femme, en qui vas-tu te changer cette fois ?'

''Drago Malfoy'' Il réussit à hoqueter d'incrédulité. ''Je dois m'asseoir dans un établissement réputé super-romantique et offrit un thé pour ce que les gens penseront être Drago Malfoy.''

''Tu ne te plaignais pas la _dernière_ fois que j'ai utilisé du Polynectar Harry.'' Dit Luna avec un regard plein de sens, le défiant de le nier.

'C'était complètement différent, où est-ce qu'elle déniche toutes ces choses, c'est pas comme si c'était une potion facile à concocter ?'

Décidant que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de commencer à pleurer au milieu de la rue, il poussa avec confiance la porte, la maintenant ouverte pour son rendez-vous blond, et ses -maintenant plus si suspicieuses - robes unisexes.

Les choses ne firent qu'empirer à partir de là. Bien que Rita Skeeter n'était pas en vue, Harry avait aperçu un homme qu'il croyait être Bozo. Là où se trouvait le photographe ancien Serpentard, elle n'était jamais loin.

'Et merde.'

''Drago, on m'avait dit que tes yeux étaient...'' Harry ravala la bile et refusa de tourner au vert. ''...magnifiques face aux..'' 'allez Harry, tu peux le faire' ''... rayons du Printemps ?''

'Yes, un point pour l'ex-condamné, il n'a pas flanché.'

Luna sauta tout de suite sur l'occasion d'entrer dans le jeu.

Harry décida que l'article qui allait paraître dans la Gazette en valait la chandelle.

o0O0o

''Et Sirius me disait qu'il y avait ce Troll concourant pour le poste de Ministre Brésilien de la Magie.'' Après qu'il eut surmonté l'absurdité de la situation, Harry commença à beaucoup apprécier ce rendez-vous galant. Même quand elle était quelqu'un d'autre, elle était toujours Luna. C'est juste que cette fille bizarre avait une apparence différente, c'est tout.

''Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tant de nations de la CIS* était autant en avance sur les droits des créatures.''

''Pour la plupart d'entre eux, tu aurais raison, ils ne le sont pas. Apparemment, l'administration de Hack est en train de faire de très bonnes réformes, allant dans de nouvelles directions et tout.''

''Hack ? Tu veux dire que c'était _vrai_? Papa n'a pas couvert l'histoire parce qu'il pensait que le gars qui l'a écrite avait tout inventé.''

Surpris, Harry dit : ''Je ne savais pas que ton père dirigeait un journal.''

''Oh oui, le Chicaneur est la seule source sûre de journalisme libre en Grande-Bretagne. A part 'Apiculture Facile' bien sûr.''

''Bien sûr.'' Déambulant bras dessus, bras dessous avec le(a) garçon(fille) blond(e), Harry remarqua un homme traversant la rue. Il se souvint vaguement s'être assis à côté de lui pendant le Bal de Noël. ''Attend, je dois avoir une photo de lui dans le journal que Sirius m'a donné.''

Luna le prit et lut le titre 'Hack : Mystère des Trolls Internationaux'. Elle fit la même remarque que Harry fit quand il le vit : ''Jolie couleur.''

''Oui, j'en voudrais une paire.'' Un homme avec une moustache très sévère -'Croupton, c'était son nom. Je me souviens maintenant, Percy Weasley l'idéalise' lança ce qui semblait être une Noise dans la direction du garçon aux cheveux ébènes.

Il eut l'impression inhabituelle qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril en le tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Et Harry disparut.

o0O0o

Il entra en collision avec le sol dans une pièce sans lumière, ni fenêtre et une seule porte en métal. Il avait encore sa baguette, ce qui était bien. Mais il y avait des barrières de négation l'empêchant de l'utiliser, ce qui était moins bien.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette sombre se dessina dans la lumière douloureusement vive, masquant complètement les traits de cette personne. 'Son apparence n'est pas importante, il m'a kidnappé ce qui fait de lui un ennemi.'

Harry prit un moment et focalisa toute sa magie dans un seul et unique désir : 'Du feu, je veux du feu MAINTENANT !'

Une colonne de feu sortit de chacune des mains du jeune homme, vague après vague variant en intensité selon le flux de magie. Pendant plus d'une minute, il continua à produire ces flammes avant qu'une sinistre sensation de migraine ne le prenne, signalant qu'un changement était en train de s'opérer.

Il cessa les flammes afin de prévenir les inévitables problèmes associés à l'arrivée de Voldemort et observa la silhouette.

''Impressionnant.''

Un flash brillant rouge et tout redevint noir.

Luttant pour rester conscient une durée de temps supplémentaire indéterminée, Harry se sentait faible et chancelant. Ses pensées étaient lentes et volatiles, comme si elles étaient de l'eau et qu'il essayait de boire dans un verre criblé de trous.

'Un verre d'eau, ce serait agréable.' Il a pu ou non le dire à haute voix.

Buvant l'eau délicieuse, il retourna dans l'inconscience.

S'acharnant à retrouver un état de clarté, cela devait faire un bon moment que Harry avait remarqué à quel point penser était devenu difficile, comme si quelque chose -d'étrange ou de peu commun- était en train de se passer. Peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr parce qu'il était difficile de se souvenir. Il y eut un flash brillant rouge et tout redevint noir.

Ça s'était passé longtemps auparavant, Harry en était sûr. Être sûr, ça c'était un bon signe. Harry avait confiance qu'il était certain de quelque chose. Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de _pourquoi_ il était si confiant que 'ça s'était passé longtemps auparavant' était un bon signe, mais ça l'était.

Il évalua l'endroit où il se trouvait, une pièce vide. Pas de fenêtre, ni de lumière. 'Oui ! Bien sûr, je m'en souviens maintenant. La porte va s'ouvrir et je vais me battre. Pas de feu, ni de chaleur accablante. Allez réfléchi bordel, toi, tu es Harry, Harry Potter. Feu être mauvais, pas marcher, ça marchera pas, pas marcher, feu être mauvais.'

Il ne se souvient pas _pourquoi_ le feu ne fonctionnera pas mais il sait que ça ne le fera pas. Et il savait que quelqu'un, quelque chose, allait ouvrir la porte. Il luttera. Il l'a toujours fait.

Quand la porte s'entrouvrit, après ce qu'il lui a semblait être des heures, il était difficile de voir dans cette noirceur, avec comme seul son marquant le temps les rats vadrouillant. Une silhouette dessinée par la clarté douloureuse entra et fut accueillie par une décharge électrique. Un choc assez puissant pour que les Moldus aient une fois pensé que le sorcier nommé Zeus devait être le dieu le plus puissant.

Il y eut un puissant goût métallique d'ozone flottant dans l'air quand l'éclair partit.

Puis un flash brillant rouge assomma le garçon.

o0O0o

''Debout, debout Harry Potter, apprécies-tu notre hospitalité ?'' Clarté, douce clarté. Pour la première fois, depuis ce qui semble être des années, le cerveau de Harry lui appartenait. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il découvrit qu'il était attaché à une tombe et, d'après la lumière, ce devait être soit l'aube ou bientôt la tombée de la nuit. ''Tu es avec nous depuis dix-huit jours Harry Potter, nous t'avons sûrement fait impression maintenant ?''

''Eh bien, si votre organisation désire un retour, je serai enclin à dire quelques mots : bien que le logement était de premier rang, le service d'étage laisse à désirer.''

Si le garçon aux cheveux ébènes n'avait pas de plus grands problèmes, il aurait remarqué l'aspect sale, déchiqueté et roussi de ses vêtements. Ainsi que le fait qu'il sentait extrêmement mauvais. Sa jolie ravisseuse rousse ne tenait clairement pas l'hygiène ou l'apparence d'Harry en haute estime.

''Amusant... comme toujours Harry.'' Puis elle le poignarda.

''Aie... Donc de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens Ginny ? Personnellement j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à essayer de coucher avec une jeune française très attirante.'' 'Je ne sais pas avec quoi elle m'a attaché mais c'est solide, j'aurais voulu avoir ma baguette.'

Harry remarqua un homme avec des cheveux châtains. Il le regarda se couper le bras et le mettre dans un chaudron. 'Suure, c'était totalement écœurant.' Peu après, la jeune fille prit la place de l'homme, faisant attention à ne pas perdre une goutte du sang de Harry.

''Je vais très bien Harry, j'ai surtout étudié mon histoire. Et bien sûr, j'ai passé du temps avec mon Seigneur et Maître désincarné.''

''Ça semble super. Aucune chance pour que je retrouve ma baguette en houx ? D'une certaine manière elle a une valeur sentimentale pour moi.'' Un sourire éblouissant de l'adolescente accompagna le signe de tête négatif. ''Dommage... Alooors, nous allons ressusciter Voldemort ? J'ai toujours voulu avoir la Marque des Ténèbres, vraiment. Avoir la chance de faire la différence du côté sombre, tu sais.''

Finalement, le sang de Harry goutta du poignard pour tomber dans un énorme chaudron. Elle ne répondit pas et quelques instants après la potion fut finie, la fumée dissipée. Harry se vit offrir la vue frontale d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres réincarné. Un peu plus que ce qu'il souhaitait voir et un peu moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait : ''Pas fan des dames apparemment ?''

Il l'ignora et commença un bref résumé de l'histoire de Tom Jedusor. 'Ah un monologue, classique. Diable de qui est-ce que je me moque, je ferais exactement la même chose si j'étais un Seigneur des Ténèbres.' Voldemort coupa court à son discours et leva les yeux vers Harry. ''C'est passé au travers de mes défenses d'Occlumancie, n'est-ce pas ?''

''En effet.''

''Est-ce que tu aimerais, par hasard, m'expliquer tous tes plans ?'' Demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

Tous deux se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment, les capacités dans la magie de l'esprit d'Harry étaient mises à l'épreuve face à l'attaque de Legilimancie silencieuse. ''Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te tue maintenant, plutôt que d'en faire un spectacle.''

Le regard de la rousse se porta sur lui, confuse et Harry contra : ''C'est probablement mieux, je suis bien plus puissant que toi de toute manière.''

Les derniers mots furent prononcés au moment où le cercle interne du Seigneur Voldemort apparut dans le cimetière. 'Ils l'ont entendu, Flighty que vas-tu faire ?' Harry autorisa la raillerie à passer ses barrières.

''Détachez-le et rendez-lui sa baguette.''

'Tu vas perdre.' Pensa Harry, d'une voix chantonnante. ''Tu sais, si tu me laisses torturer avec un Doloris et tuer Lucius Malfoy, je vous rejoindrais sûrement les gars.''

Le cercle interne devint inconfortable à cette déclaration, ils se balançaient légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. On lui tendit la baguette en cœur de Magyar à Pointes, autrefois utilisée par le grand-père de Sirius.

'' _Avada Kedavra_ , Bumblebee''

La magie mortelle sortante de trente et un centimètres d'Orme était seulement utilisée comme diversion. Une pierre tombale appelée sans baguette rencontra brutalement l'arrière de la tête de Voldemort, entrant vicieusement dans le cerveau nouvellement existant de l'homme. Avec une phrase d'activation murmurée à son poignet, Harry se retrouva emporté par un portoloin au bureau du Directeur.

o0O0o

Riant comme un fou, Harry fut remis sur pieds par un Albus Dumbledore surpris mais soulagé. ''Harry, mon garçon, est-ce que ça va ? S'il te plaît, fais de ton mieux pour te calmer.''

Entre les éclats de rire, il réussit à dire qu'il allait bien dans l'ensemble et qu'il riait parce que quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose de trop drôle pour être exprimé par des mots.

'Bien sûr, le Directeur m'a donné un portoloin Voldemort, stupide idiot, c'est un homme bon et il n'est pas stupide.'

Après quatre heures, une douche absolument nécessaire, une Potion Purifiante incroyablement puissante et dangereuse et voilà Harry à mi-chemin du rétablissement. Sans os cassé et rien à part un peu de malnutrition, le seul problème de l'infirmière était à propos des étranges potions que ses ravisseurs avaient utilisées sur lui. Alors la Potion Purifiante extrême de Rogue avait résolu leur plus grande inquiétude.

Harry avait mis ses souvenirs des évènements dans la Pensine assez usée d'Albus Dumbledore et le groupe regarda les images défilées.

''Tu dois être le salop le plus taré du monde pour te contenter de rester planter là à te moquer d'eux et débiter ces idioties, comme si ça ne te concernait pas.'' A vrai dire, Sirius semblait plus fier de ce fait qu'il ne l'avait été pour autre chose de toute sa vie.

''Tu n'étais pas du tout effrayé Harry ?'' Demanda Hermione mais Luna semblait toute aussi inquiète. Les deux filles avaient dû se faire un sang d'encre pour lui pendant ces presque trois semaines.

''Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas grand chose, juste un Seigneur des Ténèbres ?''

Il ne criait visiblement pas ' _Est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule, je me suis fait dessus tout le long ! Être vraiment bon en Occlumancie veut dire que je sais comment le cacher.'_ mais Albus avait probablement saisit ça.

''Et puis, j' _avais_ l'air d'être un dur à cuire, non ?'' Le refus collectif de l'admettre soulignait bien dans l'esprit d'Harry qu'il avait été un _vrai_ dur à cuire. ''Ce que je veux savoir c'est : Pourquoi ai-je été détenu aussi longtemps ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aurais pu être secouru entre temps. Aucune idée sur ce qui rend aujourd'hui si spécial ?''

Après un petit débat, le groupe ne put trouver qu'une seule _raison_ , la date d'aujourd'hui se trouvait être exactement trois jours après le Solstice du Printemps. Dans l'ensemble, ils conclurent que cela devait avoir une certaine signification.

o0O0o

''Alors le gars aux cheveux châtains à l'avant-bras manquant du rituel de renaissance est en fait un prisonnier échappé d'Azkaban nommé Bartemius Croupton Junior. C'est le fils de ce gars sévère qui est en charge de la Coopération Internationale Magique au Ministère. Et ce Bartemius Croupton Sénior a été soumis à l'Imperium pendant des mois et c'est _lui_ qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu. En outre, nous pouvons supposer que _de temps en temps_ Junior polynectarisé prenait la place de Sénior. Donc ils ont pu faire d'importantes choses et un Mangemort loyal peut être dans Poudlard quand quelque chose d'important arrive. Vous suivez ?''

Luna semblait suivre, Hermione fronçait légèrement les sourcils mais arrivait à comprendre le raisonnement d'Harry. ''Et Ginny Weasley était le _véritable_ Héritier de Serpentard et est encore possédée par la version de Tom Jedusor âgé de 16 ans pendant qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, avant qu'il ne devienne Lord Voldemort. C'est ça ?''

'Euh, je n'ai pas dû lui dire que je savais que c'était Ginny qui avait relâchée le Basilic. Oups, mieux vaut ne rien dire.' ''Oui, c'était un vrai choc, je te le dis sans rien demander en retour.'' 'Sûrement un peu trop gai Harry, surfait.'

La brunette continua : ''Et si ce que Rogue a dit est vrai, tu as réussi à tuer encore une fois Voldemort, en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête avec une pierre tombale. Et Croupton Junior se promène avec deux mains en agent maintenant. Donc nous pouvons supposer qu'il restait un peu de ton sang sur le couteau et que le Cercle Intime l'a utilisé pour le ressusciter.''

''Yep.'' Harry confirma. ''Et il a aussi dit que les Mangemorts semblaient avoir peur de moi. Ou tout du moins se méfier, ce qui est une bonne chose de toute façon.''

Après un moment de silence confus pour Sirius, il se mit à parler. ''Ça ne t'a pas préparé pour la troisième Épreuve, grouille-toi et recommence à t'entraîner.''

''Trois mois et nous pouvons finalement avoir l'aide du Directeur. Pour ma part, je suis impatient d'avoir plus de réponses.'' Patmol acquiesça et cria le premier sort.

o0O0o

En incluant le vrai rencard avec Fleur Delacour, un qui n'impliquait pas de kidnapping ou de combine bizarre de Harry, les choses retournaient à la normale. Bien sûr, personne ne crut que Voldemort était de retour mais Harry s'était contenté de l'accepter comme c'était. Il avait montré le souvenir dans la Pensine à quelques personnes et l'article de Rita Skeeter pour le Chicaneur fut ce qui lui permit d'obtenir un rencard avec la Vélane.

Le gouvernement français avait été intéressé d'entendre l'histoire de la bouche de celui qui l'avait vécu. Mais même Fleur admit que ce fut tout de même une soirée agréable.

Maintenant c'était le 24 Juin, trois jours après le Solstice d'Eté, 'il semble que c' _est_ vraiment significatif pour le rituel'. Harry était sur le point d'entrer dans la troisième Épreuve : un labyrinthe avec toutes sortes d'obstacles et d'effrayants monstres. Les bottes sexy en cuir de Dragon en place, Harry adoptait une posture complètement sereine avec ses compétiteurs maintenant acceptés comme véritable et méritant.

''Bonne Chance les gars !'' Trois regards incertains le fixèrent alors il continua : ''Cette fois-ci, je le crois réellement en passant. Parce que vous êtes les _vrais_ Champions des Écoles et j'ai été seulement forcé là-dedans à cause d'une tentative d'assassinat.''

Autorisé en premier à entrer dans le labyrinthe, Harry ne s'embêta pas à faire semblant d'être pressé. Il marcha tout simplement de façon paresseuse dans la noirceur accompagnée par un Spyfly collant.

Se promenant à travers le dédale, Harry ajouta bien plus de trophées à son tableau de chasse. 'Je pense que c'est ce que le public veut.' Pensa-t-il avec tristesse. 'Au moins, je peux stoker de supers ingrédients de Potions, peut-être un étui de baguette en carapace d'Acromantula ou autre chose.'

''Allons Fleur ma chérie, laisse tomber cette bêtise.''

''Harry, je-'' Laissa en suspend la Championne française. Quelque chose d'autre lui était apparemment venue à l'esprit. ''Est-ce que tu as incapacité le Sphinx ?''

Il réprima un rire. ''Oui, trauma puissant direct et la théorie de Hoarfrost avec le gel fonctionne plutôt bien contre eux.''

''Je pense que tu étais supposé répondre à la devinette et il t'aurait laissé passer.''

Harry y réfléchit. ''Oh, C'est de _ça_ dont il parlait. Ça a beaucoup plus de sens maintenant.''

Arrivant au Trophée, il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme plus petite comme s'il attendait quelque chose. 'Étrange, je l'ai toujours imaginée me regarder de haut comme si elle était un Géant et moi un premier année impuissant.'

''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle confuse.

''Tu as abattu cette Acromantula, tu aurais pu me laisser et tu aurais gagné.''

''Je veux gagner ce Tournois mais je ne serais pas restée plantée là et t'autoriser à être mangé devant mes yeux.''

''Hoarfrost, Sphinx inconscient, tu te rappelles ? Je me serais très bien débrouillé. En plus, je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent et je me fous de la gloire. Et je ne suis même pas entré dans cette putain de compétition, maintenant saisis la victoire avant que je ne tente un Imperius sur toi et te le fasse faire de toute façon.''

Elle avait une expression têtue sur le visage. 'Elle aurait été une sacré Griffondor têtue comme une mule, j'en suis sûr.' Elle contra avec un : ''Nous partageons la victoire alors. Poudlard et Beaubâtons ont tous les deux gagnés.''

Roulant les yeux, Harry se contenta d'accepter la bêtise de la jeune femme.

Il y eut un crochet au nombril.

…

''Tue l'autre.''

o0O0o

* * *

Note de traduction :

CIS : Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. OU ICW en anglais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain Chapitre : A Beautiful and Terrible Thing


	6. A Beautiful and Terrible Thing

**An Old And New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

Note de la Traductrice :

Hi ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je voudrais faire des remerciements. A qui ? Je pense en premier à la personne qui me corrige pour la patience et les conseils avisés ! Et aux lecteurs, vous qui vous intéressez à cette histoire, qui la suivez avec ferveur et attendez avec impatience un nouveau chapitre... Le voici !

* * *

 **Chapter VI** **: A Beautiful and Terrible Thing**

o0O0o

Avec une secousse, les cheveux blonds de la française caressèrent légèrement le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes. Une fois de plus, un parfum lui parvint, un qu'il avait appris à apprécier lors de cette année, un parfum qui lui rappelait le printemps de son enfance. Comparant son temps passé sous le soin douteux de sa famille avec celui à Azkaban donnait à sa quatorzième année une étrange sensation de nostalgie, l'entretien des roses sous une fine pluie. Il trouvait étrange que la beauté en face de lui ramenait de plaisants souvenirs du temps qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un enfer.

''Nous partagerons la victoire alors. Poudlard et Beaubâtons gagnent tous les deux.'' Dit-elle dans un anglais fortement marqué par son accent natif.

'Hum, ce tournois a dû lui monter à la tête pour qu'on en vienne à ce niveau de bêtise.' Pensa Harry avec amusement. Levant un sourcil face à son regard buté, il acquiesça avec un 'très bien' fatigué.

Prenant sa main gauche dans sa main droite, ils placèrent ensemble leur main restante sur l'anse de la coupe. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry eut la sensation d'être tiré avec un crochet par le nombril, signe distinctif de voyage par Portoloin. Il s'écrasa sur le sol comme à chaque fois qu'il expérimentait une forme de transport magique. Ce détail lui sauva la vie, une lance de bleu cristallin filait droit à la place où aurait dû se trouver son torse.

''Tuez-les !'' Ordonna une voix aristocratique -bien qu'elle ne fut mal entendu par l'adolescent. Ce dernier roula sur le côté et lança immédiatement une quantité importante de Hoarfrost de sa baguette en Magyar. Le sortilège était sur le bout de sa langue grâce à sa récente discussion avec la vélane.

La masse de magie glaciale toucha les Mangemorts pris par surprise. Ils s'étaient alignés pour cet instant de victoire et ils ne s'attendaient pas à faire face à une résistance organisée à la hâte. Les flash et les bang furent échangés entre les deux Champions et leurs ennemis drapés de noir. Dos à dos, ils se couvraient l'un et l'autre tandis que des lances de pouvoir se heurtaient au puissant dôme doré de Fleur.

'' _Avada Kedavra_ '' Lança le jeune homme et une silhouette masquée enrobée rendit son dernier souffle, offrant aux deux résistants une ouverture. ''Passe par cette porte Fleur, mon Portoloin ne fonctionne pas.''

Avec un fort accent français, la blonde chanta les cinq syllabes d'un maléfice touchant les membres du corps '' _Conseco Artus_ ''. Un ruban bleu scintillant partit au dessus de son épaule tandis qu'ensemble, ils chargèrent en avant, dans l'inconnu d'un manoir semblable à une forteresse.

o0O0o

Après un bon moment de course, les deux Champions se retrouvèrent dans une impasse. Le dédale de couloirs interconnectés et de tournants les avaient perdus. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et Harry en concluait que, qu'importe ce que cette endroit était, c'était soit complètement construit sous terre ou c'était le sous-sol colossal d'un autre bâtiment.

Se basant sur le regard concentré de sa compagne, elle était clairement en train de penser à un moyen de sortir de cette situation. Harry nota une fois de plus que cette femme était -et bien- sexy. Il n'y avait simplement pas d'autre mot. Les cheveux en bataille et les éraflures _ajoutaient_ vraiment quelque chose à son image. ''Vas-tu arrêter de me regarder et aides-moi plutôt à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, Harry.'' Demanda Fleur, le sortant de ses pensées.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre, une douleur lancinante se répandit dans son front, semblable mais subtilement différente de la sensation indiquant d'une possession. Alors que la main de Harry se précipitait à sa cicatrice, il changea ce qu'il allait dire. ''Il est ici, Voldemort-, ils l'appellent.''

''Oui, je sssuis là Harry Potter. Je ne pense pas que tu m'échapperas cette fois-ci.'' Déclara la forme de la tête chauve de Voldemort dans des tons sifflants et perchés suivit d'une Apparition silencieuse dans la pièce.

La magie s'écoulait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rendant évident qu'il était bien au dessus du niveau d'Harry en terme de puissance magique. Le regard vert traversa la pièce pour lui faire face de toute façon, lui sortant de manière effronté : ''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Flighty mon garçon. Je t'ai déjà tué trois fois et même abattu ton animal de compagnie pendant ma deuxième année.'' Pendant qu'il pensait 'Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Nous devons sortir tout de suite. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir parce qu'il y a un fou furieux devant la seule porte. Pas d'idées de génie Harry, à part plus de raillerie je veux dire ?'

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent perceptiblement avec furie. Harry se retrouva à se remettre d'un Maléfice Doloris inimaginablement puissant sous le regard de la fille française scintillant un peu à son utilisation de magie impardonnable. Se forçant à revenir sur ses pieds malgré la douleur lancinante, il chuchota '' _Pupugi_ '' pour laisser filer sa marque de fabrique, le Maléfice Pourfendeur de Dragon. L'efficacité de la magie perçante invisible entailla profondément son cou, manquant l'œil visé au dernier instant.

Avec un rugissement, le sort rapide de l'homme taré passa à travers le toit et les deux adolescents retournèrent en mode défense uniquement. Harry reconnut une portion du lien que Voldemort utilisait comme le même que celui que le Champion avait utilisé après la Deuxième Épreuve. Sachant au moment où le sort rouge et noir allait être lancé, Harry réalisa que sa compagne allait être incinéré et qu'aucun bouclier ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et pire encore, elle était à peine sur ses pieds dans le coin alors il ne pouvait pas la pousser hors de la zone de tir.

'J'ai _besoin_ d'un gardien solide, vraiment besoin. Je veux, j'ai besoin, d'un gardien solide.' La pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry et il força sa volonté dans sa magie, la drainant brutalement. N'ayant pas le temps de voir si cela fonctionnait, Harry se précipita pour réduire la distance et laissa partir le vert calme et joli du Maléfice de Mort, avant de tomber inconscient pour prévenir une possession.

o0O0o

'Cet endroit devrait réellement être rebaptisé l'aile Harry Potter de Poudlard' Pensa sarcastiquement l'adolescent exténué. 'Combiner ma réputation avec le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé ici et je devrais être capable de le faire.'

''Vous êtes de nouveau éveillé à ce que je vois, M. Potter.'' Dit l'infirmière de l'École comme si elle s' _attendait_ à le voir après la Troisième Épreuve.

''Peut-être que vous devriez commencer à m'appeler Harry...''' Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. ''… Vous savez Pompom, vous devrez m'avoir vu nu plus de fois que n'importe quelle femme sur Terre. Ça vous intéresserait que je vous montre mon appréciation pour tous les soins et l'attention ?'' Dit-il, remuant ses sourcils.

Secouant la tête sans répondre, l'infirmière retourna à son charme diagnostique. Au moment où Harry remarqua que ses yeux survolaient le coin droit supérieur de la pièce, il rajouta : ''Arrêtez d'avoir l'esprit mal placé, femme. Vous êtes supposée être une professionnelle.''

Elle rougit fortement d'être prise sur le fait et Harry sourit triomphalement à cette femme qui se décida-t-il _était_ vraiment jolie pour une femme de quarante ans révolus.

Même si c'était en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un groupe de personnes ne s'agglutine dans l'infirmerie. Il posa à tout le monde la question qu'il voulait le plus poser : ''Et bien.. bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci ?''

''Apparemment, Voldemort aurait réussi à dévier le Portoloin placé sur la Coupe des Trois Sorciers pour t'emmener au Manoir Malfoy.'' Répondit Albus après un moment d'hésitation.

''Le Manoir Malfoy hum ? Est-ce que j'ai encore tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?''

Ce fut Fleur qui répondit :''Oui. J'ai réussi à te porter en dehors des barrières et retourner à Poudlard après que tu te sois évanoui.''

''Je ne me suis _pas_ évanoui !'' Explosa Harry avec hargne. ''Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas _Ennervate_ pour que je puisse marcher sur le chemin retour du château sur mes propres pieds ?''

Exaspérée sur son manque de reconnaissance, elle continua : ''J'étais sur le point de le faire, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que tu aurais pu me stupéfixer et dire à tout le monde que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvé !''

'Merde, c' _était_ vraiment ma première pensée, cette femme arrive un peu trop bien à lire en moi !'

''Tu as réussi une Conjuration Animal complète... sans baguette. C'était génial !'' Interjeta Sirius, surexcité. ''J'ai regardé le souvenir de Mlle Delacour dans la Pensine. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'animal de compagnie d'Hagrid, l'Hippogriffe Buckbeak. Et il a plus ou moins fini dans la trajectoire du sort rouge et noir.''

''En effet, ça a distrait Voldemort assez longtemps pour que ton Maléfice de Mort l'atteigne.'' La dernière partie avait été dite avec un regard désapprobateur sur son visage barbu.

Réfléchissant pendant que les autres discutaient, Harry commença à sentir la fatigue qui accompagnait la guérison une fois de plus. ''Donc je suis à Quatre contre Zero maintenant, un jour quelqu'un devra m'expliquer ce qui fait de ce gars le Seigneur des Ténèbres le _plus puissant_ de l'histoire...'' Les yeux se déplaçant d'une potion à une autre, il murmura le reste alors que le sommeil l'emportait : ''… il fait assez tapette je trouve.''

o0O0o

Appuyé sur un solide mur en marbre, se trouvait l'image parfaite d'une jolie jeune adolescente. La rousse étudiait avec admiration les 27 centimètres de houx comme 'l'autre ' l'avait fait plusieurs fois avant. Les sorts de Diagnostique qui avaient parcouru l'artefact montraient qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que la baguette corresponde aussi bien que celle de 34 centimètres en If avec laquelle l'individu était familier. Le cœur magique de cette baguette était celui d'un Phénix, une plume prise de l' _exacte_ même Phénix que l'autre baguette, bien plus familière. Ce qui était une explication aussi bonne que n'importe quelle autre pour expliquer la chance de la rousse.

L'individu n'avait même pas de nom. Cela avait cependant un but. Il y eut une fois deux buts, mais avec la mort du Basilic, la seule chose restante à faire était de ressusciter son maître. Il fut forcé de le faire aussi une seconde fois quand 'son' maître se fit une fois encore tuer par un adolescent, l'obligeant _lui_ à racler le sang séché du sol près de là où Voldemort était tombé.

Le sang séché fut utilisé dans un rituel de renaissance d'aujourd'hui, trois jours après le Solstice d'Été. La rousse avait du rapidement finir de construire un corps d'Homonculus quelques minutes avant, permettant au rituel de se dérouler.

Ce qui embêtait la personne qui fut une fois Ginny Weasley cependant, était le savoir qu' 'il' devrait certainement se débrouiller bien mieux contre les deux Champions, puisque 'il' avait bien plus de puissance.

Une circonstance qui était ridicule à l'extrême.

Regardant avec détachement Lucius Malfoy frissonnant alors qu'il sectionna sa main gauche et la laissa tomber dans un large chaudron bouillonnant, la rousse avança comme 'il' avait fait trois mois avant et ajouta le sang -pris de force à Harry Potter le même jour, pendant un combat, à ce même endroit- dans le même chaudron. Il prononça avec clarté les mots appropriés et compléta le rituel sans bavure.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort -un anagramme de son nom de naissance- se vêtit et se mit à créer la _main d'or_ spécialement demandée par son serviteur du Cercle Intime. Il fit un spectacle de l'importance vitale d'acquérir la _''Prophétie''_ dans son entièreté, ce qui avait apparemment été la cause de sa première chute.

Les Mangemorts présents étaient tous intimidés face aux capacités de résurrection de leur Maître et ils acclamaient leur nouvel objectif.

La rousse retourna à son étude de la baguette de Houx, perdue dans ses pensées troublées.

o0O0o

La fin de la quatrième année approchait et Harry Potter repensait à la semaine précédente depuis son plus récent kidnapping et la plus récente mort du meurtrier de sa famille. A part une nuit passée avec Tracy comme il le faisait par intermittence depuis le début de l'année et un repas plus que plaisant dans la diligence de BeauxBatons à apprécier un saumon de classe mondiale dans une sauce aux champignons, sa semaine avait été calme, sans événement particulier.

Le seul regret dans l'esprit d'Harry Potter était que Fleur avait parlé à la presse avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. Donc son histoire de rescousse héroïque de la princesse était tombée à l'eau avant même qu'il ne puisse la lancer.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son filleul, Sirius dit : ''Tu penses encore à cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, peux-tu imaginer sa tête si les gens avaient commencé à lui demander combien je suis brave et héroïque, pendant qu'ils penseraient tous qu'elle criait 'sauve-moi, sauve-moi'. Ça aurait été génial !''

Hermione intervint : ''J'ai entendu qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais remettre un pied hors de France avant qu'elle ne soit mariée et qu'elle ait des enfants. Tu ne fais pas très bonne impression sur les gens, Harry.''

Se tournant dos au Lac, Harry répondit : ''Allez, allons recevoir l'histoire complète d'Albus. Je n'aurais pas dû la repousser jusqu'au dernier jour.''

L'animagus chien suivit tout en disant à voix basse à Harry : ''Ouais, moi, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est arrivé à Remus.''

…

''Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé Remus Lupin ?'' Questionna/déclara le Directeur, vingt minutes plus tard dans son bureau. La question incrédule sembla âgé l'homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année.

'Ça ne sent pas bon.' Pensa Harry. 'C'est comme s'il pensait qu'on savait déjà que quelque chose de mal s'était produit.'

Ce fut en réalité Hermione qui répondit d'une petite voix : ''Le Professeur Lupin était un Loup-garou et il a perdu le contrôle de la transformation pendant la pleine lune à la fin de l'année dernière. Je- je ne savais pas qu'il était votre ami.''

''Que veux-tu dire Hermione ?'' Demanda Sirius d'une voix monotone.

''Le Professeur Rogue l'a tué pour me sauver.''

''…'' Toute la pièce fut stupéfiée un moment à cette révélation.

''QUOI !'' Rugit l'animagus, alors qu'il s'élançait hors de la pièce, Harry avait peu de doute sur sa destination.

La porte menant sur le couloir se claqua à l'ordre de Dumbledore. ''Ce n'était pas le sujet sur lequel je m'attendais à discuter ce soir. Je t'assure que cela a été fait sans malice, s'il te plaît regarde le souvenir dans la Pensine et juges par toi-même ce que Remus aurait voulu dans cette situation.''

o0O0o

''Je vais quand même tuer Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le souvenir est authentique ?'' Déclara à nouveau le parrain de Harry après une heure de discussion. Harry lui-même pouvait voir les deux arguments. Un loup-garou sauvage devenant avide de sang près d'une école, et si l'homme était tout ce que Sirius avait attesté alors il aurait préféré se tuer lui-même plutôt que transmettre le virus. Ça aurait pu se dérouler de la façon dont Dumbledore le décrit, tout le monde n'obtient pas un happy-end malheureusement. Harry le savait au fond de lui.

''Sur quel sujet _aviez_ -vous anticipé la discussion de ce soir Albus ?'' S'enquit l'homme aux yeux verts, espérant écarter les mauvaises nouvelles pendant un moment.

Prenant la porte de sortie avec une expression de soulagement et de trépidation, le vieil homme prononça un mot au pluriel :''Les Horcruxes.''

''Bien, nouvelle info, je m'attendais à moitié à ce que vous ne parliez de cette fichue prophétie dont Sirius m'a parlé, ' _Le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres'_ et toutes ces conneries.''

''Oh, la Prophétie, oui. Je devrais te la laisser entendre en entier d'abord...'' Voyant Harry rouler les yeux, le Directeur continua sans y prêter attention.

Après avoir ruminé dessus, Harry demanda : ''Quel est ce pouvoir fou que je suis supposé avoir ? Non attendez, 'Aucun ne peut mourir tant que l'autre vit' ? Alors ça voudrait dire que je suis aussi immortel que lui ?''

''Ou-i.'' Confirma Dumbledore, le second avec méfiance. ''cependant la méthode par laquelle Voldemort acquière son immortalité te laisse un grand désavantage.'' Agitant la main pour l'encourager à continuer, Dumbledore s'y appliqua. ''Ta mère a pratiqué un rituel sur toi quand tu étais bébé et je crois que ce rituel a eu un effet secondaire. Il a poussé Voldemort à transférer sans le savoir une petite portion de son âme dans ta célèbre cicatrice. Si j'ai raison, alors cette petite parcelle était emmêlée -liée à la tienne comme elle l'est- avec _ton_ âme, te rendant comme tu le dis 'aussi immortel que lui'.''

'Okay, alors ce n'était pas le genre de déclaration que j'aurais pu prédire même dans un million d'années.' Pensa Harry, incrédule. Au bout d'un moment, il émit à haute voix ces conclusions. ''Ces migraines de la commutation que je récolte quand j'utilise trop de magie à la fois, c'est l'éclat de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres essayant de prendre le contrôle ?''

''En effet, je suis assez confiant en mes conclusions. Cependant les événements suivant la Deuxième Épreuve étaient plus qu'une confirmation.''

Un long silence contemplatif emplit la pièce tandis que chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione, ayant l'esprit le plus rapide, fut la première à poser une question : ''Vous avez mentionné quelque chose : l'Horcruxe. De quoi s'agit-il, si je puis demander ?''

''Un Horcruxe est un objet produit par un Rituel définitivement Sombre. Cela implique le sacrifice d'un innocent afin d'endommager l'âme du sorcier ou de la sorcière. Ce rituel utilise le dommage causé pour en couper une petite portion et l'enfermer dans un objet qui devient alors un Horcruxe.'' Voyant que tout le monde suivait son explication, Dumbledore continua. ''Et j'ai des raisons de croire que Voldemort en a créé plus d'un.''

Quelques secondes passèrent et Harry suggéra : ''Le Journal de Ginny Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle elle l'aide.''

''hélas, je crois que tu as raison. Le processus a dû indubitablement tuer cette pauvre jeune fille maintenant. Et si ton histoire sur l'apogée de ta seconde année est vrai, alors je crois que son corps est utilisé par le Tom Jedusor de seize ans.''

Sirius et Hermione vinrent à la même conclusion. ''Donc il pourrait y avoir des centaines de ces Horcruxes éparpillés dans le monde entier. Et ils pourraient ressembler à tout et n'importe quoi ?''

Harry ria : ''Ce ne seront pas des vieux emballages de Mars ou des canettes Hermione. C'est un maniaque, rappelles-toi. Je te paris ce que tu veux qu'il en a mis un dans l'Atrium du Ministère ou quelque chose de stupide comme ça, pour qu'il puisse rire au visage de tout le monde.''

Le Directeur esquissa un sourire à la manière dont Harry présentait cela. ''Oui, j'en suis venu aux mêmes conclusions. Je crois aussi qu'il serait limité en nombre d'Horcruxe qu'il peut créer. L'instabilité de son âme pourrait le tuer s'il pousse cela trop loin. Autant que je sache, personne dans l'histoire n'a réussi avec succès à en créer plus d'un.''

Un moment passa à revenir sur les éléments et Harry finit par quitter la discussion. ''Je vais me coucher, je veux passer un peu de temps à réfléchir sur ça... Est-ce que tu viens à- _, arg, putain de Fidelitas,_ \- rester avec nous dans un endroit non-nommable à un certain moment cet été Hermione ?''

A son hochement de tête, il sortit de manière distraite de la pièce.

o0O0o

Pendant que Harry prenait le chemin retour vers Londres à bord du Poudlard Express, Sirius se calait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, s'égosillant à en perdre la voix. ''Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire pour l'amour de dieu qui ait pu possiblement vous convaincre qu'il était tout sauf un salopard meurtrier ?''

''Tu as vu le souvenir aussi bien que moi. Il est clair que sans son aide, Mlle Granger et son associé seraient morts.'' Insista le plus ancien.

''Cet homme est un maître Occlumens, il peut altérer ses souvenirs comme vous l'avez vous même dit. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait le croire pour quelque autre raison, dites-le moi. Ce salopard a réussi à tuer suffisamment de mes amis comme ça. Je ne prendrais pas le risque.''

''Tu vas simplement devoir me faire confiance Sirius.'' Ils discutèrent pendant un très long moment, avec Sirius qui faisait la plupart de la discussion et Albus refusant de manière borné de donner plus d'information. En fin de compte, le Directeur réussit à changer de sujet. ''Quel plan as-tu cet été ? Je présume que Harry va continuer à s'entraîner derrière les protections de la Maison des Black ?''

Il sembla rester buté pendant un instant réfléchissant sur le choix de laisser le sujet de la mort de son vieil ami de côté pour le moment. ''Oui, nous allons continuer et probablement rechercher le Rituel de l'Horcruxe. Vous devriez nous donner les livres que vous avez pour nous économiser du temps. Parce que nous trouverons quelque chose même si vous ne pensez pas que c'est une connaissance _sûre_ à avoir.''

''J'avais prévu de le faire Sirius. Il y a peu de valeur que je puisse enseigner moi-même à Harry que tu ne pourrais pas pour le temps présent. Pas avant qu'il apprenne plus de bases de la magie de toute façon. Cependant je te conseillerais de lui apprendre le bouclier du _Imprimis Patrocinor_ si tu sais comment en produire un.''

Y réfléchissant, l'animagus continua. ''Non, je n'ai pas essayé de lui apprendre. Pourquoi, vous pensez que c'est important ?''

''C'est impératif qu'il le sache. Je vais te le démontrer : lance un sort de coupe ou de matraquage sur moi.'' Ordonna clairement Dumbledore plaçant sa baguette sur la table. ' _Impactus'_ envoya une force brute à haut niveau dans le torse de l'homme, qui détona de manière assez inoffensive à distance de lui. ''Tu _peux_ en lancer un, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Un bouclier sans baguette, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.'' Revenant à la question précédente, il répondit : ''Je suis capable d'en lancer un, mais ça me prend au moins trente secondes. Alors je ne l'ai jamais utilisé dans un vrai combat.''

''Compréhensible, mais tu sais plutôt bien enseigner alors ça devrait suffire. Une fois qu'il saura le lancer avec efficacité, je conseillerais Harry pour qu'il l'utilise la même intention sans baguette. C'est comme cela que je projette la défense. Bien que c'est assez drainant, je te l'assure.''

Hochant la tête aux nouvelles informations, Sirius demanda une chose qui le titillait depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu le souvenir de la jeune française. ''Comment une personne peut conjurer quelque chose d'aussi complexe qu'un Hippogriffe sans baguette Albus ?''

''J'en ai une vague idée, rien de plus.'' Confia le vieil homme en caressant sa longue barbe. ''Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait. Je me souviens d'une fois dans ma jeunesse où j'avais accidentellement transfigurer mon frère Alberforth en une chèvre alors qu'il tentait de me voler mes sucreries. C'était de la magie accidentelle bien entendu, mais toute de même amusant, ma mère le pensait aussi.''

Secouant la tête au ridicule de l'histoire, il demanda : ''Alors comment Harry l'a fait ?''

''Je crois qu'il a dû transfigurer un insecte ou peut-être un rat, qui se trouvait dans la pièce au même moment, je pense. Une prouesse incroyable vu la manière dont il se débattait dans la zone comme tu le disais. Mais loin d'être impossible.''

Tous deux continuèrent à parler longuement, Sirius pensa à des plans sur la manière dont ils allaient passer l'été et récoltait les informations qu'il pouvait sur les activités de l'Ordre. Finalement, décidant qu'il avait fini ses affaires à Poudlard, alors que Sirius allait se lever pour partir, il n'était toujours pas sûr si il devait ou non tuer Rogue de sang froid.

o0O0o

Alors qu'il marchait le long d'un chemin sombre, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne changerait évidemment pas d'avis sur sa mise à mort et Harry ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur une telle ligne de conduite. L'homme _avait_ tué ses parents, mais là encore il n'avait jamais rencontré ses parents alors ce n'était pas comme si c'était une véritable perte. Non, ce qui emmerdait Harry était que l'homme n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le tuer _maintenant_ , _sans_ aucune putain de raison valable.

Passant une alcôve bien connue, il attendit pour que la patrouille des Forces de l'ordre passe à côté de lui dans le couloir.

Harry était tenté d'envoyer un hibou à Voldemort avec le contenu exact de la Prophétie juste pour être sûre que le gars sache déjà qu'il perdait son temps. Il n'aurait pas utilisé Hedwige bien sûr, elle était bien trop importante en tant qu'amie pour risquer qu'un taré la blesse, mais un hibou postal, pourquoi pas ?

Se vêtant de la vieille Cape d'Invisibilité de son père, il continua son chemin.

Non, apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gaspillait pas trop d'effort en essayant d'entrer dans le Ministère, alors il le laisserait tranquille. Peut-être qu'il ferait obstacle au plan de quelqu'un d'autre s'il envoyait une lettre à Voldemort. Il y avait autre chose également, apparemment Harry était presque invincible. Et le seul vrai désavantage était qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer une trop grande utilisation de magie. Sinon il y avait une forte probabilité qu'il devienne fou et tue tout le monde.

Il commença à descendre une immense volée d'escalier.

Mais là encore, il n'avait expérimenté qu'une _seule_ commutation et uniquement parce qu'il n'en était pas au courant. Il avait achevé une Épreuve entière du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, combattu son chemin à travers une Forteresse/Manoir et tuer avec succès un Mage Noir _sans_ souffrir d'une fatigue magique assez importante pour être susceptible de devenir un Fragment d'Âme. Cela voulait sûrement dire que Harry était assez compétent pour ne _pas_ laisser cela arriver. De plus, il pouvait être content de savoir qu'il était à peu près immortel. Mieux même, on lui avait donné cette magnifique aubaine _sans_ qu'il ait à utiliser un rituel dangereux de destructeur d'âme comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand il arriva à destination, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il était cruellement tenté par ce qu'offrait la tournure des événements.

''Hé Bella, je t'ai amenée un peu plus de chocolat chaud.''

''Harryee'' Cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

o0O0o

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Nouvel élément important dans le chapitre : Dumbledore énonce la **Vraie Prophétie** à Harry à cause de la disparition de la Protection par le Sang pendant qu'il était à Azkaban au lieu de Durzkaban. De cette façon il peut écrire que Dumbledore est en réalité un bon gars qui l'aide dans l'histoire sans avoir à changer trop de chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain Chapitre : Is War Always This Much Fun


	7. Is War Always This Much Fun ?

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

o0O0o

**Chapter VII : Is War Always This Much Fun ?**

o0O0o

Harry descendit de la moto vrombissante et autorisa l'autre homme à reprendre le guidon. Puis il se tourna pour faire face à son parrain. ''Et bien, ce fut une expérience intéressante.''

''Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux que je te laisse ici ? Tu ne peux même pas transplaner tout seul encore.'' Répliqua Sirius.

''Oui, j'irai bien. J'ai les portoloins de toutes façons donc pas de problème.'' Soutint le plus jeune. ''Et tu vas m'apprendre à Apparaître très bientôt maintenant que tu m'y fais penser.''

Avec un hochement de tête, l'homme et la moto disparurent accompagnés du bruit caractéristique de transplanage d'escorte qui signala l'arrivée d'Harry dans un joli lotissement aux abords d'Oxford. Observant les jardins méticuleusement entretenus, Harry fut forcé de se rappeler où il avait grandi, seule la maison d'Hermione semblait plus plaisante. 'C'est probablement juste mon imagination.' pensa-t-il immobile.

Passant ce qui semblait être aux yeux de Harry une toute nouvelle -et excessivement coûteuse- voiture sans ralentir, il frappa à l'entrée dans la lumière de ce début de soirée d'Août. Harry sourit malicieusement à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Quand la grande silhouette imposante du père d'Hermione ouvrit la porte, il le salua : ''Bonsoir Monsieur, mon nom est Harry Potter et je suis venu violer votre fille. Cela ne vous embête pas de me l'envoyer ?''

L'homme resta sans voix face à cela, stupéfait à l'incrédulité que quiconque puisse avoir dit une telle chose, figeant l'homme plus efficacement que la magie n'aurait pu le faire. Avant que M. Granger ne puisse répondre, sa femme apparut et s'interposa : ''Tu dois être Harry, Hermione nous a prévenu que tu allais passer.''

''Enchanté'' Répondit-il, essayant un sourire à la Lockhart -il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il puisse réussir à l'imiter- prenant et baisant le dos de sa main, comme Sirius lui avait appris. ''Je peux certainement voir pourquoi votre fille est si populaire, vous êtes simplement magnifique Madame.''

Le mari fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais sa femme sourit : ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas t'asseoir pendant que je vais la chercher.''

''J'adorais _venir à l'intérieur_ Mme. Granger.'' Répondit Harry regardant directement le père de son amie. Ce dernier n'imagina _pas_ accentuation.

Imitant la fameuse veine palpitante de son oncle Vernon, M. Granger n'eut pas l'occasion de s'exprimer avant que Harry ne se retrouve dans une embrassade menaçant de lui briser les os. La force démesurée octroyée par la Bibliothèque broyait doucement mais sûrement son dos. 'La plupart des gens font de l'exercice, Hermione trimbale des tonnes et des tonnes de livres à la bibliothèque' pensa-t-il avec amusement.

''Content de te voir aussi. Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies jamais dis que ta famille conduisait une Bentley Hermione ?'' Demanda Harry, souriant.

Hermione sourit à son tour vers son père et dit : ''Tu vois Papa, je te l'avais dit que tu l'apprécierais, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je ne savais pas que tu aimais les voitures Harry.''

Les deux camarades de classe discutèrent à propos de tout et de rien et Harry apprit que la restreinte du vieil homme était assez admirable. Finalement, il en vint à la raison de sa venue. ''Bien, Hermione,'' Commença-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé. ''… Tu disais vouloir venir à cette rencontre que le Directeur organise. C'est un portoloin et il devrait t'emmener directement à l'endroit où Sirius et moi vivons, compris ?'' Elle acquiesça et il lui donna une pièce de parchemin écrite de la main excentrique d'Albus. ''Le bâtiment est sous Fidelitas. Donc tu dois mémoriser ce qui est écrit ici et après je devrais le détruire.''

_'Le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pourrait se trouver au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres.'_

''C'est bon ?'' Après sa confirmation, Harry prit le papier et déclara : ''Excusez-moi un instant, j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes.'' Puis se leva, empocha un trousseau de clé avec le symbole d'un 'B' ailé dessus et se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée.

Le rugissement d'un V8 six litres et le son distinctif de crissements de pneus, tirèrent les deux Granger hors de leurs pensées. Une fois sortis sur le parvis de la maison, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que des marques de pneus devant leur garage et une voiture de luxe de quatre-cent chevaux disparaissant au croisement.

''Ce. C'est. Le-, le... l' _Ami_ , dont tu nous parlais, Hermione ?'' Demanda le père alors que la fille commençait à se masser les tempes.

Quand elle les rejoignit, sa mère intervint : ''Il me semblait très charmant. Où est-il parti ?''

''Je suppose que je ne devrais pas vraiment être surprise.'' Attesta Hermione puis continua devant le regard furieux de son père : ''C'est juste Harry. Certains jours, la plupart peut-être, il te sauvera la vie. Puis il y a des jours comme celui-là...'' Sa voix diminua progressivement.

''Des jours comme aujourd'hui ? Où il vole _ma_ voiture ?''

Retournant à la maison, elle répondit juste de manière fatiguée : ''Oui. C'est une assez bonne description en fait... Certains jours il vole ta voiture.''

o0O0o

''Tu as dit à mon père que j'étais la traînée de l'école, Harry !'' Cria Hermione, le faisant trébucher sur l'entrée du Numéro 12 quelques heures plus tard.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça Hermione ?'' Répliqua Harry prenant une posture 'décontenancée'.

Les sourcils de plus en plus froncés, la brunette continua : '' Et qu'as-tu fait de la voiture de mon père ? Il adore cette voiture, tu sais.''

''En fait, tu devrais me remercier pour cela. Cette Bentley est un piège mortel !'' Insista Harry. ''Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle avait un _angle mort_ , je veux dire tu penserais qu'avec une voiture pareille, il n'y aurait pas de défaut de confection majeure, non ?''

Tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux dans une tentative de contrôler son tempérament, la jeune fille ordonna calmement : ''Explique.''

''Eh bien, quand j'étais sur le chemin du retour, il y avait ces deux types vraiment pas cool dans leur voiture avec des stupides lumières flashy. Ils ont commencé à me suivre. Et comme je disais, cette foutue chose a un angle mort, ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute si c'est arrivé.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Harry ?''

''Eh...'' A son regard, il déballa tout. ''Je suis peut-être entré dans une voiture de police. Et j'ai peut-être envoyé un _Confundo_ sur les Moldus. Et puis je me suis peut-être enfui.'' ' _Protego !'_ ''Arg, Hermione, arrêtes de m'envoyer des sorts. Je vais vraiment les renvoyer. C'était un accident, je le jure.''

Les membres distingués de l'Ordre du Phénix commencèrent à arriver par la cheminée avec une vue sur un jeune homme de quinze ans incapacité. ''Aie-, je suis- zolé, Mi-nee !'' Essaya de prononcer Harry de manière comique avec ses dents allongées, un assortiment d'autres maléfices mineurs et attaché par un _Incarcerem_.

Trente minutes plus tard, les dégâts et les explications furent enfin gérés et tout le monde s'assit dans la cuisine pour discuter de ce pourquoi Albus les avait réuni. 'Ça doit être la cousine de Sirius, Miss Nymphetta Tonks. Il disait qu'elle était passionnée de couleurs flashy.' Pensa Harry paresseusement alors que le Directeur commençait par une litanie de platitudes.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la table alors que tout le monde se présentait, Harry ne reconnut que quelques membres. Mr. Weasley était là avec celui qu'Harry devinait être son fils le plus âgé, c'était tout pour les roux. Un gars chiffonné sentant fortement le whisky pur-feu fut présenté comme Mondingus Fletcher dit _Dung_ , surnom qu'Harry trouvait approprié. Une femme attirante de trente ans nommée Miss Vance se tenait à côté du Professeur Maugrey ce salaud qui enseignait la Défense l'année dernière. L'œil bizarre du gars semblait passer un temps anormal tourné dans sa direction. Le peace and love formé par ces deux doigts derrière sa manche fut clairement remarqué, renforçant dans l'esprit de Harry que ce vieux salopard passait son temps à regarder à travers les vêtements des gens : pervers.

''Donc comment cela se fait que Snivellus fasse parti de cette organisation, n'a-t-il pas assez tué des nôtres à ton goût Albus ?'' Balança Sirius aussitôt que les présentations furent achevées. Il y avait eu d'autres rencontres de l'Ordre mais c'était la première à laquelle Harry fut présent et que Rogue et Sirius assistaient ensemble.

Voyant qu'aucune réponse n'allait être donnée à son parrain, Harry intervint. ''Je veux savoir comment un sociopathe à un œil et une jambe peut prendre part à cela alors qu'il est clairement un danger pour la société.''

''Oui et tu devrais être à Azkaban, l'endroit auquel tu appartiens. Je peux repérer un mage noir à des kilomètres seulement par l'odeur. Tu n'es pas un gentil garçon.'' Cracha Maugrey. Harry réfléchit s'il devrait ou non demander comment une personne pouvait _repérer_ quelque chose par l'odeur.

De toute façon, les commentaires devinrent un long round de chamailleries, qui ne s'arrêta uniquement que quand Dumbledore lança un de ses 'tirs de canon' breveté assourdissant la pièce. ''Maintenant, si nous pouvons avancer dans la réunion, soyez libre de venir me voir en privé si vous avez un quelconque doute. Severus, serais-tu assez aimable pour partager avec nous ce que Voldemort fait depuis sa renaissance.''

''Il y a une Prophétie au Département des Mystères qui concerne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est devenu obsédé par son contenu. Il a plusieurs plans sur la manière de l'obtenir, bien que je dois admettre ne pas avoir entièrement connaissance des détails. Il ne partage ses pensées avec personne.''

Entendant cela, Harry se mit à penser : 'Hum, je suis content de ne pas avoir envoyé de Chouette maintenant. J'aurais vraiment fait capoter bon nombre d'opportunités.' Il posa l'une des questions qu'il avait en tête dernièrement : ''Aucune nouvelle sur ses plans pour les Prisonniers d'Azkaban ?''

''Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a promis que ces Mangemorts seront récompensés pour leur fidélité.'' Ricana le Professeur de Potions avec un long moment de réflexion.

''C'est bien.'' Attesta Harry à haute voix pour lui-même, pensant évidemment à Bellatrix, avant de continuer : ''Donc votre objectif principal en tant qu'organisation est d'exposer ce gars au monde entier. Et prouver que je ne suis _pas_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres menteur que la Gazette dépeint. C'est à peu près ça ?''

La pièce resta contemplative pendant un moment puis recommença à se chamailler. A la fin de la réunion, Hermione l'interpella et dit : ''Harry, je ne pense pas que surveiller le Hall des Prophéties soit une très bonne idée. Mais j'en ai une différente qui pourrait fonctionner, je pense.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas présentée plus tôt Hermione ?''

''Parce que je voulais d'abord t'en parler et nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de Luna.''

o0O0o

Presque un mois après, Harry Potter et ses amies Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood déambulaient dans le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter les fournitures scolaires nécessaires pour l'année suivante. Le nouveau semestre commençait dans quelques jours. C'était le meilleur moment pour tout faire en une fois bien que les rues étaient remplies par les autres élèves et leurs parents. Quelques regards effrayés furent jetés en direction du _'Seigneur des Ténèbres'_ et ses compagnons, mais c'était une réaction attendue après l'avalanche de mauvaise publicité sur le jeune garçon.

Soudainement, un large éclair frappa avec puissance le milieu de la rue. Quand le flash et la fumée se dispersèrent, une puanteur épaisse d'ozone stagna dans l'air. Au milieu ce tenait l'immense silhouette sans nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Il était accompagné d'une triade de Mangemorts masqués et un quatrième qui était clairement visible, Lucius Malfoy.

''Aye, Harry Potter. Mon plus grand ennemi. Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois. Ha. Ha. Ha. Haa !'' Ricana Voldemort sous _'Sonorus'_ tandis que tous les passants prenaient conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Nombre d'entre eux se mirent à couvert ou s'éparpillèrent d'un coup pendant que les deux opposants se toisaient avec dédain.

Harry se tourna vers son adversaire et parla : ''Ah, Voldemort. Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, est-ce que tu aimes mes bottes ?'' Il montra l'accessoire en cuir bleu-gris de dragon.

''Oui, bien s _sss_ ur, elles crient 'Harry Potter : Pourfendeur de Dragon'. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, nous devons nous battre en duel. N'est-ce pas vrai Lucius- _sss_ Malfoy ?'' répondit Voldemort, tombant dans le Fourchelang sur les 's'.

Les deux ennemis échangèrent d'énormes coups, des flashs de lumières intenses et l'immense conclave d'énergie qu'il émanait du Seigneur des Ténèbres inscrivit le duel dans les manuels d'histoire. Elle sera nommée la Première Bataille du Chemin de Traverse, le combat d'ouverture dans la seconde guerre contre Voldemort.

'' _Endoloris_ ''

Luna Lovegood s'écroula dans un cri agonissant et Harry, à genou, cria un long : ''Nooooon !''

''Je t'aurais ma jolie et ton petit toutou également !'' Se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son ennemi découragé.

Au moment où les choses ne semblaient pas pouvoir être pire, une barbe puissante entra dans le combat, protégeant une Luna blessée et un Harry épuisé. ''Tu ne peux pas espérer gagner Tom, le côté de la Lumière est plus fort que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Et Lucius, je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris que tu sois ici, aujourd'hui.''

Après cela, le vieux Directeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres craint commencèrent à se combattre sérieusement. Un duel _encore plus_ impressionnant eut lieu entre les deux adversaires déployant une Aura Visible et des flashs brillants, des coups de tonnerre assourdissants s'échangèrent des deux côtés. Finalement, les Aurors arrivèrent sur place et ils furent témoin de plusieurs maléfices briseurs d'os s'écrasant sans trace sur un Bouclier Imprimis. Ils entendirent tous le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il entonna un message de départ. ''Aye ! Tu as peut-être gagné cette fois-ci Dumbledore mais tu ne pourras pas toujours m'arrêter. Je suis invincible, Bwahahahaha !''

o0O0o

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire _Aye!_ Harry ?'' Lui demanda Hermione alors qu'il enlevait les glamours qui lui faisaient ressembler à Voldemort.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes répondit avec un regard interrogateur : ''Pourquoi ? Voldemort parle toujours comme un pirate, non ?''

Hermione se frappa le front et Harry/Luna répondit avec la voix d'Harry : ''Non, pas que je sache Harry. Tu devais prendre une voix sifflante. Tu te rappelles ?''

''Ah oui...''Avant qu'Harry ne l'écarte. ''… Qu'importe, une voix de pirate est assez proche. Comment ton Simulacrum a résisté à mes sortilèges Doloris, Luna ?''

''Ça a grillé. Je suis réellement surprise de ton talent pour le maléfice de Torture.'' Son habituel façon de parler distraitement laissait passer l'altération du ton.

Harry y réfléchit un moment et laissa entendre : ''Je pensais à Lucius Malfoy glissant le Journal à une Ginny Weasley de onze ans. D'une certaine façon, j'ai vraiment _envie_ qu'il ressente une douleur agonisante. C'est étrange ?''

''Un peu, mais je suppose que c'est l'un des meilleurs sentiments à utiliser entre autres.'' Déclara Lucius alors que son image retournait à celle de la cousine aux cheveux pourpres de Sirius, entre le parrain d'Harry et les deux autres qui enlevaient leur costume de Mangemorts.

Hermione renonça à toute intention de résonner avec Harry et préféra se tourner vers son autre amie. ''Et toi Luna, est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de parler de ses chaussures ?''

''Harry parle toujours de ses bottes, ça a rendu la performance plus authentique.''

''Tu sais qu'elle a raison Hermione. Mes bottes sont géniales, bien sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait un commentaire dessus avant le duel.'' Constata Harry, défendant son amie blonde. ''Et puis, je pense que Luna a fait un très bon moi.''

Roulant les yeux, elle répondit : ''Vous deux êtes les pires acteurs au monde. Aucune chance que _quiconque_ ne croit que c'était vraiment Voldemort. Vous avez ruiné mon plan parfaitement génial.''

''La population magique est idiote Hermione. Bien sûr que ça va marcher. Voilà, je te parie un Gallion que la Gazette de demain me soutient.''

La brunette ne répondit pas.

o0O0o

Plus tôt ce matin, Harry, Hermione et Luna traînaient un mannequin en haut des escaliers de Poudlard pour un rendez-vous avec le Directeur. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé et Hermione passa le temps d'attente visiblement obsédée par Fumseck, le Phénix qui était aujourd'hui sous sa forme de pignon.

Quand le vieil homme entra, Harry n'hésita pas à en venir directement à la raison de la rencontre : ''Nous avons passé la plupart du mois à préparer un moyen de dévoiler le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.''

''Vraiment ? Et moi qui avait l'impression que tu _'ne souhaitais pas prendre part aux problèmes du monde magique'_. Je croyais que c'était les mots que tu as utilisé, non ?'' Dumbledore caressa sa barbe tranquillement puis proposa: ''L'un d'entre vous souhaiterait un peu de thé ?''

Déclinant l'offre d'un signe de tête, Harry transfigura un verre et le remplit d'Amortentia tandis que les deux autres acceptèrent une tasse de thé. ''Je ne veux toujours pas vraiment m'impliquer avec la situation Voldemort. Autant que je sache, ce couillon a tout à voir avec moi. Mais si on lit la Gazette, depuis trois semaines les moutons radotent à propos de me renvoyer à Azkaban pour Sédition.

''Oui, j'en suis au courant. Bien que je suis incertain sur leur chance de réussite.''

''Vous m'excuserez si je suppose le pire, j'en suis sûr.'' Avança platement Harry avec une résignation agacée. ''De toutes façons, Hermione a eu une idée et après une mise au point, nous avons trouvé un plan. Je joue Voldemort, parlant Fourchelang et entre en duel avec quelqu'un polynectarisé en moi. Nous avons décidé aussi, afin de rendre cela réaliste, que je devrais lancer quelques Impardonnables et avoir une escorte de Mangemorts.''

Le vieil homme réfléchit à l'idée tout en prenant une gorgée. ''Continue.''

''Vous savez ce qu'est un Simulacrum, je pense ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Une statue approximative faite de neige, donnant un cœur de pierre et traitée avec différents onguents du Polynectar, contenant le sang d'une personne afin de lui en donner la forme et les traits, puis animée avec une magie avancée.''

''Et Luna s'est portée volontaire pour jouer le rôle de Harry. Donc nous allons donner à celle-ci son sang.'' Montrant le mannequin, le garçon fixa directement le Directeur dans les yeux, offrant la pleine puissance de son regard vert.

''Si tu es allé aussi loin dans la structure sans le sang, je suppose que tu as trouvé la méthode de création quelque part dans la Bibliothèque des Blacks. Un large nombre des sorts nécessaires pour sa construction sont illégales dans ce pays.''

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. ''Nous n'avons pas été capable de compléter les trois sorts finaux, donc nous avons besoin de vous pour le faire. Et nous avons une autre proposition si vous êtes d'accord pour nous aider.''

''Quelle est cette autre proposition ?''

''Nous pensions que vous devriez venir et apparaître en Dumbledore tout 'Flammes de l'enfer' et chasser ' _Voldemort_ '. Mais nous pensions surtout que Rogue pouvait compromettre le plan pour cimenter sa loyauté dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres... vous _disiez_ bien qu'il n'avait pas encore prouvé son importance, vous vous souvenez ? En plus, si Rogue fait comme s'il avait été chanceux d'entendre _mon_ plan et qu'il s'assurait de dire à son maître que ça n'avait rien à faire avec _vous_ , ça ne serait pas très important s'il donnait l'information à Voldemort trop tard pour que ça fasse une différence.''

Après quelques minutes de considération, Albus hocha la tête, affirmant son consentement. Luna lui offrit les livres nécessaires. Alors qu'il travaillait afin de finir la réplique, Dumbledore fit un commentaire : ''Je crois que Nymphadora sera un bon choix pour t'accompagner grâce à son talent plutôt unique.''

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Luna activa son Polynectar!Harry, notant que la concoction était devenue complètement transparente et n'avait absolument aucun goût.

o0O0o

''Je ne peux pas croire que Sirius me fasse voyager dans l'Express _encore une fois_!'' Se plaignit Harry contrarié, le premier Septembre. Luna était assise dans le même compartiment, lisant un magazine à l'envers. Harry remarqua que le glamour le faisant ressembler au Chicaneur n'était pas aussi bon qu'il aurait dû être.

Hermione fut obligée de donner un Gallion quand la Gazette sortit l'édition prédite proclamant la deuxième montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et expliquant qu'Harry était à nouveau le sauveur du monde sorcier. Lucius Malfoy a réellement été arrêté mais il clama que c'était un imposteur polynectarisé, pas vraiment lui. Donc il est peu probable qu'il sera accusé. Non que ce soit d'une quelconque importance, grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé deux jours après leur petite escapade au Chemin de Traverse.

Harry a été en fait incapacité par la réouverture de sa cicatrice quand Voldemort apprit l'exécution du plan d'Hermione. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas été content que sa résurrection soit maintenant connue par le monde entier. Ou peut-être que ce fut la _manière_ clairement ridicule dont cela s'était passé qui l'a contrarié. La surtension émotionnelle de l'outrage et la rage fut assez forte pour exploser sur les barrières d'Occlumancie d'Harry et le rendre inconscient. 'Il semble qu'il y ait un autre effet ennuyant à être un Horcruxe.' Songea Harry paresseusement pendant qu'il essayait de jeter un œil sur le magazine de Luna.

En représailles pour citation du mouvement ' _de la Lumière_ ' contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort a avancé son plan pour Azkaban. Il y a deux jours, tous les Mangemorts qui avaient appelé le château leur maison pour les quatorze dernières années ont été libérés. Dont Bellatrix à l'approbation d'Harry et à la consternation de tous les autres.

''Tu n'as réellement aucune intention d'être impliqué dans cette guerre, Harry ?'' Demanda Hermione, une fois installée dans le compartiment.

Sorti de ses pensées, il répondit : ''C'est vrai, les moutons ne me menacent plus de prison maintenant qu'ils savent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres _est_ en vie. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais m'impliquer ? Des gens _meurent_ dans les guerres tu sais.''

''Voldemort ne va pas arrêter d'essayer de te tuer pour autant. Tu sais ça.''

''Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.'' Philosopha le garçon. ''Éventuellement, une fois qu'il réalisera que je ne veux pas particulièrement le tuer, il me laissera tranquille. En plus, ce gars est une chiffe molle. Je l'ai tué quoi ? Quatre fois maintenant.''

''Donc tu vas juste aller à l'école comme un adolescent normal ?'' Insista Hermione.

Considérant la question un instant, Harry lui répondit : ''Plus ou moins. Je vais probablement immigrer en France ou quelque chose comme ça, au cas où Gérard Delacour met un avis de capture mort ou vif sur moi si je mets un pied dans son pays.''

Ils discutèrent un moment alors que le train les emmenait vers l'école et leur cinquième année à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Hermione semblait s'être mise en tête que Fleur Delacour manquait à Harry pour une quelconque raison démente. Cela l'obligea finalement à la réduire au silence d'un sort et il retourna essayer de lire le magazine porno de Luna par-dessus son épaule.

o0O0o

Plus loin dans le train, Draco Malfoy avait une sensation similaire à l'appréhension avant un match de Quidditch important. Ce mélange familier d'excitation et de nervosité qui maintenait une personne inquiète mais aussi déterminée à ne pas faire d'erreur.

Il avait appris à ses dépens à ne pas provoquer directement Potter. Ça ne lui a pas pris longtemps au commencement de l'année dernière à faire attention auprès de lui. La nature condescendante et violente habituelle avec laquelle sa Némésis agissait à l'égard des menaces perceptibles depuis son passage à Azkaban n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Heureusement, la tâche qu'il lui avait été donnée était assez directe, et mieux encore, cela ne nécessitera aucun contact avec le Griffondor agaçant.

Il était sous un charme de Désillusion et se tenait parfaitement immobile afin de rester aussi invisible que possible dans le petit recoin à peine visible dans les toilettes pour garçon. Il était là depuis plus de deux heures en attentant l'opportunité de compléter sa mission.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous presque aucunes circonstances, n'autorisait ceux encore à l'école d'accepter des missions. Surtout à cause de sa croyance bien fondée que les enfants n'étaient pas fiables. Cependant, quand Draco entendit la mission de la bouche de son père, il se porta volontaire. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, il rejoindrait les rangs des Mangemorts à un âge si jeune, qu'il serait rapidement accepté dans le cercle intime maintenant que le maître de son père fut ressuscité.

Alors, quand il vit Londubat entrer dans les toilettes, Draco chuchota les trois syllabes et fit les six mouvements de baguettes. Un mot répété mainte et mainte fois cet été, en sécurité derrière les protections du Manoir Malfoy:

'' _Impero_ ''

o0O0o

Note de l'auteur : la citation sur le Simulacrum a été prise à Lionheart.

Note de traduction : Dung signifie Fumier en anglais. Plus parlant que la traduction française officielle du surnom de Mondingus Fletcher : Ding.

* * *

Si vous avez des questions, s'il y a des points à éclairer, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça va se compliquer.

Merci à Minashi pour le beta-reading !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Kansas City Shuffle


	8. Kansas City Shuffle

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

o0O0o

**Chapter VIII : Kansas City Shuffle**

o0O0o

C'était le quinze Octobre, le premier week-end de Pré-au-lard. Avec la renaissance de Voldemort et la guerre en cours, Harry avait décidé de conserver le Retourneur de Temps et la routine des journées de trente heures. Il était depuis longtemps habitué à un train de vie altérée de toute façon, alors le rechanger n'était pas une priorité. Les choses s'étaient soudainement calmées depuis le début du semestre. Principalement grâce à l'insistance d'Harry sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à prendre parti dans la guerre de Dumbledore contre Voldemort, maintenant qu'il était à la vue de tous. L'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres était focalisée sur cette ridicule Prophétie, lui donnant des vacances. Mais apparemment son désintérêt face à l'attaque contre les Moldus ne convenait pas vraiment à Hermione et fait inattendu, à Sirius aussi.

Harry _avait_ après beaucoup de cajoleries, pris la Potion Révélatrice d'Animagus. Bien qu'il ne souciait pas vraiment d'apprendre à se transformer en un animal. Ça aurait été très bien s'il avait une forme qui en jetait. Harry était convaincu qu'il serait une panthère ou un Sombral ou quelque chose d'aussi cool. Mais non, sa forme n'était vraiment pas aussi impressionnante. Le résultat était que son parrain avait ri à gorge déployée et le taquinait sans merci depuis qu'il l'avait appris.

''Satané Sirius.'' Jura Harry alors qu'il passait un Neville Londubat distrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il y avait bien sûr eu un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au début de l'année. Mais comparé à Alastor ' _J'ai complètement pété les plombs_ ' Maugrey, une vieille fille à face de crapaud n'était rien d'autre qu'une chiffe molle. D'après les circonstances, il semblerait que le Ministère l'ait nominée pour créer la pagaille dans Poudlard et probablement essayer de tuer Harry si l'opportunité se présentait. Mais avec la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son but premier avait été relégué au second plan.

Elle avait tenté de le faire aller en retenue après la première et seule apparition d'Harry en classe. Mais à cause de sa politique de ne pas y aller, elle a été assez déçue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait même fait appel au Directeur Dumbledore, qui lui a dit que Harry s'embêtait rarement à aller en _classe_ alors que dire des détentions. Puis il avait disparu dans un flash de feu de Phénix avant qu'elle ne puisse poser plus de questions.

Néanmoins, c'était à cause de Dolores Jane Ombrage -nom ridicule en passant- qu'Harry était sur le point de sortir de Poudlard pour se rendre à la réunion d'aujourd'hui. La femme l'avait acculé pour lui parler du nouveau Ministre, un homme nommé Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier voulait rencontrer Harry et peut-être parler à la presse à ses côtés. D'après les commentaires de Sirius, la tante d'une des jolie Poufsouffles dans l'année d'Harry était l'actuelle Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Et _elle_ avait refusé le poste suprême permettant un candidat bien _moins_ compétent de devenir Ministre.

Harry aimait l'idée de la rencontre avec lui. Parler à la presse à côté du Ministre de la Magie serait justement la sorte de chose qu'un jeune héros de type sauveur du monde comme Harry devait faire.

C'était son devoir après tout.

o0O0o

''Puis-je vous présentez Harry Potter.'' L'homme avait des stries grises dans sa tignasse de fauve. Ces yeux jaunâtres étaient calculateurs, trahissant son faux sourire appliqué, le genre de sourire servile qui était toujours collé sur le visage des politiciens.

L'homme n'avait aucune idée à qui il avait à faire.

Harry ouvrit ses lunettes de soleil du designer Hack et les mit sur le nez avec confiance, obscurcissant ses yeux face à l'intense éclat du soleil. Des bracelets en carapace d'Acromentule et ses fameuses bottes en Cuir de Dragon lui permettaient de se démarquer d'un style trop formel. Touche finale, il relâcha une Aura Visible, résultat de nombreux entraînements l'été dernier.

Harry s'avança sur le podium sur l'ouverture de George Thorogood et The Destroyers jouant _'Bad to the Bone'_ , une chanson volée la nuit précédente de la collection de vinyles de Sirius.

La presse n'avait aussi aucune idée de ce qui les attendait.

''Bonjour Ladies and Gentlemen.'' Chuchota-t-il, utilisant seulement une subtile amplification magique pour se faire entendre de tous.

La première à se reprendre fut l'ancienne compagne de chambre de Bella, la mieux payée de la Gazette. ''Harry, on te surnomme l'Élu. Est-ce que c'est vraiment que tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?''

''Et bien, laissez-moi juste dire ' _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ _'_ Une Prophétie telle que ça semble plutôt claire. N'es-tu pas d'accord Rita ?'' Répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

''Alors c' _est_ vrai ?'' S'écria un autre reporter, et tous ceux écoutant la radio retenaient leur souffle. Ça devenait un reportage bien plus intéressant qu'attendu de la simple déclaration politique orchestrée.

Scrimgeour s'avança pour répondre : ''Bien sûr, et ensemble, le nouveau Ministère va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider le jeune Harry dans sa tâche.''

'Alors maintenant, c'est le _jeune_ Harry ?' Pensa-t-il. Un autre sourire et un surplus de puissance dans son Aura retourna l'attention vers le _jeune_ homme.

''Aussi intéressant que ce soit, je n'ai aucun désir d'aider cette pathétique nation. Vous m'avez jeté à Azkaban pour avoir essayé de sauver la vie d'une petite fille. Et deux mois auparavant, j'allais retourner dans ma cellule pour Sédition.''

Seul le silence fit écho à ses mots.

''C'est vrai. Vous m'avez guéri de mon désir de sauver les gens que je ne connais pas personnellement. Je vais permettre à V. Le Maléfique* et son Gang de main brillante de vous tuer et probablement transformer ce pays en son régime Dictatorial privé. Cela à moins...''

Encore plus de silence.

Finalement, une personne de l'audience choquée cria : ''A moins que quoi ?''

''C'est justement ça. Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il est temps que vous tous pensiez à ce que _vous_ pouvez faire pour moi. Ce que Harry Potter veut, ce que Harry Potter mérite, ce que vous êtes prêt à donner pour que Harry Potter _veuille_ sauver vos vies ?''

Sur cela, il offrit son meilleur sourire Lockhart, dispersa une brume grise avec de la magie sans baguette et disparut dans un 'crack' presque inaudible en transplanant.

o0O0o

''Intéressante conférence de presse Harry.'' Commenta distraitement la blonde, appuyée sur le mur du couloir avec une pièce de parchemin cachetée en main.

''Et bien, je le pense aussi. Je déteste ces satanés moutons, tu sais ?'' Marmonna-t-il en regardant vers elle. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Luna ?''

''Tu m'as donné ça il y a quelques minutes et m'a demandé de te le délivrer quand tu passeras par ici, maintenant. Et tu es là, alors accepte ce parchemin s'il te plaît. Est-ce que je l'ai bien délivré Harry ?''

''Je te l'ai donné ?''

''Oui.''

''Polynectar à nouveau ?''

''Je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?''

Harry ouvrit le parchemin et lut les trois questions imposées contre le Polynectar avant de conclure qu'il _avait_ vraiment écrit ces mots. Regardant plus bas, il lut le vrai message :

_'Tu peux aller chercher Bella si tu bouges tout de suite. Elle sera dans le Hall des Prophéties à onze heures quarante-cinq.'_

''Tempus'' 13:45

''Fais chier!'' S'exclama Harry. ''Je dois y aller Luna. J'ai seulement deux heures restantes aujourd'hui et j'ai plus de temps à perdre.''

''Je viens avec toi.'' Déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. ''Et tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas de le temps. Donc tu n'as pas le temps de discuter non plus.''

''Bah ! Fais doublement chier !'' Il attrapa la fille à l'aspect angélique, la colla à lui et passa le Retourneur de Temps autour de leur cou.

Quand ils réapparurent, Harry s'élança vers le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, Luna sur ses traces. Harry ne s'arrêta pas quand il envoya un ' _Stupefix_ ' au Professeur de Métamorphose. Il alla directement vers sa connexion au réseau de cheminette et balança un ''Atrium du Ministère'' avant de disparaître dans un remous de flammes vertes.

o0O0o

Neville Londubat, toujours sous Imperium avançait vers le Hall des Prophéties, il avait facilement passé Bill Weasley comme ils étaient tous les deux sous une Cape d'Invisibilité. Au même moment, le _premier_ Harry Potter rencontrait Rufus Scrimgeour pour la première fois pour discuter de conférence de presse. Et également au même moment, le _second_ Harry Potter s'élançait à travers le peu de personnel du Ministère de la Magie présent ce week-end.

C'était aussi au même instant qu'un homme une fois appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui a depuis pris le pseudo de Lord Voldemort était hors de vue grâce à sa technique impressionnante d'Invisibilité. Une branche de magie similaire mais sans rapport au Charme de Désillusion, qui permettait à une personne d'être cachée à la vue de tous sans l'éventualité qu'un scintillement trahisse son emplacement.

Il faisait son chemin à travers les couloirs du premier endroit qu'il est jamais envisagé comme une maison, un bâtiment qui était sien par le droit du sang et de la naissance : le Château de Poudlard, formellement connu comme Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

Reprendre la Relique de Serdaigle de la pièce cachée ne demanda aucun effort au plus puissant sorcier du monde. Et reprendre la célèbre Relique de Gryffondor du bureau du Directeur prit à peine plus d'effort.

L'Épée que le garçon a utilisé sous ses yeux pendant la Première Tâche était exquise, un chef d'œuvre de magie Gobeline. D'après ce que la gamine* lui avait dit, il savait que l'Épée pouvait être Invoquée par le Choixpeau. Donc suivant son plan, Voldemort lâcha une fraction bien contrôlée de Feudeymon sur l'artefact avant de balayer la pièce. Dumbledore ne sera pas distrait très longtemps et faire face au vieil homme sur son terrain n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Voldemort sentit un de ses Mangemorts l'invoquer et décida qu'il devait involontairement coupé court à son bref passage dans son ancienne maison.

o0O0o

''Weasley !'' S'écria Harry, près du frère aîné. ''Ramène l'Ordre ici tout de suite, il va y avoir une attaque.''

L'homme ôta sa cape et sembla surpris qu'on l'ait repéré, bien qu'Harry n'ait aucune intention de lui expliquer que c'était son _odeur_ qui l'avait alerté de sa présence. Harry et Luna le dépassèrent sans vérifier s'il avait obéit et se dirigèrent vers la pièce des portes.

''Une idée, Luna ?'' Sollicita soudainement Harry.

Méditant un instant, elle répondit : ''Ma maman avait l'habitude de travailler ici mais je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste demander ?''

''Je voudrais aller à la salle des Prophéties s'il vous plaît !'' Demanda Harry en haussant les épaules. Étonnamment, la porte d'en face se ferma et les murs tournèrent pour répondre à sa demande. ''Hum, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait fonctionné.''

Des étagères gigantesques de sphères s'étendaient de tous les côtés et aucun d'eux ne savait où aller. 'Bordel, nous avons moins de deux minutes maintenant.' Pensa le jeune homme aux regards émeraudes tout en cherchant.

''Les Prophéties sont apparemment rangées par leur date de création. Quand est-ce que la tienne a été faite pour la première fois, Harry ?''

Tout en réfléchissant, il répondit : ''Euh, je pense que c'était vers le milieu de 1979. Autour de cette date au moins je pense.'' Elle prit sa main et peu de temps après, ils rencontrèrent Neville Londubat, ce dernier avait déjà dans les mains une petite sphère faite de verre.

Se décalant doucement sur le côté, Harry lança un ' _Stupefix_ ' sans réfléchir et sa partenaire tenta un ' _Accio_ ' pour avoir rapidement le globe.

Les deux échouèrent quand le garçon érigea un charme de bouclier, ' _Protego_ ' bancale au même moment où vingt sorcières et sorciers en robes de Mangemorts apparurent.

''Et Merde, encore !'' Jetant le sort préféré de Sirius, Harry tenta un second sort Stupéfiant. Mais cette fois-ci avec le mouvement de baguette spécial de Sirius, le 'Bletchly Twist' et un éclair rouge d'énergie s'écrasa sur le puissant bouclier de Lucius Malfoy et la faible protection de Londubat. Le sort fit accidentellement tomber ce dernier comme une pierre.

Luna eut la présence d'esprit d'utiliser un nouveau sort d'Attraction, attrapant le globe sans commentaire et Harry se tourna vers les Mangemorts : ''Qu'est-ce que vous faites là idiots ?''

''Potter, donne-nous la Prophétie et nous te laisserons partir.'' Ordonna l'aristocrate aux cheveux clairs avec mépris.

Jetant un regard à la main gantée, Harry commenta : ''Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de personne qui donneraient leur bras gauche pour être dans ta position Lucius. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois dans la position de négocier. Tu es un pion, juste un autre des petits jouets de ton maître.''

Cela provoqua une chaîne de réactions chez les silhouettes masquées mais leur but étant au bout de la baguette de Luna, ils n'osaient pas bouger.

''Potter, t-''

''Appelles-le. Je veux faire un marché.''

''Quoi ?''

''J'ai dit 'Appelles ton tas de peau de serpents sang-mêlé'. J'ai quelque chose qu'il veut...'' Harry désigna l'objet dans la main de Luna d'un mouvement de tête. ''.. et il a quelque chose que je veux. Appelle-le MAINTENANT !''

Ils obéirent. Prouvant qu'ils étaient au moins capables de suivre de simples instructions.

o0O0o

Lord Voldemort apparut devant une scène des plus curieuses.

Dans le grand espace dégagé derrière les étagères du Hall des Prophéties, ses Mangemorts étaient en stand-by -baguettes tirées- d'un côté et une large foule de l'Ordre du Phénix se tenait -baguettes tirées également- de l'autre côté.

Pourtant personne ne se battait.

Debout dans une posture détendue et d'une certaine façon _insolente_ , le garçon et la petite blonde se trouvaient au milieu. No man's land. Empêchant tout combat de se déclencher par leur seule présence.

''Bonjour.'' Hocha poliment le garçon. ''Comment a été votre journée jusqu'ici Lord Voldemort ?''

D'une certaine façon, la façon dont cela était formulé n'était clairement _pas_ moqueuse.

''Ça faisait longtemps Harry Potter, bien que je dois admettre que le fils de Frank Londubat a été bien plus performant que ce à quoi on s'attendait.''

Certains des membres de l'Ordre perdaient de leur confiance maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent en personne. Les Mangemorts avaient similairement pris un peu d'aplomb. Ils découvrirent plus tard que la raison pour laquelle le DJM* n'était pas intervenu était à cause d'une attaque massive sur Upper Flagley, un petit village en partie sorcier dans le Sud du Yorkshire. Sans l'assistance de Dumbledore, cela laissait une trentaine tout au plus de combattants, pas beaucoup pour un Pourparler.

''Je pense personnellement que tout ça est un tas de conneries.'' Balança le garçon, en montrant à nouveau le précieux globe. ''Mais là encore, tu pourrais être intéressé par son contenu comme je sais déjà ce qu'elle dit.''

''Je vois.'' Murmura Voldemort, surtout pour lui-même. ''Est-ce que j'aurais raison si je supposais que tu veux qu'on te garantisse un passage sûr pour sortir de la présente situation ?''

Fronçant les sourcils, Potter répondit : ''Euh, non pas vraiment. Je peux te tuer assez facilement, je pense qu'on a déjà établi cela plusieurs fois, non ?'' La forme à peine humaine de Voldemort était évidemment sur le point de protester violemment à cette remarque désinvolte. Cependant la jeune fille blonde montra clairement que la Prophétie ne survivrait pas en projetant une lueur menaçante au bout de sa baguette.

''Alors que veux-tu Harry Potter ? Nous n'avons pas à être des ennemis, je t'ai une fois offert une place d'honneur à mes côtés et tu l'as refusé si tu te rappelles.''

''J'avais onze ans !'' S'exclama Potter. ''Bien sûr que j'allais refuser. Ton discours sur _'Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, juste le pouvoir'_ n'allait pas marcher sur un enfant qui croyait encore à toutes ces merdes.''

Ce fut au tour du Seigneur des Ténèbres de méditer sur cette déclaration et il finit par demander : ''Alors tu offrirais de me rejoindre maintenant ?''

''Je ne peux pas. Quand tu entendras la Prophétie, tu comprendras pourquoi.'' Déclara le garçon dans un soupir.

''Alors je ne demanderais qu'une seule fois : Que veux-tu Harry Potter ?''

''Bellatrix.''

o0O0o

''Bellatrix.'' Annonça Harry, pensant à combien il était fatigué de cette conversation. ''Je veux Bellatrix. Tu peux avoir la Prophétie, je peux même _te_ garantir un passage sûr hors d'ici si tu le désires.''

Harry observa le regard rouge se tourner vers sa servante jadis la plus fidèle. Il était clair pour quiconque que la femme n'avait _vraiment_ _pas_ envie d'être ici. Elle se balançait d'une jambe sur une autre, semblant incroyablement mal à l'aise et essayant d'éviter les yeux de tout le monde. Harry l'avait aussi remarqué durant l'attente. La femme lui lançait quelques regards occasionnels quand elle pensait qu'aucun autre Mangemort ne regardait.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas immédiatement, Harry en profita pour continuer : ''Quand je dis que je la veux, je veux dire la Souveraineté sur sa Marque aussi. J'ai fait un peu de recherche quand je suis sorti d'Azkaban. Et je suis sûr que tu as les capacités nécessaires pour le faire. Je la veux mais sans un quelconque contrôle que tu pourrais avoir sur elle.''

L'homme réfléchit un long moment et Harry put dire exactement le moment où Voldemort commença à contempler _comment_ accomplir la magie nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il avait demandé. Quand Harry nota cela, il lança : ''Je promets un Serment Inviolable que le contenu de la Prophétie a une information que tu n'as pas et explique pourquoi je ne suis pas mort en 1981.''

''D'accord.'' Annonça Voldemort alors qu'il s'avançait vers Bellatrix et releva violemment sa manche gauche. Alors qu'il agitait sa baguette contenant une plume de Phénix, Harry entendit un chant léger qu'il croyait être un mixte de sorts principalement en Fourchelang, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas assez bien entendre pour pouvoir comprendre les mots.

Trois minutes après, Bellatrix laissa sortir un ''Squee'' et courut comme une petite fille débordante d'enthousiasme et sauta dans les bras d'un Harry souriant.

''Laisse-moi voir Bella.'' Demanda-t-il et la femme lui montra son bras gauche. La marque du Crâne et le Serpent de Voldemort se tordit devant leurs yeux, au contact initial entre Harry et Bella. Après un moment, la magie de l'âme du tatouage changea et son avant-bras était maintenant orné d'un Griffon, dessiné avec exactitude dans toute sa gloire.

A cette vue, Harry sourit et chuchota doucement : ''Vise Rodolphus'' à sa nouvelle partenaire puis ordonna plus fortement à Luna de lancer la Prophétie.

''Maintenant !'' Cria Harry alors que le globe en verre était encore dans les airs. Tous deux lancèrent l'éclair à l'agréable vert du Sortilège de Mort, une fraction de seconde avant celui de Luna.

L' _Avada Kedavra_ d'Harry et Bella s'écrasèrent sans effet sur un Transhield* conjuré avec professionnalisme. Mais au moment où Rodolphus Lestrange commença son propre maléfice avec un sourire narquois, la blonde angélique le toucha au pied et le violeur détesté tomba, raide mort avec son dernier sourire narquois encore collé aux lèvres.

'Plus propre qu'un divorce.' La pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter l'idée insensible de se former. Il fut forcé d'entonner un '' _Imprimis Patrocinor_ '' avant que son amie blonde ne soit frite par ce qu'il pensait pouvoir décrire comme les Flammes du Diable envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, maintenant qu'il avait la Prophétie en sécurité dans sa main gauche.

Un mince bouclier bleu de magie se forma en face de Luna Lovegood et essuya le puissant sortilège sans effort.

Le chahut explosa quand Harry essaya de sortir du centre du combat. Un des Mangemorts saisit cette opportunité pour écorcher le pauvre Londubat avec un sort de découpe et le garçon n'eut aucune chance, ne pouvant se défendre dans son état inconscient.

L'Ordre du Phénix se sépara en paire, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas être dépassé par la supériorité numérique adverse. Harry réalisa qu'avec Voldemort lui-même présent, la plupart d'entre eux allait mourir. ''Et Merde ! Bella continue de distraire les Mangemorts si tu peux. Ne te blesse _pas_!'' Puis il chuchota ' _Sonorus_ ' et brailla ''Tout le monde ! A trois, ignorez la défense et envoyez votre meilleur maléfice sur Voldemort !''

'' **TROIS !** ''

Nombre de Sortilège de Mort, sort de feu et un assortiment de magie douteuse, le tout lancé sur une seule position s'écrasèrent sur un bouclier à triple couche composée d'une barrière solide entre deux boucliers mages. 'Bordel de merde, aucun moyen que quiconque puisse lancer autant de sorts difficiles en si peu de temps !' Pensa Harry quand il le vit résister malgré la volée de sorts.

Seize sorts puissants étaient à nouveau envoyés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry eut la suspicion que c'était le ' _Avada Kedavra_ ' sournois de Luna qui était en fait passé à travers.

La victoire n'était pas sans conséquence malheureusement. En laissant tomber toute défense, les silhouettes cagoulées lancèrent bon nombre de leur maléfice. La cousine de Sirius ne fut pas la seule à tomber, avec la fille aux cheveux violets vomissant ce qui semblait être ses intestins.

Harry envoya Bellatrix sauver la fille et se rapprocha à nouveau de son amie blonde dans une tentative pour intimider les forces ennemies. Voyant Fol'Œil Maugrey se rapprochant avec une silhouette masquée, Harry dessina une spirale et au coup de baguette vertical, chuchota '' _Pupugi_ ''. Il lança le sort dans la mêlée ce que Sirius lui avait toujours dit de ne _pas_ faite pour certaines raisons.

Au dernier moment, l'homme à une jambe se jeta sur le côté et le sort perçant de haut niveau toucha son adversaire à l'épaule.

Avec un sourire et une courbette moqueuse, Harry partit, extrayant ces amis du combat.

o0O0o

En fin de soirée, la saleté avait été pour la plupart nettoyée. Bellatrix était dans l'aile Harry Potter de Poudlard, assommée par la potion pour un sommeil sans rêve et traitée par Pompom Pomfresh, qui était visiblement surprise qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin de soin pour lui. Bella est plutôt en mauvaise forme, la plupart due à sa longue incarcération à la Prison d'Azkaban et les Détraqueurs. La plupart mais pas tout. Cela prit un peu plus d'arguments pour la convaincre de prendre un traitement comme Harry était son seul défendeur et ce fut l'altération de sa Marque qui convainquit finalement Albus de l'autoriser à rester au Château.

Dumbledore n'était pas totalement content de Harry et de la façon dont tout cela s'était déroulé. Apparemment rançonner le pays n'était pas une action correspondant à un comportement héroïque, selon lui. Mais ses actions au Hall des Prophéties, tuant une fois de plus avec succès Voldemort, et sauvant ainsi la plupart des membres de l'Ordre présent, autant dire que le vieil homme était d'humeur pardonnante.

Huit membres de l'ordre moururent de leur blessure, bien qu'Harry fût content que Tonksy ne fut _pas_ l'un d'eux. Harry massa son sternum au souvenir de cet été, quand elle l'avait cassé alors qu'il refusait strictement de l'appeler par autre chose que son prénom haï.

Seulement trois Mangemorts perdirent la vie dans le combat -Rodolphus LeStrange était le seul du Cercle Intime- et le reste prit le corps de leur Lord avec eux quand ils se retirèrent. L'absence de l'Épée de Gryffondor ainsi que la Destruction du Choixpeau furent remarquées, et un large nombre de Beuglantes ont été empêché d'atteindre Harry. Mais à part quelques problèmes relativement mineurs, la journée se finit sans plus de drame.

C'était Dimanche matin quand Harry décida de faire une promenade à Pré-au-lard sans autre raison que de sortir du Château pour un temps et se détendre. Soudainement un éclair rouge brillant le toucha au dos et tout devint noir.

Il se réveilla quelques heures après et se demanda juste combien de fois une personne pouvait se faire kidnapper dans une vie avant qu'il n'atteigne le quota maximal.

Harry Potter se retrouva à fixer un bout de Houx familier, un qu'il savait mesurer exactement 27,5 centimètres de longueur et contenant une unique plume de Phénix appartenant à Fumseck. Les choses auraient pu aller mieux, mais là encore, c'était assez commun pour lui, le déroulement normal des choses et tout. Qu'est-ce qu'être attaché à une chaise avec sa propre baguette Ollivander pointée sur lui, par rapport à l'ensemble des autres agréables événements qui s'étaient passées ces dernières années, ciel toute sa vie ?

''…''

''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un autre flashback, Harry.''

''Désolé, Gin. J'ai eu un petit Déjà Vu pendant un moment.''

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Petite clarification, le Kansas City Shuffle* de Voldemort est réussi dans ce chapitre : Il savait que Harry organisait une conférence de presse le premier week-end de Pré-au-lard et que ce serait une distraction pour tout le monde. Il a alors envoyé un grand nombre de Mangemorts attaquer la partie sorcière du village de Upper Flagley, ce qui a distrait le DJM et Dumbledore. Il a utilisé ces distractions pour envoyer Neville sous l'emprise de l'Imperium pour récupérer la Prophétie (ce que Neville _pouvait_ faire). En même temps, il a remplir son _réel_ objectif : qui était de voler l'Épée de Gryffondor.

* * *

Note de Traduction :

* Bletchly Twist : mouvement de baguette inventé par Sirius

* Transhield : bouclier solide, apparu dans les chapitres précédents pendant l'entraînement d'Harry

* Kansas City Shuffle : ou embrouille à la Kansas City en français, une série d'événement qui ne semblent pas avoir de lien en commun mais en fait mène à un même but. Pour un exemple concret, vous pouvez regarder le film 'Sleven'.

* DJM : Département de Justice Magique

* V. Le Maléfique : jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais gardé le surnom Flighty pour Voldemort puis j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration, j'ai hésité entre Le Grand Méchant V., Nasty V. ou encore V. Le Maléfique mais il fallait choisir.

* La gamine : certains auront peut-être déjà compris, sinon il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour que tout soit révélé sur son identité et son histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : The Riddle of Riddle


	9. The Riddle of Riddle

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapter IX : The Riddle of Riddle**

o0O0o

"C'est fini, j'arrête !" Pensa la rouquine, déterminée. Pettigrow était rentré en portant le corps de Voldemort à travers l'antichambre de ce qui étaient actuellement leurs principales fortifications. C'était déjà assez décevant que le Maître ait choisi de faire du Manoir de son père moldu, le centre opérationnel de l'organisation. Mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre à la pâleur cadavérique de son tout dernier corps, ce qu'il s'était probablement passé.

C'était une des choses qui la dérangeait depuis le soliste du printemps, la première renaissance du Maître. Il disposait clairement d'une magie immensément puissante et il avait un talent tout aussi remarquable quand il fallait l'utiliser. Alors comment, au nom de Circé, il arrivait encore à se faire tuer ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Le Maître avait pris possession d'une femme du nom de Bertha Jorkins alors qu'elle traversait la Forêt de la Dame Grise en Albanie pour rentrer en Angleterre. Il a ensuite libéré un Mangemort loyal qui était retenu captif par son père. La rouquine avait aidé son Maître six mois avant sa renaissance. Elle l'avait méticuleusement traqué jusqu'à Little Hangleton et avait commencé à aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le plan initial du Maître était de kidnapper son plus dangereux ennemi et de l'utiliser pour un rituel de renaissance optimale. La démonstration de son épatante puissance avait été décidée au milieu d'un événement international. Ça avait un certain sens, cependant la rouquine avait convaincu son Maître que gagner un nouveau corps puissant devait être sa principale priorité. Que faire une fois encore trembler ses ennemis de peur devait passer après son objectif.

Le Maître avait entendu raison et ils étaient partis sur une simple capture qui avait fini par sa mort, provoquée par le jeune garçon Harry Potter, quelques minutes après la première renaissance. Cela avait été fait sans effort apparent de la part du garçon.

Elle connaissait bon nombre de chose à propos de ce Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut par les souvenirs de la gamine et ce qu'elle avait, faute de meilleur mot, _absorbé_. Emmagasiner seulement les faits était déjà troublant, le garçon était venu à bout du Basilic de Serpentard, avait survécu à Azkaban avec presque aucun dommage permanent, tué un Dragon et achevé Lord Voldemort à plusieurs occasions.

En plus, la baguette d'Ollivander qui l'avait choisi, avait _exactement_ le même noyau de baguette que celui qu'elle se souvenait avoir obtenu du vieil homme dans une autre vie.

C'était ce dernier détail qui avait piqué le plus l'intérêt de la rouquine. Plus que tous les autres combinés.

Pourtant les enchantements sur son Journal Intime étaient toujours actifs pour la plupart et elle avait aidé le Maître comme elle pouvait. Le plan initial de Voldemort afin d'obtenir la Prophétie était bien moins qu'originale. La rouquine avait découvert sa bouteille de _'Stupéfaction de Bahl'_ qui avait fini de convaincre le Maître d'abandonner pour l'instant. Ce dernier succès avait amené le Maître à réorganiser ses priorités et donc Voldemort avait décidé du déroulement du plan d'aujourd'hui. Ça avait été un revirement comparable à quand elle convainquit le Maître de ne pas utiliser un être vivant comme Horcruxe, à part le fait qu'elle s'entendait bien avec le serpent.

L'Héritier des Malefoy devait avoir accepté en contrepartie d'une promotion encore plus rapide au Cercle Intime car son corps déambulait avec des yeux rouges malveillants et l'évidence d'une possession volontaire. La rouquine conclut que le Maître avait décidé une fois de plus, d'attendre un équinoxe avant de refaire un nouveau corps et avait utilisé un enfant de Mangemort comme corps de substitution. Si le garçon était assez fort, il pourrait même survivre deux mois et demi en tant qu'hôte du Maître, non pas que la rouquine était particulièrement concernée par ce détail, maintenant qu'elle avait pris une décision.

Elle prit la baguette d'If de la forme gisante du dernier corps de Voldemort et rendit la grande bouteille verte de ' _Stupéfaction de Bahl'_ avant de sortir par les grandes portes du Manoir Jedusor. Elle était immanquablement suivie par une magnifique vipère de trois mètres soixante-dix appelée Nagini. Vingt minutes après, elle était en possession du seul Horcruxe dont elle connaissait la position. La bague de Famille qui prouvait la descendance directe de la lignée de Serpentard trônait maintenant fièrement sur sa main féminine.

Avec le bruit masqué du transplanage, elle disparut, enveloppée dans une Illusion réalisée avec soin.

o0O0o

Dans sa position limitée, Harry observait du mieux qu'il pouvait la pièce sombre où il se trouvait. Il remarqua un énorme serpent venimeux qui semblait être abstenu de le dévorer, des murs vides et, bien sûr, une adolescente rousse avec des courbes bien proportionnées pointant sa propre baguette de Houx sur lui.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées un moment mais finit par lancer un simple : ''Désolé Gin. J'ai eu un petit Déjà-vu pendant un instant.''

''Pas du tout Harry. J'espérais que nous puissions discuter un peu si tu es d'accord.''

''Discuter. Oui, j'adore discuter. Discuter est définitivement mieux que la torture, en toute occasion.'' Répondit-il tout en essayant de se libérer des cordes avec la magie sans baguette et avec un peu d'espoir attaquer la fille.

Soupirant, la jeune fille invoqua un tas de poussière et le transfigura sans effort en une chaise confortable. ''Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour te faire du mal Harry.''

Il sourit triomphalement et affirma : ''Bien sûr que non. Tu es ici pour me rendre ma baguette, n'est-ce pas.'' Tout en poussant autant de magie que possible dans l'air, espérant d'harponner la fille avec un peu de transfiguration sans baguette.

''Oui, je suis là pour te rendre ta baguette. Maintenant s'il te plaît arrête d'essayer de me tuer, je souhaite vraiment discuter et uniquement discuter.''

''Je n'essaye pas de te tuer Gin.'' Rassura-t-il avec un sourire innocent, tout en réaffirmant sa volonté _'Meurt ! Meurt ! Meurt ! … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te contentes pas de mourir, bon sang !'_ avec sa magie sans succès.

Roulant ses jolies yeux bruns, la jeune fille continua : ''Tu sais, tu es réellement doué pour la magie sans baguette. Ça m'a pris un effort considérable pour empêcher ce que tu essayes de faire. Et cela _avec_ une baguette correspondante pointée sur toi.''

''Okay, de quoi est-ce que tu veux discuter ?'' Demanda à contrecœur Harry, une fois qu'une brutale migraine menaça de couper court à la conversation, il décida alors d'abandonner pour le moment.

La jeune fille laissa sortir une longue expiration et sembla devenir un peu inconfortable. ''Je veux changer de côté. Je pense que tu vas gagner Harry. Si ce que j'ai entendu sur Bellatrix est vrai alors je peux avoir une échappatoire concrète des rangs de l'idiot.''

''Quoi ?''

''Voldemort. Il est fou. Je ne veux plus le servir.''

''Quoi ?'' Finit par répéter Harry avant de réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit la parole. ''Tu n'es pas son Horcruxe pourtant ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais naturellement de son côté.''

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le plafond poussiéreux un instant avant de répondre : ''Il n'est rien de ce que je pensais devenir à dix-sept ans. Il torture ses servants sans réel raison, il est accro à un narcotique très puissant et son plan n'a absolument aucun sens pour moi. La seule raison pour laquelle il a eu autant de succès, c'est grâce à mon aide.''

''Donc tu _es_ donc de son côté. Si tu l'as aidé, tu dois adhérer à ses idées.'' Harry releva l'inconsistance dans l'histoire de la jeune fille.

''Mon Journal Intime était le second Horcruxe que j'ai créé.'' Commença-t-elle lentement. ''Ou je suppose qu' _il_ a créé, c'est étrange parce que je me souviens l'avoir fait. Je peux me souvenir de tout ce qui m'est arrivé avant que le Journal ne soit complété, juste avant la remise des diplômes en 1945.''

''Attend. Selon Albus, tu as créé le Journal en premier. C'était après que tu es assassiné Mimi dans ta cinquième année puis tu en as créé un second après avoir tué tes grands-parents.''

''Arg !'' Grogna la fille. ''Non. Ne dis rien et écoute. La pauvre fille de Serdaigle c'était un accident et malgré ce que _le Maît_ \- Gah, Voldemort. Malgré ce que Voldemort t'a dit au cimetière d'Hangleton, je n'ai _pas_ assassiné mon père ou mes grands-parents.''

''Je te crois.'' Acquiesça prudemment Harry. ''Maintenant, tu peux me laisser partir et nous pouvons devenir une grande famille heureuse.''

La rouquine fronça les sourcils. ''Je te dis la vérité.''

''Oh, je sais.'' Confirma Harry, apaisant. ''Je veux juste qu'on devienne tous meilleurs amis du monde.''

''Bon sang! Arrête d'être aussi condescendant. Bah, si la fille savait que tu étais aussi exaspérant, elle ne se serait pas approchée de quelqu'un d'aussi horripilant !''

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. ''Alors tu te rappelles ce que c'est de grandir comme un orphelin moldu _et_ de grandir comme une petite fille sang pure. Oh, ça doit être _trop_ gênant.''

Elle fronça à nouveau joliment les sourcils avant de répliquer. ''Tu as en partie raison. Bien sûr, je me souviens de nombreuses émotions et de pensées exprimées par la petite fille comme si c'était les miennes.'' Admit la rouquine. ''Cependant, je ne suis pas vraiment une fille malgré ce corps. En plus je pense toujours à moi comme Tom Jedusor.''

Harry scanna son esprit et en vint à une conclusion. ''Tamsyn est le féminin de Thomas, je crois. Donc tu es Tam Jedusor maintenant.'' Au regard de la rouquine, Harry éclata de rire une fois encore, ce malgré être encore attaché à la chaise et à la merci de l'homme/fille.

''Je ne vais pas-'' Commença la nouvellement baptisée Tamsyn, avant d'être interrompue.

''Finis ton histoire Tam.'' Ordonna l'homme attaché. ''Je suis de meilleure humeur maintenant. Tu me disais comment tu étais un gentil orphelin qui n'avait totalement _pas_ assassiné sa seule famille restante.''

o0O0o

''J'étais sur les traces de la Chambre des Secrets depuis que le Choixpeau m'avait chuchoté son existence le premier jour à Poudlard.'' Au regard d'Harry, Tam répliqua à la question pas encore demandée. ''Je pense qu'il le chuchote en Fourchelang à tous les élèves envoyés à Serpentard. De toute façon, j'ai trouvé la chambre légendaire le premier semestre de ma cinquième année. J'ai décidé de sortir le Basilic pour que je puisse partager ma découverte avec le monde sans que les autorités ne la tuent.''

''C'était une femelle ?'' Demanda Harry surpris.

''Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant parce ce que _tu_ l'as tué.' La jeune fille adoucie son air renfrogné, elle voulait être directe avec lui. ''De toute façon, j'ai attendu jusqu'à la fin de l'année et pour une raison de manque de chance, la Serdaigle était dans les toilettes à trois heures du matin et a fini par croiser directement le regard du Basilic.''

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes intervint : ''Et tu as blâmé Hagrid, le faisant renvoyer la même année que la mort de son père.''

''Oui, c'est aussi vrai.'' Accepta Tam.

''C'était un peu salop de le faire. Je veux dire, son _Père venait juste de mourir_!'' Insista Harry plus que nécessaire. La rouquine le fixa pendant un moment et Harry réalisa qu'il l'empêchait de poursuivre son histoire, alors il hocha de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

''J'ai visité la famille de ma mère cet été et j'étais...'' Tam chercha le mot juste. ''… loin d'être impressionnée par ce que j'ai trouvé.''

Harry se retrouva perdu dans ses pensées, repassant tous les souvenirs partagés par Albus de ce qu'il savait sur le passé de Voldemort. ''Et tu as tué ton père et tes grands-parents, et modifié la mémoire de ton Oncle Morfin pour qu'il pense l'avoir fait.''

''Mais non, pas du tout !'' Protesta Tam.

''Bien sûr que si, j'ai vu le souvenir dans la Pensine. Tu as volé le seul bien de ce gars et tu l'as envoyé à Azkaban.''

''Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, j' _ai_ volé sa Bague, j'en conviens. Mais c'était Morfin qui était devenu fou furieux et a tué ma famille moldue. Laisses moi te demander : est-ce que la Trace ne m'aurait pas pris en train de faire le charme de mémoire ?''

Harry médita dessus. La baguette devait avoir un traceur dessus et il n'aurait pas été capable d'utiliser celle de Morfin à cause de la vérification du Ministère avec _'Prior Incantato'_ et ils ont seulement trouvé les sorts de Mort. ''Tu étais dans la maison d'un sorcier et pourrais avoir utilisée une baguette de rechange. Ils n'auraient pas pu t'attraper.''

Tam se contenta d'avancer sans s'embêter à débattre. ''C'était en 1943 et la guerre contre Grindelwald traînait en longueur, tuant beaucoup de bonnes personnes. J'avais étudié le Rituel de l'Horcruxe intensivement pendant ma cinquième année. Je suis allé voir Horace Slughorn pour avoir son opinion sur ce qu'il se passerait si j'utilisais une autre fraction que la moitié de mon âme pour en créer.''

''Alors tu étais d'accord de tuer des gens pour effectuer un rituel écœurant à l'âge de quinze ans ?'' Confirma lentement Harry.

Se refourgeant, la rouquine répondit : ''J'avais déjà tué quelqu'un, rappelles-toi : Mimi. Je voulais faire ressortir quelque chose d'utile de sa mort tragique.''

''Arrête !'' Cria Harry.

''Quoi ?''

''Impossible ! J'ai lu le Rituel de l'Horcruxe. Les humains sont nés avec une réponse innée _'trésaillante_ ' quand il est question de tuer intentionnellement un être humain. C'est une part naturelle qui a évoluée pendant des milliers d'années autant que je sache. Et le Rituel de l'Horcruxe demande à ce que tu ailles _volontairement_ contre cette émotion, pour endommager assez ton âme pour créer un ancrage.'' Harry prit une grande respiration. ''Affirmer que tu as utilisé une mort accidentelle n'a pas de sens, ça ne peut pas marcher. Tu mens !''

o0O0o

''… Tu mens !'' Proclama avec force Harry, oubliant une fois de plus son statut de captif.

''J'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre.'' Se lamenta Tam, se frottant les yeux. ''Je ne mens pas, Harry. Autant que je sache, je suis le seul qui n'ait jamais pensé à utiliser de petites fractions. En outre, j'en sais plus sur le processus que quiconque auparavant.'' Elle regarda directement dans les yeux de son compagnon attaché et admit : ''J' _ai_ bien utilisé la mort accidentelle de cette fille. Ça a demandé beaucoup de méditation, une réflexion intense sur ce que _voulait_ signifier le fait que j'ai provoqué la mort. Et au printemps de ma sixième année, j'ai réussi à changer la Bague de Famille de ma mère en mon premier Horcruxe.''

''Disons que je te crois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu en avais besoin d'un ? Les risques encourus pour la création d'un Horcruxe sont énormes.'' S'interrogea Harry.

Elle soupira. ''Je voulais tuer Grindelwald.''

''A seize ans ? C'était plutôt sacrément ambitieux de ta part.''

''J'étais dans la Maison de Serpentard, tu te rappelles. D'ailleurs, tu as déjà tué un Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu n'as pas encore seize ans.''

''Bien sûr, mais je suis Harry Potter. Je suis génial !'' Elle roula les yeux. ''Continue, je peux au moins écouter le reste de ton conte fantaisiste même si je n'en crois pas un mot.''

''Tu perds quelque chose quand tu crées un Horcruxe. Une facette de ta personnalité, je pense. Ça ne le dit pas dans les textes, mais c'est ce que j'ai découvert en achevant le processus. La Bague contient l'empreinte la plus complète de la personnalité originale de Tom Jedusor. J'en ai conclu que sa création avait ôté à Voldemort toute affection restant pour les Moldus ou leur culture. Jusqu'à ce moment, il ne les haïssait pas en général et l'idée de créer un objet qui terrorisera Poudlard en utilisant le Basilic ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit. Autant que je puisse dire, le Journal a été fait pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Sang-purs, ce qui a sans aucun doute aidé la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.''

Harry pensait que ça devenait bien trop déroutant et intervint : ''Tu dis que tu sais tout à propos de Voldemort et ses plans avant la remise des diplômes. Mais tu ne connais pas ses intentions pour avoir crée le Journal. Ce que tu affirmes est contradictoire et n'a pas de sens.''

Tam l'ignora et continua son histoire comme si de rien n'était. ''Le Journal semble avoir consumé le désir de Voldemort pour une famille. Je suppose que ça correspond à quand il a décidé de créer le second Horcruxe au moment où il a découvert que sa seule famille restante était morte ou à Azkaban. Après que j'ai pris le dessus sur la fille Weasley, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a ordonné de faire aussi. Une fois le Basilic détruit, je n'avais plus d'objectif, alors j'ai abandonné le livre... et en faisant cela, j'ai fini par la tuer.

Quand j'ai reconstitué le premier corps de Voldemort, je le faisais en suivant les ordres qui étaient inscrits dans le livre. Mais disons que je n' _ai_ plus le livre, ils ne peuvent plus entièrement me contrôler. J'ai fini désabusé par l'homme qu'il était devenu et j'ai décidé de trouver une échappatoire. La nuit dernière, j'ai volé la bague de famille et j'ai fait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux et stupide : j'ai absorbé une autre part d'âme. Même si en faisant ça, il y avait une bonne chance de mettre fin à ma vie ? Existence ? Qu'importe ce que c'est.'' Tam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en repensant à la peine, non à la _douleur_ qu'elle avait endurée la nuit précédente. Au bout d'un moment, elle regarda ce qu'elle avait conclu être pratiquement son unique espoir.

''Est-ce que tu vas me détacher maintenant ?'' Demanda Harry.

Tam Jedusor resta longtemps silencieuse. Finalement, elle secoua sa baguette d'If relâchant les cordes et lança à Harry celle en Houx et Plume de Phénix.

'' _Avada Kedavra_ '' Le regard vert verrouillé tandis que le sort était crié.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux bruns, bien que ne semblant pas surpris. '' _Expelliarmus_ ''

o0O0o

Un jet de lumière vert sortit de la baguette d'Harry au même moment où un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de celle de Tamsyn. Les deux ondes puissantes de magie se percutèrent en plein air et soudainement, la baguette d'Harry était en train de vibrer comme si elle était alimentée par des piles Duracell. Sa main se resserra autour et il n'aurait pas pu desserrer son emprise même s'il l'aurait voulu. Un faisceau de lumière connectait les deux baguettes. Ce n'était ni rouge, ni vert mais d'un jaune doré pur. Harry, suivant le faisceau avec un air abasourdi, vit que les longs doigts de Tam étaient autant agrippés à la baguette, toute aussi vibrante et tremblante que la sienne.

Elle ne semblait pas surpris, pas le moins du monde.

Alors que les pieds d'Harry semblaient être sur le point de décoller du sol, la connexion fut interrompue. Roulant sur le côté, il lança un puissant ' _Confringo_ ' qui fut à nouveau contré par un ' _Expelliarmus'_ aboutissant au même effet.

'' _Expulso_ '' '' _Expelliarmus_ ''

'' _Zbax_ '' '' _Expelliarmus_ ''

'' _Pupugi_ '' '' _Expelliarmus_ ''

''Grand dieu, bordel de merde ! Tu as enchanté ma baguette, salopard !'' Cria Harry au sol, alors qu'il était obligé d'arrêter de surdoser ses maléfices ou il risquait un de ses maudits changements.

Tam eut le culot de rire à ses dépens. ''Je n'ai pas enchanté ta baguette, Harry.''

''Bien sûr que si. Regarde...''

'' _Stupefy_ '' '' _Expelliarmus_ ''

''… Tu vois, enchantée !''

Elle soupira et expliqua : ''Ce n'est pas enchanté. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'étais si décidé à t'aider plutôt que de disparaître dans l'obscurité un moment.''

''Oui oui, bien sûr. Si ce n'est pas enchanté, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' _Doloris_ ''

'' ' _Expelliarmus'_ Nos baguettes partagent un même noyau, pris de Fumseck, le Phénix de Albus Dumbledore. Quand j'ai parlé à Ollivander, il m'a expliqué l'Effet de la Baguette Sœur avant que je ne lui efface la mémoire. Et par la Légilimancie, j'ai appris que tu connais déjà la connexion.''

Repensant à sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse, Harry se souvint de la conversation avec l'homme bizarre dont Tam parlait. Alors il demanda : ''Il y a un effet étrange ? ' _Reducto_ ' ''

'' ' _Expelliarmus_ ' Ça s'appelle Priori Incantatum, ou la Remontée des Sortilèges. Si on oblige les deux baguettes à combattre l'effet, il nous montrera les derniers sorts réalisés par les baguettes. En gros, elles ne peuvent pas être utilisé l'une contre l'autre de manière efficace.''

'Mmm, c'était vraiment étrange.' Pensa Harry avant de lancer l'incantation de Hoarfrost et une fois de plus, d'être contré par un sortilège désarment.

''S'il te plaît, arrête d'essayer de me jeter des sorts, Harry. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, je n'ai pas essayé de t'attaquer, pas une fois depuis que je t'ai amené ici.''

''Tu disais que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu veux changer de côté plutôt que disparaître dans l'obscurité ?'' Demanda finalement Harry alors qu'il se remettait avec prudence sur pied.

Faisant attention à ne pas baisser sa garde, se méfiant des attaques magiques sans baguette, Tam expliqua : ''En effet. Nos noyaux magiques correspondent si bien que nous partageons presque une baguette. C'est très... intriguant. La Magie peut être assez drôle dans ces moments. Les synchronicités comme toi et moi ne pouvant pas se combattre avec nos baguettes principales est le genre de chose qui crie **'Écoutez, C'est Important !** ''

''Donc tu me dis que tu crois que tu es en quelque sorte Destiné à m'aider à vaincre Voldemort ?'' Interrogea Harry dans un ton exprimant clairement la suspicion qu'il avait à cette idée.

Envisageant sérieusement la question, elle répondit après réflexion : ''Je ne l'aurais pas formulé dans ces termes. Mais je pense _en effet_ que nous ne sommes pas sensés nous battre. D'ailleurs, je sens qu'il est en parti de ma responsabilité d'éliminer du monde ce que mon autre moi est devenu.''

''Okay. Mais tu sais que je n'en ai rien à faire de le combattre ? J'ai même donné un discours hier, disant au pays qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre et que je ne les aiderai que si je recevais une Prime de Danger très chère.''

''Je ne savais _rien_ de ça.''

o0O0o

Plus tard cette nuit, tous deux marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin du retour au Château de Poudlard. Harry s'était embrouillé avec la vipère dont il apprit le nom, Nagini. Apparemment, il existait bon nombre de jurons qui ne pouvait être prononcé qu'en Fourchelang et même s'ils ne pouvaient être correctement traduits en français, Harry était vaincu par la petite peste suffisante.

''Je n'aime pas ton serpent Tam.'' L'informa Harry donnant l'impression que ce fait ne changerait jamais.

Secouant sa crinière rousse, elle se contenta d'attester : ''Tu as commencé. C'est difficilement la faute de Nagini si elle a eu trente ans de plus pour apprendre des jurons.''

''Je souhaiterai pouvoir parler avec ma Chouette. Hedwige est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes du Château. Si je pouvais lui parler ce serait génial. Au moins, _mon_ familier est plus cool que le tien !''

''Tu penses qu'une Chouette normale est supérieure à un animal aussi majestueux que mon serpent ?''

''Bah, normal mes fesses. Hedwige est la meilleure.'' Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry affirma : ''Tu vois ? Là voilà, je parie qu'elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle.''

Une fois que la Chouette des Neiges se posa sur le bras du garçon, elle observa impérieusement le compagnon de son propriétaire. Elle hocha de la tête une fois ce que Harry interpréta comme un bon signe. Puis elle darda du regard le serpent, ce que Harry interpréta comme un très bon signe.

''Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Hedwige sait de quoi il en retourne.''

A cet instant, l'enveloppe rouge qu'elle portait explosa et toute la zone sur un kilomètre eut le plaisir d'expérimenter les braillements de Hermione Granger et Sirius Black.

 **''A QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSES QUE TU JOUES ? TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE ABANDONNER BELLATRIX LESTRANGE DANS L'INFIRMERIE ET QUITTER LE CHÂTEAU SANS LE DIRE A PERSONNE ! TU N'AS AUCUNE IDÉE DU NOMBRE DE PERSONNES QUI A FAILLI MOURI** **R** **AUJOURD'HUI HARRY POTTER !''**

Ça continua dans le même ton un bon moment avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Tamsyn Jedusor finit par poser la question : ''LeStrange ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ?''

Harry passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

''Je savais que j'étais supposé faire quelque chose ce matin.''

o0O0o

Note de l'auteur : L'Histoire de Tom Jedusor pendant sa scolarité contredit les _récits_ qui ont été racontés à Dumbledore. Cependant, ça ne contredit **pas** ce qui aurait pu potentiellement se passer si Dumbledore s'était trompé dans son _'_ _cheminement_ _à travers les marécages obscures de la mémoire et nous aventurer dans le maquis des hypothèses les plus échevelées'_... (directement tiré du livre) En gros, je dis que ça passe même si j'ai changé certaines des dates.

L'idée que Tom Jedusor n'a pas été aussi mauvais à l'école a été inspiré d'une histoire dont je me souviens vaguement, appelé ' _Fair Trade by BajaB'_. Donc toutes erreurs dans ce que j'ai écrites sont dues à un manque de recherche correcte.

Note de Traduction :

* Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu transmettre dans ma traduction. L'auteur avait fait le choix pour parler de Tamsyn d'utiliser 'It' pour marquer une neutralité dans le genre et appuyer sur le fait que Tom, jeune garçon de 16 ans soit coincé dans le corps d'une petite fille. J'ai hésité mais finalement je suis restée au féminin : c'est plus simple pour moi et pour vous dans la compréhension.

* J'ai aussi choisi de rester sur un Voldemort pour l'instant. Je vous explique : pour l'auteur, chaque Voldemort (même mort) sont des Voldemorts différents (plus ou moins), ça se voit le plus avec Tamsyn. Bref, pour que vous compreniez mieux, j'ai enlevé les notions 'des Maîtres' (quand Tamsyn parle des Voldemorts -tous deux morts- qu'elle a servi) mais il faut bien comprendre qu'il y a différents Voldemorts.

* Je rajoute une dernière précision, Ginny est morte. Grâce au journal, Tom a possédé Ginny mais quand le journal a été détruit, Ginny (enfin sa conscience je crois) a été tuée et Tom a complètement pris possession de son corps et ses souvenirs. C'est un peu nébuleux mais j'espère que vous avez un peu mieux compris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Back in Black


	10. Back in Black

**An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapitre X : Back in Black**

o0O0o

Harry et sa camarade arrivèrent finalement dans le domaine de Pompom Pomfresh, le genre d'endroit ressemblant exactement à ce que tu attends d'une aile médicale. Quoique après une bataille particulièrement longue et brutale, durant laquelle aucun des camps adverses n'a gagné, mais la plupart des soldats avaient manifestement perdu. Le bras gauche d'Albus était même en écharpe, ce qu'Harry devina être la pire blessure -sans compter Voldemort- que l'homme ait reçu ces dernières décennies.

Hermione le fusillait du regard, de sa place dans un des lits, la jambe relevée plus haut que sa tête, fermement tenue, indiquant que les os avaient probablement repoussé grâce au Poussos. Il ressentait un peu de compassion à cela, connaissant par expérience combien ce truc était douloureux. Tonksy ne le fusillait _pas_ du regard. Mais surtout parce qu'elle était en ce moment soignée d'un sort connu comme un Maléfice Pulvérisateur de Globe Oculaire. Harry l'avait reconnu uniquement parce que la potion qu'elle avalait était d'une couleur arc-en-ciel tourbillonnante singulière.

Un bon nombre de lits était également occupé par des personnes blessées à différents degrés de gravité. Harry demanda d'un air innocent mais dramatique : ''Oh Mon Dieu. Qu'est t'il arrivé ici ?''

''Ton animal de compagnie psychopathe a fait un carnage, essayant de tuer tout le monde. Voilà ce qui est arrivé Harry Potter !'' Lui hurla presque sa plus vieille amie de son lit.

Il tourna les yeux vers Bella, quasiment inoffensive, fermement attachée à son lit avec un limitateur magique étrangleur familier au cou. ''Elle n'aurait pas fait ça sans une bonne raison, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?''

''Quand Mrs. LeStrange a repris conscience cette après-midi, elle a demandé à te voir.'' Commença Dumbledore d'une voix indescriptible. ''Et une fois informée de ta balade hors de l'enceinte du Château, elle en a conclu que nous t'avions fait du mal.''

L'esprit d'Harry sauta instantanément plusieurs phrases et il demanda : ''L'un d'entre vous a essayé de lui jeter un sort dans le dos ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Elle devenait assez agitée, c'était la solution la plus évidente.'' Continua Albus. ''Même si avec du recul, je me rends compte que c'était une mauvaise décision de la part de Sirius.''

Il ajouta cette partie quand Harry commença à le fixer, balançant un camarade afin de rediriger la colère contre l'animagus. Finalement Harry marcha jusqu'à Bella et essaya de bannir les attaches. Ces satanées choses ressemblaient à un fouet de flammes vert pâle, de la taille d'une main et clairement assez résistantes pour amarrer un bateau de croisière dans un port par temps de marée haute. Après plusieurs sorts de découpe ratés, Harry abandonna et utilisa le seul sort qu'il _savait_ pouvoir défaire les liens magiques. ' _Avada Keda-_ '

' _Expelliarmus_ ' Cria Tam, liant une fois de plus les baguettes jumelles. ''Arrêtes, Harry. Ça suffit.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de faire ça ?'' Exigea-t-il avec un nouveau regard incendiaire.

Elle se contenta de le regarder et déclara : ''C'est une attache du plus grand ordre. Si tu utilises un sort mortel, la magie s'accumulera et explosera probablement, en nous tuant tous.''

''Tu peux annuler le sort ?'' Demanda Harry, rangeant sa baguette.

Quand Tam fut sure que le danger était passé, elle dit : ''Oui.''

Après un moment, Harry réalisa qu'elle avait répondu à la question et _seulement_ à la question. ''Est-ce que tu _vas_ annuler le sort ?''

''Je ne suis pas sure que je devrais le faire. Je sais ce qu'elle est, aussi bien que toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est sans danger.''

''Contentes-toi de le faire imbécile, tu voulais être de mon côté, alors commence à aider.'' S'exclama Harry contrarié.

Les yeux mitraillants, Tam déclara d'un ton sans équivoque : ''Oui, je veux aider mais ça ne fait _pas_ de moi ton serviteur. Nous devons régler ça tout de suite.''

La population de l'infirmerie avait ignoré la rousse depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce puisque d'autres choses, bien plus importantes se déroulaient mais maintenant elle était le centre d'attention. ''Désolé. Ladies and Gentlemen, laissez-moi vous présenter Tamsyn Jedusor. Le nouveau membre de notre bande hétéroclite d'asociaux...''

''Ne me présente pas en utilisant un nom que tu as inventé !'' Exigea-t-elle.

Harry l'ignora : ''… Elle est un Seigneur des Ténèbres de premier ordre, un mètre soixante-cinq, silhouette sexy, avec un serpent démoniaque de compagnie et l'esprit d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans hétéro. Oh, et ses pensées sont toujours tournées _éhontément_ vers la domination du monde.'' Puis il balaya des mains les regards incrédules. ''Tam, laisse-moi te présenter tout le monde. Ils ont tous leurs propres noms donc je suis sûr que tu seras capable de les deviner par toi-même en peu de temps. Maintenant, enlève ces putains de cordes !''

o0O0o

Les grands yeux violets de Bella s'ouvrirent lentement et ils enregistrèrent finalement qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. A ce moment, elle cria "Harryee!" et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. "Je pensais que quelque chose t'était arrivé."

Il dé-clipsa le collier, lui permettant de bouger à nouveau les bras et les jambes. Puis il jeta la chose négligemment au Directeur qui dut appeler l'objet à lui pour le recevoir correctement. Bella avait l'air vraiment terrible : amincie, affamée, la peau blafarde et des bras aussi fins que ceux d'un enfant. Elle avait une mine bien plus terrible à Azkaban, bien sûr, le peu de soin que Harry avait réussi à lui promulguer n'avait pas servi à grand chose. Mais les quelques mois depuis que Voldemort l'avait faite évadée, lui avaient fait un peu de bien. Harry allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la remettre sur pieds.

C'était une bonne chose que les moutons ne comprenaient pas ce que leur idiot de Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait à Bellatrix. C'était une des seules choses restantes qu'Harry prenait avec beaucoup de sérieux.

''Tu as l'air d'aller bien Bella Black, mieux qu'avant.'' Constata-t-il avec confiance. Puis désignant la rousse encore boudeuse, il continua. ''Et je vais bien, je suis juste allé me promener ce matin et j'ai rencontré une nouvelle amie.''

Elle observa Tam pendant un long moment et finit par chuchoter : ''Tu sais qu'elle est la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas vrai Harry ?''

''Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle le soit.'' Ria Harry avant de demander : ''Est-ce que tu vas assez bien pour qu'on puisse aller se balader ou tu veux traîner ici toute la journée ?''

''Est-ce que tu me porteras sur ton dos ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix innocente.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il la leva et elle s'accrocha à son dos puis il fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte. Au seuil, il s'arrêta pour se retourner, faisant face aux occupants préoccupés et silencieux de la pièce. Il capta le regard de Albus et ordonna : ''Veritaserum, vingt minutes de Legilimancie profonde. Je voudrais que vous vous assuriez que cette chère Tamsyn est plus ou moins de notre côté.''

Sur ce, il partit.

o0O0o

La chevelure brune volumineuse attachée en un chignon pratique et sac de livre à l'épaule, Hermione Jean Granger arpentait une fois de plus les couloirs de Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie et de Magie. Elle avait remarqué deux constantes dans sa vie qui avaient toujours existé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde magique au tendre âge de onze ans. Tout d'abord, qu'importe le nombre de charme d'Allègement qu'on jetait sur un sac de livre, ce sera toujours trop lourd. Ensuite, infiniment plus accablant, c'était un état quasi constant d'angoisse.

L'origine de cet état était, comme toujours, Harry Potter.

C'était comme si l'unique but à l'existence du garçon était de donner une raison à Hermione de s'en faire pour lui. Les deux premières années d'école étaient assez inquiétantes. Mais Hermione avait été assez contente de la façon dont elle avait aidé Harry à ne pas, vous savez, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances d'une manière inimaginable et totalement incongrue. Puis on l'a jeté dans la Prison d'Azkaban sans aucune raison valable et elle a fini par passer sa troisième année littéralement seule. Elle avait même complété chacune des classes que Poudlard avait à offrir pour éviter de penser à son ami et ce qu'il devait traverser.

En regardant en arrière, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été du tout heureuse cette année-là. Ça lui rappelait bien trop la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie à l'école primaire.

Néanmoins, l'année terminée, Professeur Rogue l'avait sauvée. Il n'y avait pas de Dette à Vie d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. C'était probablement dû au fait que aider les élèves était un devoir implicite d'un Professeur. Mais Hermione ressentait quand même de la reconnaissance sinon de la sympathie envers l'homme pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis Harry était revenu. Et il était tellement... _horrible_ envers tout le monde. Elle avait même entendu une histoire d'un des nouveaux étudiants et de ce que Harry avait fait avec l'appareil photo du garçon. Sans mentionner le nombre de fois où il lui avait jeté des maléfices _à elle_ ! Étrangement, malgré son comportement, il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Hermione qu'elle pourrait ne plus être son ami. Et à la place, un sentiment nostalgique d'angoisse lui avait serré le cœur une fois de plus.

Puis la Coupe de Feu arriva et elle et Harry étaient à nouveau ami, en quelque sorte. C'était simplement ça, le Harry après Azkaban était littéralement une personne complètement différente du Harry d'avant. Elle voudrait admettre qu'il _était_ encore le même sur certains points. Quelques fois pourtant, c'était comme s'il oubliait et commençait à se comporter comme s'il allait prendre sa main et qu'ils allaient récupérer la Pierre Philosophale ou autre chose.

Se dirigeant vers les escaliers volants, Hermione lâcha un soupir audible.

Cela l'avait agacée un peu, avant même que son père ne la harcèle pour qu'elle coupe les ponts avec Harry et que sa mère lui avait suggéré pas si subtilement que ça de sortir avec lui. Hermione frissonna inconsciemment à _cette_ idée, la seule pensée d'un tel chaos dans sa vie était tout simplement trop à gérer.

Mais la chose qui l'avait agacée était que peut-être elle ne _devrait_ pas être ici, ou bien près de Harry. Depuis Azkaban, certaines phrases avaient parsemé son discours de tous les jours, le pire étant : _'Advienne que pourra'*_. Quelque chose que Hermione ne comprenait même pas en entier, mais totalement cimenté par le fait que Harry n'en avait vraiment _rien_ à faire d'à peu près tout. Il avait tenu ce discours hier en disant au monde sorcier qu'il allait simplement s'asseoir et les laisser mourir, à moins qu'ils ne le payent.

Et ce n'était PAS le Harry Potter avec lequel elle était amie. Le pire étant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'argent.

Elle ouvrit la porte en face de la Tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet et entra... à la vue de Bellatrix LeStrange et Luna Lovegood chassant Harry à travers la pièce avec des battes et un filet.

''Hé Hermione, nous jouons aux Sang de Bourbes et les Tueurs de Moldus. Tu veux être dans mon équipe ?''

Hermione a passé la plupart de son temps dans le monde magique avec une sensation d'angoisse, mais récemment elle commençait à soupçonner son ami d'avoir rejoint le côté obscure.

Soupirant, elle se contenta de demander ''Quelles sont les règles ?'' dans une petite voix monotone.

o0O0o

Tous quatre étaient légèrement en sueur et respiraient fortement mais ils s'étaient bien amusés et maintenant ils étaient assis sur une grande pile de poufs, parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Bella et elle se remit sur pied et fixa Harry.

''J'ai une surprise.'' Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. ''Je l'ai appris après que tu sois parti et je n'avais personne à qui parler.''

Penchant la tête de côté, Harry demanda : ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Montre-moi.'' La nouvellement renommée Bellatrix Black se mit alors à se transformer, sa masse et sa taille augmentèrent, ses bras et ses jambes s'étirèrent. Tandis que son squelette s'altérait, une fourrure commença à orner sa peau.

Le procédé prit bien plus longtemps que l'aisance habituellement démontrait par le parrain d'Harry. Mais finalement, Belle avait disparu et à sa place se trouver un grand chat, blanc comme neige avec des zébrures noirs faisant ressortir sa fourrure et un regard pourpre caractéristique. ''Tu es un Tigre Royal du Bengale ? C'est la chose la plus classe que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.''

''Comment connais-tu la race Harry ?'' Interrogea Hermione alors que Bellatrix se retransformait en humaine avec un air satisfait au visage.

Souriant à Bellatrix, il répondit : ''Tu ne vas jamais y croire, ' _Expecto Patronum_ ' !'' et un Tigre Royal du Bengale sortit de sa baguette et se mit à trotter autour de la pièce, scintillant d'énergie argentée.

Se transformant à nouveau dans sa forme animal, Bella commença à chasser la créature argentée. Hermione lança d'un ton interrogateur: ''Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais produire un Patronus corporel Harry.'' Il lui envoya simplement d'un clin d'œil mais ne lui répondit pas.

Trente minutes après, Harry avait la tête d'un tigre ronronnant sur ses genoux et le caressait distraitement pendant son sommeil. ''Peut-être que je devrais apprendre à vraiment me transformer en ma forme Animagus.'' Murmura-t-il d'un ton absent.

Après s'être assuré que l'animal dormait profondément, Hermione posa la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment : ''Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais confiance ? J'ai entendu certaines des choses qu'elle a fait sous les ordres de Voldemort. Et elle est supposée être complètement folle.''

''Elle était amoureuse de lui.'' Déclara-t-il doucement à son amie. ''Est-ce que tu savais qu'elle n'a jamais pris volontairement la Marque des Ténèbres, tout du moins pas tout à fait.''

Luna était de l'autre côté et elle écoutait tandis qu'Hermione continuait sur sa lancée. ''Elle a torturé des gens innocents, tué des familles. Ce n'était pas de la propagande, j'ai lu la transcription du procès et elle a admis avoir fait des choses assez horribles. Elle en était fière.''

''Bellatrix est ce qu'on appelle une Escorte', Hermione. Ce qui lui a été fait est facilement le crime le plus terrible de Voldemort.'' Chuchota-t-il. ''Que fais-tu si tu voulais devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une flopée de suiveurs et les attacher à toi en leur donnant un Marque des Ténèbres recourant à une branche spécifique de la Magie de l'Âme. Tu dois soit avoir tuer le précédent Seigneur des Ténèbres ou avoir commit un des deux actes du 'Plus grande barbarie' ou sinon tu es juste un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue par exemple, a tué un certain nombre de personnes et tout cependant il n'est rien de plus qu'un sorcier avec un passé obscur qui est spécialisé dans les Arts Sombres.

Une des premières initiations est de créer une Escorte. Tu prends la fille très talentueuse d'une famille qui s'est rangée de ton côté, tu lui fais des choses innommables et finalement tu la forces à tomber amoureuse de toi. Elle devient ta servante la plus fidèle et feras littéralement _tout_ ce que tu lui dis de faire. Ce n'est pas un procédé facile, de ce que j'en sais, cela demande des potions extrêmement onéreuse, plus les ingrédients des rituels pour lui laver le cerveau. Ça prend une quantité considérable de temps et d'effort mais c'est loin d'être impossible.

C'est réellement la pire chose que je puisse imaginer faire à quelqu'un. Bellatrix aimait Voldemort de tout son être, de toute son âme peut-être. Pourtant elle savait, pendant tout ce temps elle savait que cet homme ne l'aimait _pas_ en retour. Mais elle l'aimait de toute façon, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait d'elle.''

Harry continuait à caresser la fourrure du félin lorsque Hermione demanda : ''Elle a quand même fait toutes ces choses horribles.''

A cela, le jeune homme métamorphosa un petit chiot avec de grands yeux verts et une adorable expression d'adoration sur son visage. Puis il métamorphosa un pied de biche et écrasa sa tête en silence, pour ne pas réveiller son ami.

Hermione semblait assez malade mais bien plus perturbait par la brutalité de ce que Harry venait de faire. Elle reprocha en un sifflement : ''Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?''

''Je n'ai rien fait. C'était le pied de biche, pas moi.''

Bouche bée, Hermione n'était rien sinon vif d'esprit alors elle y réfléchit et finit par déclarer : ''Donc tu veux dire que tout ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'était rien de plus d'un instrument et que tout est vraiment la faute de Voldemort et non la sienne ?''

''Je ne suis pas encore entièrement sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle m'aime autant mais j' _ai_ développé une théorie ces derniers mois. Ma connexion grâce à l'Horcruxe et le fait que j'agis apparemment beaucoup comme un Seigneur des Ténèbres de temps à autre doivent avoir suffi à tromper sa réponse subconsciente. Une fois gagner la Souveraineté sur sa Marque, elle était libre de choisir. Et si ça ne te déranges pas que je le dis : je pense que je la traite mieux que Voldemort ne le ferait jamais.''

Puisque son père refusa de faire plus que de supporter passivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix n'avait pas vécu une vie très heureuse. C'était au moins un point sur lequel Harry pouvait compatir.

o0O0o

Ils revinrent à l'aile de l'Infirmerie ce soir-là et Bella se tenait mal à l'aise sur ces pieds, agissant de manière excessivement nerveuse. ''Tout ira bien. Je t'assure qu'elle comprendra, tu lui a sauvé la vie l'autre jour, souviens-toi.''

''Je ne me suis jamais excusé à qui que ce soit depuis des années Harry. Et si elle n'accepte pas mes excuses ?''

''Elle le fera, je paris ce que tu veux. Et même si elle ne le fais pas, tu dois quand même _essayer_ , non ?''

''… D'accord.'' Acquiesça-t-elle lugubrement, se dirigeant vers le lit de sa nièce. Harry pensait que la carte était réellement gentille, bien que d'une manière très étrange et inconfortable. Bella avait confessé que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était excusée pour quelque chose remonté à ces neuf ans, quand elle avait cassé le vase préféré de son père. Alors tous deux avaient décidé de faire la même chose qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois.

Une carte écrite à la main avec l'image d'un tournesol. Ce dernière semblait avoir été dessiné par un enfant bien que les mots à l'intérieur avait été écrit dans une superbe calligraphie dont Harry était actuellement assez jaloux. _'Je suis désolée d'avoir fait exploser tes yeux, excuses-moi s'il te plaît. Signée : Bella Black'_ n'était pas le type de carte que la plupart des personnes blessées avait sur leur table de chevet. Mais Tonks était une romantique à cœur tendre et rejetait un geste honnête à la tête de quelqu'un n'était pas son style.

Harry se déplaça vers le coin où Tam et Albus discutaient. Pour certaines raisons, ils étaient encore dans l'Infirmerie ce qui n'avait pas de sens pour Harry, cependant il refusa de commenter. ''Est-ce qu'elle est maléfique? … Non oubliez ça, c'était une question débile. Est-ce qu'elle est de notre côté ?''

''Miss Jedusor travaille pour la défaite de Voldemort et disait la vérité sur le fait d'avoir absorbée un des Horcruxes.'' Répondit Dumbledore avant de poursuivre. ''Ce que nous allons dire à la famille Weasley par contre, je l'ignore.''

Le regard de Tamsyn se tourna immédiatement sur Harry qui n'y avait pas réfléchi non plus. ''Oh par tous les dieux, ça va être une conversation des plus inconfortables.''

Tous trois méditèrent sur l'annonce pendant un très long moment. Puis Tam finit par changer de sujet : ''Donc quel va être notre prochain coup contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Bien que je n'ai connaissance que de ces plans actifs, je peux vous faire un topo de l'état actuel de son organisation.''

''Vraiment ? Sur quoi est-il maintenant qu'il a la Prophétie ?'' Demanda Harry, un peu intrigué malgré sa position actuelle.

Elle ramena des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille d'une manière attirante, une attirance troublante pour Harry et poursuivit : ''Il a commencé à réunir du matériel et je crois qu'il veut planter des arbres autour de sa première fortification de défense. Un peu comme Poudlard est protégé par la Forêt Interdite. Je ne suis pas sûr que ces plans changeront maintenant qu'il a pris conscience des implications de la Prophétie. Cependant je ne vois aucune raison pour que ça change.''

Albus posa quelques questions spécifiques et Harry perdit immédiatement intérêt en la matière. Ce fut une tape à son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. ''Quoi ?''

''Je demandais quel était ton plan pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.''

''Oh, je n'en ai pas.'' Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. ''Je ne rigolais pas quand je me suis adressé à la nation, tu sais. Je vais probablement finir par participer à cette guerre mais je ne vais pas le faire par bonté de cœur. La majorité des êtres magiques de ce pays _mérite_ leur Seigneur des Ténèbres, par Merlin !''

''Tu t'es battu et tu as tué Voldemort pas moins de quarante huit heures plus tôt.'' Protesta la rouquine.

Approuvant ses dires, Harry se contenta d'une explication simple : ''Oui, hé bien j'ai vu l'opportunité de reprendre Bella. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta guerre, non ?''

o0O0o

Lord Voldemort ne passait pas une bonne journée et il était assez... en colère. Oui, assez en colère résumait bien les choses. Il avait décidé de se confiner derrière les défenses offertes par sa forteresse le temps qu'il passerait à posséder l'héritier Malfoy. Ce n'était pas la solution idéale pour des raisons évidentes : sa magie était limitée à ce que le corps du garçon pouvait gérer, et à moins qu'il n'absorbe complètement l'âme du garçon, Voldemort était forcé d'utiliser une baguette inhabituelle de 25 centimètres, composée d'Aubépine et de crin de Licorne.

Et le garçon, Draco, était faible. Voldemort était habitué à avoir assez de force dans un bras pour pouvoir percer un mur de pierre ou écraser le crane d'un loup-garou sans effort. Et pourtant, il était ici dans sa forteresse, arpentant les donjons tristement faible. Il avait même besoin de _dormir_ , la chose qu'il haïssait le plus après être dans le même corps que cet imbécile de Quirinus.

Lord Voldemort connaissait d'innombrable façon de se créer un nouveau corps et de le faire comme il le désirait. Pourtant il n'avait pas choisi cette option car la méthode optimale de renaissance exigeait un équinoxe et un ennemi puissant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait attendre soixante-quatorze levée de soleil jusqu'au trois jours _avant_ l'équinoxe d'hiver. Et ce dans le corps de ce garçon.

Ce n'était pourtant _pas_ ce qui avait rendu Voldemort en colère. Non, Voldemort était un Immortel et une chose que tout véritable Immortel savait est que le Temps est la seule ressource qu'il avait à sa disposition en quantité infinie. Le Temps et l'attente n'était pas un problème. Le _timing_ par contre était crucial. Tu ne vas nul part sans planning à moins que tu sois consentant et que tu sois capable de _calculer_ tes mouvements avec une grande précision et beaucoup de talent.

Il fit craquer son cou sur le côté et se décida à se mettre au travail. Autorisant son esprit à se plonger encore plus dans sa colère alors que ses mains et sa baguette passaient par le procédé longuement mémorisé et nécessaire pour créer une structure de glace et de pierre. Voldemort était réellement brillant quant il était question de magie, pas un simple prodige comme il avait été appelé il y a longtemps à Poudlard, mais un pur génie. Il était discutable que quiconque au monde puisse avoir une telle compréhension de la véritable nature de la magie, qu'ils puissent construire un Simulacrum directement de leur souvenir sans l'aide de livre ou de note. Et l'exploit n'était pas assez complexe pour demander toute son attention.

La gamine l'avait trahi.

Le Journal, un de ses premiers et plus discutables accomplissements, l'avait trahi. Et elle avait sa Bague de Famille.

Lord Voldemort avait même nommé la gamine _Tam_ pour Tamsyn le féminin de Thomas et comme étant le Journal de Jedusor, elle se retrouvait dans ce dégouttant nom Moldu. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser la forme de Pettigrow, Queuedever pour des raisons similaires. Comme l'homme n'avait pas encore prouvé qu'il était un Mangemort capable, il avait opté pour un titre moins noble ou puissant, sachant que pour certains hommes ces récompenses avaient beaucoup d'importance.

La gamine cependant était une source constante d'irritation, du moins quand elle lui offrait de bons conseils, ce qui était toujours dans un ton déraisonnablement condescendant. D'où _Tam_ , comme le nom semblait clairement l'irriter sans fin.

La gamine l'avait trahi. Et c'était _ce_ fait qui rendait Lord Voldemort si rageur.

'Comment une pièce de ton âme pouvait te trahir ?' était la question qui le rendait fou de rage. Le pire étant que Voldemort _savait_ que la magie du Journal était supposée prévenir une telle duplicité. Et donc c'était un de ses échecs en tant qu'étudiant qui avait permit une telle chose d'arriver.

Elle avait aussi pris son serpent, un fait qui amena Voldemort proche de blasphémer comme il ne l'avait fait depuis très, très longtemps.

Quand les quatre mannequins furent finis peu de temps après, il se tourna vers la silhouette stoïque debout dans le coin, ne montrant pas de signe d'impatience du temps que prit Voldemort pour dénier reconnaître sa présence. Si les nouvelles étaient urgentes, l'homme l'aurait interrompu et s'il l'avait interrompu sans bonne raison, il aurait eu le droit à un sort de torture.

''Tu peux me faire ton rapport.'' Commanda Voldemort dans un sifflement singulier.

Sans perdre de temps, l'homme fit ce qu'il était ordonné, au moins certains de ces Mangemorts _étaient_ compétents. ''Le dernier Moldu est mort et la ville a été nettoyé. Comme ordonné, un 'Contrôle des Barrières' vierge a été placé autour de la ville et ils sont prêts à être complétés quand bon vous semble.''

''Je vais le faire maintenant. Livre trois des Simulacrums non-chargé à la salle des protoloins mais laisses-en un ici. Pars maintenant.'' L'homme quitta la pièce sans plus de discussion.

Une fois la ville sécurisée, il sera temps d'aller faire du shopping. Et il avait déjà un plan. Planifier était tellement facile pour tous ceux qui étaient à la fois talentueux et Répartis dans la Maison de son Ancêtre. Le truc était de faire en sorte que qu'importe ce qui allait se passait, victoire ou défaite, le plan assura que tu en sortes gagnant de toutes façons.

Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, ou encore la gamine Jedusor. Bien qu'ils puissent avoir eu de petites victoires jusque là, Lord Voldemort n'avait pas encore commencé à se battre contre eux. Avec la Prophétie en main et la ferme décision de sacrifier le proto-Horcruxe _dans_ son ennemi, il n'y avait plus besoin de se retenir.

Avec un sourire tordu, il pensa à un mot :

'La Guerre !'

* * *

Note de traduction :

''The chips fall near the three'' est l'expression anglaise qu'Hermione a dû mal à comprendre et que j'adore personnellement. L'équivalent en français est ''laissez les choses se faire'' ou encore ''advienne qui pourra''.

Note de l'auteur :

 _« hé, juste parce que Bellatrix est un de mes personnages préférés ne veut pas dire que je pense que cette femme est saine d'esprit... 'Chapitre 53 : Methods of Rationality' décrit Bellatrix, ce n'est pas une histoire joyeuse mais c'est bien écrit si vous comprenez. Si j'étais démoniaque, je créerais une Escort, c'était_ parfait _dans le personnage d'une personne démoniaque d'en faire comme son œuvre la plus démoniaque. Si vous deviez écrire une histoire où Harry devenait le méchant, vous_ savais _qu'il prendrait la jeune fille la plus jolie d'une famille défavorisée qui l'a offensé et la tournerait en sa servante la plus fidèle. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : A Owl, a Cat and a Toad


	11. An Owl or a Cat or a Toad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Tous les chapitres qui étaient déjà traduits ont été postés et maintenant, place au nouveau !

  **An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapter XI : An Owl or a Cat or a Toad**

o0O0o  
  
Deux jours après l'arrivée de Tam à Poudlard, Harry était seul dans ses quartiers privés, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil, immense boule rouge, se coucher. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à quelque chose, il restait juste assis là, observant en silence, buvant lentement son verre de whisky-pur-feu. Finalement, une jeune femme aux cheveux ébène entra à grands pas assurés comme si l'endroit lui appartenait et s'assit en face de lui dans ce qui était clairement une pose séductrice, sa silhouette agile s'étira, accentuant ses courbes et ses longues jambes.

Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil et dans un ton désinvolte déclara : ''C'est encore ce moment du mois, Trace ?''

''Quoi ?'' Demanda la Serpentarde confuse, perdant son petit air de séduction.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un demi-sourire avant de continuer : ''Est-ce que tu penses réellement que c'est une coïncidence si, à chaque fois que tu décides soudainement de venir me voir, je suis rasé et sors juste de la douche ?''

Semblant incertaine maintenant, la fille se balança légèrement et Harry lui fit signe de venir s’asseoir à côté, frôlant de ses doigts sa robe échancrée. ''Suis-je vraiment si prédictible ?''

''En quelque sorte. La dernière fois que je t'ai vue doit remonter à cinq semaines. Donc je dirais que tu reviendras dans vingt-deux jours.'' Il commença à mordiller son cou un instant avant de poursuivre. ''Peut-être que tu devrais te préparer à avoir un vrai petit-ami Tracy. Daphné semble assez heureuse avec ce gars Digby.''

''Diggory...'' Corrigea-t-elle pour la centième fois. ''… Et qui va avoir cet honneur, Harry ? La seule personne dans cette école qui pourrait tenir tête à notre illustre Préfet en Chef c'est toi, et tu es hors de question pour des raisons évidentes.''

''Je ferai un terrible petit-ami.'' Confirma Harry.

Tracy étouffa un rire et le rectifia : ''Non, tu es encore complètement gaga de cette fille, Fleur Delacour.''

''Bien sûr que non !'' Grogna le jeune homme. ''J'aimerais que tout le monde arrête avec ça.''

Tous deux retournèrent à leur activité un moment avant que la jeune fille demande avec hésitation : ''Est-ce que tu me mettrais sous un Imperium à nouveau Harry ?'' A son regard, elle battit des cils et acheva : ''S'il te plaît ?''

L'homme soupira un peu avant que son baiser n'engendre un gémissement singulier de plaisir à Tracy.

 

o0O0o  


_Albus se tenait à leurs côtés dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait finalement décidé d'aider pour l'entraînement d'Harry. ''Ah mon garçon,_ _j'aimerais_ _que tu commences avec une Conjuration Permanente. Tentes quelque chose de simple comme une cuillère pour commencer.''_

 _Harry obéit et instantanément il y eut un grand ours en peluche devant lui,_ _cousu_ _avec soin et câlin à souhait. Il le donna à une surprise et heureuse Bella qui le sera fort contre elle de sa chaise entre Tam et Hermione. Ces deux dernières commençaient à devenir exceptionnellement proche._

 _''Excellent Harry, maintenant_ _j'aimerais_ _que tu conjures une Horloge de Grand-père*.''_

 _Harry fut confus par la requête et donc posa une question évidente : ''Mais je ne sais pas_ comment _une horloge fonctionne. Elles sont extrêmement complexes, comment pourrais-je en imaginer une pour la conjurer avec succès ?''_

 _Caressant sa barbe et jetant un œil au costume de canard en caoutchouc de Luna avec des yeux pétillants, Albus répondit : ''Oh, mais tu n'as pas à savoir_ comment _elle fonctionne précisément, utilises simplement plus de magie et elle prendra place dans la réalité. La magie_ elle-même _sait comment une Horloge de Grand-père fonctionne.''_

 _'Bien sûr, c'est si simple.' Pensa Harry, alors que Luna_ _appuyait_ _aussi ce raisonnement d'un bruyant ''Quack'' et un grand geste avec son Cigare Cubain._

_Harry conjura alors sans effort une Horloge de Grand-père en parfait état de fonctionnement, exactement comme celle que sa tante Pétunia avait eu dans son salon. Il déclara alors. ''Vous savez, ça m'a donné une idée splendide.''_

_Trois mois plus tard, ses amis et lui se tenaient au centre du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard et Harry présenta son idée :_

_''Si c'est en effet le cas, je peux donc conjurer des choses complexes sans savoir comment elles fonctionnent, alors j'ai la méthode parfaite pour abattre Voldemort. Je travaille dessus depuis plusieurs mois et maintenant je suis prêt. Observez !''_

_Harry conjura alors un éventail de shocklances* à fusion thermique, un barrage de bombes Nanites traquant la magie et un système de livraison par Catapulte électromagnétique* alimentée par le Point Zéro, au même moment qu'un champ d'implosion par onde de gravité_ _paramétré pour toute personne portant la Marque_.

 _Puis il pressa un gros bouton rouge étiqueté_ 'Fait tomber la Foudre' _et dix secondes plus tard, Lord Voldemort et tous_ _ses_ _minions étaient morts, sans que quiconque n'ait été en danger._

_''Quoi ?'' Dit Harry à la confusion de son audience. ''Juste parce que je ne sais pas si ces machines fonctionnent ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas théoriquement possibles, donc pourquoi ne pas juste les conjurer. Avast ! Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu le voir venir.'' Déclara-t-il, victorieux, tirant une magnifique jeune française dans une embrassade passionnée._

 

o0O0o

 

Se réveillant avec ses bras encore enroulés autour de la jolie serpente, Harry laissa presque sortir un grognement audible. _'Ça aurait été tellement bien si ça_ _aurait_ _pu_ _fonctionner._ _'_ C'était dommage qu'une telle Conjuration Permanente ait été complètement ridicule, ajoutée aux centaines d'autres choses qui ne collaient pas dans ce rêve. Mais Harry se sentait encore un peu dupé que son idée géniale ne fonctionnerait pas.

Tracy se réveilla peu de temps après et quatre-vingt-dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry demanda : ''Vingt-deux jours, ou est-ce que tu vas réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit ?''

''Je vais au moins y penser Harry.'' fut sa réponse, offrant un petit sourire alors qu'elle quittait la chambre. 'Bordel, je souhaiterais pouvoir dire que je déteste la voir partir, mais avec une vue pareille, ce serait un mensonge honteux.''

Alors qu'il se dirigeait une heure après vers la Salle sur Demande, Harry se mit une fois de plus à penser à sa Cicatrice. Durant son séjour récent à l'aile Hospitalière, ils avaient eu une conversation, et Hermione avait remarqué que sa Cicatrice était en fait _plus intelligente_ qu'avant. Pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas simplement son imagination, ils l'avaient examinée avec attention en utilisant la Pensine. Et ils avaient découvert qu'elle avait absolument raison. La forme était toujours la même, et comme les maux de tête déroutants continuaient, l'Horcruxe était évidemment toujours présent. Mais elle _était_ plus petite et définitivement moins prononcée.

Ce que cela voulait dire, si ça voulait dire quelque chose, restait un mystère. Bien que Harry aimait l'idée qu'à chaque fois que Voldemort mourrait, cela faisait -on ne sait comment- diminuer la quantité d’Âme qu'il abritait dans sa tête. C'était _réellement_ dommage que sa théorie soit très certainement fausse. Au moins, les maux de tête après un épuisement magique où sa cicatrise prend le dessus, marquant sa transition à Pottermort et les connexions mentales auraient sûrement _baissés_ si une telle chose s'était passée.

Cependant quelque chose d'étrange était clairement en route, même s'ils n'avaient aucunes idées de ce que ce quelque chose pouvait être.

Entrant dans la pièce, Harry découvrit qu'il était embêté, il avait l'habitude d'appeler cela un 'Lien d'Esprit' jusqu’àce qu'il apprit à aimer de plus en plus appeler cette chose une 'Connexion des Âmes' au grand mécontentement des autres.

Alors que ses pensées retournèrent au présent, Harry nota avec malaise que Albus était présent dans la pièce. Harry posa alors la question, incertain : ''Nous n'allons pas travailler sur la Conjuration Permanente, non ?''

Avec un regard étrange, le vieil homme répliqua : ''J'ai cru comprendre que tu as continué tes incursions dans le monde interdit qu'est les Arts Sombres. Et je souhaiterais simplement observer afin de m'assurer que tu le fais de manière prudente.''

Il lâcha un soupir soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était _plus_ en train de rêver, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où Luna et Bellatrix discutaient. ''Penses-tu que tu peux m'apprendre la Flamme du Diable, Bella ? C'était au milieu d'une des salves de sorts de V. Le Maléfique mais comme tu m'as prévenue, je ne l'ai jamais essayé.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres ' _V. Le Maléfique'_ Harry ? Tu le fais depuis je ne sais combien de temps et je n'ai jamais été capable de découvrir pourquoi.'' Cette question venait avec surprise de Luna, ce qui était étrange parce que la fille savait presque toujours ce que Harry avait en tête, même quand personne d'autres ne savait.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que Tam et les autres étaient arrivés dans la pièce. ''Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il s'est entiché d'une ribambelle de surnoms, typique d'un méchant en quête de grandeur. Mais comme un méchant infatigable de ses défaites, je n'arrête pas de le tuer et il revient à chaque fois. Donc il mérite un surnom digne d'un méchant de Disney alors j'ai choisi V. Le Maléfique. Et en plus, ça l'énerve.''

Bella sembla scandalisée un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma et répondit à la question de départ. ''Oui, je peux t'apprendre la Flamme du Diable. Mais tu connais le problème avec les Arts Sombres, n'est-ce pas ? Ils _sont_ réellement dangereux. Ce maléfice est de Classe Sept _et_ couvert par l'Interdit de Merlin principalement parce que si quelqu'un le réalise mal, la magie explosera et ils seront soulagés si le jeteur de sort est le seul à mourir.''

''Est-ce que tu m'apprendrais la Magie Noire, Bellatrix ? Je suis déjà assez capable mais si je suis correcte dans mes suppositions, Voldemort t'a appris virtuellement tout ce qu'il savait, voulant dire que tu es bien plus avancée que moi.'' La requête vint de Tam, ce que Harry décida finalement avoir assez de sens, étant donné qu'elle était vraiment seulement une adolescente et qu'elle n'avait pas tout le savoir magique que Voldemort avait accumulé après Poudlard.

Bellatrix observa la rousse sérieusement un moment, son attitude normalement joueuse absente. ''Puis-je demander quel est le sort le plus puissant de Magie Noire que tu puisses contrôler ?''

''Feudeymon.'' Répondit-elle immédiatement. ''C'est de la Magie Noire de Classe Onze. J'ai convaincu mon instructeur de Défense de septième année de me l'apprendre et pouvoir le lancer à pleine puissance...'' Après une pause, elle poursuivit. ''… et être capable de commander le sort sans le permettre de devenir incontrôlable. Cela devrait prouver de quoi je suis capable, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?''

Les yeux violets de Bella rencontrèrent ceux de Harry et il se contenta de déclarer : ''Tu es l'experte ici, alors c'est ton opinion qui compte. Je ne serais probablement pas le meilleur aux Arts Sombres mais ça m’est égal si tu lui apprends, elle semble être de notre côté.''

''Okay. Cousin Sirius peux-tu prendre Jaune et la fille aux cheveux touffus, et allez jouer ailleurs.'' Les individus nommés protestèrent bien sûr. Mais avec un regard promettant milles et une douleurs, Bellatrix se raffermit. ''La Flamme du Diable est couvert par l'Interdit de Merlin. Vous trois n'êtes pas prêts pour l'apprendre. S'il vous plaît, partez que je puisse poursuivre l'apprentissage.''

''Mlle Black est en effet correcte Sirius...'' Ajouta le Directeur. ''… Cette magie est traîtresse, je suis assez content qu'elle prenne son apprentissage avec sérieux.''

 

o0O0o

 

'' _Ignis-Nocens Maleficus_ ''

C'était incanté silencieusement, bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de magie qu'une personne pouvait crier à s'en cracher les poumons en se baladant. Pourtant Harry avait du mal à parvenir à l'état mental requis et il ne voulait pas tenter de le lancer pour de vrai avant qu'il n'ait la confiance qu'il ne tuerait personne.

La tornade de pur rouge cramoisi fila sur une cible immobile quand il réussit au bout du compte à le lancer correctement, cinq heures après qu'ils aient commencé. Cette foutue Tam Jedusor l'avait réussi en dix minutes, pourtant observer la cible en bois finissant de se faire consumer par son sort incendiaire n'était pas particulièrement plaisant. Avec huit syllabes, c'était un lancé de sort spécialement lent, mais c'était l'effet sur le jeteur de sort que Harry n'aimait pas...

Certaines Magies Noires donnaient au jeteur de sort un sentiment agréable de puissance, la certitude de pouvoir conquérir le monde. Et c'était pour _ces_ raisons qu'ils étaient considérés Noirs, à cause de leur nature addictive pouvant pousser un être de faible volonté à aller trop loin et finir par blesser les gens qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser.

Ce sort, la Flamme du Diable ne semblait _pas_ bon. Elle semblait le corrompre, comme si elle s'attaquait à sa stabilité mentale, souhaitant sa destruction.

''Tu l'as finalement réussi.'' Remarqua Jedusor, inutilement. ''Un bon sort, de ce que je sais, puissant et les blessures infligées sur ceux assez chanceux pour survivre, sont littéralement incurables.'' Quand Harry ne répondit pas, elle poursuivit. ''J'ai entendudire que tu avais un souvenir de Pensine qui montre comment produire une structure en émeraude de la forme d'une Hydre. Est-ce que tu le partagerais avec moi, Harry ?''

''Tu es fascinée par les Arts Sombres, n'est-ce pas Tam ?'' Harry l'écouta un bon moment tandis qu'elle blablatait sur ce qui était clairement le sujet favori de la jeune femme. Puis il se lassa d'écouter les vertus et le génie des Arts Sombres, et décida de sortir le large brin de mémoire et le jeta dans le récipient orné de runes. ''Peut-être que tu trouveras comment faire une de ces Hydres, mais je pense que je vais juste abandonner l'idée de l'apprendre.''

''Bellatrix est en fait une professeure assez talentueuse. Peut-être que je pourrais éliminer mon autre moi en un rien de temps et tu pourras _réellement_ rester entièrement en dehors de cette guerre.''

Harry roula simplement des yeux. ''Nous devrions faire un duel. Ça ne me dérange pas de détruire une autre personne que Sirius si elle est compétente... La même heure, la semaine prochaine ?''

''Ça me paraît bien.'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire brillant, avant de plonger dans la Pensine.

Harry revint vers Luna et Hermione, s'écroulant dans un pouf à côté d'elles. ''Je pense que je vais m'en tenir aux sorts les _moins_ horribles pour l'instant. Donc vous pourrez certainement vous joindre à moi.''

''Tu utilises des Maléfices de Torture et de Mort tout le temps, Harry. La magie ne peut pas être plus sombre que ça.'' Protesta Hermione. Quand Harry se contenta de sourire, elle souffla et continua. ''Nous avons pensé à une autre idée-''

''Je ne combats plus Voldemort, tu te souviens ?'' Coupa-t-il.

''Tu n'as même pas à quitter le château et Professeur Dumbledore a dit que si j'arrivais à te convaincre de le faire, ça devrait être le cinq Novembre pour coïncider avec l'un de ses plans. Apparemment, toutes distractions ce jour-là aideraient l'effort de guerre.''

Même si c'était contre ses instincts, Harry demanda tout de même avec réticence. ''Okay Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?''

Elle avait la même expression que quand elle répondait juste à une question de métamorphose, indiquant combien elle était fière de son idée. ''Ta connexion d'esprit avec Voldemort, tu disais que des fois il pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'assez fort pour briser tes barrières d'Occlumancie, vrai ?''

''O-ui ?'' Confirma-t-il, confus.

''Y a-t-il une raison pour que ça ne puisse pas marcher dans les deux sens ?''

 

o0O0o

 

Harry fut réveillé en écoutant à moitié d'une oreille le Professeur Vector décrire un concept absurdement simple d'Arithmancie. Concept que Hermione avait, assez ironiquement, beaucoup de mal à saisir. Il caressait tranquillement Bellatrix entre les oreilles, tout en admirant les ronronnements gutturaux, quasiment des grognements sortirent de sa forme féline.

Les professeurs des classes où Harry prenait la peine de se présenter étaient tous d'accord qu'un tigre du Bengale n'était pas autorisé dans leurs salles de classe et ne devait surtout pas rester dans une école pleine d'enfants. Cependant quand Harry a déclaré qu'elle était son Familier et qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix sur le fait qu'elle l'accompagne ou non n'importe où il allait, _ils_ s'étaient unanimement mis d'accord sur le fait que le règlement de l'école prévenait les tigres d'être l'animal de compagnie d'un élève.

Faisant preuve d'une anticipation inhabituelle, Harry avait prévu de se munir de sa première Lettre de Poudlard. Celle que lui avait personnellement délivrée Hagrid à son onzième anniversaire. Et très clairement dans la section qui détaillait ce qui faisait un Familier approprié, était écrit en gras, les mots accablants apposés par la main de Minerva McGonagall :

' _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.'_

Et comme un Tigre Blanc Royal du Bengale _était_ en fait **un chat** , les professeurs se contentèrent de grogner ensemble, ils firent appel au Directeur et furent promptement informés que Harry était autorisé à amener son Familier avec lui à toutes ses leçons.

''Je ne peux simplement pas croire que le Professeur Dumbledore te laisse t'en tirer avec-, avec, _tout_!'' S'écria Hermione pour la centième fois.

Harry rigola à nouveau. ''Que puis-je dire, c'est le bon vieux charisme des Potter. Comment t'en sors-tu sur ce petit problème de math facile Hermione ? Tu voudrais un peu d'aide ?''

''Non merci...'' Déclara-t-elle sagement. ''… Je m'en sors bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ton assistance.''

''Tu avais l'habitude de _faire_ presque tous mes devoirs maison quand nous étions jeunes. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas.'' Jetant un coup d’œil au parchemin de la fille, il rit et continua : ''En plus, tu travailles avec un faux postulat, tu n'arriveras jamais à la bonne réponse de cette façon.''

Hermione relut le travail qu'elle avait fait et ne put trouver une erreur. Après avoir pris le temps de laisser échapper un gémissement de consternation, elle dit : ''Je ne comprends pas comment tu trouves cela si simple. Je sais que c'est basiquement _au-dessus_ du niveau B.U.S.E., mais je devrais être capable de saisir le concept si _toi_ tu peux.''

Harry caressa un instant l'idée de la taquiner un peu plus, mais décida de s'abstenir sur un coup de tête. ''Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais accepter l'offre de Angelina, non la demande peut-être... sa demande que je joue dans son équipe de Quidditch ?'' Le changement soudain de sujet perdit son amie un moment, brisant totalement sa concentration.

''Je ne sais pas Harry, est-ce que tu veux jouer au moins ?'' Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle réattaqua : ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Ça me semble bien, pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas la bonne réponse ?''

Harry laissa tomber ses pensées sur le Quidditch, prit son parchemin et sa plume et se mit à expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait comme erreurs.

A la fin de la leçon, Hermione secoua la tête et demanda : ''Comment est-ce que tu peux comprendre ces choses si facilement et ne me donne pas encore ces âneries comme quoi 'les garçons sont meilleurs que les filles'.''

''Quand il est question d'Arithmancie, nous le sommes.'' Il tira la langue et Bella grogna un peu. ''Mais à part ça, tu tombes dans le même piège que les autres élèves. Tu continues à penser à la magie et l'univers comme si nous étions dans une géométrie standard tridimensionnelle Euclidienne. Alors que c'est _de toutes évidences_ plus comme une forme de selle de cheval qui a été animée à travers le M-Axis.''

''Quel est le rapport avec le problème d'aujourd'hui ?''

''Pas beaucoup, c'était plus un exemple métaphorique. Aujourd'hui tu dois juste imaginer le problème comme un hypercube n°7 et la réponse deviendra évidente.''

Hermione semblait repousser l'apparition d'une migraine, -ce qui était entièrement l'intention d'Harry- quand elle demanda : ''Comment pourrais-tu _possiblement_ imaginer un-''

''Hé Luna...'' Interrompit Harry, remarquant son amie. ''… Est-ce qu'il te reste un peu de cette ' _Sauce Brûlante Infernale des flammes de l'Enfer'_ dont tu parlais ?''

 

o0O0o

 

Harry se réveilla de son coma dans l'aile de l’Infirmerie, une fois de plus. Seulement cette fois, il avait une longue paille comme un tube au fond de sa gorge. Après une toux persistante et le retrait violent du tube, Harry demanda : ''Comment ça va Pompom, combien de temps j'étais out cette fois ?''

''Juste ciel qu'est-ce qui t'as possédé à manger ce ' _Burger_ ' ou qu'importe ce que les Américains l’appellent ?''

''Ils le nomment Burgers dans ce pays aussi. D'ailleurs, ça paraissaitêtre une bonne idée sur le moment, alors combien de temps j'étais inconscient ?''

''Comment je suis supposée savoir cela, nous n'en mangeons pas dans le monde sorcier ?'' Demanda Pompom. Après un long regard et silence de la part d'Harry, la Guérisseuse finit par grommeler. ''Quatorze jours cette fois. De ce que j'ai compris de la concoction que tu as ingérée, tu devrais te considérer comme chanceux.''

''Est-ce que je peux ajouter le condiment à mon alimentation habituelle maintenant ? Ma recherche disait que _si_ je survivais, alors je serais plus ou moins immunisé aux nourritures épicées.'' Demanda Harry avec espoir. Il avait vraiment apprécié le goût du burger avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes.

Luna vint en marchant un moment après, munie d'un conteneur renforcé par un sort avec un charme de vue dégagée dessus afin qu'on puisse identifier facilement le contenu de la petite bouteille. La chose était rouge, avec un crane exprimant la douleur sur le devant et entouré de flammes. En général, ça semblait assez sécurisé et Harry savait maintenant que la sauce avait un goût fabuleux.

''Ça a marché.'' Confirma la blonde sans préambule. ''Professeur Rogue était dans une réunion à ce moment. Apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à cracher du sang puis à crier, à peu près à la même heure oùtuas mangé.''

''Est-ce qu'il est à nouveau mort ?''

''Non, mais c'était juste une preuve du concept. Donc je ne pense pas que nous ayons trop besoin de nous inquiéter à propos de ça.''

Harry sortit finalement du lit et marcha au côté de son amie hors de l'Infirmerie.

''Bellatrix était assez inquiète à ton propos, elle se morfond dans le château depuis qu'elle a découvert que tu allais bien.'' Informa Luna.

Harry se contenta de hocher de la tête et posa la question : ''J'ai manqué quelque chose ?'

''St. Mangouste a été attaqué pendant que tu étais inconscient et je crois que les Mangemorts ont volé littéralement toutes les Potions de soin et les ressources médicales. Les attaques aléatoires sur les Moldus sont fortes et Tamsyn passe toujours la plupart de son temps soit dans la Salle-sur-Demande, soit avec le Directeur Dumbledore.''

'C'est logique je suppose.' Décida Harry. 'Ces deux-là semblent réellement intéressés par la guerre.' Depuis qu'elle restait au château, Tam vagabondait dans les lieux sous une puissante Illusion afin de ne pas être reconnue par la famille Weasley, altérant légèrement les traits de son visage et la couleur de ses cheveux, la rendant méconnaissable. Ni Harry, Albus ou Tam elle-même n'avaient réussi à prendre sur eux-mêmes pour vraiment _annoncer_ aux Weasley ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'étaient pas non plus pressés de changer la situation.

Harry finit par s'enquérir : ''Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé une meilleure méthode pour devenir un Animagus, question qu'on s'épargne cette merde de méditation emmerdante et les atroces transfigurations partielles fastidieuses ?''

Luna sourit et répondit : ''Oui en effet, Sirius a finalement eu l'idée de simplement demander à McGonagall et elle a dit qu'elle connaissait un Rituel de Libération qui devrait fonctionner.''

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un tournant, Luna reprit : ''La Potion est une concoction de niveau Master et les ingrédients pour le Rituel devraient approximativement coûter deux mille gallions.''

Le cinquième année siffla face au montant et se contenta de demander rhétoriquement : ''Ça fait combien en argent moldu ? A peu près cent mille et des brouettes ?'' Puis continua : ''Je vais quand même le faire de toute façon. Aucune chance que je sois assez discipliné pour l'apprendre de la manière longue.''

Harry devint silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées sur le chemin retour vers sa chambre, son condiment favori sous le bras. ''Nous serons le cinq dans quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Quatre jours Harry.''

''Tout à fait. Eh bien, étantdonné que la Sauce Brûlante Infernale a fonctionné, je pense que je sais ce que je vais faire pour mettre la cerise sur le gâteau.'' Finit Harry, se séparant de la blonde à sa porte. Harry n'était pas certain et il n'allait pas demander ; mais il avait la particulière impression que la jeune fille n'était _pas_ en réalité Luna Lovegood.

Tonks perdit beaucoup avec son pari quand il l'informa que son déguisement n'avait pas fonctionné.

 

o0O0o

 

C'était une nuit noire froide et pluvieuse de Novembre lorsque Voldemort se repositionna dans son grand trône d'obsidienne. La ville était presque finie, cela avait demandé à lui-même et ses deux adjoints plus de trois semaines de travail constant pour ériger les multiples couches de barrières et schémas de runes arrivant à ses standards exigeants. Il avait même ouvert une de ses vieilles cachettes pour obtenir des pierres de runes rares et puissantes.

Ses Mangemorts avaient commencé à appeler cet endroit 'City of the Dead' ce que Voldemort trouvait amusant et autorisa donc le nom à rester.

Recruter avait été une de ses priorités principales et cela allait continuer à l'être jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne toutes ses forces. Mais son Cercle Intime qui avait évité Azkaban pendant son temps dans la forêt Albanienne avait été bien préparé pour le jour de sa première renaissance. Ils étaient déjà en possession d'un plan détaillé pour rameuter plus de monde à leur cause. Pour la plupart les Sang-Purs était une meute d'idiots craignant les Moldus, cependant ils _avaient_ de l'influence et une nostalgie mal dirigée pour un retour à ce qu'ils croyaient être les bons vieux jours.

Lord Voldemort savait que le pouvoir magique, l'habilité avec une baguette et le talent était bien plus important en réalité que de savoir qui était vos parents. Cependant le mouvement des Sang-Purs était aligné à ses objectifs pour l'instant, leur nombre et l'influence qu'ils amenaient à sa cause faisaient d'eux des outils très utiles pour son inévitable montée au pouvoir.

Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour finir la Forêt autour de sa nouvelle ville mais il avait été frustré du fait que le Gardien ne soit pas encore engendré. Cela rendrait ses défenses, une fois pour toute, plus impénétrables qu'aucun autre endroit au monde. Peut-être pas la Forteresse de Poudlard et son intersection de deux Grandes Lignes et le millier d'années d'étudiants la bonifiant, mais une défense non négligeable sans aucun doute.

Lucius arriva, confiant, interrompant les rêveries du Seigneur des Ténèbres entouré de ses deux gardes du corps jumeaux. L'homme avait achevé ses tâches de manière admirable, depuis qu'il s'était remis de sa session de correction sous la baguette experte de sa belle-sœur tout du moins. Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié apprendre l'utilisation que l'homme avait faite de son Journal. Cependant il devait admettre que lui permettre de vivre avait été une bonne décision.

''Oui ?'' Entonna Voldemort à l'homme blond après qu'il se soit agenouillé devant son Seigneur.

Lucius se releva et indiqua un de ses compagnons d'un geste de main. ''Mon Seigneur, c'est bien connu que vous êtes toujours à l’affût d'une des reliques des fondateurs et de Salazar Serpentard en particulier.''

''En effet.'' Déclara-t-il, avec son sifflement singulier, agréablement surpris et intéressé. ''Continue Lucius, éclaire-moi du pourquoi tu ne te prépares pas pour la rencontre du Magenmagot de demain.''

Un des gardes du corps ouvrit une boite à bijoux revêtue de cuir et Voldemort fut à deux doigts de rire. 'Ah Regulus, cela n'a pas été autant couronné de succès que tu le pensais.'

''Tu as bien agi Lucius.'' Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en prenant l'Horcruxe qu'il avait pensé perdu des mains de Draco. ''Où as-tu trouvé un tel trésor ?''

''J'avais affaire avec un Arrangeur. Même si je dois travailler avec un Gobelin crasseux pour cela, je m'assure qu'il y ait toujours des gens guettant ces items qui pourraient se révéler intéressants.''

'Alors Regulus a réussi à passer à travers les protections seulement pour ensuite égarer on ne sait comment l'objet qu'il a volé au prix de sa vie. Puis il a échoué à le détruire pour que finalement quelqu'un le vende pour une misérable poignée de Gallions.'

Voldemort secoua la tête et dit : '' Tu as très bien agi et tu en seras récompensé Lucius. Maintenant pars, continue les préparations pour demain. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre aux plans de Dumbledore d'aboutir. Envoie quelqu'un pour m'amener cet idiot, il semblerait qu'il pourrait se révéler utile après tout.''

Avant que l'homme blond ne quitte la pièce, Voldemort abattit ses barrières d'Occlumancie et exécuta un Charme de Mémoire complexe, enlevant les détails de _l'objet_ qu'il avait offert à son Seigneur et ajouta un commandement pour qu'il ne ressasse pas trop les événements de cette soirée.

Ce ne serait bon pour personne de reconnaître l'importance du Médaillon, avec ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec.

Une heure après, Voldemort travaillait sur l'imbécile. Il avait supprimé ce sourire irritant de son visage à coup d'Endoloris avant même qu'il ne commence et maintenant il était entièrement concentré sur le processus. Sur le coup de minuit, pas une seconde du cinq Novembre, l'univers de Lord Voldemort explosa de douleurs atroces.

Cela continua pendant vingt heures.

Il abandonna le corps du garçon quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sombre, une récompense à l'intention de Lucius pour son travail admirable des derniers jours.

 

* * *

Note de traduction :

 Horloge de Grand-père : l'auteur fait référence au chapitre 16 de Rocag qui en parle. C'est un clin d'œil affectueux de l'auteur.

 Shocklance/ Catapulte électromagnétique : la traduction est assez difficile parce qu'il s'agit, d'une part, d'armes qui _hypothétiquement_ pourraient fonctionner, et d'autre part, ça sort d'un rêve de Harry donc pour conclure, c'est définitivement un délire et c'est toujours dur à traduire.

Selon moi, les shocklances sont des armes issues du jeu vidéo Tribes, une sorte de pistolet à énergie.

Et la catapulte électromagnétique ( _Mass Driver_ en anglais) est une méthode proposée pour la propulsion spatiale sans fusée, qui utilise un moteur linéaire pour accélérer des charges à haute vitesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Minashi pour sa relecture et ses conseils !  
> Bon week-end :)  
> Prochain chapitre : Enter the Founders


	12. Enter the Founders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Minashi sans qui laisserait des fautes ignobles et des passages incompréhensibles ^^

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

**Chapter XII** **:** **Enter the Founders**

 

o0O0o

 

C'était le quatre Novembre, en dehors des murs de Poudlard, Tamsyn Jedusor et Harry Potter se préparaient à combattre l'un contre l'autre sur une Plate-forme de Duel professionnelle, avec Albus Dumbledore pour arbitrer. Bellatrix et Luna étaient affublées de scandaleux uniformes identiques 'Harry Potter Cheerleading', marquant leur soutien pour le garçon aux cheveux corbeau. A côté, Hermione et tous les autres -Sirius inclus- étaient tous dans leurs habits normaux, encourageant la jolie rousse à rentrer un peu de bon sens à coups de sortilèges dans son adversaire.

 

Tonks agissait en tant que servante conformément à son pari perdu. Personne n'avait de sympathie pour elle car la jeune Aurore avait été assez stupide pour parier contre Luna. Donc ils pensaient tous qu'en jouant l'esclave personnelle de la jeune fille pour un jour, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien.

 

Les deux Duellistes étaient lancés entièrement dans le combat depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. La vitesse phénoménale de lancer de sorts de Harry et son pouvoir possiblement supérieur s'équilibraient avec la maîtrise naturelle de la magie de Tam. Sans mentionner le fait que les sorts qu'elle jetait étaient au mieux considérés comme 'limite'. Ils se trouvaient en dehors des murs car Harry souhaitait avoir l'opportunité d'utiliser le Transplanage durant un combat et que cela ne pouvait pas être fait aisément dans l'enceinte du château.

 

Un Gorille transfiguré sans baguette tomba dans le chemin d'une torpille cramoisie que Harry pouvait maintenant reconnaître facilement comme la Flamme du Diable. Ce n'était encore que le premier élément de magie instantanément létal de la journée. Sirius avait ultimement abandonné l'idée que Harry n’apprenne _jamais_ un  transhield efficace. Donc ils s'étaient concentrés sur une défense basée sur des sacrifices d'animaux. C'était totalement dégoûtant, néanmoins ça fonctionnait.

 

'' _Endoloris_.'' Hurla Harry, les yeux verts rétrécis par la colère amenée par la force mortelle, son visage éclaboussé par des bouts calcinés du primate mort.

 

Le sort de Torture obligea son opposante à laisser tomber son bouclier de mage et d'élever une solide barrière, qui vola instantanément en éclat par ' _Zbax_ ' le fameux Bouclier Destructeur. Puis Transplanant aussi silencieusement que possible derrière le dos de Tam, Harry lança une boule de feu à bout-portant, qui fut déviée fluidement.

 

Les craquements de Transplanage de volume varié continuèrent un long moment pendant que les deux opposants essayaient de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Harry finit par prendre une brume noire du Dispensaire de Douleurs sur le côté. Il réussit à en bloquer la majorité mais tout son côté gauche allait être douloureux et inutilisable durant des heures.

 

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il avait encore une bonne main et une bonne jambe. Ça devrait être suffisant pour achever une si petite fille.

 

Tous deux échangèrent des sortilèges de dommages directs pendant un temps. Tous les os de Harry le faisaient souffrir avec tous ces sauts de Transplanage à répétitions. Il s'arrangea pour qu'un Coupeur de Membre passe la défense de la jeune fille mais cette dernière semblait penser qu'avoir ses jambes amputées brutalement au milieu d'un combat n'était pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner. La vitesse de lancer de sorts de Tam augmenta exponentiellement de sa position stationnaire. Elle déchargea une chaîne de sortilèges terrifiante de sa baguette de secours qui massacra les défenses de son adversaire.

 

Désespéré, Harry tenta sa nouvelle forme animagus dans l'espoir de s'échapper rapidement mais il se réveilla dans sa forme toujours humaine, en tant que perdant de leur petit duel _amical_.

 

''Merde !'' Commenta-t-il laconiquement du sol.

 

Les jambes de la rousse semblaient avoir été rattachées et elle ordonna : ''Dis-le !''

 

Il resta silencieux.

 

''Dis-le !''

 

'Okay'

 

''Moi, Harry Potter, suis la chienne de Tam Jedusor...'' Il s’acquitta avec un ton insensible. ''… Contente maintenant ?''

 

''Extrêmement.''

 

o0O0o

 

Sur le chemin du retour au château, Bellatrix boudait car elle avait perdu son poulain face à celui de Sirius. Luna ordonnait à sa servante d'abuser de ses capacités de Métamorphomage pour qu'elle ressemble à un personnage qui ne pouvait qu'être sorti de l'imagination de la blonde : des cheveux bleus dans deux couettes et un chignon sur la tête, des yeux hétérochromatiques rouge et vert et le corps sous développé d'une gamine de quatorze ans. Luna avait aussi préparé un costume pour elle : des bottes jaune banane, un pantalon reprisé marron, des lunettes décoratives, trois ceintures et un t-shirt baggy orange.

 

A cette vue, Harry réaffirma sa décision de ne _jamais_ se mettre sur le chemin de Luna Lovegood. Pauvre Tonksy, naïve et entièrement surpassée.

 

''C'est de loin la Métamorphose la plus poussée que je n'ai jamais tenté !'' Déclara éventuellement l'Aurore à l'apparence foldingue.

 

Harry dirigea finalement son regard sur elle et demanda : ''Qu'est-ce que tu aurais gagné si tu avais fait une imitation plus convaincante de Luna ?''

 

''Ça semblait être un pari trop facile en plus...'' Soupira la Métamorphomage. ''… Je n'ai pas réellement pensé que j'allais perdre. Mais je ne vais plutôt pas le dire si ça ne te dérange pas Harry.''

 

''Ça se comprend.'' Rit l'adolescent aux yeux verts, sirotant une potion stabilisante qui apparemment arrêtait les douleurs sporadiques, après un certain temps. ''Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que tu fasses d'autre Tonks ?''

 

''Je ne suis pas très sure. _Maîtresse_ Luna m'a envoyée chercher les choses les plus étranges, d'obscures potions, des baumes soignants et autres. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec  ta distraction pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?''

 

'Peut-être que je devrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'aider plutôt qu'à Luna. Maintenant que j'y pense.' Songea Harry avant de répondre. ''C'est définitivement une possibilité... Tu sais, cette Métamorphose tarée est en fait assez mignonne une fois qu'on arrive à dépasser _l'intensité_ de la chose.''

 

Tonksy n’eut pas l'air très contente de l'apprendre.

 

o0O0o

 

Le matin du six Novembre, Harry et Sirius observaient avec inquiétude la manière dont une Luna joyeuse et concentrée tournait autour de deux grands tableaux noirs fournis par la Salle sur Demande. La jeune fille avait un morceau de craie dans chaque main et semblait être en train d'achever quatre ou cinq différentes œuvres en même temps.

 

''Oui ! Oui, oui, ouiouioui. Bieeeeeeeeeeen, c'est parfait, bien, bienbien. Vampires, bien sûr. Oui, ouioui.'' S'exclama la blonde très précisément, bien qu'à cent à l'heure.

 

Luna se mit à sprinter à travers la salle, vers un troisième tableau noir et écrivit ce qui devait être un haïku palindromique en mandarin, tout en entonnant 'le vol du bourdon' à une vitesse folle.

 

A ce spectacle, Sirius chuchota à son filleul : ''Je pense que tu as cassé Luna.''

 

''Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison.'' Puis jetant un coup d’œil à un parchemin détaillé qui était répandu parmi d'autres sur le sol, il commenta : ''Je pense que ce sont des notes d'une Pléiade Runique. Pas juste d'un Set de Rune, une _Pléiade_ toute entière !''

 

Tous deux restèrent debout à observer une Lovegood hyperactive dans un silence amusé jusqu'à ce que Hermione arrive derrière eux et demande : ''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Harry ?''

 

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il se défendit : ''Eh bien, tu sais comment j'ai utilisé la Sauce Piquante au moment où j'ai ouvert mes barrières d'Occlumancie et forcé la sensation à travers mon étrange connexion entre l'Horcruxe et Voldemort ?'' Tandis que Harry posait la question, une rocket jaune volait entre eux pour continuer son plan qui pourrait ou non être à propos de Vampires.

 

Remettant ses cheveux correctement à cause du vent, Hermione répondit : ''Oui. Et apparemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une tolérance incroyablement basse pour la nourriture épicée, ça l'a presque tué. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce que tu as fait à Luna ?''

 

''Tu sais que je couche avec Tracy de temps à autre depuis l'année dernière ?'' Reprit Harry. ''Eh bien, durant l'une de ces fois, le Polynectar se serait dissipé à mi-chemin et elle se serait révélée être en réalité Luna.'' Son amie aux cheveux touffus ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette nouvelle et Harry se contenta de continuer : ''Non pas que ça me dérange, bien sûr, cette fille est vraiment canon...

 

… Enfin bon, suivant ton idée d'utiliser la connexion mentale, nous avons décidé cela parce que la magie est basée sur l'intention. Et forcer les sensations du sexe par le lien doit sûrement atteindre Voldemort. La théorie étant que c'est l'opposé de la douleur, ce qui semble être tout ce que je ne ressens jamais de lui.''

 

Hermione se massa les tempes mais refusa de commenter sur comment cela n'était _pas,_ d'aucune manière sa suggestion. ''Donc tu utilises le sexe. Okay, d'accord. Mais comment expliques-tu tout ça...'' Elle désigna les détritus et les écritures jonchant la pièce, sans oublier la quatrième année hyperactive.

 

Harry devint un peu inconfortable et passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre. ''Eh bien, tu vois, de temps à autres elle commence à faire ce son miaulé aigu et puis ses yeux roulent derrière sa tête et elle devient inconsciente...

 

...seulement, vous disiez tous que c'était important que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit distrait toute la journée. Résultat, j'ai peut-être lancé ‘ _Revigor’_ à chaque fois qu'elle se crispait et tombait dans les pommes. Tu sais, afin que nous puissions continuer.'' Il lâcha cette dernière partie aussi vite que possible dans l'espoir que personne ne  puisse l'entendre.

 

Trois paires d'yeux suivaient la jeune blonde alors qu'elle filait autour de la salle.

 

''Depuis combien de temps tous les deux...'' Demanda Hermione, laissant traîner la fin.

 

''A peu près vingt heures.''

 

Patmol soupira : ''D'accord, j'admets. Ta forme animagus est plus cool que la mienne.''

 

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux à nouveau.

 

Harry posa finalement une question : ''Vous pensez qu'elle ira bien ?''

 

o0O0o

 

Luna _était_ en fait bien. Elle continua de travailler à ce rythme sans dormir pendant deux jours avant de s'écrouler d'épuisement magique. Et quand elle se réveilla dans l'Aile Hospitalière, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer. Pompom dit que toutes ces potions et baumes soignants qu'elle avait fait ramener par Tonks  avaientaidé plus qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais. Harry s'assura que tout son _travail_ fut collecté de la Salle-sur-Demande sans encombre et il le donna à Luna pour qu'elle puisse le relire à loisir.

 

Le plan de Tam et Albus pour le Magenmagot dut être couronné de succès car les Mangemorts ne purent pas aller voir leur Seigneur pour lui demander des instructions complémentaires. La majorité de cela était des trucs politiques ennuyants que Harry ne trouvait pas le moins du monde intéressants et la seule chose qu'il retint de leur explication était que le vieux DJM allait être réintégré. Les membres du Département de Justice Magique allaient faire une grande partie du travail de base, laissant ainsi les Aurors pleinement qualifiés combattre dans la guerre au lieu de faire des choses comme des patrouilles et autres. Apparemment les _''_ _emilies*_ _''_ avaient été dissous longtemps auparavant à cause de coupes budgétaires.

 

Ils essayèrent quelques attaques plus psychiques sur Voldemort mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait avoir développé une méthode permettant d'occulter son âme d'une façon que même Tam pensait être impossible.

 

Bellatrix continua l'apprentissage de Tam et Harry dans les formes de magies moins standards. Bon surtout Tam vraiment parce que Harry se trouvait être un pratiquant des Arts Sombres médiocrement capable. La rousse d'un autre côté était clairement une prodige et après leur petit duel de Novembre, tous deux étaient à peu près de pair pour ce qui était de l'amélioration générale. Sirius et Bellatrix gagnaient généralement encore et toujours contre les deux jeunes mais c'était quand même moins souvent qu'au début.

 

Donc Décembre arriva, le Monde Sorcier n'avait pas encore cédé aux demandes de Harry bien qu’ils aient désormais pris connaissance de la Prophétie. Et ses amis s’entraînaient tous dans la Salle-sur-Demande comme ils le faisaient depuis l'incident de la Coupe de Feu.

 

Lentement, après vingt-cinq secondes, Harry retourna la transformation de sa forme animagus à sa forme humaine et dit : ''Je t'avais dit que je pouvais le faire. Tous tes prétendus experts n'ont aucune idée de ce dont tu parles !''

 

''Oui, oui. Bien joué Harry, nous nous inclinons tous face à ta compréhension supérieure des limites de la magie.'' Répondit Patmol, moqueur. ''Tu prends toujours un siècle et demi pour te transformer par contre, comment ça se fait ?''

 

Tous les experts et les livres avaient dit et répété que personne ne pouvait, _jamais_ , sous aucunes circonstances, faire de la magie en étant sous forme animale. Cependant, aussitôt que Harry remarqua qu'il pouvait tenir son Patronus corporel sans baguette une fois qu'il était lancé correctement, il essaya de le tenir dans sa forme animale également. Et malgré ce que les experts avaient attesté, il _a_ réussi.

 

''Hé, je m'améliore.'' Se défendit l'adolescent. ''Au moins, ça ne me prend plus une minute complète pour me transformer.''

 

Aussitôt que Harry put tenir un Patronus dans sa forme animale, il décida qu'il était _entièrement_ possible de pratiquer la magie sans baguette en étant un animal. Bien que ça ait pris un mois d'entraînement, Harry _avait_ finalement eu le déclic et était maintenant capable de combattre dans son autre forme.

 

Quelque chose que _personne_ n'attendrait, comme c'était martelé maintes et maintes fois comme un fait impossible.

 

Rongeant une carotte crue, Harry et son parrain retournèrent là où Hermione et Tam s'étaient installées. ''Tu deviens meilleur à cet éclair de lumière qu'Albus t'a enseigné, sans baguette en plus maintenant.''

 

''La première fois que j'ai utilisé ce segment singulier de magie élémentaire était en fait contre toi Tam.'' Répondit Harry.

 

Elle réfléchit à cela et conclut : ''Oui, je me souviens maintenant. C'était quand j'étais en charge de tonlogement avant la première renaissance de Voldemort.'' Ses mains se contractèrent légèrement et elle finit : ''Tu m'as touché un certain nombre de fois en vérité pendant ton séjour, tu serais peut-être content de l'apprendre.''

 

Harry sourit à la jeune fille et répéta sa réponse du mois dernier : ''Extrêmement.''

 

o0O0o

 

C'était très certainement la date du rituel de la nouvelle renaissance de Voldemort. Harry se trouvait dans la Salle-sur-Demande avec Bellatrix, entouré de trois barrières de mixes internes et runes à usage unique incroyablement létales se chevauchant. Nombreuses d'entre elles étaient exactement les mêmes que Harrymort avait utilisé contre Dumbledore, donc vous pouvez deviner à quel point elles sont _mortelles_ en réalité.

 

Comme la Pièce Va-Et-Vient était dans la forteresse de Poudlard, cela faisait de l'endroit le lieu le plus sûr oùaucun être humain n'ait jamais mis les pieds, dans l'histoire du monde entier. Harry avait prévenu ses amis que _quiconque_ essayerait d'accéder à la salle serait considéré comme une menace et éliminé dans le plus grand détriment, sans tenir compte de quelle forme ils revêtaient à ce moment.

 

Harry avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher un autre kidnapping et avait même été aussi loin que d'empoisonner son propre sang, de porter un bras en prothèse qui semblait absolument réel mais rempli de sang de raton laveur plutôt que le sien, de piéger compulsivement le couloir menant au septième étage et il avait demandé à Bellatrix de le neutraliser si pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, il décidait de partir tout seul.

 

Pour _quelque_ raison que ce soit.

 

Au même moment où Harry était en plein dans un charabia farfelu qu'était un des états avancés de la paranoïa, une attaque se déroulait _réellement_. Seulement ce n'était pas à Poudlard et Harry n'en était pas la cible.

 

Sirius Black plongea sous la table du bar de sa vieille amie Rosie à Pré-au-lard, évitant à peine un maléfice vert qui était certainement une sorte de maléfice noir. C'était une attaque terroriste standard : des petits groupes de trois ou quatre Mangemorts causant autant de chaos et confusion qu'ils pouvaient, les Impardonnables administrés avec impunité contre une majorité de civils fuyants.

 

Sirius commença à transfigurer des bouts de débris et ordonna aux constructions de tourmenter la force qui le maintenait à couvert. Il envoya un message à l'Ordre du Phénix mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

 

À l’instant même où la transfiguration de combat attaquait, il sauta sur ses pieds et jeta des sorts de dommage direct, abattant les deux attaquants. Sirius se déplaça avec précaution vers la serveuse et trouva la femme toujours aussi attirante, en vie, bien qu'inconsciente et semblant avoir une commotion. L'animagus chien finit par atteindre la rue à l'instant où le corps des Aurors arrivait. Les sorcières et sorciers noirs en costume de Mangemort se détournèrent de leur destruction stupide et se focalisèrent sur la nouvelle menace.

 

Impardonnables et autres maléfices sombres lancés avec agilité tenaient les Aurors à distance mais c'était ce pourquoi ils étaient entraînés donc normalement ils devaient être capable de gérer l'attaque. S'il n'y avait pas eu une grande silhouette bien bâtie armée d'une ancienne épée anglaise. Le nombre colossal de maléfices, sorts et charmes jeté par l'homme était stupéfiant, associé avec un pouvoir incomparable qui les alimentait pleinement. La vue rappela à Sirius l'unique fois où il avait pu voir Voldemort de près à la fin des années soixante-dix.

 

Il avait l'élément de la surprise de son côté, alors que les Aurors attaquaient principalement du côté est du village et qu'il venait du sud. Sirius réussit à se rapprocher suffisamment pour avoir une meilleure fenêtre de tir, qu'il mit immédiatement à profit silencieusement avant qu'aucun des Mangemorts n'ait pu remarquer son arrivée. L'homme se tourna simplement, déviant le maléfice de catégorie militaire avec facilité et disparut dans le crack silencieux du Transplanage.

 

Sirius ne sentit pas vraiment de douleurs, ce qui était assez étrange vu qu'il avait été clairement découpé en deux au niveau du nombril. Mais il était assez conscient pour noter deux choses avant que sa vision ne noircisse. Un : ses fesses étaient beaucoup plus plaisantes à regarder attachées au reste de son corps. Deux : Frank Londubat venait juste de le tuer.

 

'Je pensais que Frank était mort ?'

 

o0O0o

 

Lord Voldemort sortit du large Chaudron et inspecta son nouveau corps avec une aisance maintenant bien habituelle. Il était assez satisfait et se mit à créer la nouvelle main de Yaxley avec autant d'entrain que sa psyché endommagée en était capable. La tâche finie, il se rapprocha vers le corps immobile de son ancien hôte, notant les yeux réduits qui étaient sans doute injectés de sang, ses membres contractés, la peau cireuse et une poignée de gris dans la chevelure autrement blonde du garçon.

 

'Hum, le jeune Malfoy _avait_ vraiment survécu. Impressionnant.'

 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença alors à modifier la mémoire du garçon, enlevant un certain nombre de choses dont il avait connaissance du fait de son temps passé à agir comme le vassal du Lord. Surtout les pensées de Voldemort sur l'obsession sotte des Malfoy sur le sang et la descendance. Il s'assura par contre de laisser à son tout nouveau membre de son Cercle Intime, tous les souvenirs de construction de barrière et magie avancée que Voldemort avait utilisé quand ils partageaient la même enveloppe corporelle. L'intention étant que le garçon pouvait tirer quelque chose d'utile de l'expérience. C'était logique que des Mangemorts adroits soient plus utiles que des inaptes.

 

Laissant l'équipe de squelettes nécessaire pour le rituel de renaissance derrière, Voldemort s'avança vers son 'invité'. Il se lança dans la création de son quatrième et dernier adjoint. Garder la femme en vie sous un Endoloris prolongé était diaboliquement délicat. Bellatrix avait été un Maître dans cet art et une fois de plus, Voldemort regretta la perte de son ancienne favorite. Néanmoins ça allait probablement prendre des heures et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son organisation avec la finesse nécessaire pour rendre une personne folle en usant de cette méthode. Maintenir simplement le maléfice trop longtemps pouvait tuer en une poignée de minutes et un corps mort n'était d'aucune utilité pour lui. Donc il était forcé de le faire lui-même, connaissant les bons moments où il avait besoin de s'arrêter pour soigner.

 

Plusieurs longues heures après, Voldemort était satisfait du résultat et s'emparant de l'objet enchanté par Helga Poufsouffle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres acheva le processus de création de son dernier adjoint. S'assurer de leur loyauté était relativement direct : c'était une méthode conçue de manière à ce que les fragments pouvaient s'échapper vers leurs objets si le corps de l'hôte périssait, ce qui était assez difficile. De cette façon, le dessein premier de son Horcruxe était intact et en même temps, ils pouvaient être utilisés de la manière la plus inattendue.

 

Retournant à la Salle du Trône, le Seigneur des Ténèbres introduisit Helga aux trois autres Fondateurs et ordonna à Godric de détailler le rapport du jour.

 

''L'attaque sur Pré-au-lard était un succès étincelant mon Seigneur. Une douzaine d'Aurors sont tombés et j'ai abattu Sirius Black moi-même.'' Relata le grand homme, la longue épée sertie d'un rubis attachée dans le dos. Il était l'illustration de la santé et la force grâce aux efforts qu'ils avaient fournis pour réparer les dommages, principalement dus à la décennie passée dans la même pièce nuit et jour. ''A l'arrivée de Dumbledore lui-même, j'ai ordonné le retrait. Comme vous l'avez exigé, pas un seul Mangemort n'a été perdu et ceux qui ont été touchés, ont été récupérés. Le Ministère va avoir des difficultés à manipuler cela comme autre chose qu'une victoire pour notre cause.''

 

Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée, ses plans se déroulaient sans encombre, son corps était plus puissant que jamais et le chemin vers la domination totale devenait plus clair que jamais.

 

La gamine l'avait peut-être trahi cependant elle était la plus faible d'entre eux. Chère Tamsyn ne serait pas capable de se tenir face à l'un d'entre eux, alors encore moins cinq.

 

De sa place sur le trône en obsidienne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort rit.

 

o0O0o

 

Harry arriva dans l'Aile Hospitalière un jour après et accula la jolie Guérisseuse. ''Quoi de neuf, Doc ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

 

''Tu es ici pour voir Sirius Black, je présume ?'' Répliqua la femme, secouant la tête aux farces fréquentes du visiteur. Quand il lui fit signe de continuer, elle expliqua : ''Il est encore endormi, je crains. Comment un homme a réussi à survivre après avoir été coupé en deux par une arme imprégnée de Venin de Basilic entre tout, je ne le saurais jamais. Même avec une aide opportune et un Phénix, cela devait quandmême être une blessure fatale.''

 

Harry acquiesça à ces propos et se contenta de répéter la vieille maxime des Guérisseurs : '' _Si tu es en vie quand tu es arrivé, tu seras sorti le lendemain..._ '' L'adolescent sourit. ''...Ce n'est pas la devise officieuse de votre profession ?''

 

''Il aura pleinement récupéré une fois qu'il se réveillera, maisil aura une vilaine cicatrice autour de l'abdomen.'' Confirma Pompom, prouvant fondamentalement à quel point la médecine magique _était_ réellement efficace une fois pour toute.

 

Quand Patmol regagna finalement conscience, la majorité de la bande était dans l'Aile Hospitalière, attendant le traditionnel briefing post-blessure.

 

''Combien de temps j'étais dans les pommes cette fois ?'' Demanda l'animagus chien, volant éhontément la question d'entrée de Harry.

 

Pompom roula des yeux et répondit du même ton que d'habitude : ''Environ dix-huit heures. Bien que je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai soigné depuis que tu étais élève.''

 

Des témoins oculaires, Rogue et d'autres sources variées leur avaient permis de rassembler une histoire sur laquelle ils s'accordaient tous, plus ou moins. Voldemort semblait avoir quatre nouveaux lieutenants, chacun en possession d'un objet appartenant à un Fondateur et répondant au nom de Godric, Helga, Salazar et Rowena. Et les deux dont l'ancienne identité pouvait être confirmée par leur côté était Frank et Alice Londubat : respectivement Godric et Rowena.

 

Ils furent d'accord que 'ce n'était pas bon signe', particulièrement car Frank Londubat avait un noyau magique égalé par peu de monde et pratiquement sans égal.

 

''Est-ce qu'on a une idée de quoi ont l'air les deux derniers ?'' Se renseigna Sirius après avoir passé un bon moment à râler dans un langage châtié sur ce qui était arrivé à son vieil ami.

 

Albus secoua la tête négativement avant d'ajouter : ''Un détail peut nous donner un peu d’optimisme. Je crois qu'avec cette attaque, nous pourrions convaincre le Ministère d'écouter les demandes du jeune Harry.''

 

Harry sursauta à cette déclaration. ''Tu penses qu'ils vont céder ?''

 

''Peut-être.''

 

o0O0o

 

Harry Potter s'avança dans l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie au début de Janvier avec son entourage. D'un côté une Serdaigle blonde angélique qui semblait être entrée par accident en faisant ses courses à Londres. Un tigre blanc avec des zébrures noirs se faufilant entre les jambes des humains, joueur. Une élève de Poudlard incroyablement stressée semblant revenir sur ses notes de cours mentalement, de peur de faire une erreur à un examen.

 

De l'autre côté, la tête de la Noble et Ancienne Maison vêtue d'un costume officiel. Une femme d'un âgeindiscernable et aux traits indescriptibles hormis sa chevelure indomptée rousse. À leurs côtés, la barbe et les yeux étincelants idiosyncratiques du Président-Sorcier lui-même.

 

Voyageant dans l'ascenseur agrandi et se déplaçant à travers différents étages, le groupe finit par se retrouver en dehors du Hall, à côté des assemblées du Magenmagot, attendant qu'on les laisse entrer.

 

Sirotant la boisson qui lui avait été offerte, Harry explosa : ''Bah, je n'ai pas goûté de café aussi mauvais depuis que j'étais en Russie pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale !'' Il remarqua que deux des personnes écoutant à distance prirent note de sa déclaration.

 

Harry trouva cela plutôt amusant.

 

Étant donné la quantité énorme d'informations qui circulaient sur lui et le fait qu'elles se contredisaient pratiquement toutes, Harry était raisonnablement sûr qu'ils allaient devoir monter une équipe à un moment donné, qui essayera sans aucun doute de découvrir si oui ou non Harry a _été_ en Russie pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

 

Au bout d'un instant, Albus et Sirius se séparèrent du groupe et prirent leur place respective dans la salle, l'un en tant que Lord Black et l'autre en tant que Chef de l'organisation. Harry finit par être appelé et de son pupitre au centre de la pièce, il dut répondre à un nombre de questions assommantes et insensées.

 

Lucius Malfoy était en train d'essayer de mener ses alliés à arrêter complètement la discussion mais un des membres se fatigua finalement et se contenta de brailler : ''D'accord petit, quelles sont ces demandes ridicules que tu as. La Prophétie a été jugée valide, alors je veux au moins connaître ces concessions outrageuses auxquelles tu penses.''

 

Face à l'ordre, Harry offrit son meilleur sourire de vainqueur. Il avait mis le paquet à nouveau aujourd'hui : ses bottes légendaires, des robes entièrement formelles, les lunettes de soleil Hack et la fameuse Potion Vieillissante qu'il utilisait pour maximiser l'effet pendant le Tournoi. ''Rien de très coûteux, je vous assure Mesdames et Messieurs. Quelques petites faveurs et vous serez assurés de l'aide de Harry Potter pour ce petit problème de Voldemort que vous avez.''

 

La foule réputée frissonna à la façon désinvolte dont Harry sortit l'anagramme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 'Sérieusement ? Même Trace a dépassé cette sottise maintenant.'

 

''Ne prononce pas le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter !'' Gronda Lucius.

 

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil. ''Tu es un Mangemort de son Cercle Intime toi-même, tu n'es certainement pas effrayé du surnom stupide de l'homme. Juste par curiosité, est-ce que tu voudrais bien retirer ce gant que tu portes à ta main gauche ? Je pense que cela pourrait se révéler intéressant.'' Les deux se retrouvèrent dans un dialogue de sourd et finalement, Harry finit par crier : ''D'accord, fermez-la tous. Vous voulez entendre mon prix pour vous aider à combattre Voldemort ou non ?''

 

''Finissons-en.'' Ordonna impatiemment le même homme qu'au début.

 

''Eh bien je ne demande pas grand chose : j'ai besoin d'un pardon complet pour mon ami Bellatrix Black pour tous les crimes qu'elle a commis avant de rejoindre mon côté.'' Il y eut des petits marmonnements choqués que Harry ignora. ''Mon autre ami va revendiquer l'ancien Siège des Gaunt au sein du Magenmagot sous le nom de Jedusor, cet été. Et je veux que vous découvriez tous qui est en train d'utiliser ce vote.''

 

''Pourquoi attendre cet été Harry ?'' Demanda Patmol de sa plate-forme surélevée. 'Oups, j'ai oublié de mentionner à mes amis ce que je comptais demander. Suis-je bête.'

 

Harry prit un air digne quand il annonça : ''Elle peut le faire cet été à mes côtés, une fois que j'aurais fini mes B.U.S.E., quand je pourrais être considéré en tant qu’adulte et capable de revendiquer le Siège de _ma_ Famille. Essayer de m'émanciper plus tôt serait un calvaire si je n'ai passé aucun examen de compétence magique.'' Certains des membres hochèrent la tête pendant l'explication, ils étaient particulièrement à l'aise avec les lois au vu de leur position.

 

Harry continua : ''J'ai besoin de quelques permis : Transplanage, création de Portoloin, enregistrement d'Animagus, utilisation des Impardonnables et ainsi de suite. Et ne vous plaignez pas, tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres est loin d'être facile -croyez-en l'expérience d'une personne qui l'a fait à de multiples reprises maintenant- donc me donner un statut 'Double 0' _est_ parfaitement raisonnable !''

 

Les cinquante et un membres du Magenmagot argumentèrent plus d'une heure sur la logistique des choses que Harry avait demandé. Aucune décision n'avait encore été prise mais d'après l'expression sur le visage du Directeur, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils allaient céder.

 

Soupirant, un des membres de base du Magenmagot s'interrogea : ''C'est tout, j'ai eu l'impression que tu allais demander un immense tas d'or ou quelque chose du même style ?''

 

''Eh bien...'' Harry eut un sourire légèrement machiavélique. ''...j'ai quelques autres requêtes personnelles -ces autres trucs étaient seulement pour rendre le combat plus facile- mais la principale est que je ne ferai rien du tout à moins que vous me construisiez un Zeppelin !''

 

'Que puis-je dire ?' Se mit à penser l'adolescent animagus. 'La prévisibilité est une faiblesse.'

 

o0O0o

 

Au même moment où le Magenmagot donnait à Harry tout ce qu'il voulait, Salazar arpentait impatiemment la grande salle d'attente stérile. Il avait détruit le Simulacrum à son image et avait fait disparaître les restes depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, il attendait impatiemment d'être interrompu. Après un temps beaucoup trop long, une jolie femme plus âgée entra dans la pièce et parla : ''Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit su-''

 

''Très chère, j'ai le sentiment d'être en désavantage.'' Coupa le bel homme, utilisant une voix que la plupart des femmes décrirait comme fascinante. ''Je me suis réveillé il y a plusieurs heures de cela sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé ici. Peut-être qu'une magnifique femme telle que toi pourrait m’éclairer sur ma présente situation.''

 

La Guérisseuse rougit de l'attention avant de sortir rapidement un : ''Bien sûr M. Lockhart, ce serait un honneur.''

 

Le sourire de Salazar se fit captivant.

 

* * *

Note de l'auteur : La scène de Luna sur le lien mental basé sur l'intention a été demandé par un lecteur... la forme animagus de Harry était en fait une solution assez élégante. J'avais trois éléments d'informations à rassembler : au premier regard c'était bof, ça fonctionnait avec la suggestion de l'intention dans le lien mental et ça pouvait aider à défaire Voldemort.

 

Note de Traduction :

_Emilies_ : Je dois reconnaître que je ne connais pas la définition exacte du terme, même en demandant à des amis. Mais pour le sens, c'est sûrement une sorte de police débutante ou moins qualifiée que les Aurors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : The Caravel of Caerbannog
> 
> Ps : c'est votre dernière chance pour réunir les indices laissés jusqu'à ici pour deviner l'animagus de Harry par vous-même, la réponse sera donnée dans le prochain chapitre. Mais ce sera un détail par rapport à ce qui vous attend niveau surprise.


	13. The Caravel of Caerbannog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Minashi pour la correction et tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction !  
> N'hésitez pas à demander des explications s'il y a des points que je n'ai pas assez approfondi à votre goût ou juste mal expliqués :)

Construire une réplique magiquement améliorée du Hindenburg n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être facilement achevée en un jour malheureusement. Donc on dit à Harry qu'il devait attendre au moins jusqu'à fin Février pour la livraison de sa demande ridicule. Les autres avaient par contre reçu rapidement les choses qu'il avait demandé pour eux. La Bibliothèque Granger Dénudée de Magie Sexuelle (nommée non pas pour son contenu mais uniquement parce que le titre énervait royalement son amie) était finie mais sera hébergée dans le Zeppelin. Le salaire de Tonks avait triplé même si elle n'était sortie de l'Académie des Aurors un peu moins de huit mois avant. Toutes les dépenses pour le voyage en Toscane au sein d'une colonie Vélane étaient entièrement payées pour Patmol. Et la tonne de bonbons acidulés au citron de Dumbledore avait été recomptée dans les deux premières semaines, à l'admiration de Harry.

Aussitôt que les préliminaires leur furent envoyés par le Magenmagot, Harry décida en signe de bonne foi d'envoyer Hedwige avec un parchemin disant : _'La main de Rufus Scrimgeour est située entre les jambes des Centaures sous la Fontaine des Frères Magiques.'_ Gardant ainsi sa promesse envers l'irritant politicien et libérant le membre coupé du Sortilège Fidelitas de Harry.

Ainsi donc, il se baladait maintenant dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard de paire avec son amie Luna. Cette dernière chevauchait le dos d'une sorte de créature mi-autruche, mi-cheval qui semblait particulièrement fixée sur le fait d'attaquer des élèves Poufsouffles quelconques pour une raison encore inconnue. Il se devait d'admirer Luna, elle avait réussi à imaginer ce qui était sans doute une demande encore _plus_ outrageuse que celles de Harry.

L'idée de base était que : de la même manière qu'un ancien sorcier Grec avait élevé d'énormes chiens de gardes pour défendre sa forteresse et ensuite imaginé les combiner en une seule version de sentinelle à têtes multiples, ce qui devint plus connu à travers le monde comme la race magique 'Cerbère' ; ou la combinaison d'une Manticore et un Crabe de Feu durant la quatrième année par Hagrid qu'il avait nommé Scroutt à Pétard, … Luna avait pris sur elle de demander au Département des Mystères et celui des Créatures Magiques de travailler ensemble pour créer un animal magique qui _devrait_ exister selon elle.

Et maintenant pauvre Justin Finch-Fletchley dardait ses yeux de l'autre bout de la Salle par peur d'être une fois de plus accosté par la quatrième année aux yeux rêveurs et sa terrifiante abomination.

Prenant place à la table de Serpentard pour changer ce matin, Harry et ses amis étaient prêts à commencer leur petit-déjeuner. Puis éventuellement, l'homme aux yeux verts s'exclama : ''Pourquoi pas 'Le Pilier de l'Automne' ?''

''Non !'' Contra Hermione instantanément. ''Tu es horrible pour nommer les choses, quelle sorte de satané nom est-ce pour un dirigeable.''

Sirius suggéra : ''Le Faucon Millénium ?'' au même instant où Harry avançait : ''HMS Enterprise ?''

''C'est la quatrième fois que vous essayez de voler le nom d’un film, imaginez quelque chose d'original !''

''Le Highwind ?'' Proposa Luna. ''Le Black Pearl ?'' Ajouta Harry. Voyant que Hermione devenait de plus en plus frustrée, Bellatrix essaya avec : ''Le Nautilus ? C'est un bon nom pour un navire, je pense.''

Les autres étudiants n'étaient pas encore habitués au fait que le terrifiant tueur en série Sirius Black _et_ la lunatique psychotique Bellatrix Lestrange semblaient traîner autour de Harry et ses amis dans l'école _comme dans une école remplie d'enfants_ comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Prendre part à des débats stupides et manger un petit-déjeuner à table comme s'ils étaient des élèves normaux aussi.

''Pense de cette façon Hermione.'' Intervint l'étrange rousse qu’aucun des Serpentards n'avait vue avant les vacances d'hiver. ''Au moins, ils ont arrêté d'essayer de nommer la chose d'après le Titanic ou le Hindenburg lui-même. Pour une fois, je ne souhaite pas particulièrement monter à bord d'un vaisseau qui est condamné.''

Finissant son repas, Harry se tourna vers le rat de bibliothèque qui disait non. ''Tu viens en Arithmancie Hermione ? Je suis sûr que nous allons être capable de trouver un bon nom avant le mois prochain. Arrête de stresser, tu pourras explorer ta Bibliothèque en un rien de temps.''

Se levant pour le suivre, la fille aux cheveux touffus le défia : ''Mouais, comme si tu n'étais pas impatient d'essayer ton Immunité Diplomatique en France.''

''Hé bien, ça aussi.'' Harry sourit. ''Je serai comme le méchant d'Arme Fatale 2.''

'Voyons combien tu aimes les incidents internationaux Gérard Delacour, connard d'employeur de Chasseurs de Prime !''

o0O0o

Frustré par sa neuvième défaite d'affilée des mains de la 'non Seigneur des Ténèbres' rousse, Harry rejoignit Luna pour voir si elle avait besoin d'une quelconque aide. Elle croulait sous ses notes de l'incident de l'année dernière qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient déjà décidé une première ligne d'action une fois que le paiement serait délivré. Et _cela_ avait été pris directement des annotations qu'elle avait laissé. Mais le reste des trucs qu'avait imaginé Luna semblait avoir besoin d'être traduit pour que ça ait un quelconque sens.

''Je suis certaine que c'est important. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas trouver ce que c'est supposé faire.'' Annonça la blonde, fronçant des sourcils sur ses calculs.

Harry jeta un coup d’œil sur le parchemin original et répondit : ''Je suis toujours d'accord avec toi Luna mais je n'ai pas de talent spécial pour les Runes Anciennes. Donc je ne vais pouvoir t'être d'aucune aide pour déchiffrer ce que ta Flèche est supposée accomplir non plus.''

Les deux parlèrent un moment, pendant la majorité de la discussion, Harry se contentait juste d'être là pendant que Luna tentait de dévoiler les mystères de son propre esprit jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix entre d'un pas nonchalant dans la Pièce Va-Et-Vient. ''Harry, Jaune, vous m'avez demandée de venir vous rappeler quand il serait l'heure de la réunion.''

Grattant le dos de sa tête, Harry se remit debout et demanda : ''Ouais, merci. Est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi ?''

Elles acquiescèrent et une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et Luna étaient assis en face de personne d'autre que Rita Skeeter dans une pièce privée de La Tête de Sanglier. Bellatrix commença à masser habilement les épaules de la journaliste alors qu'elle avait salué son ancienne camarade de chambre : ''Salut Franny, comment vas-tu ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années.''

Une terreur mal dissimulée flasha sur son visage quand la femme répondit : ''Euh-, b-bien Bella, mieux que jamais.'' Pour certaines raisons, l'amitié d'Harry avec Bellatrix Black rendait les élèves plus qu'un peu nerveux et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi exactement.

Sans commenter, Harry continua : ''Eh bien, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. Vous pourrez bavarder autant que vous voulez plus tard. Est-ce que vous acceptez ma proposition ?''

''Tu veux que j'écrive la première Bibliographie pleinement approuvée de Harry Potter ?'' Demanda Rita, osant à peine croire qu'une telle opportunité venait de lui être servie sur un plateau d'argent.

'' **Aux prises avec le Basilic** : co-écrit par Harry Potter, Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe, Membre actif de la Ligue contre les Forces du Mal et deux fois Lauréat du Sourire le plus Charmeur par Sorcière-Hebdo.'' Il envoya alors à la femme son fameux sourire éblouissant longtemps exercé, auquel Rita eut la grâce de ne pas rouler les yeux.

''Tu es sérieux ?'' Interrogea Rita.

''Bien sûr. Maintenant que je suis commissionné pour combattre dans cette guerre, il est grand temps que le public connaisse la _véritable_ histoire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.''

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à ébaucher les grandes lignes de toutes les aventures et mésaventures d'Harry au fil des années. C'était un récit épique de romances et d'aventures, rempli de drame, d'émoi, de voyages dans le temps, d'amour non partagé et de sacrifice de soi héroïque. Avec le genre de magie, cape et épée incomparable à la plupart des travaux fictionnels imaginaires.

Harry raconta la fois où il secourut la Princesse Vélane d'un méchant comte, l'aventure où la dulcinée principale (Hermione) avait été capturée à Amsterdam par ces loups-garous lesbiennes et où il avait été forcé de s'Infiltrer dans un Château, grand classique. Le duel à l'âge de neuf ans avec l'homme qui avait six doigts à sa main gauche et avait assassiné son frère à un âge encore plus tendre, et l'occasion où le Seigneur des Ténèbres 'Barbe Rousse' avait finalement démontré pouvoir contrôler le jeune héros à l'aide des 'Bonbons Elfiques' et de la famille Mal _fae_.

Globalement, ça promettait d'être l'amont de papier le plus immonde jamais forcé à être imprimé.

La partie préférée de Harry était l'image de couverture : Harry était sans haut et utilisait des glamours extrêmement jolis pour apparaître avec des muscles protubérants assez comiques avec Luna Polynectarisée pour ressembler à une Hermione Granger retouchée, collée contre lui, la tête penchée en arrière suppliant pour un baiser.

Ce truc allait les rendre millionnaires !

o0O0o

Harry se tenait sur ce qu'il avait erronément appelé 'la cabine de pilotage' de son nouvellement baptisé Zeppelin. L'adolescent fit un autre tour expérimental de la classique barre de navigation en bois, qui avait été installée comme moyen de barrer à la requête d'Harry lui-même. Le dirigeable fit une embardée dangereuse comme à chaque fois que le garçon avait fait cette manœuvre et son tricorne tomba une fois de plus de sa tête.

''Harry, je jure devant dieu, si tu fais ça une fois de plus je vais te jeter un maléfice !'' Promit Hermione avec virulence. Elle n'avait pas encore surmonté le fait d'être utilisée pour un personnage principal fictionnel sans son consentement.

Voyageant au-dessus de la Manche, Harry était aux anges d'être en possession d'un moyen de transport aussi majestueux. C'était loin d'être achevé, bien sûr. Oui ça volait, alimenté et renforcé magiquement dans l'espoir d'empêcher l'histoire de se répéter. Mais les discussions d'Harry avec Tamsyn étaient restées dans son esprit et maintenant le garçon était foutrement résolu à se dégotter les pierres de protection les plus grosses et efficaces que l'argent pouvait acheter. Tout cela avec l'idée en tête d'avoir un labyrinthe caverneux, une forteresse volante qu'il pourrait appeler sa maison et des espaces magiquement agrandis n'étaient que le commencement des modifications qu'ils avaient en tête.

''Allez Hermione, je n'ai jamais eu de maison qui était réellement à moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser jouer avec un peu ?'' Répondit Harry, avec de grands yeux naïfs et un visage criant orphelin.

La fille capitula instantanément avec un regard rempli de compassion et compréhension. 'Bonne poire !' Pensa-t-il alors qu'il ramassait son chapeau de pirate et se remit à piloter son nouveau jouet trop cool. ''Es-tu certaine que je ne devrais pas lancer mon idée pour une salle de réunion Hermione ?''

''Celle où ton siège-ressemblant-à-un-trône aurait une trappe piégée juste devant, pour que quand tu prononces la phrase ' _nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services',_ elle s'ouvre et la personne sera forcée de combattre une sorte de monstre terrifiant dans une fosse pour te divertir ?'' Demanda la jeune fille pour être sûre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Acquiesçant avec Harry, Tam répondit : ''Oui, je crois que c'est à cela que Harry faisait référence.''

''Alors oui. Je suis _sûre_ que faire une telle chose est une mauvaise idée.''

''Allez Hermione, réfléchis juste à ça. Dolores Ombrage arrive avec une proposition du Ministère et je dis 'Il n'y aura pas d'entente, voyons comment vous vous défendez contre le Rancor' et puis la trappe s'ouvre et nous pouvons la regarder se faire manger. Ce serait génial !''

La plus ancienne de ses amis soupira et s'affaissa dans son siège. Quand elle eut enfin réuni un peu de courage, elle posa la question qu'elle redoutait : ''Harry...'' Elle s'arrêta avant d'achever sa phrase timidement. ''… T-tu me le dirais si tu étais malveillant, n'est-ce pas ?''

La pire chose du point de vue de Hermione fut que son ami ne répondit pas vraiment à son doute.

o0O0o

C'était un soir de printemps et Fleur Delacour était en pleine conversation frivole à une des obligations diplomatiques sans fin de son père. La beauté aux cheveux blonds nel’aurait pas admis à voix haute mais elle s'ennuyait _tellement_ et ça variait sur différents niveaux depuis _trop_ longtemps maintenant. Il y eut untemps où elle aimait faire ce genre de chose, rencontrer des personnes sophistiqués et influentes. Le type de personne éduquée qui connaissait la différence entre un Champagne et un vin pétillant et qui pouvait discuter d'arts et politiques de manière intelligente.

''Dites donc, il semble que la nuit soit tombée affreusement vite.'' Commenta Robert en français avec un léger accent Parisien.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule un ciel anormalement assombri, Fleur devint curieuse et se rapprocha lentement de la grande fenêtre donnant sur la Cour du Château. La monstruosité bloquait les rayons du soleil et la femme française sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que Harry Potter allait être d'une façon ou d'une autre mêlé à je-ne-sais quelle folie qui était sur le point de lui tomber dessus. Personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir pensé que c'était une bonne idée de peindre ce qui pouvait seulement être décrit comme un écureuil vêtu d'un costume de pirate en latex vert, tout le long du flan de ce gigantesque... truc.

S'emparant de trois verres de bon vin blanc, Fleur les descendit aussi rapidement que possible. Seulement vingt secondes après qu'elle eut fini, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et un homme notoire familier entra dans la salle comme si elle lui appartenait.

''Bon-jow-ah ! Donnez-moi some Vino, Silver Plate !'' Ordonna Harry en français baragouiné, l'accent fit frissonner violemment la majorité des gens présents.

Pour sa défense, Harry ne s'est _pas_ immédiatement pavané vers sa cible principale. À la place, il se fraya un chemin parmi les dignitaires, insulta bon nombre des invités distingués, fit des avances à leurs compagnes, menaça son père, but plus que sa part en vin et fut la cause d'innombrables grimaces horrifiées à ses tentatives échouées de discuter dans sa langue natale.

''Je crois que tu as presque réussi à provoquer le début d'une guerre entre nos deux nations ce soir.'' Commenta objectivement Fleur, une fois que l'irritant Anglais arriva à elle.

Acceptant les nouvelles sans sourciller, Harry commença : ''Hé bien, c'est marrant de te voir ici, pour une fois je suis extrêmement surpris. Comme c'est mon premier engagement diplomatique et tout.''

''Comme si tu étais venu ici pour touteautre raison que de me voir, 'Arry.''

''Mon Dieu. Vous êtes bien imbue de vous-même ce soir, Mademoiselle.'' Voyant son regard furieux braqué sur l'ancien Champion de Poudlard, pauvre Robert essaya de la secourir.

Fleur savait qu'elle devrait être mécontente de ce que Harry fit au gentleman. Mais elle essayait au mieux de contenir son rire. Ça ne se faisait pas de paraître aussi frivole que sa petite sœur Gabrielle. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là 'Arry, arrête les manigances et répond-moi ?''

L'homme la cloua sur place avec ce regard émeraude horripilant et elle se força à ne pas réagir, de quelque sorte que ce fût. Après un long moment douloureux, Harry perdit son sourire charmeur et répondit : ''J'ai des affaires aux Etats-Unis, une diplomate cultivée telle que toi serait un luxe d'expertise et une compagnie plus que plaisante.''

Fleur avait conscience qu'elle devrait argumenter pour le principe, Harry était impliqué après tout mais en observant ses grands yeux verts, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait aider.

'Je te déteste vraiment Harry Potter.'

o0O0o

''Bienvenue dans la Caravelle de Caerbannog, ma maison loin de la maiso-, hé bien ma maison loin de Poudlard tout du moins.'' Harry offrit la déclaration à Fleur tandis qu'il agitait les mains vaguement autour du vaisseau volant.

''Caerbannog ?'' Demanda Fleur.

''C'est Galois et ça veut dire 'Château à tourelles'. Il est apparu que je n'étais pas autorisé à nommer mon Zeppelin La Forteresse Volante pour certaines raisons.'' Précisa-t-il immédiatement.

''Ce nom était pris Harry.'' La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus ajouta son opinion. ''… et nous l'avons nommé Caerbannog en honneur à ta forme animagus.''

''Ah oui.'' Confirma Harry. Se tournant vers leur camarade française, il l'informa : ''C'est lié à une vieille légende Arthurienne que les Moldus ont transformé en documentaire oscarisé.''

''Ce film n'était pas un docu-'' Protesta Hermione.

...et fut ignoré par Harry lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Luna. ''Maîtresse Lovegood, mettez le cap pour le Nouveau Monde. En avant toute !''

''Aye, aye, Cap'tain !'' Répondit la blonde jouant avec son cache-œil et son perroquet empaillé.

'Vraiment personne, à part Luna, n'embrassait le thème 'pirates du ciel'.' Pensa Harry. C'était comme une blague pour eux, ils avaient même exclu son renommé Gallion : _Doublons du Ciel_.

Secouant la tête, son équipage demeura silencieux et se décida à profiter tranquillement du vol au-dessus de l'Atlantique Nord.

Une seule pièce avait été complétée à la satisfaction de tous et c'était indispensable pour opérer un navire : La Fosse aux Duels. Étant donné que le plan prévu pour Caerbannog, le vaisseau volant allait demander une énorme quantité de magie afin de continuer à fonctionner à capacité optimale. Albus et Tamsyn étaient arrivés à la solution évidente. De la même manière que le Château de Poudlard avait des barrières qui étaient en grande partie alimentées par les élèves, le vaisseau volant pourrait avoir une Fosse aux Duels avec des parois pouvant absorber de façon efficace toute magie qui était lancée dessus.

De cette façon, ils pouvaient s’entraîner autant qu'ils le souhaitaient et, aussi longtemps qu'ils évitaient d'utiliser le Sortilège de Mort, la magie qu'ils produiraient serait absorbée et utilisée pour le fonctionnement du vaisseau. La redondance massive sur les runes à recharger était évidente mais en général, Caerbannog n'aura _pas_ besoin d'être amarré sur une Ligne d’Approvisionnement pendant une durée ridiculement longue pour que toutes les parties magiques continuent de fonctionner.

Bref, ça marchait très bien pour l'instant donc prochain port, les US des Ayes.

o0O0o

''Regarde cet endroit.'' Dit Harry, flottant au-dessus de la ville.

''Quoi ?''

''Hé bien tout d'abord, l'air est vert.'' Fit-il remarquer.

''Ça semble avoir tout d'un taudis, je suis d'accord.'' Confirma Fleur.

''Comment est-ce que tu appelles cette ville déjà Luna ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Le Holly Wood, situé en Amérique du Nord dans le district de la Californie.'' Répondit Luna, étudiant leur destination avec un dégoût clairement visible sur son visage.

Harry soupira avant de résumer ses pensées : ''Je n'ai jamais vu une telle misérable fourmilière de racailles et de scélérats.''

''Non.'' ''Nope.'' ''Moi non plus.'' ''Je suis tout à fait d'accord.'' L'ensemble de la pièce ajouta son opinion, trouvant pour une fois un rare consensus.

Qu'importe la première impression, Harry eut en fait une après-midi appréciable et productive. Après avoir achevé la première petite affaire du jour avec l'aide de Bellatrix ; Fleur et Harry s’étaient séparés, à la recherche de Alicia Silverstone. Cette dernière finit par jeter un verre sur la tête du garçon Anglais, suivi d'une tentative assez maladroite pour... hé bien qu'importe, il devait au moins _essayer_ de parler comme s'il était du pays.

Maintenant, la soirée était bien avancée et tous deux traversaient un entrepôt rempli de viandes suspendues, pour parvenir à compléter la mission de Luna. Fleur était sceptique sur les alentours mais, face à son assurance personnelle et ses maintes réprimandes sur le fait qu'elle devrait croire en lui, elle retint une grande partie de son hésitation. Prenant la main de la jeune Française, Harry dépassa un homme agissant clairement comme un videur et ils se retrouvèrent dans un club bondé avec une musique transe assourdissante jouée à un volume proche à percer les tympans.

Ne gaspillant pas une minute, Harry se mit à danser avec trois jeunes femmes resplendissantes qui semblaient toutesdroit sorties d'un magazine de mode d'Europe de l'Est. Laissant ainsi la blonde platine se débrouiller toute seule. Les choses allaient bien durant la première demi-heure à peu près, puis le système de diffuseurs commença à mouiller la piste de danse de sang anti-coagulant.

Harry arriva à repérer un gars, qui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres, plantant ses crocs dans le petit cou fin de Fleur Delacour, avant que _son_ compagnon Vampire ne commence à ronger sa propre artère carotide.

o0O0o

Se jetant dans une des chaises au bout de la table de travail métallique stylée, Harry se mit à appliquer de l'Essence de Dictame sur son cou blessé. Il proposa à la jeune Française mécontente, un shooter d'Eau Bénite et du Nitrate d'Argent qu'elle descendit accompagné d'une grimace et retourna soigner sa propre blessure au cou avec des charmes médicaux, bien loin de la ligue d'Harry.

''Une Rave Vampire, 'Arry ? Je ne peux même pas commencer à croire que même _toi_ , tu ferais ces choses parfois.''

Il rit brièvement à son attitude et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau grasse que les Yankees appelaient ridiculement bière. Sortant une autre 'Budweiser' de sa poche agrandie, il la décapsula et rencontra enfin les yeux de l'homme pour qui il avait fait tout ce voyage jusqu’aux Etats-Unis.

''Tu as tué cinq Vampires de mon clan.'' Déclara-t-il de manière neutre.

Observant la personne de bas en haut, Harry décida que ce Vampire avait essentiellement les mêmes cheveux que lui. ''Nous ne leur avons pas demandé de nous mordre. C'est loin d'être de notre faute si notre sang réduit en poussière, non ?''

L'homme était un Vampire influant du nom de Deacon Frost et n'était _pas_ un Ancien du clan, malgré son attitude. De ce que Harry et ses amis avaient été capables de découvrir, Frost était eninstance de préparer un coup d'Etat au sein de la nation Vampire. Ressuscitant une de leurs déités de sang et se propulsant sur le haut de la pile, façon de parler.

Non qu'ils ne s'en souciaient véritablement, c'était un problème interne dans lequel le Monde Sorcier avait très peu de droit ou d'incitation à prendre part.

Après que le silence ait perduré, Frost étendit ses pieds sur son bureau et se réajusta confortablement dans le canapé. ''Tu... es le fameux Harry Potter.''

''Il semblerait.''

''Et tu t'es introduit sans autorisation sur ma propriété avec ta concubine Vélane.'' Les yeux de Fleur se rétrécirent à cette appellation mais elle contint sagement tout éclat.

Souriant à la tenue de son amie brièvement, Harry retourna vers le problème en question : ''Je vous ai apporté un présent.''

Sortant une boite d'une autre de ses poches magiquement agrandies, Harry la posa sur le bureau. Puis il se contenta de regarder l'homme en extraire la tête coupée qu'elle contenait. Il vit les yeux du Vampire s'agrandirent quand il identifia son cadeau.

''C'est bien qui je pense ?'' Questionna Frost.

''Si vous pensez que c'est Wesley Snipes, alors oui.''

''Mais comment ? Nous avons essayé de tuer ce connard depuis vingt ans.'' Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Harry se mit à rire : ''L'enfoiré de Vampire raciste a taillé son chemin à travers les clans depuis des années mais il était assez arrogant pour faire son gagne-pain en tant qu'acteur Moldu à pas plus de cinquante miles de là où nous sommes.'' Il secoua la tête. ''Bellatrix et moi avons rencontré ses gardes du corps et ce qu'importe-son-nom estropié plus tôt aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas très difficile comme nous l'avons trouvé en pleine journée.''

Il n'y avait absolument rien de vrai dans la déclaration du vol de la Dodge Charger 1968 de Snipes contre eux ou qu'ils aient percuté une voiture de police avec. Tous ceux qui disaient le contraire parlaient avec leurs fesses _et_ risquaient un incident international.

''Bien alors. Je dois avouer qu'un tel cadeau me rend bien plus disposé à votre égard.'' Admit Frost.

Hochant de la tête, Harry continua vers le but de cette rencontre : ''Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant de la situation à laquelle nous faisons face au Royaume-Uni.''

''Je ne suis même pas un Ancien du Clan, pourquoi venir _me_ supplier de vous aider ?''

Ne faisant rien d'autre que de lever un sourcil pour que l'homme reconnut de son importance, Harry poursuivit : ''Je ne suis pas venu chercher des combattants Vampires, Deacon. Voldemort a à son service un Loup-garou appelé Greyback et _il_ promet d'être emmerdant.'' Frost fit un geste d'accord à sa déclaration, Fenrir s' _était_ réellement fait un nom au fil des ans.

''Nous ne sommes pas ici pour de l'aide, plutôt que ça, ce que nous voulons des Vampires c'est... la neutralité. Bien que l'on m'ait dit qu'un présent ' _carotte_ ' soit une chose, il serait plus plausible que vous acceptiez notre proposition si je vous offrais un ' _bâton_ ' également. Donc c'est pour cela que je vous informe, ainsi que la nation Vampire en général, que si l'un d'entre vous se range avec Voldemort, je vous **décimerais**. Retirant personnellement un dixième de la population Vampire.''

Fleur observa Deacon Frost et Harry Potter s’affronter du regard sans tiquer. Une rencontre d'égal à égal comme l'étiquette l'exigeait, mais avec une certitude des deux côtés que la discussion pouvait seulement aller dans un sens.

o0O0o

Hermione et Tam étaient posées dans la pièce principale de Caerbannog, discutant oisivement après une journée agréable avec les plages et le soleil des Etats-Unis. Bellatrix et Luna jouaient à un jeu de mains avec une longue ficelle attachée, l'endroit était assez détendu, écoutant des tubes de la station radio locale que Tam avait réussi à capter.

La silhouette coalescente d'un Tigre du Bengale argenté cassa cette scène détendue et le Message Patronus à la voix tendue d'Harry attira instantanément l'attention des quatre.

'Embuscade de Mangemorts. De l'aide, tout de suite !'' Puis il donna juste assez de détails pour qu'elles puissent créer rapidement un portoloin.

Après la sensation distinctive d'être tiré par le nombril, toutes quatre se retrouvèrent dans une allée sans issue, qu'elles découvrirent plus tard être l'entrée la plus proche du Club Vampire. Harry et Fleur étaient dos à dos, échangeant des sorts des deux côtés avec des figures masquées ou non, qui avaient dues réussir à localiser leur cible à cet endroit.

Tam ne gaspilla pas une seconde à lancer sa magie vicieuse de variétés plus sombres, faisant étonnamment bonne équipe avec une adolescente studieuse. Pendant ce temps, Bella et Luna s'étaient dirigées tout droit vers Harry. Ceux combattant du côté Nord de la bataille furent mis à terre en un temps record étant donné que tout le monde à part Harry était focalisé sur ces combattants. Mais quand ils finirent par reformer les rangs, toute retraite devint impossible.

''Les barrières anti Portoloin et Transplanage laissent les renforts arriver mais ne nous laissent pas partir.'' Hurla Tam quand le plan de sortie initial échoua. ''Nous allons devoir les saboter à distance.''

Ils essayèrent le nouveau plan mais une silhouette puissante avec une épée ornée de rubis en main Transplana sur le côté Nord de l'allée nouvellement vide. Elle était escortée de trois Mangemorts masqués et un à visage découvert, facilement reconnaissable dans la forme de Drago Malfoy.

'Honnêtement, les choses ne font que s'améliorer.' Pensa la rousse. 'Maintenant nous devons essayer d'éliminer le plus fort des Fondateurs !'

Au moins Harry était de bonne humeur, il rigolait et échangeait des sorts librement maintenant qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber un des bâtiments adjacents, coupant une porte de sortie Sud aussi bien que toutes attaques venant de cette direction. Peut-être que quelques ennemis avaient été écrasés par la même occasion. C'était une idée sympa. Tam observa Harry lancer une poignée de cacahuètes grillées négligemment en l'air et les transfigurer sans baguette en des boucliers vivants : six Lutins de Cornouailles bleus flashy qui volaient autour de l'adolescent, attendant d'accepter un des Sortilèges de Mort lancé au hasard.

Tam se demanda brièvement à quel moment Harry avait commencé à utiliser des cacahuètes en combat, les protéines qu’elles contenaient faisaient réellement un brillant coup d'énergie efficace. Mais sa pensée fut interrompue quand l'Horcruxe vivant répondant au nom de Godric entra personnellement dans la bataille contre eux.

L'homme combattait dans un style similaire à celui de Tam, ce qui était logique, seulement la sélection de sortilèges démontrée laissa la rousse un peu envieuse. Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Bellatrix et Tam elle-même se mirent à cinq contre un ennemi principal, laissant Harry faire face à la chair à canon seul.

o0O0o

Combattre ces idiots était une promenade de santé, Harry ne faisait que s'amuser, les taquiner et ainsi de suite, mettant à terre ses opposants inférieurs sans effort. Maintenant, il ne restait que son dernier adversaire et son dernier Lutindéfenseur avait plongé sur un AK pour le sauver.

Voyant que les cinq autres avaient le problème principal en main, Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. ''Hé bien coucou Dragounet, c'est sympa de te voir loin des bons vieux couloirs de Poudlard.'' Salua-t-il, tout en évitant un autre jet vert. 'Mon gars, il est plutôt rapide avec ces Impardonnables, je dois lui reconnaître ça.'

Tous deux échangèrent quelques sorts et insultes, remettant en question la descendance de l'autre et tout, mais Harry ne s’attendait pas à prendre un Maléfice de Découpage en forme de Trèfle au cou et sur le torse.

'Oh mes dieux, je viens de me faire tuer par ce _putain_ de Drago Malfoy.'

o0O0o

Drago savait qu'il était du mauvais côté d'une disparité mais il était le dernier Mangemort encore debout et il n'avait vraiment rien d’autre à faire que de prendre sur lui et continuer, espérer que quelqu'un viendrait à son aide. Ce qui était pire, c'était que Potter ne semblait même pas _essayer_ , ce qui était irritant à l'extrême !

Le temps passé à jouer les hôtes pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été une expérience intensément douloureuse, bien que son utilité ne soit sans comparaison. Non seulement il avait été catapulté dans les rangs du Cercle Intime mais en s’entraînant sur la magie que son Seigneur avait utilisée, Drago était maintenant un duelliste des plus compétents. Ses Maléfices de Mort et de Torture pouvaient être dégainés avec à peine une pensée de sa part, et son petit favori pouvait transformer la partie pour lui en une victoire inanticipée pour leur cause.

Voyant Potter éviter son Endoloris, et fermer son caquet une fois de plus, Drago envoya trois bandes dentelées de magie à son ennemi. Et observa avec surprise, le garçon qu'il avait haï depuis la première année dans le Poudlard Express, tomber mort sur le sol en trois morceaux.

'Ne fais jamais le con avec un Malfoy, Potter.' Commenta triomphalement le blond argenté dans son esprit.

o0O0o

Voyant son Harry tomber, Bella vit rouge et Godric choisit sagement de faire tomber les barrières restrictives et activa son portoloin de groupe, réussissant à peine à sauver la vie de ses hommes face à une menace si terrible.

o0O0o

Au même moment où Harry perdit sa vie, une Oracle du nom de Sybille Trelawney émit une rime longtemps oubliée, entendue pour la dernière fois sur l'île oubliée d'Avalon par une jeune femme appelée Morgane La Fée :

_Quand chantent les lions, quand les pics volent haut,_

_La lune luit le jour et le soleil la nuit_

_Une aveugle et un sourd, le roi des abrutis..._

_Qu'on laisse donc régner le seigneur du Chaos_

... et ne fut malheureusement entendue par personne, à part une classe incrédule de quatrième année durant leur cours de Divination matinal.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Les Transhields, le Bletchly Twist et la métamorphose de cacahuètes sont empruntés à Perspicacity...

La prophétie de Sybille était une ''Comptine accompagnant un jeu d'enfants entendue dans le Grand Arvalon, Quatrième Age', donc je ne l'ai pas écrit moi-même...

Dernièrement, Blade-One est sorti en 1998, donc les évènements du film se sont passés autour de 1996. Harry, dans _cette_ histoire, a empêché les évènements de se dérouler en se montrant à la Blood Rave, une semaine avant.

Univers Parallèle, vous vous souvenez ?

* * *

Note de traduction :

**Hindenburg** : c'est un dirigeable construit en 1936 en Allemagne. Ce fut l'aéronef le plus grand produit à ce jour à des fins civils. Il fut détruit en 1937 à New Jersey, un incendie s'est répandu et le dirigeable s'est écrasé peu après.

Le **film documentaire oscarisé** est bien sûr Les Monty Pythons, Le Saint Graal. Vous reconnaîtrez les autres références comme Star Wars (le **Rancor** est une créature de cet univers), Star Trek, Titanic, Blade, etc.

**Doublon** : c'est une monnaie d'or d'Espagne et de ses colonies. Il existe plusieurs types, de plusieurs valeurs.

_' **you have outlived your usefulness'**_ _: la phrase originale utilisée par Harry pour activer la trappe piègée. Réplique typique et efficace de tout bon méchant ^^_

La version originale de la **Comptine** est tirée du livre 'Le seigneur du Chaos' de Robert Jordan :

_The lions sing and the hills take flight_

_The moon by day, and the sun by night_

_Blind woman, deaf man, jackdaw fool_

_Let the Lord of Chaos rule_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Funeral for a Friend  
> Ma phrase préférée de ce prochain chapitre en bonus : ''JE N'AI PAS REJOINS UN HAREM DIABOLIQUE !''


	14. Funeral for a Friend

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

* * *

Hello ! Voici les remerciements habituels mais toujours sincère pour Minashi et son super travail de correction et de conseils, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent, aiment, commentent cette traduction :)

* * *

**Chapter XIV : Funeral for a Friend**

o0O0o

Assister à la mort d'un ami craignait.

Assister aux funérailles d'un ami décédé craignait encore plus. Les funérailles craignaient de manière différente, mais elles _craignaient_ bien plus. Ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le rassemblement d'un groupe de personnes dans l'unique but de reconnaître que quelqu'un était mort. Sa mère, Sélène Lovegood était décédée quand elle avait neuf ans et elle avait assisté bien malgré elle à _ces_ funérailles également. Pas besoin de dire que cet événement avait craint.

Luna n'aimait pas les funérailles.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés dans un Cimetière pas loin du Mémorial de Guerre et Harry avait été enterré à côté de ses parents, tombes que son ami avait admis n'avoir jamais visitées. Il y eut un long cortège avec des commentaires stupides de certaines personnes qui, soyons honnêtes, n'avaient probablement jamais rencontré Harry. Et pourtant, les politiques autour de la situation donnaient à bon nombre de gens, l'opportunité de s'entendre parler, longtemps, tout en étant en face d'une audience _''captive''_.

Jedusor avait pris les rênes après ce qui s'était passé. Le groupe était remonté à bord du vaisseau volant et avait traversé l'Amérique du Nord puis l'Atlantique Nord, avant que le corps n'ait pu refroidir. Pauvre Bellatrix avait été assez brutalement Stupéfixée pendant la majorité du voyage, pas seulement pour leur sécurité, mais pour la sienne aussi.

C'était une quinzaine de jours avant. Maintenant Luna était assise à Godric's Hollow, vêtue de sa robe d'été jaune brillant et elle observait la foule avec calme. Assise seule et sans le support de sa famille, Fleur Delacour pleurait. Un fait qui n'aurait vraiment pas dû être si surprenant pour la blonde. Luna avait eu sa première opportunité pour interagir avec la femme Française durant le quatrième jour à travers les États-Unis. Et elle en avait conclu que le caractère de la femme la hérisserait s'il devait un jour faire surface :

Fleur et Harry étaient concrètement la même personne.

Sortez _ça_ à la fille Vélane devant elle et elle serait susceptible de vous lancer des maléfices. Mais du point de vue de Luna, c'était une description très précise. Pour différentes raisons et de différentes façons, ces deux-là étaient complètement tarés. Tous deux déversaient des quantités astronomiques de fumiers de manticore à tous ceux avec qui ils interagissaient et ils expérimentaient un style de vie tellement déconnecté du reste du monde qu'ils finissaient par être entièrement abstraits des vies vécues par ceux qui auraient autrement été leurs paires.

Donc voir la femme pleurer ouvertement au service mémorial de Harry ne devrait pas être si surprenant.

Les autres se comportaient tous correctement comme attendu Hermione, Jedusor, Sirius Black et Directeur Dumbledore, tous agissaient aussi bien que ce qui était attendu d'eux. Bellatrix avait été d'humeur terrible à la perte de son ami mais elle avait fini par se murer dans un état durable de choc léthargique et n'en sortait uniquement quand la rousse _'Tamsyn'_ tentait de temps à autre de prendre soin d'elle.

Luna sortit d'un pas raide et laissa derrière elle le craquement bruyant de Transplanage à la première occasion de partir.

Les funérailles craignaient. Luna -bordel de bouse- _haïssait_ les funérailles.

**o0O0o**

Arrivant par Magicobus dans la partie sorcière du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon, Hermione remercia distraitement le chauffeur et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille blonde manquante. Elle aurait préféré utiliser son permis fraîchement acquis et Transplaner à destination. Malheureusement elle n'était jamais venue auparavant et elle n'avait pas assez confiance en sa connaissance des alentours pour risquer le saut.

Le souvenir qu'un de ses amis de première année vivait dans le même village lui revint brièvement, mais comme elle n'avait jamais été invitée là-bas, elle ne connaissait pas les coordonnées de cet endroit non plus.

La brunette savait qu'elle n'agissait pas de façon très intelligente en venant ici par elle-même, mais depuis _L'Événement_ , tous les adultes dans sa vie avaient recommencé à la traiter comme une enfant. Une situation que Hermione trouvait exaspérante à l'extrême, due à l'implication que ses pensées et idées étaient entendues, non pas par mérite, mais parce qu'elle était une des amies d'Harry. Maintenant qu'il était mort, c'était comme si elle était recasée avec les autres étudiants et étiquetée comme 'une enfant intelligente parmi d'autres'.

Donc par dépit, elle avait ignoré les conseils de tous et était partie chercher Luna toute seule, malgré le danger que représentait voyager seul pendant que la communauté magique Britannique était en état de Guerre Civile.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'une grande mare ou un petit lac, Hermione entendit les bruits indistincts de sa cible, bien avant qu'elle ne soit assez proche pour pouvoir poser les yeux sur l'étrange jeune fille qui en était responsable. Luna avait disparu depuis deux jours, à la fin des funérailles de son premier ami. Finalement Hermione réalisa qu'elle écoutait une étrange chanson :

''Oh un boullu, un ou deux, deux ou trois,

Un boullu que j'aimerais voir.

Un boullu petit et frais tel un gardon,

Je vais attraper un boullu avec mon bâton !''

Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'en bas du dos, la jeune fille chantait l'air enjoué et agitait une longue branche d'avant en arrière tout en regardant l'eau. ''C'est ici que tu étais Luna. Tu as disparu, nous commencions à nous inquiéter pour toi.'' Dit Hermione d'une voix gentille mais portante, que la blonde ignora ouvertement.

''Ohhhh un boullu est glissant et souvent mouillé

Vous n'en attraperez jamais avec ce filet !

Un ragoût de boullus c'est doux et sucré

Un ragoût de boullus ne peut pas être surpassé !''

Approchant prudemment la fille plus jeune, Hermione appela doucement : ''Luna, s'il te plaît regarde-moi, il n'existe pas de choses telles que des Boullus. Tu n'es pas prête à rentrer au Château ?''

''Ohhhhhhhhhhhh un boullu, un ou deux, deux ou trois,

Boullus venez et jouez avec moi.

Alors lève ton bâton et chantons ensemble

Ma chanson pour attraper les boullus formiiiiiiidaaaaaaaables !

SMACK ! Hermione avait essayé d'interrompre sa chanson vers la fin. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû attraper le bras de la jeune fille, parce que Luna se retourna et frappa la fille plus âgée sur le visage de toutes ses forces, cassant le bâton et envoyant Hermione au sol.

Avec un air de colère et haine sur le visage habituellement placide, Luna la regarda de haut. Personne ne l'avait vu arborer autant de malice incontrôlée auparavant, et Hermione sut pour la première fois ce que c'était d'avoir une autre personne la haïr _personnellement_.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici petite fille stupide ?'' Fut la question dirigée à son encontre par des yeux focalisés, n'exprimant aucun regret.

Soudain, Hermione ne savait plus.

**o0O0o**

Une semaine avant qu'ils n'aient prévu de faire un voyage inaugural sur le -pas encore nommé- Zeppelin, Luna sortait du Bureau du Directeur, laissant le vieil homme sage avec le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important pendant sa discussion avec la jeune fille excentrique.

Alors que Dumbledore recherchait une potion contre la douleur pour traiter sa migraine imprévue, Luna sautillait vers la Salle sur Demande, pleine d'entrain. Sa vie s'était définitivement améliorée depuis un an et demi, depuis qu'elle avait _reconnu_ Harry après son incarcération à Azkaban, comme un autre camarade qui voyait le monde comme il était réellement.

Quand une personne commençait soudainement à voir la folie du monde pour ce qu'il était réellement, ils _commençaient_ à se conduire un peu bizarrement, mais c' _était_ amusant de pouvoir le faire avec un ami ce que ce trouvait être réellement Harry et la raison pour que sa vie soit maintenant si amusante.

La pièce apparut en une grande caverne faite de roches et pierres précieuses étrangement, impliquant que Harry s'était lassé d'utiliser les mêmes pièces encore et encore. Donc il avait opté pour un endroit différent et inhabituel. Il se détendait avec Bella et semblait jeter des morceaux de son déjeuner à travers la pièce et tenter de les transfigurer sans baguette en divers animaux.

''Est-ce que tu as au moins un semblant de choix en quel animal ils se transformeront ?'' Interrogea Luna.

Harry secoua juste la tête. ''Ça semble être surtout subconscient, mais la taille tend à être déterminée par la puissance et si j'essaye une transfiguration organique à organique ou non.'' Songea-t-il avant de tourner les yeux vers la blonde. ''Du nouveau sur ta Pléiade Runique ?''

''Nada.'' Informa-t-elle avec enthousiasme. ''Bien que j'aie l'impression que le haïku a quelque chose à voir avec la Cité Perdue d'Atlantide pour des raisons qui m'échappent.''

Bellatrix partit en vadrouille tandis que les deux autres entrèrent dans une discussion sur la théorie magique. Un bon moment plus tard, Hermione arriva : ''...et tu combines _ça_ avec le théorème de stabilité de Lyapunov-Malkin*-'' voyant la cinquième année marcher aux côtés de la rousse, Luna changea de sujet du tac au tac. ''-d'Évacuation de Flumpawumps. Une partie importante des ablutions matinales de chacun comme tu le sais.''

Hermione fronça les sourcils et questionna : ''De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux ?''

'' De Flumpawumps.'' Répliqua Harry. ''Prendre soin de ces foutues choses peut être assez distrayant mais Luna a raison, les laisser où ils sont est simplement mauvais pour la santé.''

Tam secoua la tête et quitta la pièce à la recherche de Bella, pendant que Hermione partait dans un long discours sur les créatures inexistantes. Éventuellement, la blonde fit un changement brutal de conversation, la prenant à contre pieds : ''Tu sembles tendue, quand est-ce que tu as couché avec Harry pour la dernière fois ?''

Les yeux de Hermione sortirent de ses orbites et après un petit bafouillage, elle s'écria : ''Quoi ? Jamais. Nous sommes juste amis Luna.''

''Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec ? Harry et moi sommes amis, pourtant on couche tout le temps ensemble.'' La fille plus âgée ne pouvait répondre à ça d'aucunes façons intelligentes et la mâchoire de Luna s'ouvrit d'une prise de conscience feinte. ''Tu veux dire que tu as rejoint le Harem Diabolique de Harry, mais que tu n'as pas pris avantage de tout le sexe gratuit ?''

''JE N'AI **PAS** REJOINT UN HAREM DES TÉNÈBRES !'' Hurla Hermione, outragée.

''Bien sûr que si. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une coïncidence que -à part Sirius- tous les membres de notre Armée des Ténèbres sont de jolies filles ?''

Avec un dernier cri, la fille aux cheveux touffus s'élança et courut hors de la Salle sur Demande, ayant complètement oublié ce qu'elle avait voulu faire ce soir.

Aussitôt que la porte claqua, Harry éclata de rire. ''Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va un jour comprendre que tu te fous d'elle ?'' Demanda-t-il.

Fronçant le nez, Luna répondit : ''Ça vient du gars qui tient une conversation à voix haute quand il sait qu'il est espionné, parlant de la façon dont son vaisseau volant va fonctionner au Sang d'Orphelin Biodiesel.''

''Allez, c'est pas cher et c'est renouvelable. Comment Hermione a pu venir à la conclusion que je devenais malfaisant alors que je suis si soucieux de l'environnement ?'' Luna tira la langue. ''Tu sais, peut-être qu'un jour, je lui dirais simplement qu'un Ronflak Cornu est un nom à intonation sotte pour une espèce cousine des Licornes, qu'on pense éteinte.''

''Le Ronflak Cornu a _occasionnellement_ tué et mangé les gens qui l'ont trouvé. Mais est-ce que tu crois honnêtement que lui dire suffira ?'' Demanda-t-elle. ''Je veux dire, nous allons dans une école de magie, le sport national de Grande-Bretagne est joué en volant autour de segments de droite, et la pauvre fille pense _toujours_ que ces choses sont rien d'autres que tarées.''

''Malgré tout, je l'aime toujours.'' Déclara Harry.

''Oui, moi aussi.'' Admit Luna. ''Même si elle peut être un peu condescendante des fois et que je dois lutter contre l'envie de l'étrangler.''

La vie de Luna Lovegood était assez sympa comme elle disait, elle avait même réussi à piéger le Directeur pour qu'il l'autorise à réimprimer ' _Les Sept Habitudes de Pirates Hautement Efficaces_ ' comme cadeau pour Harry et sa prochaine expédition dans le Nouveau Monde.

**o0O0o**

Regardant à ses pieds la Née-Moldue de seize ans, Luna dut étouffer brutalement une vague de remord quand elle remarqua un bleu s'assombrir sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle jeta négligemment la branche cassée par-dessus son épaule. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici petite fille stupide ?'' La mâchoire de la fille en question s'ouvrit mais pas un son n'en sortit. ''Laisse-moi toute seule Hermione. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de supporter ton idiotie aujourd'hui.''

Elle s'éloigna à la recherche d'un Boullu d'eau douce avec un autre bâton, abandonnant l'autre fille sur le pont. À sa décharge, Hermione ne partit pas de suite, et après un instant, rattrapa l'autre fille. ''Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée Luna ?'' Elle ne répondit pas. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter d'être attaquée, j'étais juste inquiète pour toi après que tu ais disparu.''

''Tu n'as rien fait de nouveau Hermione, tu es juste une idiote étroite d'esprit comme les autres.'' Luna prit une grande respiration. ''Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû me défouler sur toi... Ça va être étrange de n'avoir personne de sensé à qui parler.''

Se sentant assez insultée et encore plus confuse, Hermione demanda : ''Je ne comprends pas ?''

''Oui. Je peux bien le croire.'' Luna gloussa un peu. ''Tu ne vois même pas la nature perverse d'avoir un homme qui a assassiné un de mes plus proches amis, déambulant dans Poudlard comme si c'était à lui.''

''Q-quoi ? Qui ?''

''Le roux avec qui tu sembles si proche, Tom Jedusor.'' Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent au-delà de l'eau, vers la maison délabrée de son amie perdue. ''Ginny Weasley était géniale tu sais, j'ai bien conscience que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment connue. Mais elle était drôle et intelligente. Nous avions l'habitude de jouer à des petits jeux idiots quand on était plus jeune. Et pourtant, elle a été assassinée et l'homme responsable n'a eu aucune punition.''

''Tam n'est pas si mauvaise, tu as entendu les circonstances toi-même, c'est Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy qui sont principalement responsables.'' Protesta Hermione. '' _E_ _t_ le Directeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance.''

''Oui, Dumbledore, cet homme est un vrai signal brillant et étincelant de bonté. Mais nous parlions de _Tamsyn_ qui, en passant, a été appelée par son féminin par Harry pour l'embêter.'' Repérant un petit poisson rond à deux jambes aux pieds palmés, Luna abattit son bâton dans un crack aigu, attrapant la créature ' _inexistante_ ' par surprise. ''Tu sais cette Illusion dont notre puissant Héritier de Serpentard est si fier ?''

Hermione était sur le point de parler mais se contenta d'acquiescer. ''J'ai fait des recherches et le truc est un peu sinistre dans ses implications. Ça s'appelle une Mascarade de l'Ombre. Une part de glamour visuel, une part de barrière de confusion et une majorité d'application d'une branche de Légilimancie appelée 'Suggestion', qui rend un peu toutes les personnes sans méfiance moins inclinées à prêter attention à son apparence.''

''Ça semble assez efficace, tu as dit que c'était sinistre ?''

''Avoir quelqu'un qui a étudié seulement pendant sept ans à Poudlard être capable de commander une telle magie, ce n'est jamais bon signe. J'espère avoir tort, mais sans Harry, il y a beaucoup de chance que nous ayons encore un _autre_ Seigneur des Ténèbres à gérer.''

Hermione s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mit à inspecter l'étrange, et apparemment très réel, Boullu qu'elle avait attrapé. ''Harry n'était pas ton seul ami à Poudlard, tu sais.''

Reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre fille, Luna ne répondit pas.

**o0O0o**

Les deux mois suivants passèrent dans une monotonie fastidieuse. Sirius buvait bien plus que ce qui pourrait être considéré comme sain, mais ça commençait à le marquer de n'avoir presque aucun véritable ami restant : Peter l'avait trahi, James avait été tué par Voldemort, Remus par Rogue et maintenant Harry par sa propre foutue stupidité et ses excès de confiance.

Il s'extirpa du lit avec une migraine douloureuse et s'excusa de l'appartement bien agencé, propriété possiblement de Sarah ? Sally ? Qu'importe son satané nom, il rentra à Square Grimmaurd.

C'était un bâtiment incroyablement bien pour broyer du noir.

Hermione passait plus de temps avec Luna à réviser pour ses B.U.S.E. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de garder l'oreille ouverte sur les nouvelles de la guerre. Le rétablissement surprenant de Gilderoy Lockhart et ses activités consécutives envers les nouveaux ' _emilies_ ' étaient déjà suspects. Alors apprendre comment la Chef du Département de Justice Magique, Amelia Bones autorisait qu'il mène les forces avait simplement enfoncé les clous dans son cercueil.

Pourtant, quand toutes deux reçurent la permission de rencontrer le Directeur, elles furent informées que : Oui, Professeur Rogue _avait_ signalé que l'homme passait son temps libre dans ce qui était maintenant appelé 'City of the Dead', et que les mangemorts seniors s'adressaient à lui en tant que Salazar. Donc leur perspicacité n'était essentiellement d'aucune aide et le pic soudain de compétence du fraudeur n'est pas passé inaperçu de leur côté du conflit.

Tamsyn et Bellatrix s'étaient presque évanouies de la surface de la terre, mais quand elles s' _étaient_ montrées de temps en temps aux repas, les peurs de Luna semblaient être principalement infondées. À tous les coups, ces deux-là étaient concentrées sur leur effort pour améliorer la familiarité de Tam aux Arts Sombres, aussi bien que faire des améliorations sur Caerbannog, dont la rousse avait pris possession en l'absence de Harry. Au moins, passer la majorité de son temps avec Tam donnait à Bella quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, et par la même occasion, ne _pas_ devenir une femme déchaînée en essayant de pister son neveu et le découper en petits morceaux.

Comme elle a promis de faire, de façon répétée.

De nombreuses, nombreuses fois.

Étrangement, le livre 'Aux prises avec le Basilic' était premier du top dix depuis que Rita Skeeter l'avait publié et il apparut qu'il pourrait avoir rendu Harry millionnaire après tout. Hermione ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour faite kidnapper par des loups-garous lesbiennes, mais si l'expérience était au moins aussi plaisante que son homologue fictionnel l'ait pensé... bref, c'était sans importance.

Ils virent Tonks quelques fois durant les dernières huit semaines et elle informa les adolescents que l'Ordre avait joint le combat contre plusieurs groupes de Mangemorts. Cependant le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait rester discret pour le moment et il n'avait pas été vu prendre part aux affrontements. Pourtant le Fondateur Godric avait été chassé par le Directeur Dumbledore personnellement durant une tentative d'attaque sur le cimetière des Potter.

''Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est déjà fini ?'' Demanda Hermione à la fille plus jeune.

Luna secoua la tête. ''Je ne sais pas. Mais je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire.'' Chassant le mauvais pressentiment, elle demanda avec entrain : ''Donc tu écris un article sur la façon de contourner la première loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire ?''

Les yeux brillants, Hermione commença à parler d'un de ses sujets favoris : ''Oui, c'est fascinant. J'ai eu l'idée quand j'ai réalisé la manière stricte dont la loi définissait ' _Nourriture_ ', tu vois tout ce dont tu as besoin de faire, c'est...''

Les pensées lugubres fermement derrière elles, toutes deux continuèrent leur chemin vers la bibliothèque.

**o0O0o**

Monter à bord de ce que Harry avait décidé d'appeler par le nom ridicule de Caravelle de Caerbannog, était toujours un challenge. Une personne ne pouvait pas réalistement Transplaner à l'intérieur, comme la nature éphémère de sa position faussait la connaissance des coordonnées exactes de la destination de cette personne, un problème extrêmement frustrant. Utiliser un balai comme méthode d'entrée pouvait être acceptable, seulement Tamsyn _haïssait_ les balais, bien avant cela et le fera toujours bien après cela. Donc c'était à elle de trouver une méthode d'accès qui serait efficace et digne.

Et étant la génie qu'elle était, Tam avait surmonté cela avec brio. Un portoloin dédié de cinquante kilomètres, dont la destination était ancrée, non pas à une position fixe sur terre comme tous les portoloins de l'histoire l'ont étés, mais une destination quantifiée par une Rune en Pierre dédiée de manière similaire. Tam était plutôt fière de sa solution étant donné que personne d'autre n'avait accompli un tel exploit, et maintenant elle sera capable de monter à bord de ce qu'elle a traîtreusement commencé à penser comme de _son_ aéronef, sans prendre compte de là où la chose était précisément amarrée.

''Je vais devoir piéger les lumières du jour sortant de l'atrium plus tard.'' Songea-t-elle, décontractée, soulevant facilement la Rune en Pierre de quarante kilos d'une seule main.

Tam avait récemment conduit le même rituel de force qu'elle se souvenait avoir fait en sixième année. Bien qu'un peu chancelant sur le côté éthique, ce truc _exigeait_ un estomac solide, mais ce n'était pas vraiment maléfique. Curieusement, la partie la plus difficile de la préparation avait été la même pour Tam que pour Voldemort, obtenir assez d'or pour acheter du matériel. Elle se souvenait de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni aussi à l'origine pour que LeStrange lui donne l'argent et elle avait été forcée de faire de même pour Sirius Black.

Néanmoins, ça avait été un succès et son corps, bien qu'étonnamment fort malgré la minceur de construction, était maintenant revenu à une vigueur plus appréciable. C'était hautement inhabituel mais en se rappelant sa vie passée, Tam se souvenait maintenant des événements comme si elle revêtait le corps d'une jolie jeune femme rousse, qui -bien sûr- rendait certains souvenirs assez étranges en effet. Cynthia Hamilton et Augusta Sinclair par exemple, médita Tam avec amusement.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se revêtit de Robes de Combats pour l'expédition de cette après-midi avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Attachant le fourreau de sa dague à garde de Licorne -elle ne l'avait pas tué, la créature était déjà morte, mieux valait ne pas gaspiller-, Tam sentait que ses choix durant ces derniers mois avaient été très libérateurs.

Parmi certains changements qu'elle avait effectués, il y avait la ferme décision qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais comme Voldemort, à aucun prix. Et ainsi, ce fut pour cela que Tam conclut que la date de sa naissance serait le 29 Mai 1993, un acte principalement symbolique qui la désidentifiait de son autre soi, dont l'anniversaire était la veille du Nouvel An.

Donc là elle avait trois ans, dans un corps qui en avait presque quinze, avec des souvenirs totalisant vingt ans : quand on prenait en compte le passé, le présent, le futur et le temps passé à discuter avec une enfant pré-puberte en étant piégée dans un Journal enchanté. Et pour la première fois, de tous les temps, elle avait choisi un côté. Tam ne serait certainement jamais un de ceux qui sont 'morts pour la cause'. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait à ce point, elle se battrait.

Tamsyn Jedusor était la véritable Héritière de Serpentard.

Elle gagnerait cette guerre et le monde saurait que c'était vrai.

**o0O0o**

Luna marchait côte à côte avec Hermione tandis qu'elles allaient prendre un dîner tardif aux cuisines. C'était quelque chose que la fille plus âgée aimait faire à l'occasion, ça lui donnait l'opportunité de rencontrer les Elfes face à face et de les laisser savoir combien elle appréciait tout le travail qu'ils effectuaient dans le château. Il y avait une raison pour que Maîtresse Granger soit leur étudiante préférée après tout.

Grignotant légèrement, toutes deux firent leur chemin à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Elles discutaient une fois de plus de la bibliographie ridicule que Harry avait commissionnée pas longtemps avant sa mort. Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le Professeur Maléfique d'Histoire, _Septimus Rogue_ avait tant de lecteurs dévoués parmi une certaine section de sa base de fans, bien qu'il soit une parodie et qu'il ait un manque flagrant de toutes caractéristiques positives.

Un peu plus loin, les deux jeunes filles entendirent un troupeau de filles de quatrième année chantant un petit air qu'elles avaient certainement entendu à un endroit ou à un autre. Quand la dernière ligne fut achevée, un hurlement d'agonie à déchirer les tympans fut émis par la jeune fille blonde. Le hurlement continua encore et encore, et du sang commença à sortir de sa bouche, ses oreilles et ses yeux. Juste après, ses yeux furent éjectés et des morceaux de chair s'étalèrent sur les murs du couloir, puis il n'y eut plus rien. Rien à part le silence.

Debout nue comme le jour où elle était née, se trouvait une jolie femme grande, semblant insouciante de son état de nudité ou du fait qu'elle scannait l'endroit avec le visage, le dos et la poitrine complètement couverts de sang et de boyaux de l'adolescente qu'elle venait de tuer. L'étrange silhouette passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux régulièrement quelques fois, retirant des bouts de chair grise et les jeta au sol avec dédain.

Apercevant les quatrièmes années terrifiées, la femme se mit à bouger les mains dans un schéma complexe de gestes, lançant un spectre d'énergie gris-noir qui s'élança vers les yeux des filles de quatrième année et fit tomber le groupe par terre, inconscient.

Une attaque sur ses camarades étudiantes réveilla Hermione et elle pointa sa baguette vers l'ennemi. Qui leva un sourcil et parla d'une voix douce et confiante : ''Relaxe Hermione. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un modificateur de mémoire, détends-toi s'il te plaît.''

''Q-quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda Hermione.

''Pourquoi, je suis Luna Lovegood bien sûr.'' Répliqua la femme avec un sourire légèrement sardonique sur le visage. ''Maintenant, est-ce que j'ai raison d'assumer que c'est la soirée du 18 Juin 1996 ?''

Hermione réussit à hocher légèrement de la tête.

''Excellent, est-ce que tu serais assez aimable pour m'assister dans l'acquisition d'un Retourneur de Temps ? Aujourd'hui est le jour du Massacre de la Forêt Sacrée, et j'apprécierais grandement toutes aides pour prévenir un tel événement de se produire à nouveau.''

* * *

Note de Lens of Sanity :

La chanson du Boullus est copié mot pour mot de **SlyGoddess** , qui a écrit la seule Fille-Qui-A-Survécue légitimement _sexy_ que j'ai jamais lu... Tamsyn dans cette histoire est ténue et maintenant officiellement jouée par Karen Gillan ( _Amelia Pond de Dr. Who_ )

La plupart des FanFics a tendance à jouer Luna en paysage, n'ayant jamais vraiment de pensées ou de sentiments par elle-même. Avec bon espoir, celle-ci va être un peu différente, la jouant comme quelqu'un d'aussi sensé que Harry. Aussi, googler _'Flumpawump'_ rend la scène _beaucoup_ plus drôle.

Note de Traduction :

Théorème de stabilité de Lyapunov-Malkin : c'est un véritable théorème mathématique qui détaille la stabilité non-linéaire des systèmes.

La chanson du Boullus : je l'ai un peu arrangée dans ma traduction pour garder les rimes.

''JE N'AI **PAS** REJOINT UN HAREM DES TÉNÈBRES !'' : peut-être que certains d'entre vous auront remarqué le petit changement de Harem Diabolique (annoncé dans le chapitre précédent) à Harem des Ténèbres. Mon premier choix était Harem des Ténèbres mais j'avais peur de la confusion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas pour le Harem, soyez sûr mais pour l'Armée des Ténèbres de Harry ^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Let the Chips Fall where they May
> 
> ''Attend.'' Interrompit la brunette. ''Tu as détruit l'univers entier ?''


	15. Let the Chips Fall where they May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remerciements à Minashi pour la correction sans qui la lecture serait bien moins plaisante :)

**Chapter XV : Let the Chips Fall where they May**

o0O0o

''Tu ne devrais pas essayer de trouver des vêtements ?'' Demanda Hermione alors qu'elles avançaient vers le septième étage et Bureau de Dumbledore.

Passant sa main distraitement sur sa poitrine nue et regardant avec curiosité les traces de sang encore humides, Luna se tourna vers son amie. ''Probablement.'' Quand il apparut qu'elle attendait des explications, la blonde poursuivit : ''J'adorerais prendre une douche plus que tout, mais le temps est compté. L'attaque va commencer dans un peu moins de cinq heures, donc nous n'avons pas trop l'opportunité de flâner.''

Les limitations du Retourneur de Temps n'étaient pas nouvelles pour Hermione, donc elle l'accepta sans sourciller, mais c'était quelque chose d'autre qui la gênait. Bien que l'adolescente ait une suspicion assez précise, elle l'interrogea quand même : ''Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, et pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si différente ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles avoir des bouts de ton propre corps mort dans les cheveux ?''

''Hé bien, c'est parce que j' _ai_ un peu des bouts de mon propre cadavre dans les cheveux...'' Déclara-t-elle distraitement. Se retrouvant devant la gargouille en pierre qui agissait comme la gardienne du Bureau du Directeur, Luna commença une série de gestes avec ses mains. Quand une boule brillante de lumière bleu pâle grossit dans ses paumes, elle ordonna : ''Enlèves-toi de mon chemin gardienne ou je t'explose en gravats, je n'ai pas le temps de parlementer !''

La gargouille se contenta de renifler avant d'être brutalement démolie en dizaine de milliers de morceaux de pierres froides inertes.

''Tu as fait ça sans baguette.'' Commenta la brunette alors qu'elles montaient l'escalier animé en spiral.

''Effectivement.''

''Je n'ai jamais vu, même Harry, commander la magie sans baguette de cette façon.''

''Vrai, mais ce n'est pas de la magie sans baguette. J'ai vécu en Chine pendant ces quatre dernières années et j'ai arrêté d'utiliser une baguette à peu près un an après être arrivée...'' Répondit Luna, fouillant autour du bureau en chêne du Directeur, et après avoir presque disparue dans un des tiroirs extrêmement agrandis, elle trouva un collier familier avec un sablier. '' ...j'ai utilisé exclusivement le Wu Jen depuis.''

Ses suspicions confirmées, Hermione se demanda brièvement si la plupart des gens en serait venue à la même conclusion, ou si c'était juste parce qu'elle était amie avec des gens qui ne semblaient pas croire qu'il y _avait_ des choses considérées impossibles.

''Alors tu es une voyageuse temporelle ?'' Questionna Hermione, espérant silencieusement qu'elle expérimentait simplement un épisode psychotique, et que rien de cela n'était réel. Malheureusement pour elle, la femme blonde se contenta d'acquiescer. ''Je peux savoir quel âge tu as ?''

Pressant sa nudité contre l'adolescente, Luna passa le Retourneur de Temps autour de leur cou. Juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans le temps, elle regarda intensément dans ses grands yeux bruns et répondit à la question : ''Vingt-cinq ans. Et ne t'en fait pas, cette fois-ci nous allons gagner la guerre.''

o0O0o

''Alors, quoi ? Tout le monde est mort en combattant ou quoi ?'' Demanda Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre du Bureau, l'école baignait dans le soleil du début d'après-midi.

''Meh. Ils ne sont plus morts, alors qui ça intéresse.'' Écarta Luna négligemment. ''Est-ce que tu pourrais appeler Fumseck ?''

Hermione la fixa simplement, confuse. ''Fumseck ?''

''Oui Fumseck, c'est un Phénix.'' Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de protester, Luna poursuivit, plus autoritaire : ''Fais-moi plaisir.''

''Quoi ? Juste appeler son nom ou quelque chose d'autres ?'' La blonde hocha de la tête et Hermione dit incertaine : ''Euh, Fumseck, est-ce que tu peux venir ici, s'il te plaît ?''

Il y eut un flash brillant de flammes quand la créature immortelle apparut entre elles. Puis elle fixa la femme blonde dénudée comme si elle lui disait 'Tu ne devrais pas essayer de trouver des vêtements ?''

''Ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous téléporter à l'extrémité de la base principale du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?'' Demanda Luna et le Phénix jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui donna une sorte d'approbation, son compteur d'étrangeté commençait déjà à déborder.

''Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je vais avoir un Phénix dans le futur ?'' Hermione chuchota mécaniquement la question.

Toutes deux furent consumées jusqu'à la moelle par le feu purificateur, réapparaissant en bordure de ce qui fut un jour le village de Greater Hangleton et Luna répondit : ''Pas du tout. Tu en as déjà un maintenant !'' L'oiseau inclina la tête puis prit son envol, battant des ailes à une vitesse incroyable dans l'espoir que ça pourrait au moins encourager son âme sœur actuelle.

''Je-je, Ma-, moi, Quoi ?''

'Hum' Songea Luna. 'Je pense que je l'ai peut-être cassée.'' A voix haute, elle l'interpella : ''Viens, il y a une attaque en cours et nous devons essayer de les faire battre en retraite avant qu'ils ne soient tous mangés par le monstre.''

Hermione courut après sa compagne nu-pied alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la forêt noire et sinistre. Malgré les circonstances actuelles, l'usage du mot 'monstre' ne lui échappa pas.

o0O0o

Retirant le Dispensaire de Douleurs jeté sur elle sans gêne, Tam se mit à conjurer une volée de flèches empoisonnées et les envoyer vers les nouveaux attaquants. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas bien. C'était presque quinze jours avant la pleine lune, donc les loups-garous assemblés dans cette forêt étaient loin d'être à leur fort et ça semblait être un meilleur jour que d'autres pour tenter l'infiltration d'une petite troupe.

Pourtant vous ne le devinerez pas, mais ils étaient attendus.

Plongeant dans une roulade maladroite sous l'homme bondissant, Tam se remit sur pied et leva vicieusement son bras gauche, abattant la tranche de sa main sur le côté de son cou. Le Rituel d'amélioration de force sépara salement la tête des créatures de leurs épaules dans une explosion de carnage.

Aussitôt qu'elle remarqua l'embuscade, Tam envoya un Patronus Messager à Albus, qui agissait en tant que secours sur cette mission. C'était amusant car son autre soi n'avait jamais été capable de produire l'émotion nécessaire pour obtenir ne serait-ce que la Brume. Et maintenant qu'elle avait un nouveau nom et corps, elle était même capable de produire un Nagini argenté puissant. Un avantage léger peut-être quand tu lançais frénétiquement ta chaîne de sortilèges la plus rapide face à bien trop d'opposants, mais un avantage quand même.

Maléfice Liquéficateur d'Organes, Glaive de l'Ombre, un ' _Lacero_ ', un ' _Impactus_ ', puis le Liquéficateur d'Organes.

Encore et encore.

Et encore.

Encore !

'Juste une fois de plus putain Tam !'

'Juste une fois.'

Encore !

Tam reçut un Banisher comme une claque sur le côté et vola s'écraser dans un grand arbre, mais sa réplique mourut sur sa langue à l'instant où elle vit _pourquoi_ l'Auror Tonks l'avait attaquée : la forêt était décimée et des petits feux prenaient à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

Il fallut attendre, batailler férocement encore dix minutes avant que Albus et la troupe de réserve de l'Ordre arrivent sur place à dos de Sombrals. Ces putains de barrières stupides avaient même arrêtées le voyage par Phénix apparemment ! Son équipe de huit ne comptait plus que cinq membres mais ils s'étaient débarrassés de la meute de loups-garous initiale bien avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

''On continue ou on se retire ?'' L'Auror aux cheveux violets demanda les ordres, occupée à soigner sa tante Bellatrix.

Tam et Albus se regardèrent. ''Ils ne savent probablement pas que nous sommes ici ou que nous avons survécu, ou ils auraient déjà envoyé plus d'ennemis.'' Exposa le vieil homme.

''Et nous sommes déjà à mi-chemin dans cette maudite forêt.'' Finit la jeune fille.

''Je vais escorter ton équipe à travers les bois.'' Les informa Dumbledore. ''Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à l'autre attaque d'Amelia d'être gaspillée.''

Les deux équipes disparurent par l'utilisation de diverses méthodes d'Invisibilité, Capes et Sortilèges de Désillusion.

Ils firent alors leur chemin plus profondément dans la Forêt.

o0O0o

Du haut d'un petit promontoire, Hermione et Luna se tenaient côte à côte, observant une scène de chahut absolu et essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y avait une bonne raison pour que cet événement devienne connu en tant que Massacre. Et ça devenait assez apparent en voyant le nombre même d'humains tombés, certains avec des brûlures et d'autres étendus dans des mares de sang et de viscères. La majorité serait encore en vie si l'information que Luna avait acquise était aussi précise qu'elle croyait l'être, mais sa concentration fut inexorablement attirée par le problème principal. On pouvait voir un Phénix interceptant des boules de feux brûlantes répétitives, qui sortaient des yeux d'une créature défiant toute description.

''Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA ?'' Demanda Hermione, regardant sans y croire la monstruosité reptilienne qui était en train d'essayer d'incinérer le Directeur, alors que le vieil homme dirigeait ses forces.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Luna répondit distraitement : ''Ça, Chibi Granger, est un Jabberwocky...'' Elle ferma les yeux et, se préparant pour ce qu'elle allait faire, acheva : ''… et maintenant j'ai besoin de descendre là-bas et le combattre.''

''Tu ne peux pas !'' S'écria-t-elle, observant l' _ampleur_ horrifiante du monstre. ''Tu vas te faire tuer si tu combats cette chose toute seule.''

''Probablement.'' Approuva Luna. ''Tu dois sonner la retraite aussi vite que possible. Comme je n'ai pas d'arme Vorpaline, je ne suis pas sure de combien de temps je pourrais le garder distrait.''

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit pour protester mais la jeune femme de vingt ans et des poussières, élancée et _toujours dénudée_ , chargea vers le dos de la créature, entonnant des syllabes inhabituelles silencieusement. Espérant que ses propres charmes silencieux tiennent, la brunette courut faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, elle était frustrée mais au moins elle suivait les ordres.

Le premier enchantement en place, Luna arrivait sur son opposant, mais dut être repérée car la forme gigantesque tordit son cou dans un angle impossible, et la regarda avec des yeux impardonnables de flammes. Ne ralentissant même pas, la femme toucha son but, mi-espérante, mi-confiante que Fumseck la sauverait des flammes.

Contrant une griffe bougeant à vitesse faramineuse et d'intention vicieuse, son second sort perdit une partie de son énergie emmagasinée et elle fut forcée de recommencer tandis qu'elle remontait le dos de l'abominable créature, sur son cuir écaillé. Les pieds déchiquetés en lambeaux sur la surface instable, Luna entama ce qui pourrait être décrit comme une danse complexe -si quelqu'un avait un tant soit peu fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait- ou si on pouvait décrire l'action comme _danser_ tout en essayant de courir à toute allure en haut du dos du Jabberwocky. Elle entonnait, le souffle court, le chant nécessaire pour son sort :

_"xīng xīng zhī huǒ kě yǐ liáo yuán"_

Son effet apparut en une lumière dorée menaçante entre ses poings tremblants, la blonde évita de peu une rangée de crocs, rencontrant sadiquement le crâne de la créature. Malade de fatigue, Luna tomba de dix mètres de haut, à peine capable de distinguer le lierre et les arbres de la forêt qui vinrent à son aide. Son premier sort s'était activé sur commande, enveloppant encore et encore le Jabberwocky, clouant le colossal reptile au sol.

Quand Luna rencontra la terre moussue, le petit espoir que ça gagnerait assez de temps pour que ses amis se retirent était sorti de son esprit. Cet ennemi était simplement trop puissant pour être arrêté facilement et ils pourraient même prendre à cœur de ramener sa forme inconsciente avec eux en partant.

L'Oubli clama Luna Lovegood, avec un sourire sur leurs visages.

o0O0o

Hermione sentit un sourire triste apparaître sur son visage comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette plaque : _'L'aile Harry Potter_ _'._ C'était si typique pour lui de réussir quelque chose d'aussi loufoque que de renommer l'infirmerie officiellement. Voir les mots sur le bronze poli la faisait toujours sourire de cette manière.

Elle visitait l'Infirmerie car on lui avait dit que Luna se réveillerait bientôt et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait le droit d'être présente à un de ces débriefings. Quelque chose sur le fait que Hermione avait pris part à la bataille semblait lui donner le droit de savoir de première main vraiment ce que diable il se passait.

Assise dans une chaise étonnamment confortable, Hermione sortit le manuel d'A.S.P.I.C. qu'elle lisait maintenant que son examen final de B.U.S.E. s'était fini hier après-midi. L'Histoire pour laquelle elle savait qu'elle avait horriblement raté, confondant les leaders de la Rébellion Gobeline de 1659 avec ceux de la Révolte Gobeline de 1695.

Par un ou deux, la pièce commença à se remplir : Sirius, Tonks, Tamsyn et Bellatrix. Le Directeur entra avec ses robes distinctives, côte à côte avec le Professeur Rogue. Après les plaisanteries, Madame Pomfresh fut conviée à réveiller la version plus âgée de son amie Serdaigle. Il y avait beaucoup de questions qui avaient besoin de réponses et même tellement que Hermione dut se restreindre de les poser devant tout le monde.

''Hé tout le monde, combien de temps j'étais dans les pommes cette fois ?'' Demanda la femme blonde, aussitôt qu'elle reprit conscience. Sérieusement, c'était une foutue tradition ou quoi !

Enfin, ça comptait comme première question contre un imposteur Polynectarisé au moins. Un long moment fut alors investi pour tenter de s'assurer pleinement que la femme était bien qui elle disait être. D'une certaine manière, Hermione n'avait jamais douté que ce soit le cas, des événements fantastiques comme ceux-là étaient étonnamment communs quand des gens comme Luna Lovegood y prenait part.

''Je suis satisfait que la jeune femme est bien qui elle atteste être.'' Déclara finalement Dumbledore, il avait sûrement utilisé son truc de Légilimancie. ''...comme une explication sur le voyage temporel, peu semblable, apparaît sur la surface. Est-ce que vous souhaitez qu'on se retire dans mon bureau pour discuter de vos raisons pour user de ce moyen d'action, Miss Lovegood ?''

''Nope, ça ira.'' Dit Luna avec entrain. ''Après tout, un débriefing à côté d'un lit est une tradition à Poudlard.''

''Tu pourrais nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?'' Interrompit Hermione. ''Tu m'a admis que nous mourrions tous en combattant.''

''Oui, c'est ce qui s'est passé.'' Confirma-t-elle, regardant distraitement l'endroit.

''Et... ?'' Insista Tonks quand il fut clair qu'elle avait fini de parler.

Surpris par la relance, Luna demanda : ''Et quoi ?''

''Est-ce que tu as l'intention de partager des détails, ou peut-être de présenter ton plan pour être sûr que ça n'arrive pas encore ?'' Questionna Hermione.

''Oh, non pas vraiment.'' Répondit Luna à la surprise de tous. ''Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment un plan.''

''EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU N'AS PAS DE PLAN ?'' Hurla Sirius, son tempérament avait été un peu moins patient récemment. ''Quelle sorte de personne voyage dans le temps sans un plan !''

''Pas besoin d'être si rustre _Siri_ _._ J'ai empêché beaucoup de personnes d'être dévorées par le Jabberwocky et, dès que nous aurons effectué un petit rituel à la fin du mois prochain, j'aurais achevé mes deux objectifs.'' Informa Luna. ''En fait, je suis plutôt surprise que le truc du voyage temporel ait fonctionné en réalité.''

Tout le monde commença à se masser les tempes. Il semblait que son habilité à causer des maux de têtes sans vraiment même essayer était toujours aussi forte, malgré l'addition de dix ans de vie.

''Un Rituel.'' Demanda Tam, la seule avec le plus de persévérance.

''Oh mais oui.'' Confirma Luna, sortant du lit. Bien qu'elle ait été lavée depuis la bataille, elle ne portait _toujours_ pas de vêtements ! ''Sans Harry, nous ne pouvons pas gagner cette guerre du tout.''

Clairement distrait par la vue, Sirius déclara d'un air absent : ''Harry est mort Luna. Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez remontée dans le temps.''

Étirant son dos et ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, la -vous savez, _éblouissante_ \- femme blonde laissa échapper un long bâillement. ''Il va s'en remettre. Et quand il le fera, advienne qui pourra.''

o0O0o

La majorité de la population de Poudlard fut assez contrariée et frustrée quand Luna refusa leur généreuse offre de relater ce qui s'était passé. Leur désir de tracer une chronologie, découvrir comment ça avait dégénéré et tenter de prévenir le futur qu'elle avait sous-entendu, avait été rebutée de manière similaire, bien que gentiment.

Grandement perturbés par cette position, ils finirent par demander une quelconque information utile sur l'organisation de Voldemort. Luna finit par leur confier la précédente identité de qui elle proclamait être le Fondateur _le plus dangereux_ ; Amelia Bones avait été apparemment kidnappée et utilisée pour le dernier rituel de renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis plus tard transformée en Helga, malheureusement.

Cette nouvelle aidait beaucoup à expliquer comment la Directrice du DJM pouvait travailler de manière si proche avec _'Gilderoy Lockhart'_.

''Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien du futur, certaines choses pourraient être importantes. Nous devons monter un plan ! Lui dit Hermione plus tard, ce même jour. ''Au moins, met quelques souvenirs dans une Pensine pour nous comme le Directeur te l'a demandé.''

''Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas.'' Dit Luna, regardant la jeune femme étrangement. ''Une Pensine est un Bol Runique qui se concentre sur la Divination rétrospective, transformant un fragment de souvenir en images d'un événement qui s'est déjà produit dans le passé d'une personne.

Par exemple, j'ai vu le souvenir de toi perdant ta virginité à Viktor Krum à la fin de ta quatrième année, mais comme je n'étais pas personnellement à cet instant, je ne pourrais pas sortir le souvenir de mon propre esprit et le voir à nouveau.''

Hermione bredouilla à la mention désinvolte de sa vie sexuelle et Tam l'observa spéculativement. ''Comment est-ce que ça t'empêche de sortir des souvenirs du futur où tu étais présente, toi-même ?'' Questionna la rousse après un moment de réflexion.

''Parce que mon voyage dans le passé a détruit l'univers entier, donc ces événements ne sont jamais arrivés, et une Pensine ne sera pas capable de Prédire des événements qui ne sont jamais arrivés.

C'est pourquoi modifier des souvenirs est si diaboliquement difficile à faire à un standard assez respectable pour valoir le coup d'être fait. La personne est forcée de modifier le souvenir de l'événement _après_ que ce soit Prédit mais _avant_ d'être vu. Et puis la version modifiée a besoin d'être contenue dans un esprit Occulté séparé de la version originale, non-modifiée.''

Hermione et Tam occultèrent la majorité de ses dires, devinant correctement que Luna avait uniquement ajouté toutes les informations superflues pour les embrouiller, dans l'espoir qu'elles deviendraient distraites, prendraient une migraine et arrêteraient de lui poser des questions.

''Attend.'' Interrompit la brunette. ''Tu as détruit l'univers entier ?''

''Bah.'' Luna chassa la question négligemment. ''J'ai aussi transformé pauvre Luna adolescente en un tas de viandes hachées, Il s'est révélé que la méthode que j'ai utilisée pour voyager dans le temps stipulait que deux d'entre nous ne pouvaient pas exister en même temps.''

''Donc comment es-tu _exactement_ revenue dans le temps ?'' demanda Tam.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, la femme soupira. ''Il a fallu beaucoup d'Arithmancie. Vous deux êtes des filles donc vous ne comprendriez pas.''

Entrant dans la Volière à la recherche de Hedwige, Luna ignora studieusement les regards et commentaires indignés jumeaux qui insinuaient qu' _elle_ était une fille.

o0O0o

Rangeant la Main de Gloire qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à son fils, Lucius Malfoy sortit de Barjow & Beurk dans l'Allée spartiate des Embrumes. Sa femme se plaindrait si elle le savait bien sûr, Narcissa lui répétait depuis toujours qu'il gâtait trop le garçon. Mais Drago s'était réellement débrouillé tout seul ces derniers jours. Donc un cadeau en plus du rival de l'Éclair de Feu qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire plus tôt ce mois-ci, n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Marchant avec un air arrogeant entre ses deux compagnons habituels, Lucius songea que le temps passé à jouer l'hôte du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il a tant douté, avait changé Drago pour le mieux. Il était maintenant plus concentré et dédié dans ses études, et il utilisait finalement les leçons qu'il lui avait inculquées plus en tant que futur Lord de la famille Malfoy. Comment tourner les choses en sa faveur, les compétences pour gérer les politiciens et les axiomes des bonnes affaires pour n'en nommer que quelques-uns. Les vraies choses qu'une personne devait savoir et entretenir si elle aspirait à être un leader dans ce monde plutôt qu'un suiveur.

Drago avait enfin commencé à agir comme un vrai Serpentard et son père était plus fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer.

Il y eut un battement de plumes blanches et des talons pointus qui entrèrent profondément et douloureusement dans son épaule. Un ''hoot'' activa la sensation familière d'activation d'un portoloin. Et Lucius se retrouva dans ce qui était clairement le lit d'une femme.

"-on't try to fight the feelin'  
Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww…"

Furent les mots chantés avec enthousiasme dans la chambre d'à côté. Lucius était un Mangemort et un assez compétent à cela. Donc il ne prit pas les alentours apparemment bénins pour garanti. Spécialement dû à l'échec de son Transplanage hors d'ici, ou l'activation de son portoloin de secours. Quelqu'un venait de le kidnapper et il ne les prendrait pas à la légère. Donc il sortit sa baguette et se tint debout dans une position de duelliste professionnel, attendant patiemment l'opportunité d'attaquer.

"Uh, thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking two together  
'Cause we don't know hooowww..."

Chantant la suite du petit verset en sautillant, une jolie femme blonde entra dans la pièce, habillée pour la nuit et tenant une brosse à cheveux en guise de micro.

"Heee-ey Yaa-ah,... Lucius.'' Vint un salut enthousiaste alors qu'il déchargeait un Endoloris plein de rage. Ou du moins essaya. Après cinq lancers parfaits et cinq sorts parfaitement ratés, la femme gronda : ''Hé bien, c'est vraiment malpoli Lucybear !''

_"tiān xià wū yā yí yàng hēi"_

Les mains de la femme se levèrent et le monde de l'ancien Malfoy devint néant.

o0O0o

Ça faisait plus d'un mois depuis l'arrivée de la voyageuse temporelle Luna Lovegood et de son enlèvement ultérieur du Chef de la famille Malfoy. L'homme ne s'était ni réveillé, ni n'avait même bougé un doigt après avoir été touché par le sort lancé par la blonde. A toutes fins pratiques, il était gardé dans un profond coma induit magiquement malgré les protestations de Luna que ce n'était rien de la sorte.

Ils avaient réussi à tirer _quelques_ informations de la femme, mais du point de vue de Tam, elle était encore _plus_ agaçante qu'Harry pouvait l'être quand il essayait intentionnellement d'être horripilant. Pour l'essentiel, Tam avait appris que la guerre avait été perdue parce que Voldemort _était_ en fait bien plus puissant, plus intelligent, mieux équipé, avait plus d'alliés et était considéré meilleur dans la planification qu'ils ne l'étaient.

De ce que Luna avait dit ces dernières semaines, ils avaient compris que Voldemort avait collectionné les Objets des Fondateurs et les avait changés en points d'ancrage pour son Âme, bien qu'ils aient de nombreux Enchantements encore actifs sur eux. Non seulement Godric était le plus puissant magiquement, mais en plus l’Épée lui donnait des avantages supérieurs en combat, en force physique, en perception et ainsi de suite.

En clair, ça le rendait anormalement capable en situations de combat.

Seulement Luna avait déclaré que Helga était la plus dangereuse et, après un effort considérable, ils réussirent à lui faire dire le _pourquoi_ de cela. L'utilisation originale de la Coupe de Poufsouffle était principalement pour le Soin et cette propriété rendait Helga _sensée_. Absolument, cent pour cent, totalement et complètement, sensée !

Elle ferait toujours la chose qui avait le plus de sens, dans toutes les situations et, à partir de la vague description de Luna, Tam conclut que c'était véritablement bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue. Helga semblait être la sorte de personne qui se contenterait de descendre James Bond à la première opportunité !

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été une Seigneur des Ténèbres elle-même, ce concept offensait réellement Tam.

À un moment donné, dans ses souvenirs, elle avait voulu être un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, quel était le but d'être un Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu _tirais_ simplement sur James Bond ?

Se calmant visiblement, Tam observa le cimetière de Godric's Hollow un long moment.

Le reste des Objets des Fondateurs avait d'autres Enchantements ce qui était de mauvaises nouvelles pour les deux côtés bien que de manière différente. Sans parler du fait que certains avaient besoin d'un sacrifice de sang pour fonctionner, ce qui donnait à Voldemort, en tant que pièce maîtresse de l'Âme, un petit _extra_ qu'il n'aurait pas eu autrement.

D'après Luna, rien de ce qu'ils pourraient possiblement essayer réussirait et, à long terme, Voldemort allait gagner.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient ici le 31 juillet, anniversaire de la naissance d'Harry Potter, essayant d'exécuter une variante du même rituel que Voldemort avait réalisé répétitivement. En espérant que Harry ne soit pas aussi mort qu'il n'y paraissait. Tam ne pensait pas que ça allait fonctionner, elle essayait de réfléchir à des moyens pour tenter cela elle-même, mais la magie ne fonctionnait simplement pas de cette manière.

On ne pouvait pas guérir de la mort, purement et simplement.

o0O0o

'Okay, l'Os d'un Ancêtre : le fémur de Lily Evans-Potter, pris de sa tombe le jour du rituel.' Vérifia mentalement Luna.

'Le Sang d'un Adversaire : Lucybear est gentil et réveillé, criant des obscénités derrière le Cône de Silence.' Pensa-t-elle, approbatrice. C'était marrant mais cet homme avait en fait plus de potentiel en tant qu'ingrédient que Voldemort n'en aura jamais : son fils avait tué Harry à l'origine, il avait été un de ceux qui avait enfermé Harry à Azkaban et il l'avait pris pour cible de ses attaques venimeuses, plus qu'aucun autre.

'Et pour finir la Chair d'un Servant : Bellatrix était vraiment gentille. C'était dommage qu'elle soit morte dans le Massacre de la Forêt Sacrée, je me souvenais difficilement d'à quel point elle était douce.' Luna acheva sa liste mentale, se rappelant la longue conversation, le soir précédent pour faire promettre à la femme de ne _pas_ couper toute sa main même si ça pourrait rendre le rituel un peu moins réussi. Bella avait finalement concédé que filtrer sa Marque des Ténèbres dans la potion de renaissance était assez symbolique et ajouterait le bénéfice supplémentaire d'être encore capable d'utiliser ses deux bras quand elle combattrait...

_..._ _Combattrait_ _ **pour Harry**_ _,_ c'était un peu le point d'orgue qui avait besoin d'être souligné.

Luna jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse qui avait des doutes assez sérieux sur la possibilité de tout ça. Elle pourrait dans l'idéal raconter à Tam que c'était en réalité l'idée de _son_ futur homologue, cependant ça ne serait pas aussi amusant que de voir la femme se tirer les cheveux en essayant de découvrir ce que diable il s'était passé une fois que ça aura fonctionné.

Dans l'autre futur, l'experte en magie d'Horcruxes avait ultimement conclu qu'Albus avait été _en réalité_ correct dans son raisonnement sur la cicatrice d'Harry et que le fragment d'âme porto-Horcruxe s'était lié à l'âme d'Harry. Seulement, les Horcruxes étaient des _Objets Physiques_ , donc quand Drago l'avait tué, la vie de Harry avait été ancrée de ce côté du Voile grâce à l'Horcruxe de Voldemort. L'âme d'Harry avait survécu en se cachant _dans_ son front.

Tous les diagnostics qu'ils avaient effectués sur le corps, avaient simplement confirmé que son corps était mort et des cons stupides n'avaient même pas vérifié sa célèbre cicatrice -vous savez, celle qui est connue dans le monde entier pour être une découverte dans la magie des âmes- qui contenait toujours _l'énergie de son âme_.

Secouant la tête à cette idiotie, Luna laissa tomber sans ménagement la carcasse pourrie de son vieil ami dans l'énorme chaudron et signala qu'il était temps de commencer. L'Heure de Vérité ne serait plus que dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Ce qui craignait le plus dans l'ancien univers temporel était qu'au moment où Tam avait réalisé son erreur, Voldemort avait déjà détruit cet endroit à l'aide du Feudeymon.

o0O0o

'Okay, où je suis ? Et putain mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le goût de sauce piquante ?' Pensa Harry, flottant dans le néant. 'Je parlais avec ce gars Vampire, et on a pris quelques verres. Ah oui, nous avons été attaqués. Merde ! Malfoy m'a tué, **la Honte**!'

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se retrouva debout complètement nu, dans un grand chaudron jusqu'aux genoux, avec une foule assez large le regardant.

''Buenos dias loosers, devinez qui est de retour !'' Fut son discours d'ouverture, mais ce fut pour la plupart ignoré comme tout le monde semblait le fixer, hé bien, _plus bas_ que ce à quoi il s'attendait. ''Euh, Albus mes yeux sont là-haut, tu sais ?''

Le vieil homme eut la grâce de rougir et Luna, qui semblait avoir pris une Potion Vieillissante pour certaines raisons, réprimait clairement un fou rire. Regardant son corps de bas en haut, Harry remarqua la raison pour cette attention pleine et entière : il croyait que le terme médical était _''priapisme''_.

''Peut-être qu'un d'entre vous pourrait me conjurer des vêtements ?''

''Non !'' S'écria Bella.

Ses lèvres se tordirent et Harry demanda : ''Non ?''

''Tu ne peux pas gaspiller ça Harry !'' Répondit-elle.

''Tu sais que tu as neuf ans de plus que ma mère n'en aurait eu, pas vrai ?'' Elle secoua la tête comme si elle disait 'Je m'en fiche' et Harry leva un sourcil. ''Tu veux vraiment faire ça ?''

''Grand Dieu OUI !'' Hurla Bella et elle l'attrapa et, ce ne fut pas par le bras, Transplanant tous deux dans un crack bruyant.

Certains jours, c'était bon d'être en vie.

* * *

Note de Lens of Sanity :

''Wu Jen'' est une Classe de Personnages de Donjon et Dragon référencée dans le NFP, mais je n'ai jamais joué, ni ne parle Chinois, donc soyez libre de grimacer douloureusement de mes fautes. Chapeau bas à tous ceux qui reconnaîtront les incantations **pinyin**.

Vous avez vu Luna comme une folle à lier qui racontait des choses étranges et croyait en des créatures imaginaires. Vous l'avez vu comme Voyante. Bungle l'imaginait utiliser Loony comme un mécanisme de défense Darth Marrs est en train de la décrire comme une Escorte Garde magnifiquement sociopathe.

Je ne l'ai jamais lu comme Chaotic Neutral et faisant juste de la merde pour faire chier, donc je vais essayer de clamer que c'est original... peut-être ?

Note de traduction :

* Jabberwocky et une arme Vaporale sont bien sûr tirés du livre Alice au pays des Merveilles.

* Luna chante ''Hey Ya !'' de The Outkast. C'est pour cela que ce n'est pas traduit.

* Pour les incantations, je ne parle ou ne lis un mot de Chinois, je ne pourrais même pas vous dire la différence entre le mandarin et le cantonais. J'ai trouvé la traduction sur le site ''englishbaby''.

星星之火可以燎原 (pinyin: xīng xīng zhī huǒ kě yǐ liáo yuán)  
Littéralement: Une étincelle peut commencer un feu qui brûlera toute la prairie.  
Morale: Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir potentiellement destructeur qu'un problème d'apparence mineur peut causer.  
Comparaison : Le battement d'ailes d'un papillon aux US peut-il provoquer une tornade en Chine.

天下乌鸦一样黑 (pinyin: tiān xià wū yā yí yàng hēi)  
Littéralement: Tous les corbeaux de la planète sont noirs.

Ce qui veut dire: Hé bien, il y a plusieurs interprétations possibles ^^  
Interprétation naturelle : Certaines règles, comme celles des forces naturelles de l'Univers, sont inviolables, qu'importe combien on veut les changer.  
Interprétation stéréotypée : quelque chose ou quelqu'un (de mauvais) n'est pas différent des autres (ex : tous les agents gouvernementaux sont corrompus, tous les avocats sont des rapaces, etc.)

Ce n'est qu'une traduction de pinyin avec leur possible interprétation, pardonnez les erreurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain Chapitre : Let the Lord of Chaos Rule


	16. Let the Lord of Chaos Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé par Minashi, excusez donc les fautes possibles et incompréhensions. Comme toujours, commentaire, critique et demande d'explications sont les bienvenus !

**An Old and New World**

by **Lens of Sanity**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

**Chapter XVI : Let the Lord of Chaos Rule**

o0O0o

Déambulant dans Caerbannog, le premier Avril, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Tamsyn s'était véritablement surpassée durant la majorité de ces quatre mois. Le dirigeable était génial, lignes claires et grands couloirs, malgré le style moderne gothique, si ça avait un quelconque sens. Ça donna presque envie à Harry d'oublier de lui passer son énorme portion de merde pour voir vider tout son coffre personnel. Elle l'avait fait avant d'avoir informé le monde qu'il était mort et que les Gobelins ne sécurisent son or.

Les dieux seuls sauront combien de Runes en pierre ont été utilisées pour autant agrandir l'espace intérieur et améliorer ce qu'il appelait toujours 'le pont', maintenant équipé d'une immense fenêtre. Elle devait avoir un Charme de Vue Claire assez puissant pour donner si bonne impression.

''Vu le sourire bienheureux s'étalant sur le visage de Bellatrix, je devine que vous y êtes allés comme le tout-puissant animagus lapin que tu as toujours déclaré être.'' Remarqua Luna avec insolence, interrompant son errance méandrique.

''Je t'ai dit que je préfère le terme Lapinou Vorpal.'' Répliqua Harry, avec pédantisme. ''La course ordinaire des lapins de garenne ne peut comparer un prédateur de pointe tel que moi-même.''

''C'est l'autre truc qui m'a tant dérangé toutes ces années.'' Commenta-t-elle à ses côtés. ''Est-ce que tu connaissais l'existence ou la nécessité des Armes Vorpales _avant_ de mourir, ou était-ce une coïncidence basée sur les stupides films de Hermione ?''

''Oh c'est vrai, Bella a mentionné quelque chose à propos de ton voyage temporel, te ramenant d'un futur où Voldemort avait gagné.'' Dit Harry, ne répondant pas à la question. ''Tu l'as sauvée d'un Jabberwocky le mois dernier ou quelque chose dans le genre ?''

Ignorant similairement ses dires, Luna continua : ''Et si je te demandais gentiment, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire si oui ou non tu as une ébauche de plan ou tu vas juste élaborer les choses sur le tas et compter sur ta chance ?

Certains jours, je pensais que c'est la première possibilité comme pour le jour où j'ai appris l'utilité débridée de posséder un poste de commande mobile tel que ce Zeppelin. Cependant d'autres jours, je pensais vraiment que tu te foutais simplement de tout le monde, et mon saut dans le temps retardé n'est rien d'autre qu'un projet chimérique sans réel espoir.''

Réfléchissant à la question un moment, Harry descendit un escalier en spiral. ''Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que moi seul peut gagner la guerre, et je te répondrais.'' Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Luna conclut que c'était probablement la meilleure opportunité qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'avoir une réponse sincère. Et parce que la question l'avait taraudée plus d'une décennie, elle la saisirait.

''Deux raisons. Premièrement, le fait que tu sois en vie laisse les Reliques Magiques intactes...'' Elle ignora ses sourcils froncés marquant son incompréhension. ''Deuxièmement, toi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avez un Oracle de compagnie nommé Sibylle Trelawney parce qu'elle peut _seulement_ produire de Véritables Prophéties sur l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous.''

''Donc c'est ces conneries de ' _pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ ' et daubes de ' _le marquera comme son égal_ ', qui ont attisés ton attention ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Pas un grand fan de Divination et Destin Destiné ?'' Interrogea Luna, amusée.

L'Héritier Potter récemment ressuscité rit. ''Disons juste que je suis sceptique sur ce n'importe quel futur me concernant.''

Luna éclata de rire à cette déclaration. ''Hé bien, ça va certainement dans le sens de son raisonnement Harry.'' Après qu'elle eut contrôlé son éclat, elle poursuivit : ''Il y avait une Prophétie, -plus comme une ancienne légende pour dire vrai- que Sibylle a énoncé à l'instant où tu ais -je cite- ' _mort'_. Pour faire court, je crois que ça t'étiquette en tant que ' _Seigneur du Chaos_ '. De bref, je crois que toute personne qui est capable de battre un Seigneur des Ténèbres en utilisant une combinaison de Sauce Piquante et de rapports sexuels, est quelqu'un qui peut mettre fin à une guerre ingagnable en notre faveur.''

'Seigneur du Chaos est un sobriquet qui sonne bien mieux que Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et pas aussi commun que l'Elu, je pense.' Conclut Harry dans sa tête.

Voyant Harry faire son chemin à travers les Sorts de Sécurité sur un cassier significativement grand, fouiller l'intérieur et refermer promptement la porte métallique, Luna décida qu'il était temps d'inciter une réponse.

''Tu as promis de répondre à ma question si je répondais à la tienne !''

''Hum ?'' Murmura Harry, clairement perturbé par autre chose. ''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir déjà ?''

''As-tu élaboré une sorte de plan tordu, qui nécessitait d'escroquer un dirigeable du Magenmagot, ou improvises-tu tout au hasard juste pour le fun ?''

''Oh. Ça ne peut pas être les deux ?'' Dit-il, répondant possiblement avec sincérité.

o0O0o

''Elle ne nous dira pas un seul satané détail !'' Se plaignit Tam dans une voix geignarde frustrée.

L'amenant en bas du même escalier en spiral que tout à l'heure, Harry sourit. ''Le langage s'est détérioré récemment, à ce que je vois.'' Nargua-t-il.

''Arrête ça, je suis sérieuse !'' Voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir, elle le coupa : '' Si tu es sur le point de faire une blague stupide sur le nom de ton parrain, je vais détruire ton corps grâce au Feudeymon !''

Son sourire tomba et Harry demanda : ''Quel est le problème vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi coincée avant.''

Elle l'ignora avec ses insinuations enfantines. ''Est-ce que Luna t'a détaillé sa méthode de voyage temporel au moins ? Je suis fascinée par la manière dont elle l'a réussi, seulement elle ne me le dit pas parce que...''

''... les filles ne pigent pas l'Arithmancie.'' Acheva Harry à son lourd grognement d'agacement. ''C'est assez simple, elle essaye juste de te provoquer... '' Elle lui signala de continuer. ''... Pour des raisons que je ne vais pas élaborer, le point de saut le plus tôt qu'elle put avoir fut l'instant où elle entendit ma nouvelle prophétie _Seigneur du Chaos_ , signifiant que les coordonnées de transite temporel étaient fixées. Tu suis ?''

''D'accord.'' Répondit Tam avec les sourcils tordus.

''Le problème principal était qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir les coordonnées spatiales à 40 secondes lumières, sinon elle n'aurait pas été assez proche de son corps adolescent pour s'attacher magiquement et l'envahir.''

''Quarante secondes lumières ? C'est un trajet assez long, plus long que le diamètre de la Terre.'' Protesta la rousse.

''Vrai. Cependant la Terre tourne sur son axe, aussi bien qu'autour du Soleil. Notre Système Solaire est situé sur la branche spirale ouest de la Galaxie, et elle-même tourne autour du trou noir central. Et dieu seul sait jusqu'à où ou à quelle vitesse la Voie Lactée bouge de son explosion centrale qui s'est produite 14 billions d'années auparavant.''

La femme resta silencieuse un instant, le temps d'assimiler ces informations. ''Et tu dis que Luna a réussi à traverser la distance physique entre son elle de 25 ans et là où était son elle de 15 ans ? Et elle a fait ça avec une marge aussi réduite ? Même avec la magie, ça semble complétement impossible !''

Entrant dans la même pièce que plus tôt, Harry acheva : ''Elle dit qu'elle a eu une année entière, quatre Maîtres et un superordinateur volé. Mais ouais, assez badass.'' Ouvrant la porte métallique du casier, ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. ''Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, expliquer exactement ce que **ÇA** fait dans mon dirigeable !''

o0O0o

Hermione passait une bonne journée et elle ait hâte de voir à nouveau Harry maintenant qu'il était vivant une fois de plus. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que son futur alter ego semblait avoir un Phénix, elle avait fait une chose évidente : des recherches dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ainsi que dans sa propre Bibliothèque à bord de Caerbannog, sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les Phénix.

Hermione frissonna de plaisir, comme à chaque fois que la pensée de posséder sa propre bibliothèque lui traversait l'esprit.

Bref, de ce qu'elle avait appris par sa recherche, de quelques discussions avec un Professeur Dumbledore aimable et une Luna Lovegood bien _moins_ serviable, c'était que les Phénix étaient un peu maniaques. Et ils parcouraient la Terre à la recherche de personnes avec un bon caractère, pacifique et gentille en général, à qui se lier. Cela aidait les aviaires immortels à contenir le désir de se déchaîner et tuer tout le monde apparemment.

Hermione avait toujours pensé qu'elle était une bonne personne, mais apprendre qu'elle serait un jour ratifiée par une créature de la lumière et la bonté, lui procurait un sentiment chaleureux confus qui lui donnait le sourire à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Un sourire un peu comme ÇA en fait, décida-t-elle en passant à côté de Bellatrix dans le couloir, secouant la tête. Mettant cette pensée de côté, Hermione poursuivit sa quête de trouver Harry.

Donc l'autre chose qu'elle avait apprise sur les Phénix, dont elle n'avait pas connaissance avant que le Directeur ne partagea ses suspicions, était qu'ils semblaient se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, et tout ce qu'ils feraient un jour, depuis leur première éclosion jusqu'à leur mort présumé. Si les Phénix _pouvaient_ mourir tout court, comme personne n'avait jamais été capable d'affirmer ou nier la possibilité.

Cela voulait dire que Fumseck savait, et avait toujours su, qu'il perdrait un jour Dumbledore et se lierait avec Hermione en tant que son familier. Yep, le Directeur disait que c'était plus comme avoir un chat qu'un chien, parce que la sorcière ou le sorcier lié(e) à un Phénix était l'animal de compagnie, et le Phénix était le maître snob excessivement entêté.

Il avait souri quand il le disait, mais c'était quand même... bizarre.

De toute façon, c'était ce détail qui avait décidé Luna à demander que Hermione appela son anciennement et futur Familier, et qu'il les téléporta dans la zone de combat. Sachant, même si Hermione ne le savait pas, que Fumseck entendrait l'appel et les aiderait.

Puis il y avait les problèmes de lignes temporelles multiples, de possibilités variantes, et bien sûr de voyage dans le temps à prendre en compte. Mais Hermione avait finalement abandonné l'idée de comprendre ces choses quand elles lui donnèrent une migraine monstre, et Luna était la seule qui discutait des possibilités avec elle dans les détails.

Descendant un escalier en spiral, elle entendit des voix masquées, et se dirigea dans leur direction pour enquêter.

''C'est dégoutant, voilà ce que c'est !'' Entendit-t-elle, reconnaissant la voix de son plus vieil ami.

Protestant, les sons de Tam émanèrent de derrière la porte métallique. ''Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça, vraiment, je veux dire-''

Elle s'interrompit quand Hermione entra dans la pièce et les deux occupants s'élancèrent avec une expression paniquée sur leur visage, fermant un casier en métal à la volée d'un air coupable.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le casier ?'' Demanda-t-elle, de manière très raisonnable.

Harry avait l'air d'être fait comme un rat, et la rousse laissa échapper un soupir bas audible. ''Pornographie.'' Déclara Tam avec lassitude. ''Désolée, c'est juste que... tu sais ?''

Harry fit courir sa main dans sa tignasse et reprit l'explication. ''Ouais, c'est la cache de Luna. Je veux dire, j'ai des goûts étranges, mais cette fille est dans une autre dimension.'' Confessa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Repensant à un conversation surprise entre Luna et Tonks, quand elles débattaient sur le fait de tenter ou non d'élever un de ses monstres tentaculaires dont la jeune Aurore avait toujours lu, Hermione se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

Décidant qu'elle pouvait visiter Harry à un autre moment, Hermione se contenta de laisser ses amis à ce qu'ils faisaient.

o0O0o

Aussitôt que la porte se ferma sur Hermione, Harry jeta un sort de verrouillage aussi puissant qu'il pouvait, puis ajouta un Dôme Silencieux pour être sûr. Au même instant, Tam décida d'appeler quelque chose nommée 'Le Voile d'Athéna' qui était essentiellement la même chose, seulement avec de la Magie Noire puissante.

''C'était tout juste.'' Dit Harry.

''Oui.'' Convint Tam. ''Merci, au fait, elle n'aurait vraiment pas compris.''

''Non.'' Reconnut-il. ''À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, je veux dire : regarde ça !'' Dit Harry, montrant le contenu du casier.

''Ca réduit le coût sur les réservoirs et puits de Caerbannog de plus de quarante pourcent.'

Yeux écarquillés, il s'écria : ''Quarante ?''

''Oui, j'en ai un peu trop fait avec la proportion de magie ajoutée au dirigeable. Et c'était devenu dangereux. Bordel, le set de runes Tir Allié mis sur les cellules d'hydrogènes pouvait commencer à se dégrader dans moins d'une semaine de vol constant. Je devais trouver quelque chose !''

Regardant les tubes entrant et sortant de la chose, Harry demanda : ''Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas-''

''Bien sûr que non !'' Le coupa-t-elle. ''Il y a eu une attaque de Détraqueurs, et c'était pratiquement mort de toute façon. Pas vrai ?''

''Embrassé ?'' Tam acquiesça. ''Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Hermione.''

''Elle a un noyau magique réellement fort pour son âge.'' Informa Tam. ''Et il devient plus fort avec l'usage.''

Passant son doigt sur les tubes nutritifs et descendant sur l'entrée de métal enchanté sur le plexus solaire, Harry se contenta de soupirer. ''Si Hermione découvre un jour que mon dirigeable est alimenté par un enfant abandonné, nous n'en entendrons jamais la fin.''

''Je sais, je sais.'' Elle s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille. ''Son nom est Stacy, si ça t'intéresse.''

o0O0o

Luna entra dans la Fosse aux Duels sur le dos de son abominable autruche-cheval de course et fut confrontée à l'image d'Harry se faisant maitriser par une rousse bien supérieure. Personne ne savait pourquoi il pensait avoir une chance de gagner, ayant quatre mois en retard sur l'entrainement et même avant, il avait perdu bien plus souvent qu'il n'avait gagné de combats contre Tam.

Sautant de ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore nommé _Chocobo*,_ Luna se mit à créer un champ d'énergie magique temporaire appelé un Sceau, que tous les pratiquants de Wu Jen utilisent à la place d'une baguette comme conducteur pour leur lancé de sort.

Une ligne verticale de l'élément 'Métal' avait coupé dans l'univers utilisant sa main gauche, puis s'était divisé en deux sur l'horizontal utilisant le 'Feu' et sa droite. Une fois le Sceau en place, Luna commença à décharger un rapide barrage de flammes de magie offensive par le Foyer ; flammes, coups de marteaux d'air et couteaux acérés d'inferno écarlate.

La vaste majorité de sa magie était accessible sans mot, comme c'était le cas juste trois siècles plus tôt. Les Incantations ont commencé à être ajoutées au style magique ancien. Diable, la vaste majorité des pratiquants d'aujourd'hui utilisait une baguette pour la plupart de leur lancé de toute façon, à cause de la vitesse et de l'aisance supplémentaire.

Pourtant, Tamsyn n'avait jamais été confrontée à une magie de ce type et donc, elle se réfugiait derrière ses boucliers, craintive de se faire toucher par quelque chose de dangereux. Le recul dans l'attaque de la rousse donna à Harry l'opportunité de revenir dans le jeu et il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant que tous deux ne l'aient ligotée, la rendant sans défense.

''Bien joué Luna, cette petite rascale commençait à avoir la grosse tête !'' Commenta Harry.

Regardant le corps de Tam de plus près et notant comment les cordes gardaient son dos cambré et resserraient ses vêtements sur sa forme révélatrice, Luna acquiesça. ''Je pense que nous devrions la laisser là-haut un moment.'' Puis elle lui pinça les fesses pour répondre au regard foudroyant d'extrême embrasement, seul moyen de communication lui restant comme Tam était réduite au Silence.

Prenant place sur une chaise longue dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, tous deux s'installèrent confortablement et observa oisivement les tentatives de fuite d'une Tam frustrée. ''Par pur intérêt, combien de temps est-ce ça a pris avant qu'elle ne trahisse notre côté ?''

''Est-ce que c'est important ? Il y a une bonne raison pour que je ne parle pas de l'autre ligne temporelle.'' Harry secoua la tête, leva un sourcil et Luna se contenta de souffler. ''Honnêtement elle n'était pas si mauvaise, on lui a juste offert quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Et pour sa défense, elle n'est passée à l'ennemi qu' _après_ que Hermione soit morte.''

'Ah, donc c'était pour ça que Tam était si coincée et grincheuse.' Songea Harry, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant. ''Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a offert ?''

Il y eut un grognement de protestation mais la Luna plus âgée finit par capituler. ''Tu sais qu'elle a une thanatophobie assez maladive, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, faire dans son froque, terreurs nocturnes, ce genre de trucs.''

''C'est vraiment si mauvais ? Hé ben, elle le cache bien.''

''Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en fait pire que elle, mais Tam est tout de même absolument _terrifiée_ de mourir.'' Confirma Luna. ''Une fois que euh-, Voldemort. Hum, pas de Tabou... étrange. Bref, une fois que Voldemort avait basiquement pris le contrôle, il traqua les Flamel, les assassina et vola l'unique Pierre Philosophale au monde.''

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette annonce mais ne l'interrompit pas.

''Et concluant que comme il était déjà un Immortel, il n'en avait pas besoin, il offrit l'Elixir de Vie comme récompense à tous ceux qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres. Être un Mangemort avait un certain nombre d'autres avantages bien sûr, ils étaient virtuellement au-dessus de la loi et étaient pratiquement autorisés à tuer ou faire ce qu'ils leur plaisaient à tout citoyen normal sans aucun conséquence. Mais ce fut la promesse de santé et longue vie qui amenèrent au Seigneur des Ténèbres tant de suiveurs impatients.''

Harry réfléchit à cela et décida que le plan était réellement brillant. Si seul Voldemort connaissait l'emplacement de la Pierre Philosophale, alors il pouvait s'assurer une loyauté encore plus forte. La menace de douleurs était une chose, mais la perte d'immortalité en était une toute autre.

''Quel était le prix que Tam a payé pour l'Elixir ? Voldemort ne l'aurait pas invitée à revenir les bras ouverts, donc elle a forcément fait quelque chose.''

''Elle a tué Frost. C'est marrant, mais les Vampires étaient assez ternes dans leur support pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à ce point.''

Harry fut surpris d'entendre cela et il passa un long moment à considérer son unique rencontre avec l'homme.

Coupant court à ses rêveries, Luna demanda : ''Tu te doutais qu'elle passerait à l'ennemi tout ce temps ?''

''Euh ?'' Dit Harry, revenant dans le présent. ''Oh, hé bien elle est une parfaite Serpentarde. Si la guerre était pratiquement finie, il y aurait peu de raison pour elle de rester de notre côté.'' Observant une tête familière de cheveux bruns entrer et saisir la scène, il se reprit mentalement. 'A moins que...'

Foudroyant du regard Harry et Luna, Hermione se rendit vers la fille ligotée et performa nombre de sorts de diagnostiques. Métamorphosant une dague argentée, elle bougea le corps de la rousse pour donner assez de mou, puis coupa les cordes, la libérant.

Le visage rougit par la '' _colère_ '', Tam se sortit seule du méli-mélo et emporta la brunette hors de la Fosse aux Duels. Harry finit par demander : ''Tu as fait ça exprès pour qu'elles soient forcées d'avoir plus de contact physique, n'est-ce pas ?''

Avec une expression inhabituellement innocente, Luna répliqua : ''Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu suggères Harry.''

o0O0o

Harry se tapait la tête contre un mur à cause de ce ridicule retournement de situations.

Il était obligé de passer ses foutues B.U.S.E. Alors qu'il était encore mort trois jours auparavant !

Et le pire, c'était que l'examinateur avait posé une question basée sur une hypothèse manifestement erronée. Il était tout simplement _impossible_ de savoir la localisation et vélocité de la solution d'un problème si on le mesurait Arithmantiquement de l' _intérieur_ de l'Univers ! Mesure de l'extérieur et c'était bon.

Comment ces idiots étaient-ils qualifiés pour mesurer son niveau de compétences alors qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas poser des questions sensées ?

Harry ne le savait pas mais son Aura frémissait de façon menaçante et il terrifiait la commission d'examens, qui avait gentiment délaissée leur week-end afin de le tester. C'était sa propre faute bien sûr, au début de l'année, il avait forcé le Magenmagot à céder à ses demandes. L'une d'entre elles était son émancipation, la Souveraineté sur la Bague de Famille des Potter et son Siège gouvernemental qui allait de pair, aussitôt que lui et Tam auraient réussi leur B.U.S.E..

Ce que Tam avait accompli pendant que Harry jouait à nourrir les vers à Godric's Hollow, et maintenant il était forcé de passer cette merde avant qu'ils ne puissent profiter des concessions qu'il avait déjà obtenues.

Il avait passé les B.U.S.E. en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Théorie Magique, Runes, Métamorphose, Charmes, Potions (juste pour faire chier Rogue) et Soin des Créatures Magiques. Pour ce dernier, Harry y était incroyablement doué, grâce à son habilité naturel à voir leurs points faibles et sa capacité naturelle à comprendre ce qui doit être fait pour les pourfendre. La majorité de ses réponses correspondait à peu près à ' _ **éviter**_ _de faire ceci, cela ou autre, et tout ira bien_.'

Il avait aussi passé un B.U.S.E. sur les Arts Sombres même si Albus lui avait spécifiquement demandé de ne pas le faire. 'Je l'emmerde!' Résumait la réponse d'Harry assez bien.

Maintenant, il passait son dernier examen l'Arithmancie et il frôlait l'overdose de Pimentine et de Philtre Revigorant après tous ces tests et ça commençait à lui monter à la tête. Ainsi le désir à peine voilé d'utiliser le Feudeymon contre le stupide examinateur ignorant qui était assez idiot pour lui poser une question contestable !

Avec quatre mois de temps de révision en moins, Harry pouvait être décrit comme étant, peut-être un tant soit peu _stressé_.

Peut-être.

T'en que vous ne lui disiez pas devant lui.

o0O0o

Pendant que Harry s'endormait après la Carotte Crue, l'Amortentia et la Sauce du Feu des Enfers au Sotch qu'il avait consommés après l'excès de tests, -lire ' _s'endormait'_ comme ' _dans un coma_ '- et Bellatrix profitait le plus possible du temps passer avec son beau-frère avec le consentement de Harry, tandis que le reste du gang discutait de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ensuite.

Hermione avait pris l'habitude de s'attacher les cheveux ces derniers jours, pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se souvenir, mais qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé, donc elle aimait bien. De toute façon, elle entra dans la pièce principale de détente de la Caravelle de Caerbannog et prit la seule place assise restante, qui était par hasard située juste à côté de Tamsyn.

Hermione avait découvert qu'elle appréciait la compagnie de la femme durant le temps passé ensemble depuis que Luna avait pris dix ans. Toutes deux étaient aussi frustrées avec l'attitude de la femme blonde, formant une sorte de lien d'amitié que la jeune femme studieuse avait rarement trouvé en dehors de Harry et leur rencontre avec un Troll des montagnes. Et en dehors de Luna et la réalisation choquante -pot aux roses- qu'elle comprenait réellement la nature de la magie mieux que Hermione, n'avait seulement caché ce fait au début derrière l'apparence de créatures douteuses.

''Ce Mercredi, Lord Potter et Dame Jedusor seront introduits au Magenmagot et sont attendus pour prendre place sur leurs Sièges héréditaires.'' Dit Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés. ''Peut-être que nous devrions discuter des mouvements politiques que le côté de la Lumière à l'intention de faire ce jour-là.''

''Je ne suis pas encore certaine que j'aime l'idée que Harry ait un pouvoir politique.'' Déclara Hermione. ''Ça semble simplement _mal_ à bien des niveaux !''

Il y eut un petit gloussement. ''Nous avons les votes des Black, Potter et Jedusor des sièges de familles anciennes. Mon support en tant que Président nous en apporte un de plus, ainsi que quatre de mes alliés politiques du côté de la Lumière. En tout, ça fait huit sur cinquante et un sur lesquels nous serons certains.''

''Pour le noyau d'un bloc de vote, c'est assez impressionnant. Cependant nous savons maintenant qu'Amelia Bones est en réalité Helga. Ce qui signifie qu'une bonne partie sur qui nous comptons normalement est maintenant suspecte.'' Commenta Sirius.

''Vrai.'' Acquiesça Tam. ''Cependant nous savons qu'elle est notre ennemie grâce à une voyageuse temporelle, qui se préparerez à cette possibilité ? Donc autant que nous sachons, elle ne sait pas encore que nous le savons, alors nous savons que nous devrons être capables de collaborer avec elle. Probablement. Pour l'instant en tout cas.''

'Si nous savons, alors qu'elle ne sait pas que nous savons ?' Réfléchissant sur la déclaration excessivement compliquée, Hermione allait parler mais fut interrompue par Luna. ''En toute honnêté, ça va être casse-couille de gérer Helga. Je ne serais pas surprise si elle avait un plan de secours en place, dans le cas d'une Apocalypse Zombie.''

Ils étaient conscients que Luna ne blaguait pas, alors ce commentaire tira quelques grognements.

Dumbledore prit le temps de repasser méticuleusement leurs options, avant de poursuivre : ''Je suggère que notre but principal pour l'assemblée de ce Mercredi devrait être...''

o0O0o

Les choses commençaient à se détendre alors Tam sourit à Hermione et lui serra brièvement la main, avant de reporter son attention vers la blonde. ''Luna, bien que je réalise que c'est ta politique de ne répondre à aucune de nos questions, je suis intéressée de savoir si tu aurais ou non fini par découvrir la finalité de cette Pléiade Runique avec laquelle tu étais si obsédée.''

La femme grimaça, mais elle répondit : ''Oui, je l'ai finie, cependant vous ne devez pas en parler à Harry, même s'il demande.''

''Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne devons pas en parler à Harry ?'' Demanda Sirius. ''S'il a le droit de savoir, nous ne devrions pas lui cacher. Tu sais combien il déteste les gens qui font ça.''

Tout le monde dans la pièce hocha de la tête, Harry pouvait être assez irritant envers les gens qui lui cachaient des choses. ''Tu te souviens quand il a découvert que le Troll devenu le Ministre de la Magie Brésilien était simplement un canular inventé pour aider à vendre des lunettes de soleil ?''

''Oui.'' Confirma Patmol, un peu confus.

''Et Harry était vraiment déçu et a commencé à se morfondre pendant des jours, tu te rappelles ?'' Appuya Luna.

''D'accord, qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec ta Pléiade Machin-chose ?''

Elle soupira : ''Le problème est que ça n'a pas fonctionné. Si Harry découvre ce que ça fait, il va devenir super enthousiaste, et après, il va finir complétement déçu et morfondu.''

''Vrai, maintenant je vais vraiment savoir à quoi ça sert !'' Déclara Tam, les deux mains à plat sur la table, penchée sur elle.

'' Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel. C'est bon !'' Céda Luna. ''C'était une Cascade Runique de six-cent soixante-six points, ce qui prendrait le Gardien de la Protection de Sang présent dans le sang de Harry, et le sacrifierait afin de ressusciter Lily Potter.'' Explique-t-elle d'un seul souffle. ''L'idée étant que comme Voldemort n'est pas mort quand elle a sacrifié sa vie, Lily n'est pas totalement morte non plus, et est restée enfermée dans les Limbes éthérées ancrées de ce côté du Voile par le sang de Harry.''

Les yeux fermés et refusant d'être interrompue, Luna continua : ''Basiquement, il y avait deux rituels rivaux combattant l'un contre l'autre ; le rituel Horcruxe de Voldemort et ce que Mme. Potter a fait dans les années quatre-vingt. Ce que j'ai découvert quand j'avais quatorze ans, était un moyen de délier les deux rituels, et ' _se faire rembourser_ ' pour ainsi dire, sur le prix qu'elle a payé.''

Il y eut un silence de plomb à ces impossibles dires. ''Et c'était possible ?'' Demanda Sirius, stupéfait.

Soupirant à nouveau, Luna poursuivit tristement : ''Cela exigeait de réunir les Reliques.'' Elle rit sombrement. ''Ce qui veut dire que je devais les avoir reconnus subconsciemment plus jeune et que je l'ai pas réalisé. Mais oui, c'était possible.''

Voyant l'animagus s'échauffait à cette idée, Tam interrompit : ''Pourtant tu disais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.''

''Fondamentalement, non ça ne fonctionnera pas. Harry n'a pas son propre sang dans ses veines mais celui de Lucius Malfoy grâce à son court séjour, tu sais mort. Nous aurions pu théoriquement utiliser celui de Voldemort, cependant le sang d'Amelia Bones est dans ses veines à _lui_ plutôt que celui d'Harry. Et le pire de tout, c'était le fait que le Gardien de la Protection de Sang sur qui se basait ma Pléiade Runique, était mort pendant que Harry était emprisonné à Azkaban.''

Les nouvelles eurent un effet calmant instantané sur les personnes présentes. C'était un peu comme s'ils venaient juste de perdre un ami, une fois de plus.

Posé nonchalamment sur l'embrasure de la porte, Harry s'exprima : ''Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une discussion sur le sujet de ton plan original Albus.''

Tout le monde posèrent leurs regards sur l'homme aux cheveux corbeau et sa posture faussement détendue.

''Je suis prêt à ne pas réveiller le chat qui dort, mais maintenant la vie de ma mère est remise en question et j'ai besoin de savoir.''

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait cent quinze ans. Il avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe pour avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Gellert Grindelwald dans les années quarante. Il était le Président Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, ainsi que Président du Magenmagot Britannique. Il était le Manitou Suprême de la Fédération Internationale des Sorciers, et était considéré fidèlement par beaucoup comme l'homme le plus sage et le plus puissant depuis des générations.

Oui, grâce aux commentaires de Harry...

Albus avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

L'explication sur les Phénix est un amalgame de deux histoires de Jbern et si vous avez d'autres de mes fics, vous savez maintenant pourquoi Harry donnait du fil à retordre à Fumseck... De toute façon, je vais par monts et marées pour être sûr que tous rentrent dans le canon, mais Sauce Piquante, Chocobos, et un Zeppelin ? Voldemort à voix de Pirate ? ... si je déclare que ce n'est PAS une histoire délurée, est-ce que ce sera vrai ?

Note de Traduction :

Chocobo : c'est un volatile imaginaire qu'on retrouve dans Final Fantaisie. Ça ressemble un peu à un phorusrhacos. Mais si vous avez du mal à vous faire une image mentale, vous en trouverez sur internet.

Wu Jen : C'est un magicien issu de cultures basées sur les civilisations orientales médiévales. C'est un lanceur de sorts aux pouvoirs mystérieux. Ils commandent aux éléments, aux esprits et à la nature. Il utilise le pouvoir des cinq éléments : bois, eau, feu, métal et terre. Pour conserver ses pouvoirs, un Wu Jen doit respecter un Tabou ou il ne peut lancer de sort de la journée.

Je vous en avez déjà un peu parlé et je donne juste des précisions pour ceux que ça intéresse. Après c'est une idée qui est reprise, tous les critères qu'un Wu Jen ne sont pas forcément utilisés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Stick to the Code


	17. Stick to the Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toi, lecteur ou lectrice qui arrivez à ce dix-septième chapitre. Vous devez être un lecteur vaillant et/ou avec un humour particulièrement particulier pour avoir tenu autant de chapitre. Sachez qu'il y a encore vingt chapitres à cette traduction et que vous allez être gâté en surprise, moment wtf et traits d'humour plus ou moins subtile.  
> En tout cas, ce sera le cas si un lecteur manifeste son existence par un petit clic de la souris ou un petit commentaire.  
> Le partage est le point le plus important des fanfictions selon moi et il est sensé être dans les deux sens. Soyons sincère, je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela et comme tout le monde, recevoir un compliment de temps en temps n'a jamais fait de mal. J'accepte également les critiques, questions, déclarations d'amour (sous réservation) et adhésions au club d'origami ;)

**An Old and New World**

**by Lens of Sanity**

Traduit par Magic Blue

* * *

 

  **Chapitre XVII : Stick to the Code**

o0O0o

Dumbledore avait demandé quelques jours et Harry avait dit oui, ce qui devait donner au Directeur assez de temps pour réunir ses notes originales. Maintenant, lui et Bellatrix marchaient côte à côte dans le bâtiment de marbre poli de la Banque des Sorciers Gringotts, avec un terrible charme Glamour sur Harry. C'était le genre que même le plus passif coup d’œil pouvait détecter avec facilité.

''Voleur, vous avez été prévenu*.'' Grommela Harry dans une voix de pirate des temps anciens, lisant la plaque à voix haute. Si ça marchait, ça allait être génial.

''Bonsoir répugnante créature domestique, je suis l'incroyablement consanguin, euh, bon consanguin, Lucius Malfoy. Et je t'ordonne de me conduire à mon Coffre familial. _Avast_!'' Le Gobelin le regarda incrédule, et sous le glamour aristocratique, Harry poursuivit : ''Allez, tu vas te bouger plus vite que ça ou tu feras face à ma euh, canne acérée, sur ton répugnant derrière !''

Comme prévu, le Gobelin signala à un bon nombre de sa race de venir, et après une conversation chuchotée, plusieurs employés d'apparence âgée, l'escortèrent Bellatrix et lui dans les tréfonds de la Banque. A ce moment, les Gobelins et tous les autres étaient au courant de la disparition de Lucius, donc ils seraient sur leur garde en cas de Sortilège Impérium. Et comme prévu la défense qui aurait chassé ce sortilège précis d’Harry, s'il avait été sous ses effets, fut utilisée contre lui pendant le voyage en wagon.

L'affreux glamour crépita de manière voyante, mais Harry se contenta de sourire avec bienveillance aux créatures observant et ils continuèrent leur voyage dans l'antre de la banque.

Coupant sa main avec la dague fournie, Harry la plaça sur la grande porte du Coffre qui s'ouvrit. Il prouva ainsi qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il avait gagné les droits d'accès complets à la chambre de haute sécurité. Les Gobelins de Gringotts lui avait bien sûr permis d'entrer aussi loin dans leur domaine, dans l'unique espoir que le voleur manifeste serait tué d'horrible façon par les protections du Coffre. Et aussi, ils furent clairement surpris que l'homme ait réellement l'autorisation d'être ici.

Ils furent surpris et plus que déçus. Les Gobelins ne voyaient pas d'utilisateurs de bague idiots mourir sur une base régulière, malheureusement.

Cela prit une heure pour remplir tous les sacs magiquement agrandis, mais quand le Coffre fut vidé de tout à l'exception de quelques piles hasardeuses de Noises, tous deux montèrent à bord du wagon et retournèrent à la surface. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et avec un ' _Caerbannog_ ' chuchoté à leur poignet, Harry et Bellatrix activèrent leur portoloin, atterrissant en toute sécurité dans l’atrium du dirigeable.

''Tu arrives à croire que ce putain de tour ait fonctionné ?'' Explosa Harry après un instant.

Bellatrix se contenta de glousser.

 

o0O0o

 

Portant un de ces badges ' _Supportez Harry Potter : Tous les autres Puent !_ ' de la quatrième année, Harry entra dans le Bureau du Directeur. Il était temps de finir cette besogne.

Harry avait su que quelque chose de louche se passait depuis un moment déjà et il l'avait même utilisé pendant l'année. Dumbledore avait toujours eu une attitude un peu coupable envers lui. Et c'était pour _cette_ raison que le vieil homme lui avait basiquement laissé faire ce qu'il voulait à l'école.

Eh bien, la culpabilité et le fait qu’Harry faisait à peu près ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse aussi, pour la plupart. Ces choses étant : rester dans le Château, devenir plus fort et ne pas tuer Rogue. Dans cet ordre, si possible.

Le commentaire désinvolte de Luna sur la Pierre Philosophale l'avait également mis en rogne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le mentionne, il pensait vraiment que le truc avait été à Poudlard et qu'il avait accompli quelque chose en première année. Alors que _maintenant_ ces petits obstacles, de toute évidence, avaient été un coup monté.

''Je comprends que tu peux maintenant te vanter d'avoir mis au point l'unique tentative réussie de cambrioler la Banque des Sorciers, Gringotts.'' Dit Albus, sans véritablement le réprimander. Enlever des ressources d'un ennemi connu était une pratique standard en temps de guerre après tout.

''Honnêtement, si les gens arrêtaient de penser que ces choses étaient impossibles, ils pourraient trouver des solutions du même style que les miennes.'' Confirma Harry. Puis il resta assis en silence pendant un loin moment. ''Tu misais sur ma mort.''

Le commentaire neutre, pas même accusateur, s'écrasa. Exactement comme l'immense tas fumant de bouses que c'était en réalité.

''Harry, je-'' Commença-t-il.

''Je le sais depuis longtemps, c'est bon.'' Interrompit Harry, le chassant d'un geste de main. ''J'étais et suis un Horcruxe. Je devais mourir ou il ne pourrait pas. Je voulais juste connaître le plan de départ, il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai dû rester avec les Dursley, seulement je n'ai jamais demandé parce que je ne voulais pas savoir quel était ton plan, jusqu'à maintenant.''

Dumbledore passa un long moment à apprécier la saveur de son bonbon préféré. Des fois, le rituel de réponse nerveuse qu'il avait effectué dans sa jeunesse était un fardeau qu'il aurait voulu ne pas avoir, mais des fois, une dépendance au sucre pouvait donner le temps de réfléchir. Ou dans ce cas, repousser l'inévitable.

''Lily Potter était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix comme tu le sais.'' Commença Dumbledore. ''Quand les Mangemorts ont commencé à te cibler en particulier à cause de la Prophétie, Lily était la seule qui pouvait trouver le Charme Fidelitas qui était prévu pour cacher ta famille. Tu as entendu dire que ta mère était particulièrement talentueuse pour les Charmes, je présume ?''

''Oui.'' Il n'approfondit pas le sujet.

''Lily lança le Charme et les Potter changèrent de Gardien du Secret à la dernière minute. Avec de tels résultats désastreux.''

Harry hocha de la tête, c'était la façon de Dumbledore de l'informer qu'il n'avait vraiment _pas_ su que Sirius était innocent. Un détail sur lequel lui et Patmol n'avait jamais été cent pour cent certain.

''Elle avait aussi fait autre chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais Mlle. Lovegood a conclu que c'était un rituel, et je m'hasarderai à dire que son hypothèse est correcte.'' Dit Dumbledore, grappillant inconsciemment du temps. ''Il n'y a pas plusieurs façons de faire cela, ce que Lily a fait relevait de la Magie Noire. Rechercher des rituels de sacrifices humains ne pouvait être vu autrement.''

''La Magie est basée sur l'intention.'' Intervint Harry. ''Il n'y a ni Blanche ni Noire, du moins pas vraiment.''

Quand il acquiesça mais ne poursuivit pas, Harry souffla.

''Viens-en aux faits Albus.''

''Je l'ai armé.'' Dit-il. ''J'ai tourné le bouclier sacrificiel en une arme. Si tu donnais ta vie volontairement pour protéger une autre, les effets du rituel que ta mère a utilisé avec tant de succès auraient été répétés. Mon intention était que plusieurs de tes amis auraient _tous_ reçu une protection contre la magie de Voldemort et ils l'auraient vaincu en retour.''

''Et pour faire cela, je devais être ancré à Privet Drive ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Correct, Ton sang, le sang de ta tante et le sang de ton cousin, tous portent la forme altérée. Et aussi longtemps que tu passais au moins quelques temps avec eux chaque année, le plan pouvait continuer. Une fois que tu aurais eu dix-sept ans, le changement aurait été permanent et tu aurais pu être envoyé contre Voldemort quand il aurait inévitablement regagné un corps.''

Dumbledore baissa la tête et Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

''C'est brillant !'' Cria-t-il soudainement.

 

o0O0o

 

''Comment ?'' Explosa Dumbledore, incrédule.

''Par Dieu, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'y avais pensé.'' Admit Harry. ''Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont besoin de tuer, tu sais cela mieux que tous comme tu en as vaincu un toi-même. Mais la partie brillante de cela est qu'il y a encore deux personnes errant dans les parages qui ont été touchées par le sacrifice de ma mère. Ce qui veut dire que la Pléiade de Luna a encore une chance de fonctionner.''

''Comment ?'' Dumbledore ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais été autant à court de mots depuis au moins cent ans, si ce n'est jamais. Quand son esprit se remit à fonctionner, Albus signala une erreur dans le raisonnement d’Harry. ''Malheureusement, la Protection de Sang autour de Privet Drive est tombée pendant que tu étais à Azkaban.''

''Ces Barrières géniales sont tombées, oui.'' Confirma Harry. ''Cependant le genre de magie archaïque dont il est question, laisse une empreinte bien plus importante, ça vaut le coup d'essayer !''

''Harry tu-'' Commença le vieil homme.

Le jeune garçon ordonna : ''Prends tes notes, allons à la Salle-sur-Demande pour dénicher ce truc.''

Hurlant dans le dos du plus jeune déjà parti, le Directeur prévint : ''Harry, ça ne va pas fonctionner!''

 

o0O0o

 

''Harry, ça ne va pas fonctionner!'' Hurla Luna d'exaspération, avant de prononcer sans le savoir les pensées de Tam, le jour de la renaissance d’Harry. ''Tu ne peux pas guérir la mort, purement et simplement.''

''Bien sûr que si.'' Attesta-t-il de façon butée. ''Pense aux Épreuves que nous avons traversées. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait possiblement ne pas marcher ?''

Cette déclaration stoppa la blonde, et même Dumbledore arrêta ce qu'il faisait, compte tenu de ses dires.

''Qu'est-ce que tu entends par Épreuves ?'' Demanda Hermione, confuse.

''Très bien Harry, laisse-moi voir les notes d'Albus. Je vais regarder si c'est même _théoriquement_ possible.'' Devant son grand sourire, Luna fronça les sourcils. ''Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Je pense toujours que ça ne fonctionnera pas.''

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'' Interrogea Hermione.

''Merci Luna, tu es la meilleure !''

''Allô ?'' Dit Hermione. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?'' Secouant Tam, le regard de la rousse lui passa au _travers_. ''Est-ce que je suis invisible ou quoi ?''

Harry finit par accorder un peu d'attention à la Griffondor aux cheveux touffus. ''Désolé Hermione. Quel est le problème ?''

''Épreuves ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, le mot semble important.'' Questionna-t-elle.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de croiser le regard de Tam. ''Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du concept auparavant ?'' Dit la rousse, à moitié interrogatrice, à moitié surprise.

''Sérieusement ?'' Harry miroita son sentiment. Hermione avait ce regard ' _Je vais commencer à jeter des maléfices_ ' sur le visage, donc il essaya d'expliquer. ''Hum-, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le mieux placé pour décrire cela...'' Observant ses yeux se rétrécirent, Harry continua : ''… mais je vais essayer.'' Voyant qu'il allait rester debout bêtement un long moment, Tam se contenta de le pousser hors du chemin.

''Disons que tu veux apprendre, je ne sais pas, la Métamorphose Animagus ou autre chose...'' Hermione hocha de la tête. ''… et tu es allée à la bibliothèque, a trouvé un livre du premier coup et tu commences à t’entraîner durement pour te changer en un animal.'' Dit Tam. ''Eh bien, ça pourrait fonctionner et d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu finirais par y arriver. Cependant, disons qu'il n'y a pas de livre dans la Bibliothèque et qu'il n'y a personne comme le Professeur McGonagall autour qui pourrait te l'enseigner.

Au lieu de cela, tu apprends que le seul livre qui t'enseignera ce que tu veux savoir est dans la section Magique à la Bibliothèque du Congrès aux Etats-Unis. Et tu dois vendre une possession précieuse afin de pouvoir payer le portoloin. Pire encore, une fois que tu es là-bas et que tu trouves le livre que tu cherchais, tu es forcée de te battre contre quelqu'un qui cherche le même livre que toi.''

Hermione fronça les sourcils. ''Eh bien, la seconde manière semble être plus compliquée sans réel avantage.''

'' **Non !** '' Hurlèrent Harry et Tam.

La rousse poursuivit : ''C'est la toute la différence dans le monde ! La seconde manière t'a fait passer par de nombreux challenges et revers, prouvant que la magie que tu convoitais était de très grande valeur pour toi. Ces challenges sont connus en tant que Épreuves. Dans le second scénario, tu serais devenue un Animagus en un rien de temps, la magie aurait chanté et couru sur le bout de tes doigts. Tu aurais été capable d'avoir une compréhension du procédé à un tel _degré_ que ce n'aurait pas du tout été la même chose que dans le premier scénario.''

''En vérité,'' Harry ajouta son opinion. ''la Métamorphose Animagus est une très bonne comparaison. Prends-moi par exemple. Est-ce que j'ai appris d'un vieil et sage maître ? Est-ce que j'ai appris afin de pouvoir aider un de mes amis avec son problème médical mensuel ? Suis-je passé par les exercices de méditation ou par la métamorphose partielle ?

Non ! J'ai triché, utilisant mon or sans valeur pour acheter un Rituel de Libération. Que Merlin me sauve, je ne me suis même pas embêté à concocter les Potions moi-même, j'ai pris quelqu'un d'autre pour les faire.'' Harry marqua une pause. ''Je parie tout ce que tu veux que j'aurais été une Panthère si j'avais tout fait proprement !'' Conclut Harry, pour la première fois ennuyé qu'il ait pris des raccourcis.

Hermione réfléchit à cela en silence un long moment, avec les deux autres contents de juste observer sa réaction. ''C'est un vrai truc ?'' Tous deux acquiescèrent. ''Je pensais que tu aimais ta forme animagus.''

Harry rit. ''Le lapinou est juste un lapinou. C'est moi qui fait que c'est un Vorpal.''

 

o0O0o

 

''Dieux, c'est partout maintenant que tu me l'as fait remarquer !'' Déclara Hermione. ''Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas produire de boucliers solides bien qu'ils soient incroyablement simples, bien qu'un peu demandant au niveau puissance.'' Harry fronça les sourcils mais elle le remarqua à peine. ''Pourtant tu as un tel contrôle sur tes capacités sans baguette que je t'ai vu métamorphoser six Lutins de Cornouailles à partir de cacahuètes, dix fois de suite parfaitement, et tu les avais fait voler autour comme s'ils étaient sous Compulsion.''

Les sourcils d’Harry se détendirent à sa reconnaissance de sa génialtitude.

''Et c'est grâce à Sirius, qui essayait de t'apprendre les transhields pour des raisons que tu n'as pas totalement appréciées. Alors que ton habilité à la magie sans baguette vient du temps passé à la Prison Azkaban, et de la nécessité. De plus ta _première_ métamorphose animale sans baguette fut utilisée pour sauver la vie de la femme que tu aimes d'un triste sort.''

''Gah !'' Explosa Harry. ''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des gens racontant ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'importe combien de fois vous le répétez.''

Ignorant le commentaire, Hermione continua son fil de pensées. ''Toi ! C'est pour cela que tu l'as fait.'' Elle se tourna, pointant son amie aux cheveux désordonnés. ''C'est pour la même raison que tu t’es fait construire un dirigeable par la communauté magique.''

''Je ne sais pas...'' Dit Luna, s'approchant. ''… Je trouve ça dure à croire que Harry ait de telles motivations altruistes sur ce point.''

Voyant que Luna avait apparemment fini de passer en revue les notes préliminaires, Harry demanda : ''J'avais raison ?''

''Non.'' Dit-elle. ''Non, tu n'y étais certainement pas, fermes-là.''

''Ah donc tu es en train de dire que j' _avais_ raison.'' Conclut Harry. ''Et tu étais une idiote à l'esprit fermé comme tous les autres.''

''Tais-toi Harry.''

''Allez, quels sont les dégâts ?'' Demanda-t-il, exultant.

''C'est putain d'impossible, abandonne.'' Déclara Luna, et parce que Harry se contenta de la fixer du regard sans sourciller, elle finit par répondre. ''0,002 pour cent de probabilité, Okay, content maintenant ? Ça ne fonctionnera jamais !''

Fermant ses yeux verts idiosyncratiques, il se mit à faire les cents pas, puis reporta son attention vers sa camarade, voyageuse temporelle. ''Ce n'était pas 0,00214 pour cent à tout hasard ?''

''Euh-, oui. Pourquoi ?'' Questionna-t-elle.

''Parce ce que c'est un sixième de puissance six.''

La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et refit le calcul de tête. ''Bordel de putain de merde, ça va fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ?''

 

o0O0o

 

Une grande ombre fut projetée, assombrissant le soleil d'après-midi sur la rue d'un lotissement calme de Surry. Un endroit qui avait été un jour la maison de la personne la plus génialissime et unique jamais mise au monde, que ce soit homme ou femme, ou tout du moins c'était de cette façon qu’Harry aimait l'imaginer. L'ombre projetée sur sa maison, avait la forme d'une forteresse volante puissante et imposante. Une forteresse qui était connue dans le monde entier comme la Caravelle de Caerbannog, grâce à la réputation et la célébrité d’Harry.

Toutes les maisons de cette rue, nommée monotonement Privet Drive, étaient absolument identiques. Les toits avaient la même teinte de rouge, chaque jardin était aussi bien entretenu que celui du voisin et les maisons avaient toutes cette façade identique sans vie qui criait ' _enfer de la classe moyenne populaire'_

C'était bien sûr sans compter la seule exception : le Numéro Quatre.

Harry savait maintenant _pourquoi_ une Bella presque innocente avait agi de manière si nerveuse toute la journée.

''Hé bien ?'' Demanda-t-il sèchement, à sa camarade aux magnifiques yeux pourpres.

''Peut-être que c'était un truc _'lektic_?'' Proposa-t-elle. ''Tu sais comment ces Moldus sont avec leur technologie dangereuse et ce genre de choses.''

Harry observa les marques roussies du Feudeymon. ''Ne nous méprenons pas ma chère Bella, l'électricité peut être très dangereuse, je serais le premier à admettre ce fait. Cependant, ça ne laisse _pas_ de dégâts si importants et irréparables comme ceux que nous observons cette après-midi.''

''Allez quoi !'' Se plaignit-elle. ''Ils étaient si horribles envers toi. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je laisse ça passer, non ?''

''Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ?'' Demanda Harry.

Gigotant sur le gazon noirci qui fut autrefois orné de précieuses roses sur lesquelles il avait investi tant d'heures, Bella répondit : ''Peut-être quatre heures après m'être évadée d'Azkaban.''

''Donc ma mère est vraiment morte.'' Harry soupira.

Levant le portoloin de son poignet, apparemment décidé à partir, Bella l'interrompit. ''J'ai eu que l'animagus morse et sa descendance.'' Voyant que Harry avait laissé tomber son bras, elle poursuivit : ''La ménagère chevaline dont tu m'avais parlé, n'était pas là.''

''Il y a une incroyablement bonne raison pour que tu me fasses toujours sourire quand je suis avec toi ma chère Bella. Une très bonne raison, en effet.''

 

o0O0o

 

''Alors mettons les choses au point...'' Déclara Hermione, après une semaine de travail. ''… tu crois réellement que c'est une tournure positive d’événements, parce que ça a rendu nos vies _plus difficiles_?''

''Vous semblez être nouvelle à ce concept Mlle. Granger.'' Ajouta Dumbledore, caressant sa barbe blanche prépondérante. ''Cependant, ceux d'entre nous élevés autour de la magie prennent cela comme une évidence, bien sûr.''

''C'est totalement taré !'' Elle insista : ''Luna, tu es de mon côté, pas vrai ? Un nombre incroyable de personnes sont mortes en faisant la même chose dans la ligne temporelle originelle.''

La blonde avec les fesses parfaitement dessinées paraissait incertaine. ''Le truc, Hermione, c'est que tu te bases sur des informations merdiques. Oui, le Massacre de la Forêt Sacrée a eu lieu parce qu'un petit groupe d'infiltration a été rasé par le Jabberwocky. Mais _ce_ petit groupe d'infiltration _sait_ pour le Jabberwocky et attaquera exactement la même fortification que l'autre groupe, utilisera exactement les mêmes membres... pour des raisons _complètement_ différentes.''

''Mais ils vont quand même tous mourir ! C'est évident.'' Attesta la Née-Moldue.

Tam prit ses mains et la regarda intensément, leurs yeux marrons se rencontrèrent. ''L'intention et les circonstances sont différentes.'' Dit-elle. ''Souviens-toi des Épreuves, c'est la même chose. L'Intention est importante et nous avons besoin de capturer/secourir Pétunia Dursley née Evans qui se trouve être derrière ces mêmes protections.''

''Je ne peux pas croire que ça se passe de la même façon dont Luna a dit que ça s'était passé auparavant, et aucun de vous ne semble s'en _soucier_!'' Cria-t-elle. ''Bien, Mme. Dursley a été capturée et son sang va être utilisé pour empêcher Harry de prendre avantage sur Voldemort, mais _quand même_! C'est _toujours_ un piège et nous allons _tout de même_ mourir !''

Ils ne répondirent pas à ses accusations.

''Hermione.'' Dit Harry. ''Les chances que je ressuscite avec succès ma mère, sont d'un sixième de puissance de six ! Le plus de challenges nous affrontons pour cela, le mieux c'est. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous aider, peut-être que c'est l'événement que Fumseck a vu et ce sera la raison de ton attachement avec un Phénix.'

''Je ne veux pas que tous mes amis meurent !'' Cria-t-elle. ''Nous pouvons trouver un meilleur plan.''

''…'' Commentèrent toutes les personnes qui écoutaient.

''Hermione ?''

''Oui Harry. J'écoute.''

''Je suis un Lapinou Vorpal. Je serai toujours destiné à pourfendre un Jabberwocky. Ne t'en fais pas, je gère.''

Elle le prit dans une étreinte et tout ce qu'elle aimait chez son ami fut mis dedans. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour Harry et Hermione fut assez vidée par la démonstration manifeste d'émotion. Harry allait gagner, elle le savait, ça allait arriver. Merde à la logique, merde à l'univers, Hermione Granger était en train de _jurer_ et elle n'admettrait rien que moins qu’Harry gagne aujourd'hui !

'Ramène-toi l'univers, Hermione Granger était prête à faire un massacre.'

 

o0O0o

 

Cinq jours **avant** la première étreinte affectueuse de Harry Potter, un événement qui -en passant- resta dans sa mémoire le restant de sa vie et contribua à son éventuel dévouement pour la cause. Ils discutaient du sujet de la renaissance presque impossible de Lily Potter.

Et ils le faisaient sans l'aide d’Hermione parce qu' _elle_ avait pris la mouche à cause du traitement impénitent des Dursley par Bellatrix. Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait été informée que Lucius Malfoy _'dormait avec Stacy_ ', sûrement un euphémisme inhabituel pour ' _ils l'ont tué_ ' qu'Hermione n'avait pas apprécié.

''Donc en conclusion : tu as battu un Troll, frayé ton chemin à travers un labyrinthe fallacieux et t'es débarrassé d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres à onze ans. Pourfendu un Basilic à douze ans. Passé un an à t'amuser avec une armée de Détraqueurs à treize ans. Tué un Dragon, combattu des possessions et vaincu un Sphinx à quatorze ans. Devenu Capitaine d'un dirigeable, fait la paix avec les Vampires et survécu à ta propre mort à quinze ans. Et maintenant, tu as l'intention de défaire un monstre imparable, afin de secourir une _''princesse''_ , qui pourrait te permettre de ressusciter ta mère décédé à seize ans ?''

''Ça semble juste, pour une version terriblement restreinte des événements en tout cas.'' Répondit l'unique survivant sexy du Sort de Mort.

''Juste ciel Harry, même Merlin n'a pas eu de casier judiciaire comme ça sur son lit de mort ! Et il avait même le _voyage temporel_ écrit dessus pour l'amour de Dieu !''

''Qu'est-ce que je peux dire Tam, ma génialtitude ne connaît pas de limites.'' Répondit Harry avec modestie. ''Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais des armes Vorpales ?''

''J'ai découvert quelque chose de fascinant en faisant des recherches plus approfondies sur la créature.'' Informa Albus. ''La dernière personne à avoir défait un Jabberwocky était en fait...''

''… ma Grand-mère paternelle.'' Finit Luna.

''… Alice Lovegood.'' Dit Albus au même moment.

Les regards d’Harry, Sirius, Tam et Bellatrix convergèrent sur la femme blonde. ''Tu es au courant pour les armes Vorpales Luna ? Comme, plus qu'être juste tombée dessus dans le futur ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Oh oui, Grandma Alice m'a même montrée son épée une fois. J'aurais aimé apprendre comment le faire, mais elle disait que j'étais trop jeune quand j'ai demandé.''

''Explique.''

''Je pense que tu as lu le livre de Lewis Carroll Harry ?'' Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

''Bien sûr, mais c'est juste une fiction Moldue.''

''Non, ça ne l'est pas.'' Insista Luna. ''Lewis Carroll était un Arithmanceur Né-Moldu du nom de Charles Dodgson, et _il_ était un ami de _ma_ Grand-mère. Il a nommé le personnage principal après elle après qu'elle lui ait raconté la véritable histoire de sa bataille contre un Jabberwocky.''

''Donc tu es en train de dire que c'est basé sur une histoire vraie ?'' Demanda Tam avec stupeur.

''Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose, il a simplement nommé le personnage principal Alice pour son amie. Qui se trouvait être ma Grand-mère.''

''Donc tu sais comment créer une arme Vorpale Luna ?'' Interrogea Harry après un silence prolongé.

''Malheureusement non.'' Admit-elle. ''Néanmoins je _peux_ forger l'Acier Valyrien ce qui est similaire, bien que seulement à moitié aussi efficace. Et nous ne voudrions pas faire ça à cause des Traités Gobelins sur toutes transmutations de métaux de cette façon, et s'ils découvrent que nous en créons, nous serons dans la même position que les gens qui se sont faits prendre à contrefaire l'or.''

Voyant ce que Harry allait demander, Tam intervint : ''Ils envoient une armée à tes trousses. Les Gobelins sont dans un état constant de guerre contre les faussaires, si c'est couvert par les mêmes lois, nous devons y penser à deux fois avant de poursuivre sur cette voie.''

''D'accord.'' Dit Harry, bien que partir en guerre contre la Nation Gobeline n'avait _pas_ été tout à fait rejeté par l'adolescent. ''Quelle est la différence entre l'Acier Valyrien et une épée Vorpale Luna ?''

''L'Acier Valyrien est simplement du fer extrêmement pur enchanté, avec un schéma de runes complexe gravé dessus. C'est marrant mais les Gobelins ne peuvent pas en réalité le forger eux-mêmes, et pourtant ils tueraient quiconque le faisant.'' Informa la blonde. ''De toute façon, l'Acier est enchanté et gravé, alors qu'une Épée Vorpale est _Dessinée_ à l'aide d'une baguette. Le processus que j'ai vu Grandma Alice utiliser, transforme en fait sa baguette en pommeau d'une lame éthérée.''

''Et la création est couverte par l'Interdit de Merlin.'' Partagea Albus avec le groupe. ''Je ne sais pas en faire une, ni ne connais quelqu'un qui le puisse.''

''Papounet pourrait.'' Dit Luna. ''Il est toujours en vie, non ?''

 

o0O0o

 

C'était toujours quelques jours **avant** la célèbre et totalement embarrassante étreinte d’Hermione. Les trois personnes à qui Xenophilius Lovegood avait consenti à bien vouloir enseigner, étaient une fois de plus dans la Pièce-Va-Et-Vient. Qui avait la forme d'une forêt intérieure ténébreuse, à l'amusement d'Harry.

Sa baguette en Houx avait complètement disparu dans un tourbillon de vent nuageux magique, et à la place, tenant debout sans assistance à trente centimètres de lui, se trouvait une poignée longue de couleur pourpre. Solidement attaché à ce pommeau, une garde énorme le traversait, aussi longue que ses hanches, duquel s'étendait une lame toute aussi résistante.

''Ne t'en fais pas Albus, ce n'est pas la taille de l'épée qui compte mais ce qu'on en fait !'' Commenta Harry effrontément, désignant avec son arme la grande épée du Directeur.

Ça valait probablement le coup de mentionner que l’Épée Vorpale de Harry était -du pommeau manquant à la pointe acérée- _exactement_ aussi _grande_ que lui. Le machin aurait été aussi peu approprié, que ridiculement peu maniable s'il avait été fait d'acier.

''C'est la plus grosse arme que je n'ai jamais vu !'' Commenta Luna, impressionnée, et Harry lui offrit un petit sourire pervers. ''Oh tais-toi. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.''

''Conjure-moi un Bébé Panda, je veux la tester.'' Ordonna-t-il à la blonde.

Son père lui avait dit que comme Wu Jen lui avait fait perdre l'habitude d'utiliser une baguette, il ne pouvait pas lui enseigner cette magie et qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute manière, vu que c'était si dangereux. Luna avait été un peu déçue mais était assez heureuse de le voir en vie à nouveau, donc elle s'en était vite remise.

Xeno avait simplement pris les nouvelles de son voyage temporel sans sourciller et l'avait informée qu'elle ressemblait au clone de sa mère Sélène.

Faisant tourner sa puissante Épée Vorpale, elle percuta celle de Tam avec un ' _Swish_ ' sinistre, _avant_ d’éviscérer le Panda. Elle avait une arme qui était à mi-chemin entre une lame et une rapière serpentine, mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne frappe : tuer des Bébés Pandas était impardonnable !

''Amène-toi !'' La défia Harry, fixant des yeux la rousse.

Ce qui suivit fut en grande partie, un chahut enfantin, avec l’impressionnante arme d'Harry dominant les participants, et lui-même proclamant haut et fort son invincibilité. Ça aurait fini bien plus tôt si Luna, Sirius et Bellatrix n’avaient pas lancé par intermittence des coups bas et des animaux entre les deux duellistes, imprégnés par des sentiments malveillants.

Quand ils finirent par se fatiguer, Albus commenta : ''C'est bien de te voir aussi enthousiaste Harry.''

''Eh bien, la vie est belle. Personne ne tente de me tuer plus que d'habitude et nous avons une bonne chance de conjurer la mort de ma mère. Que vouloir de plus ?'' Voyant l'homme prendre un air incertain, il essaya de deviner : ''Est-ce que c'est à propos du truc 'tenter de me tuer' ?''

''J’avais présumé que ça aurait changé ta perception à mon propos et je suis un peu perdu de ne pas savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas arrivé.'' Admit-il.

''Oh.'' Dit Harry. ''Eh bien, tuer des Seigneurs des Ténèbres est une saloperie. Envoyer un gamin comme sacrifice vaut le coup, si ça veut dire que le monde n'a plus à supporter la présence de Voldemort. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu devais tuer ton vieil ami pour mettre fin à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a dû craindre à mort.''

Albus ne répondit pas, mais Luna le fit : ''C'est très peu connu que Grindelwald est en réalité toujours vivant.''

''C'est vrai ?'' Questionna Harry, inconfortable.

''Oh oui.'' Elle poursuivit : ''Il est incarcéré dans la prison qu'il a construite durant les années quarante pour les opposants politiques et sociaux.''

Les implications **horrifiantes** se pressaient à vitesse lumière dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Il se tourna vers le Directeur et demanda de manière assez raisonnable : ''Donc tu dis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres que ta carte chocogrenouille décrit comme _'vaincu'_ et que tout le monde croit être un euphémisme pour _'tué_ ', est encore vivant ? Qu'au final, tu n'as pas pu l'arrêter parce qu'il a été un ami.''

''Mettre fin à une vie n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère Harry. Un camarade proche de ma jeunesse en plus de cela, n'est pas quelque chose que j'encaisse facilement.''

''Non, non, tu ne m'as pas compris.'' Le coupa Harry. ''Je dis que ton plan initial pour tuer Voldemort, consistait à ce que je meurs à cause de ma connexion par l'Horcruxe qui l'attachait à la vie. Tu dis que _quelque part_ , il existe un bâtiment assez sécurisé pour le maintenir, et que je n'ai jamais, même pour un instant, eut besoin de mourir du tout ! _Il_ aurait pu disparaître dans la cellule à côté de Grindelwald et _j'_ aurais pu mourir à un âge avancé ?''

''Quo-'' Dit Albus, perdant soudain ses mots.

''Tu n'es qu'un bâtard hypocrite !'' Explosa Harry. ''C'est fini, je vais te mettre ta raclée !'' Jetant un coup d’œil autour. ''Tam, tu me couvres ? Tu parles toujours des deux baguettes sœurs combattant côte à côté contre un ennemi. Voyons ce qu'elles valent face à la Baguette de Sureau.''

''Harry, sûrement après que tu a-'' Entama le vieil homme, nerveusement.

''Bella, nous allons jouer avec Dumbledore. Luna...'' Continua le garçon aux yeux verts énervé, l'ignorant toujours.

''Harry, c'est incontestable que tu-''

''Désolé Albus, vieil ami, je vais respecter Le Code sur celle-ci. Règle #Quatre : Ne jamais avoir peur que ton côté soit le premier à recourir à la violence.''

 

* * *

 

Note de l'auteur :

Dumbledore est toujours décrit comme ayant la gâchette rapide. Rituel de réponse nerveuse ? Dépendance au Sucre ? Ça doit être original !

Les Épreuves cependant, sont quelque chose que j'ai lu une douzaine de fois, dernièrement dans ' _Potter's Wheel_ ' de esama. Chapeau bas pour ceux qui savent que Charles Dodgson était un mathématicien. Et l'épée d’Harry ressemble suspicieusement à celle d'un autre leader aux cheveux en pagaille d'une bande de racailles asociale, sourcil relevé.

Pendant que nous sommes là-dessus, j'ai un truc à dire sur les amis de _ce_ Harry : _''quelle équipe !''_

 

Note de traduction :

''Voleur, vous avez été prévenu'' : ce n'est pas la traduction française officielle sur les portes de la banque mais ça correspond mieux pour le sens de l'histoire.

Acier Valyrien : ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? ^^

Lame et Rapière serpentine : c'est des références au Seigneur des Anneaux et RuneScape.

Charles Dodgson : c'est le véritable nom de l'écrivain d’Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Lewis Carroll était un alias. Il était mathématicien, romancier, essayiste et même photographe et professeur de logique à un moment donné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain Chapitre : A Jabberwock in Seven Nineteen


End file.
